


Икс в квадрате

by Danya_K



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danya_K/pseuds/Danya_K
Summary: Всё, о чём думает Игорь, так это о лекциях, семинарах, предстоящих экзаменах и о том, как дотянуть до стипендии. Влад другой: у него модная одежда и поездки за границу, богатый отец и собственная машина, горы уверенности в себе и... интерес к Игорю.





	Икс в квадрате

**Author's Note:**

> Один эпизод из этой истории привиделся мне ещё в июне, но, несмотря на желание его записать, смысла садиться за новую работу не было: о героях и событиях я знала слишком мало. Но зато уже тогда я придумала этакий — антирекламный, не иначе — слоган: «Мажор и ботан, любовь и ненависть, штампы и клише!». Питаю я определённую слабость к растиражированным сюжетам, что поделать.  
> В общем, здесь действительно есть один вроде как ботан и ничего так мажор и запутанные отношения между ними. Но надеюсь, штампов и клише мне всё же максимально удалось избежать, благо герои отказывались быть расхожими образами и стремились доказать, что они реальны.
> 
> Это не ПВП, потому что тут есть сюжет. Ну или хотя бы намёки на него.
> 
> Саундтреки:  
> Kaleo — Way Down We Go  
> Провода — Глубоко   
> 5 Seconds Of Summer — Jet Black Heart   
> Anacondaz — Рассвет мертвецов   
> Get Scared — Don't You Dare Forget the Sun   
> FPG — Стремиться  
> Renegade Five — Turn The Wheel   
> ПОРНОфИЛЬМЫ — Белые Хлопья  
> Marcy Playground — Deadly Handsome Man  
> Земфира — В метро  
> Twenty One Pilots — Stressed Out   
> Провода — Влюблённый в тебя   
> Tyrone Wells — Sink or swim

Заснуть Игорь всё же заснул, хотя тошнило его полночи знатно и глаза закрывать было чревато. Вот только с утра разлепить веки у него не получается. В стол Антона, косяк или холодильник, стоящий в коридоре, он не впечатывается по пути в санузел только потому, что за почти три месяца привык к обстановке. Под равномерное журчание он, пошатываясь, думает, не сунуть ли два пальца в рот. Мутит, конечно, но не катастрофично, чаю бы, поспать, и само пройдёт, смысл обнимать унитаз, выхаркивая слюни и желчь?  
Щурясь, Игорь возвращается в комнату. Антон уже одет, стоит у своей кровати, наклонившись, засовывает в сумку нетбук.  
— На пары пойдёшь? — спрашивает он.  
Игорь плюхается на скрутившееся одеяло и полувылезшую из наволочки подушку. Никакого чая, воду ещё наливать, на кнопку нажимать, ждать под шум, нет уж, не очень-то и хочется, сон — лекарство от всего.  
— Я труп, — бурчит он в бежевую ткань. — Отметь, если получится.  
— Ну ты и ужрался, — фыркает Антон.  
— Иди на хрен. — Игорь отзывается спокойно, ну подумаешь, напился, с кем не бывает, зато хорошо было и веселее, чем Антону, который выпил явно меньше и пытался произвести впечатление на Настю из семьсот восьмой. Игорю, чисто на вид, больше нравится Настя из семьсот тринадцатой, но та на их посиделки не ходит: она больше по части конспектов и книг.  
Антон звякает застёжкой сумки и желает соседу удачно проблеваться. Игорь ему, конечно, показывает — кривовато правда, руку попробуй выверни как надо, если на животе лежишь, — средний палец, но, судя по хлопку двери, Антон его уже не видит. Ну и ладно. Игорь, может, напился, может, и обнимался потом с унитазом, может, ловил вертолёты полночи, но зато помнит всё — чёрт знает, к счастью или нет, — отлично. И не только цвет собственной рвоты и трещины — когда ремонт уже сделают, интересно — на кафеле, а ещё то, что Настя на Антоновы расшаркивания не велась, смеялась, разговор поддерживала, пила вино, но ничем Антона не выделяла, даже, кажется, больше с Серёгой говорила. Серёга, кстати, тоже выпил порядочно, но на унитаз не претендовал — просто вырубился. Интересно, он идёт на пары?   
А, нет, не интересно.   
Игорь обнимает подушку. Сон, как ни крути, увлекательнее.  
Во второй раз открыть глаза ещё сложнее. Но Игорь всё же справляется с задачей, морщится, щурится, чёртовы шторы, толку ноль от них. Клацает по кнопке на боку смартфона: двенадцать двадцать. Н-да уж, на пары идти смысла точно нет, но он сглупил, это точно. Антон подойдёт к старосте, ему не сложно, а она, бесспорно, девчонка замечательная, вот только сегодня лекция и семинар у Прокопова, а тот сам, хитрожопый засранец, всегда отмечает. И на семинаре по информатике заметно, кого нет, точно влепят «н». Отрабатывай потом. А ему нужна стипуха, кровь из носу, хоть тресни, хоть в лепёшку расшибись, и желательно повышенная, деньги лишними не бывают.  
Но выпить иногда важнее.  
А поспать тем более.  
Игорь долго чистит зубы, наслаждаясь мятным вкусом зубной пасты. Больше хоть не мутит, правда, голова побаливает. Скорее, от пересыпа, чем от похмелья.   
Он надевает очки, ставит чайник. В блоке никого нет: он заглядывает во вторую комнату тоже. Костя точно на занятиях. А Серёга то ли в поисках опохмела, то ли всё же отправился на пары. Ага, конечно, трезвым-то не ходит, будто сейчас его потянуло учиться, он же на третьем курсе, вот и расслабился по полной.  
Опустив в кипяток два пакетика чая, Игорь снова устраивается на кровати, открывает ноутбук. На завтра доклад, время хоть освободилось, чтобы сделать. В одиночестве, в спокойствии, запив чаем полтаблетки цитрамона и включив негромко музыку. И пока из колонок надрывается Noize MC, однокурсники внимают строгому и занудному Прокопову. Ну, то есть, понятное дело, не все ему внимают. Вот Влад точно на последнем ряду уткнулся в свой айфон. Хорошо хоть, с дружками не болтает и музыку не слушает. У Прокопова не забалуешь, выговоры тот любит очень уж, а ещё, говорят, взяток не берёт. Игорю-то что, он, конечно, не гений по части микроэкономики, но память у него хорошая, а желание получить повышенную стипендию и вовсе громадное. А вот Влад явно не на свои мозги рассчитывает. Он и на парах-то не часто бывает, а если бывает, то ради друзей-приятелей. Игорь знает.  
Он открывает Гугл. И чего привязались эти мысли?   
«Общие понятия делового этикета». Поиск.   
Всего-то нужно, что скомпоновать информацию с разных сайтов, авось потом вылезет автомат, ну или просто плюшки какие на экзамене или зачёте, что у них там вообще по чему? Кажется, пора озаботиться.   
Только скорее не этим, а обедом, решает Игорь. Заглядывает в холодильник. Антонова колбаса, его же банки: бабушки-дедушки прислали две недели назад неподъёмную посылку. Серёгина водка, он ест вообще? Только в столовой, что ли? Костины пакеты. В углу обнаруживается медленно плесневеющий лимон. И чей он? Может, Гриши? Так хоть у него койка рядом с Антоновой, он на ней ночует крайне редко. Живёт в дальнем Подмосковье, сначала думал, в общаге ближе-лучше, но потом затосковал по мамочкиным харчам, но койку зажилил, мало ли что, несколько раз оставался, видимо, когда какие-то дела или развлечения до поздноты задерживали в Москве.  
Выкинуть этот рассадник новой цивилизации, что ли?   
Ага, конечно, не он покупал — не ему выкидывать.  
Жаль, правда, что его в холодильнике только яйца. А яичница была вчера.  
И позавчера.  
И позапозавчера.  
А до этого омлет.  
Н-да.  
Игорь возвращается в комнату, перегребает завалы на столе: учебники и тетради, провода, ручки-карандаши, джинсы — а они что тут делают? хорошо хоть, стираные, — чашки, а вот и пачки Роллтона. На случай лени и отсутствия альтернатив. Великолепно. Игорь заваривает себе тарелку лапши и, громко дуя на поверхность бульона, съедает тут же, чтобы потом возвратиться к докладу. Осталось всего ничего. А потом можно посмотреть что-нибудь, или пойти пошляться, или... Так, доклад.  
Деловой этикет. Он сконцентрирован. Он полностью сосредоточен. Он же умеет, не то что Влад, тот точно не способен увлекаться чем-то серьёзным. То ли дело клубы, хохмы с друзьями, развлечения. Интересно, перепалки с ним, Игорем, больше относятся к хохмам или к развлечениям?  
Ага, к клубам, не иначе.  
По интересам. Совместное хобби «филологические изыскания в сфере сарказма и нецензурной брани». А не пойти ли тебе, Влад, на хрен.  
Из мыслей.  
Игорь трясёт головой. Деловой этикет. Доклад. Он таращится в полупустую страницу открытого документа. Щёлкает по фиолетовому значку в левом углу, закрывает ноутбук, накидывает куртку. Пока ждёт лифт, проверяет, в кармане ли сигареты и зажигалка. Жаль, нельзя просто в окно курить. Увидят — с комендантом проблем не оберёшься. Да мало того, ещё и датчики дыма. От пожара, конечно.  
В курилке — закутке неподалёку от крыльца — никого. Горечь разливается по рту. Надо написать про принципы делового этикета и проверить, все ли правила скопировал, про историю ещё можно черкануть. Точно, как до него раньше не доходило. Игорь тушит окурок.  
Теперь дело идёт бодро. К приходу Антона он успевает прикончить доклад, листает новостную ленту, переписывается.  
— Если хочешь знать, — говорит Антон, щёлкая кнопкой электрического чайника, — ты ничего особого не пропустил.  
Игорь фыркает.  
— Кто бы сомневался.  
Антон уже жуёт творожные сырки, запивая их кофе, и таращится в экран нетбука, вставив в уши наушники, но громко смеясь, когда Игорь, наконец, решается отправиться в магазин. Деньги какие-то ещё есть, смотрел в бумажник вчера, скидывались же на бухло, грустно было, но до отчаяния далеко, а от яичницы мутить скоро начнёт.  
В коридоре его окликает — рыжее каре, острые черты лица, серёжка в левой брови — Лера.  
— Куда ты? — спрашивает она.  
— В магаз. — Игорь застёгивает шуршащую серую ветровку.   
— А я пошляться хотела.  
— Пошли.  
Они вместе проходят мимо лифтов, чтобы открыть дверь и спуститься вниз по лестнице. Лера только пешком и ходит, плевать ей, что семь этажей. То ли это такая физкультура, то ли нелюбовь к лифтам, Игорь не спрашивал.  
— А ты чего сегодня на пары не ходил? — интересуется Лера. Голос звучит гулко среди лестничных пролётов.  
— Да набухался вчера, и сегодня как-то не было желания.  
— Блевал?  
— Спал.  
С Лерой Игорь по-настоящему познакомился, кажется, недели две назад. Видел до этого — скользил взглядом по рыжему каре, — вроде даже говорил с ней — спрашивал, где аудитория, что-то о преподавателе каком-то вещал, сейчас уже и не вспомнит, — даже имя не знал и насчёт фамилии не особо был уверен: то ли Чежина, то ли Чехова, то ли Чернякова... Да и точно ли именно эта рыжеволосая девушка с громким смехом отзывалась на лекциях на «Чечерину» или «Черникову» с мест слева, не далеко от преподавателя, но и не близко, где сидела с подругами? А потом они разговорились, когда, опоздав, Лера плюхнулась на стул рядом с ним, чтобы не идти через весь кабинет. Позже снова поговорили, даже немного неловко признались, что не помнят, как друг друга зовут. Она нашла его Вконтакте, и они закрепили знакомство, обменявшись любимыми аудиозаписями.   
По фамилии Лера оказалась Щеховской.  
На улице промозгло. Листья тонут в лужах, застывают в грязи. Ветер треплет полуголые ветки деревьев.  
— Тебе лекции дать? — интересуется Лера.  
— Ага, — кивает Игорь, добавляет: — Пожалуйста.  
На прошлой неделе он давал ей свои, она в четверг прогуляла, чтобы провести время с Денисом. Игорь Лериного парня не видел ни разу, знал только, как зовут, что учится и работает и что времени на встречи у него не так уж много. Но могло быть и больше, думает Игорь. Было бы желание. Ну и дурак Денис, раз освобождается только изредка, в то время как Лера чуть ли не в любой момент готова ради него кинуться куда угодно, когда Лера... такая. Улыбается красными губами, болтает о Прокопове, об однокурсниках, она знает всех по именам, а Игорь до сих пор не помнит большинство даже в лицо, да и зачем это нужно?  
Маша хотела выпендриться перед Прокоповым, но он не оценил, задал каверзный вопрос, только унизил, ну не глупо ли? На него чтобы впечатление произвести, нужно быть кандидатом наук, не меньше, и то не факт, что сработает, вечно он какие-то работы и статьи критикует на лекциях.   
Андрей — темноволосый, приземистый, с крупными чертами лица — к Лере сегодня подсел опять, достал уже, он странный такой, молчит и таращится, и, если спросить, говорит, что ей кажется и не смотрел он ни черта.  
— Он меня параноиком скоро сделает, — качает головой Лера.  
— И часто так бывает? — спрашивает Игорь. — Ну, у девчонок. Когда кто-то так смотрит, или ещё чего?..  
— Да лучше пусть смотрит, — говорит Лера. — А то бесит, когда подходит какой-то кадр на улице: девушка, а подскажите, пожалуйста, где улица-херулица. Ну я говорю: пройдите, мужчина, направо, налево и на хрен. А он: спасибо, а вы не хотите со мной прогуляться? Да бегу уже и спотыкаюсь. Если у меня есть сиськи, это ещё не значит, что ко мне можно тупо подкатить, типа… — Лера звякает молнией, достаёт из сумки сигареты. — Ты женщина, я мужчина, я тебя танцую, с тобой можно только убого флиртовать.  
— И реально такое было? — уточняет Игорь.  
— Ага. — Лера прикуривает.   
— Я тебя танцевать не собираюсь, если что.  
Лера курит только вишнёвый «Ричмонд», сладким запахом забивающийся в нос.  
— Я не сомневаюсь, — улыбается она и снова рассказывает об однокурсниках.  
Лена на информатике много говорила, её всегда интересно слушать: голос громкий, всё по делу и простыми словами о сложном, красиво. Просто оратор.  
А Ксюша... А Гриша... А...  
А Влад, как всегда, сидел себе на последнем ряду, посмеивался, или перешёптывался с друзьями, или уткнулся в телефон, или вообще не было его сегодня, думает Игорь. И говорить о нём нечего.   
И слава Богу.   
И правильно.  
Вечер пролетает быстро: в разговорах с Лерой, в прогулках между домами по тротуарам и дорожкам с чмокающей грязью под ногами, в шатании по магазину, больше смеясь, чем выбирая продукты. И готовить после Игорю лень, хотя он наконец купил гречки, риса и консервированной кукурузы. Он делает себе бутерброды с копчёной колбасой и ест их, запивая чаем. Перечитывает доклад, надо ещё на смартфон скинуть и глянуть в метро с утра, тогда нормально расскажет, жаль, Фомина не любит, когда читают с экранов, принципиальная, но это не повод тратить деньги на распечатки, лучше уж запомнить и вещать.   
С утра Игорь уходит, как обычно, раньше Антона, который нежится в постели до последнего. В метро, зажатый между женщиной в пальто с пушистым красным меховым воротником, пахнущим цветочными духами и лезущим Игорю в нос, и мужчиной с рюкзаком и портфелем, пытающимся не уронить документы, которые держит в руках, Игорь перечитывает доклад. Не так уж сложно, больше воды, чем конкретики, если забудет что-то, ничего страшного, Фомина ведь не особо докладчиков мучит, подсказывает даже, хорошая тётка, но очень уж не любит гаджеты, в её-то семьдесят это, впрочем, неудивительно.  
Так. Деловой этикет.  
Он сосредоточен. Сосредо... Чёртов мех!  
Перед парой Игорь успевает выкурить сигарету. Аудитория чуть больше школьного класса, с похожими партами, только новыми и качественно сделанными — они не чета тем, что были в Игоревой школе: старым, с лавками, и новым, на трясущихся ножках с выскакивающими болтами. К пришедшему заранее Игорю, устроившемуся за третьей партой — не близко и не далеко, — Лера подсаживается, когда аудитория уже почти забита.  
— Полночи не спала, — жалуется она, растягивается на парте, щекой прижимаясь к её поверхности, пальцами цепляясь за край.  
— Бессонница?   
— Чтение.  
— Так интересно было? Что читала?  
Игорю и любопытно, и не особо: он книг не любитель, ну разве что фантастики, вот это интересно, чего только ни придумают, закрутят ого-го как! И никаких тебе неуместных отношений, переживаний на пустом месте, в своей-то голове иногда такая каша, зачем в чужой ковыряться? Тем более головы этих всяких героев забиты той ещё ерундой, Игорь как-то пытался проникнуться трудностями Холдена Колфилда, но в районе тридцатой страницы решил, что от этого слюнтяя его тошнит, и вернул книгу посоветовавшей её маме.  
— Да так, — отмахивается Лера. — И кончилось всё дерьмово, но написано довольно хорошо, и я до последнего надеялась, что будет хэппи-энд.   
Она вздыхает, сползает боком с парты, всё ещё держась одной рукой за край, другой шарит в сумке в поисках блочной тетради и ручки.  
— Вечно так, ждёшь, что автор оправдает ожидания, а он что-то не очень, и хрен знает, то ли это ты слишком многого хочешь на свой вкус, то ли автор дурит.  
— Хреново, — сочувствует Игорь, щёлкает раз за разом — тёмный экран сменяет яркая картинка и наоборот, и снова, и опять — кнопкой на боку смартфона.   
— Я многое могу простить писателю, но не смерть героев, — продолжает Лера, снова лёжа на парте, повернув голову к Игорю, смотря на его лицо снизу вверх. — Интересно, им не жалко их? Это же то же, что убить своего ребёнка, ну, наверное, он же типа без этого автора вообще не появился бы, и...  
Смех Игорь слышит ещё до того, как появляется Влад. Он так и входит в аудиторию — весёлый, оживлённо обсуждающий что-то с Андреем и Пашей. Палец замирает на кнопке. На фоне — голос Леры. Писатель-автор-герои-смерть-герои-автор... Да-да, ты права, конечно.  
Проходя мимо, Влад будто случайно пинает болтающийся на крючке рюкзак Игоря. И — он готов спорить — смотрит на него, хотя говорит явно друзьям:  
— Я сразу сказал, что это бред.  
Детский сад. Штаны на лямках, слюнявчик и ночной горшок с глазастым паровозиком.  
Они занимают места — свободные, Влад, Андрей и Паша сидят там постоянно — за двумя последними партами.  
— ...Неправильно ведь, можно даже сказать, ну а если и нет, то хотя бы жестоко, — говорит Лера.  
— Это точно. — Игорь кивает. Интересно, она поняла, что он не слушал?  
Фомина входит минута в минуту с началом пары. Прихрамывая, прошаркивает к преподавательскому столу, кладёт на стол журнал и стопку книг. Устроившись на стуле, надевает очки, до этого висевшие на груди.  
— Садитесь, — говорит она.  
Дверь распахивается и заявляется чуть запыхавшийся Антон.  
Фомина машет рукой:  
— Быстрее.  
Антону приходится сесть за первую парту. В аудитории медленно, но устанавливается тишина. Фомина своим суховатым голосом проводит перекличку и предлагает перейти к докладам. Игорь, к несчастью, ждёт своей очереди почти всю пару, прислушивается к тому, что у доски, к тому, что — кто — за спиной.  
Сначала сказать про принципы, потом про...  
Как же там?  
Это же называется?..  
А про вот то не стоит, наверное, говорить...  
Надо было ещё сигарету скурить.  
Наконец, Игорь встаёт за кафедру. Взгляд блуждает по стенам, выкрашенным светло-зелёной краской, по кофтам и лицам. Влад ухмыляется, отклонился на стуле назад, чтоб он грохнулся, чтоб он... чёрт, что сейчас?.. Да, точно, деловой этикет.  
Фомина потом говорит больше, чем сказал Игорь, и тот кивает, да и вправду так, и про это сам мог сказать, но не додумался, всё это даже интересно, если вникнуть.  
По окончании семинара, когда он уже подхватил рюкзак и запихивает смартфон в карман, на его плечо ложится рука.  
— Вот это задротство, — говорит Влад. — Ты, я смотрю, учишься вежливо лизать зад?  
Он ниже сантиметров на десять, но шире в плечах и вообще крепче, ходит, наверное, в спортзал какой-нибудь по абонементу, всё как положено, может, протеинами балуется, есть же возможность и деньги, Игорь про всякое такое читал на пабликах и в группах, а ещё от пацанов слышал, когда в качалку ходил, правда недолго, он и штанга — смешно же.  
— А тебе и учиться не надо, — отзывается Игорь, косит глазами на Влада. Тяжёлая рука давит на плечи, пальцы сжимают синюю ткань толстовки.  
— Да мне вообще это не нужно, — фыркает Влад.   
Джинсы у него, конечно, не как Игоревы — пятьсот рублей, по скидке, мама помогала выбирать почти год назад, — небось, какие-нибудь Левис. И бордовая кофта стоит столько, что о ней и не скажешь, что это кофта: свитшот как он есть, не иначе. Сине-бежевые замшевые кроссовки, может, даже из какой-нибудь коллекции суперобуви, или что там носят московские мажоры, которые выбривают виски, растягивают мочки тоннелями и тратят на шмотки за один поход в магазин столько, что лучше этого числа не слышать и не знать, что так бывает?  
Буржуй.  
Классовое неравенство во всей красе.  
— Да уж, этикет ты точно вертел, как хотел, — усмехается Игорь.   
Пахнет от Влада горьковато-свежо. Цитрусом.  
— Блин, Влад, долго ты там? — доносится из дверного проёма. — Курить пошли, — напоминает Паша. Высокий и худощавый с выбеленными, но тёмными у корней волосами.  
— Вот и я о том, кто и что вертит. — Влад убирает руку, уже отходя, уточняет: — О том, кто тут жополиз.  
Оббежав взглядом аудиторию, Игорь выплёвывает ему в спину:  
— От гондона и слышу.  
Тот смеётся, даже голову не поворачивает, говорит:  
— Всё же вежливость — это не твоё.  
Лекции Игорь ведёт педантично, подчёркивая зелёной ручкой главное, расставляя на полях восклицательные знаки: в ночь перед экзаменом смотри сюда, точно не будет лишним освежить в памяти.   
На большом перерыве Игорь и Антон обедают в столовой. Слышится звонкий Лерин смех: она сидит с подругами через два стола от них.   
— Что-то мне хочется свалить, — объявляет Антон, не прожевав до конца рис.  
— Ну так вали, — предлагает Игорь. Его взгляд скользит по макушкам и спинам, лицам — ртам, артикулирующим слова и жующим первое или второе.  
— Гемор ещё из-за прогулов будет. — Антон вздыхает. Что он делает на экономическом, когда ему это совсем не интересно, Игорь не понимает. Выгода выгодой, он тоже, в конце концов, выбирал специальность, исходя не только из предпочтений, но и востребованности, но в чём смысл четыре года не учиться толком, просиживать задницу на лекциях, сдавать экзамены с трудом, шпаргалками и даже взятками? Чтобы потом устроиться на работу, которая раздражать будет едва ли не с первого дня? Или чтобы пойти совсем в другую сферу? Антон об этом думал вообще? Или куда родители посоветовали, туда и пошёл? Вроде они к выбору сына руку приложили, Игорь что-то такое слышал... Или это не Антон говорил? Или Антон, но не про себя? Н-да уж... Иногда, наверное, стоит быть внимательнее.  
Оставшиеся пары пролетают быстро. По окончании последней Игорь задерживается, хочет поговорить с профессором. Виктор Арсеньевич носит исключительно костюмы в полоску, а если начинает говорить о чём бы то ни было, его в ближайшие пятнадцать минут не заткнуть, но Игорю надо задать ему несколько вопросов о реферате, который преподаватель просил написать и сдать к началу декабря, сроки вот-вот начнут поджимать. Проходя мимо, Влад задевает Игоря плечом, бросает ему на ухо:  
— Ботан.  
Весь семинар он шептался с Ксюшей. Ксюша — крашеная блондинка, улыбчивая, но не смешливая, глаза раскосые, каблуки, джинсы в обтяжку, каждый день новая кофта, приталенное пальто, или их у неё даже несколько? — уже у двери. Они часто сидят за одной партой. И ходят, переговариваются все вместе: и с Пашей, и с Андреем, и с Мариной. У той грива тёмных волос, короткие юбки, колготки с узорами и то ли планы на Пашу, то ли претензии к нему. Это Игорь слышал от Леры, которая по части сплетен дока.   
Расспросив Виктора Арсеньевича, Игорь наконец отправляется домой.   
Если, конечно, комнату в общаге можно назвать домом.   
Впрочем, даже съёмное жильё пока недосягаемо.  
Полгода бы ещё продержаться, влиться в учебный процесс, поспрашивать знакомых со старших курсов, а там можно хоть какую подработку найти, не мозгами, так руками, родители шлют раз в месяц деньги, но не разгуляешься, да и неловко: взрослый уже, сам же им говорил, что не собирается их слушать, не будет поступать в местный институт, как хочет мама, не пойдёт в ПТУ на сантехника или механика, — вот это настоящие профессии, а не ерунда! — как настаивал папа, сам же заявил им, что выбрал специальность и поедет в Москву, и точка, и не нужны никакие одобрения!  
Одобрения, может, Игорю и без надобности, вот только на стипендию, как ни крути, не проживёшь. Так что гордо отказаться от денег он не может, а тратить всё мало-мальски свободное время на работу, отодвигая учёбу на второй план, не выход. В этом лабиринте тупиков больше, чем коридоров, которые могут хоть куда-то привести. Н-да, задачка не из лёгких. И почему кто-то — это он, а кому-то отец на совершеннолетие подарил тёмно-синий БМВ?  
В блоке вялое шевеление, Серёга уже с пивом, пятницу стоит проводить правильно, Антон умотал куда-то, Костя — худой и рыжий, почти паранормально веснушчатый третьекурсник — собирает сумку, говорит поздоровавшемуся с ним Игорю:  
— Я на выходные домой. Не теряйте, если что.  
— Как будто ты кому-то нужен, — фыркает Серёга. Он таращится в ноутбук, постукивая по банке пива ногтем немного нервно.  
Игорь только кивает. Он без понятия, откуда Костя, долго ли ему ехать, к кому он едет — к родителям? к девушке? Да он даже фамилию его не знает. И не особо хочет узнавать.  
Так же, как его не тянет болтать с Антоном, на которого иногда по вечерам накатывает желание поговорить. Игорь затыкает уши наушниками, стоит ему прийти, сначала, отвечая на сообщения, слушает тишину, потом — японскую речь. То, что надо, чтобы отключить мозги и расслабиться, — посмотреть два десятка серий «Ван Писа» подряд. Ну или «Блича», или «Наруто», или ещё чего-нибудь.  
Прерваться приходится только раз, когда заглядывает Ваня Алексеев. Общаются они, может, не особо часто, но водку вместе не раз пили, а это явно котируется выше пустопорожней болтовни.   
— На днюху-то придёте завтра? — спрашивает он. — В четыре.  
— Конечно, — улыбается Антон.  
Игорь кивает. Точно, совсем забыл, дела, что ли, какие-нибудь выдумать? А то ещё реферат этот писать, да и народу куча будет… А, к чёрту. Посидит вместе со всеми, выпьет, а там и свалить можно пораньше. То, что надо.   
Только с пустыми руками не пойдёшь. Господи, ну почему деньги чаще всего улетают куда-то в никуда и тратятся ни на что?  
Пиво покупал, было дело, дважды, кажется. А скидывался на бухло всего один раз в этом месяце. За общагу платил, на проездной клал, чтобы в метро ездить, до станции всегда пешком ходит, сдался ему автобус или маршрутка. Сигареты: третья пачка пошла. Он не так уж много курит, хотя в последнее время зачастил. Доклады, рефераты, зачёты не за горами, Вла... мысли в беспорядке — попробуй собери. А остальное, получается, на еду ушло. Кто бы мог подумать, что он столько ест. Или это кажется так потому, что сам следит за финансами, а не мама с папой? То ещё развлечение, конечно, зато, наконец, свобода. Никто не строит планы на его будущее, не смотрит проникновенно в глаза, что это ты, Гарик, с девочками не гуляешь? Пора уже… Глаза себе сломаешь за компьютером сидеть, иди погуляй лучше... Ой, я видела тебя с Алиной, ты хоть цветы ей купи. Как это «не встречаетесь»? Можешь маму-то не стесняться!.. Да что ты уродов большеглазых понавешал на стену и сидишь, как сыч, на тебя эти твои мультики плохо влияют…  
Тьфу ты ну ты.   
А гречку он даже любит. Не так уж страшно, что к концу месяца она лишается основного блюда.  
С утра Игорь успевает переделать задания на понедельник и вторник, а потом валяется на кровати с ноутбуком, обновляя новостную ленту, смотря видео на ю-тубе и слушая музыку, отвечая на редкие сообщения: ему пишут бывшие одноклассники, пишет Даня, дружили долго и крепко с песочницы, пока после девятого Даня не ушёл в ПТУ, тогда частые встречи постепенно стали редкими, а сообщения — формальными.  
«Как дела? — Нормально. — И у меня. Что делаешь? — За компом сижу. — И я. — Понятно».  
Н-да, и зачем вообще эта видимость общения?  
Антон, кажется, уже умотал к Ване, когда Игорь, наконец, натягивает джинсы, выуживает из шкафа чистую футболку, жарко сто пудов будет, раз народу много, чистит зубы, щетина слегка отросла, светлая, нормально смотрится. Игорь причёсывается, протирает очки и, прихватив конверт и надев — легко сминаются стоптанные задники, расшнуровывать не нужно даже — кроссовки, выходит в коридор.  
У Вани уже шумно и людно. Он — взъерошенный и улыбчивый, как всегда, — мельтешит, пихает конверт в карман, машет рукой, мол, садись сам там где-нибудь.   
В комнате такая же обстановка, как и в Игоревой: три кровати, два стола, шкаф. Датчики дыма замотаны пакетами, Толик — невысокий, грузный, с вечно растерянным выражением лица и тёмной, аккуратно подстриженной бородой — устанавливает кальян. Проходя к Лере, сидящей на кровати у окна, Игорь пожимает руки, здоровается. Здесь человек десять, все с их курса. Антон рядом с Настей, улыбается ей сладко, Кристина вертит в руках бутылку коньяка, ещё два парня, чьих имён он не помнит, раскуривают сигареты у подоконника. Девчонка — то ли Света, то ли Соня, — сидя на стуле, таращится в смартфон. Андрей — главное, чтобы Леру не доставал — развалился на кровати у входа. А рядом...  
— Надо же, ботан. — Воодушевления устроившемуся, закинув ногу на ногу, Владу не занимать.  
— Ой, помолчи. — Кристина пихает ему в руки коньяк. — Открой.  
Игорь показывает ему средний палец, Влад то ли не видит этого, занятый бутылкой, то ли делает вид. Игорь плюхается рядом с Лерой на смятое клетчатое покрывало. Перебрасывается парой слов, принимает стаканчик, скользит взглядом по футболкам и кофтам, по лицам, по плакатам с фигурами панк-рокеров на стенах.   
Что он здесь забыл?  
И что тут делает Влад? В общаге Игорь его до этого не видел, но он не часто сам шатается по гостям. А Лера говорила, что Влад, Паша, Ксюша и Марина — те ещё любители клубов. Там Влада представить уж точно проще в этих его джинсах в обтяжку и футболке с изображением перемолотых костей и цепей — выглядит круто, стоит, наверное, ещё круче, — со стеклянным стаканом, а не пластиковым, под громкую музыку, с друзьями-приятелями: у них непременно есть тысяча и одна общая тема для разговоров и столько же шуток. Нет, сейчас Влад улыбается даже, из стаканчика отпивает, расслабленный, что-то у Толика про кальян спрашивает. Но всё равно.  
Н-да уж, думает Игорь, это называется паранойей или я путаю? Погуглить надо потом.  
Он делает большой глоток.  
Пока за окном медленно темнеет, все болтают, пьют, передают по кругу кальянную трубку, вспоминают игры разной степени глупости и пытаются в них играть. Игорь участвует постольку-поскольку, терпеть не может выставлять себя дураком, особенно, если достаточно трезв, а пьянеть желания нет совсем: слишком свежи в памяти воспоминания, как он прижимался щекой к стульчаку унитаза, слушал журчание воды в бачке, думал: «Надеюсь, на этот раз всё», и снова блевал. Когда Толик показывает пантомимой слово, которое ему загадала Кристина, отчаянно мотая головой на вялые и не очень предположения из разных частей — с кроватей и стульев — комнаты, Лера придвигается к Игорю и говорит:  
— Вообще-то я должна была с Денисом гулять. Мы типа договорились.  
— Блин. — Игорь надеется, что голос звучит сочувственно.  
— У него кот вроде приболел. Ну так я могла бы с ним в ветеринарку съездить, помочь чем и вообще... — Лера вздыхает. — А он: давай потом.  
— Как-то это не очень.  
Пусть Игорь лично Дениса не знает, но Лере бы найти получше парня. Кого-то, кто будет её ценить.  
— Да уж. — Она отпивает из своего стакана вина, кладёт голову Игорю на плечо.  
Приобняв её за плечи, он говорит:  
— Всё — херня.   
Лера агакает ему в футболку. Она тёплая, маленькая такая, пахнет чем-то сладким.  
Неправильно пахнет.  
Взгляд путешествует по бело-серым линиям, образующим на чёрной ткани контрастный рисунок, изломанный складками. Выше и выше. До резинки ворота, до ключиц, до кадыка, до квадратного подбородка, до...  
Чёрт.  
Игорь допивает коньяк и отставляет стаканчик на подоконник.  
— Голова болит что-то, — говорит он Лере. — Я, наверное, пойду таблетку выпью.  
— Иди. — Она выпрямляется.  
— Не знаю, приду ещё или нет.  
— Ага. — Сделав глоток, Лера заявляет: — Да страус это! Я следующая!  
Она прорывается к Толику. И, обойдя кальян и сидящих на стуле Ваню и Соню, — или Свету? — Игорь проходит мимо них, прежде чем выйти в коридор. Дверь закрывается, приглушает шум и гомон, доносящийся из комнаты.  
Сначала Игорю кажется, что он окунается в тишину, но уже через три шага в уши забивается жужжание ламп дневного света. Ни человека. Краска на потолке потрескалась, как скорлупа яйца, на полу линолеум «под паркет», стены грязно-персикового цвета. Одинаковые двери через равные промежутки. А что если у этого коридора нет конца? Что если он будет идти и идти, а тупик не приближаться, свет выцветать и темнеть, движения замедляться, как в фильме каком-нибудь, да в той же «Матрице»? Каково это — жить в вечной замедленной съёмке в бесконечном коридоре, шагать-шагать-шагать, не останавливаясь?..  
Второй стакан всё же был лишним.  
Н-да уж.  
Впору начать бояться, что выскочит какая-то дичь, как в ужастиках.   
Ага, и дичью этой окажется, конечно, Влад. Трижды ха-ха.   
Игорь открывает дверь с табличкой «721». Никого. Серёга, наверное, свалил куда-то пить. Игорь медленно стягивает кроссовки.  
Пожалуй, если говорить о страхах, то с детства он больше всего боялся разбить градусник.   
Игорь проходит в комнату. Надо, наверное, снять эту футболку, она же вроде как парадно-выходная. Он берётся за воротник и тянет.  
Каждый раз, когда в руках оказывался градусник — электронных мама не признавала, считала, что они врут, — Игорь сжимал его крепче: а вдруг выскользнет, упадёт, разлетится осколками стекла, раскатится шариками ртути, и потом что? Ползать с лупой, собирать? Ртуть ведь ядовита, может, он не заметит всю и тогда?.. Звонить в какую-то службу? Он вроде об этом что-то читал...  
Ручка двери с шорохом поворачивается. Игорь — в руках ком футболки — замирает. Антон, что ли, понял, что с Настей ему ничего не светит?  
Дверь открывается. Игорь только и успевает, что мазнуть взглядом по Владовому лицу, уловить хлопок двери, прежде чем Влад в два шага к нему приближается, хватает за шею ладонью, толкает, впечатывая спиной — с грохотом — в дверцу шкафа.  
— Мудак, — говорит Влад. — Хера ты? — Пальцы вжимаются в кожу, не душат, но держат крепко, придавливая трахею.  
— Совсем, что ли? — выдыхает Игорь хрипло, цепляется за запястье Влада двумя руками, сбрасывает руку, но тот шагает к нему, оказываясь нос к носу, как он любит, наплевав на личное пространство.  
— Ты же на меня смотришь, — шипит Влад, еле разжимая стиснутые зубы, приближается ещё, вминая пытающиеся — немного растерянно — его оттолкнуть Игоревы руки в голую грудь, в свою футболку. — На меня. Так какого хрена?..  
— Что ты, блин?.. — выдыхает Игорь и — Влад ладонью давит ему на затылок, вжимается губами в его губы, языком в рот сразу скользит, волосы в горсть сгребает, другую руку вминает в кожу, в спину, притискивая Игоря к себе. Очки давят на переносицу.  
Игорь кусает его за губу, нижнюю, более пухлую, чем верхняя, не сильно, но до крови, чувствует он сразу, и — слизывает языком металлическое, льнёт им ко Владову, задыхается, когда тот целует глубже, обнимает сильнее.   
— Давай. — Влад дёргает его потом на себя и вбок тут же, пихает на кровать, чтобы прижаться к согнутым Игоревым ногам, взяться за колени и развести — без сопротивления — в стороны.  
Игорь тянет его футболку вверх, дышит запахом цитруса, хорошо, не мутит, хорошо, он не пил много, господи, как хорошо... Мысли из головы выбивает Влад: снова целует, приникает грудью к груди, теперь без ткани между, горячо, и близко, и ярко, и — джинсами к джинсам. Напряжённо. Болезненно даже. Пуговицы и молнии расстёгивают в четыре руки, путаясь и чертыхаясь, вылизывая рты друг другу, сжимают ткань, гладят пальцами кожу, притискиваются, трутся. Влад прихватывает зубами Игореву губу, и лижет потом кровь, и дышит в рот, и, кажется, стонет. Игорь жмурится, темнота под веками переливается цветами. Кожа у Влада горячая, и кажется, если надавить пальцами сильнее, она расплавится, потечёт, закапает, чтобы попадать шариками на покрывало. Как ртуть.  
Влад действительно стонет, Игорь не сомневается, что слышит этот звук, хоть в ушах стучит пульс, он хочет его слышать, хочет, чтобы Влад двигался, и двигался, и двигался, а потом текло по пальцам, в ушах звенело, Влад дышал громко ему в подбородок, навалившись сверху, тяжёлый.  
Когда он отстраняется и падает боком рядом на кровать, Игорь говорит:  
— Ну и самоуверенность. — Поворачивает голову к Владу, ловит его взгляд. — Что ты там говорил? Что я на тебя смотрел?  
— Скажешь, что нет? — фыркает Влад. — Ты ж в меня втюрился.  
— И это говорит человек, который сам на меня накинулся. — Игорь садится. А кровать-то Гришина. Н-да.   
— Так ты был только за. — Влад тоже выпрямляется, нашаривает футболку.  
— Гондон, — бросает Игорь вяло.  
Ну да, он был не против. Глупо отпираться. И смотреть смотрел. Как на него — буржуя и мажора, засранца и ублюдка — не смотреть?  
— Если бы у меня был гондон, мы бы тут не только весело отдрочили, — отзывается Влад.  
Шуршала бы обёртка, и он прижимался бы ближе, смотрел бы в глаза, носом касаясь кончика его носа в этой своей извечной манере показать, что он хозяин ситуации, он бы навалился, он бы...  
— Так хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул? — вскидывает бровь Игорь.  
— Шутка удалась, — хмыкает Влад и встаёт. — Вытереться есть чем?  
— Синее полотенце в ванной.   
Кроссовки мягко стукают подошвами по полу. Даже не разулся. Игорь закатывает глаза. В ванной шумит вода, кран небось, как всегда, плюётся неровной струёй. Интересно, как Владу этот потрясающий напор? А ржавчина на кафеле? Интересно, он заглянет или так и уйдёт?  
Игорь вздыхает.   
Зато, кажется, протрезвел окончательно. Или и не был пьян. Признайся уж себе, думает он, что не особо сопротивлялся, а то Влад и так в курсе.  
Он заходит в комнату уже застёгнутый, в футболке, с уложенными волосами.  
— Сигареты есть?  
— Ага. — Точно ещё не все скурил, а в кармане только пачка и зажигалка. — В серой куртке пошарь.  
Шуршит ткань. Воздух холодит кожу. Потолок, кажется, кривой, если судить по шкафу. Или пол неровный?  
— А курить у тебя нельзя, да? — уточняет Влад.   
— Не-а.  
— Ну тогда я пошёл.  
— Бывай, — вскидывает руку Игорь. Влад кивает в ответ, сигарету уже зажал между губ. Интересно, зажигалку тоже прихватил? Или у кого-то выпросит? Или за своей зайдёт?  
Дверь захлопывается. Игорь, наконец, встаёт и идёт в ванную, включает воду погорячее и, сняв джинсы и трусы, забирается под душ. Ох, хоро…  
Чёрт, очки!  
Игорь стаскивает их с носа, на ощупь кладёт на раковину. Вот дурак.  
Он делает воду ещё горячее. Может, вернуться к Ване? Влад же там? Он останется у кого-то на ночь? Или уедет? На такси? Или он на своей машине? Ага, пьяным сядет за руль, самое время представить, как он гоняет ночью по полупустым улицам с друзьями, снимая на камеру, чтобы выложить на ю-туб или в инстаграм. Н-да.  
Распаренный после душа, Игорь трёт очки полотенцем. Помогает не очень. Плевать. Сидеть, что ли, опять среди сладкого — «Давайте клубничный забьём!» — дыма, цедить коньяк мелкими глотками, чтобы не напиться случайно, смотреть, если он, конечно, ещё не ушёл, на Влада украдкой, краем уха слушая Леру? Нет уж.  
Игорь падает на свою кровать. Таращится в потолок.  
Градусник он разбил этой весной. Доставал из аптечки, задумался, и он выскользнул из пальцев. Ртуть и вправду катилась.  
Игорь закрывает глаза.  
Под руководством мамы он мокрой тряпкой закатил ртуть на лист бумаги и спустил в унитаз. Потом проветривал комнату три дня, а в МЧС не звонил: собрал много, да и столько людей разбивают градусники и — ничего, живы-здоровы-спокойны.   
Отравление никто не получил. Мама достала с верхней полки шкафа коробку, в которой обнаружились упаковки лекарств, блистеры таблеток и перетянутая канцелярской синей резинкой связка градусников, и переложила один из них в аптечку.  
Оказалось, это нестрашно.  
Совсем нестрашно.   
Мысли вялые, перетекают одна в другую. О ртути, о том, как болел в детстве, о маминой уверенности при бытовых коллапсах, о папиной привычке устраивать бойкоты, если что-то идёт не по его желанию, хорошо хоть, обида отпускает его быстро. Стоит извиниться и объяснить, почему сказал или сделал что-то именно так, и он вздыхает и хотя бы делает вид, что всё в порядке. Просто иногда все остаются при своём мнении и надо с этим смириться, говорит в таких ситуациях мама. А потом мама говорит: эти белые круги несут в себе смысл.  
Говорит: иди по палочке от чупа-чупса на север до кругов.  
Говорит: торопись, а то одежда превратится в топинамбур.  
Игорь вздрагивает. Он лежит лицом в подушку, а сердце стучит и стучит. Галопное. Бред какой-то, задремал.   
Он садится. Антон уже на своей кровати, даже не заметил его прихода, надо же. Пульс бухает в ушах.  
Может, сосчитать?  
А какая норма-то?  
Н-да.  
Он наливает в кружку воды из чайника, возвращается на кровать, запускает, стараясь делать это как можно тише, руку в недра рюкзака, шарит, пока не вытаскивает маленькую баночку. Откупорив, достаёт вату и высыпает две маленькие таблетки на ладонь. Валерьянка. Да здравствует спокойный сон.  
Больше Игорю ничего не снится.  
С утра он долго валяется, таращится в стену. За спиной шебуршится Антон: то ли спит беспокойно, то ли уже с нетбуком устроился. Проверять и здороваться не хочется.  
Зато подумать определённо самое время. Игорь не уверен, что вчера совершил самую большую дурость в жизни, по крайней мере его прогулки по заброшенной стройке в одиночку и с Даней, когда им было лет по тринадцать, глупее были точно, но всё же с вечера мозг он не особо использовал, больше доверившись содержимому трусов. И разве это ужасно? Не будет же Влад его шантажировать ориентацией, если сам полез? Да и склонить без желания не сможет ни к чему. Игорь пусть не мастер спорта по боксу, но найдёт способ долбануть ого-го как, если Влад выйдет за рамки или если подколы превратятся в реальные издевательства. А он и до этого ведь за них не выходил: подшучивал, влезал в личное пространство, полуслучайно пихал плечом, но не пытался довести дело до рукоприкладства. Да и вообще... Он сказал, что это Игорь на него таращился. Может, и было дело, но Влад же заметил, придал этому столько значения, не подумал, что у Игоря интерес только с точки зрения «опять козёл пришёл, доставать будет». Самоуверенный какой. Но это ведь значит, что он хотел трактовать это так. Почему? Почему он вообще к нему цепляется? Что, других ботаников нет? Нет тех, у кого одежда дешевле, кто приехал из провинции? Или они не так забавно реагируют? Это неприязнь: привык со школы утверждаться за счёт «ботанов», так и не вырос из этих замашек мажора-хулигана? Или это личный интерес, в котором Влад не хочет признаваться никому, даже, вероятно, себе? Ага, конечно, сейчас Игорь нафантазирует себе такого, что писательницы, упаси господи, дамских романов рукоплескали бы, услышь они подобное.   
В жизни, а не в романах, бывает только трах или семья, пусть и на фоне плясок определённых гормонов. Иногда две сферы накладываются, но это почти фантастика. Так что если он чем и привлёк Влада, так это внешним видом, может, поведением, кто его знает? Но ведь и Влад его тоже чем-то... Ага, висками выбритыми и тоннелями, фрик грёбаный, а ещё машиной, модными шмотками и попытками быть остроумным при каждом открывании рта.  
Это зависть? Любопытство? Непонимание?   
Дурь какая-то.  
Но он всё равно Влада не оттолкнул.  
А Влад всё равно сам полез.  
И почему к нему? Считал вечер проваленным, если ни с кем даже подрочить не удалось? А Игорь, который вроде как таращится на него постоянно, показался самой безотказной кандидатурой? Или при случае решил попробовать с парнем? Да вряд ли, уверенный был, может, уже с кем-то что-то было у него, ага, современного мальчика модной бинарной ориентации. Или он просто напился, хотел подшутить по привычке, а встало и прижало?  
Да какая разница, в конце концов. Если всё на этом и кончится, пусть. А если будет шанс на что-то ещё, то кто знает? Он бы согласился, наверное. Влад приятный. То есть по характеру засранец, конечно же, но зато по виду, на запах, на ощупь и на вкус...  
Подрочить, что ли?  
Господи, а утро вечера-то мудренее.  
Пока намечает план реферата и пишет введение, выискивает информацию и копирует её в документ, Игорь скуривает две сигареты. Пачка пустеет.  
Скоро третье. Скоро родители пришлют денег...  
Неудачник. Знал бы Влад, что если и можно его действительно чем-то задеть, то зависимостью от родителей, не преминул бы воспользоваться возможностью. Или бы просто не понял? Он же на деньги родителей преспокойно живёт: папа — бизнесмен, мама то ли домохозяйка, то ли работает в своё удовольствие. И это в Игоре не стереотипы говорят — слышал от Леры среди прочих сплетен.  
Влад или не появляется на парах, или, приходя, привычно пихает, толкает, отпускает замечания. Ботан. Задрот. Да и просто сопля.   
Ну вот и решилось, думает Игорь в четверг, сидя в столовой, и не надо больше париться.  
Он отламывает вилкой кусок котлеты, смотрит в конспект, напротив Антон уткнулся в смартфон, отвлекшись от борща.   
«Все внешние воздействия на процесс можно разделить на случайные и управляющие…»  
Игорь поднимает голову, сводит глаза к переносице, повторяя про себя предложения.  
Слова, будто отпечатанные на сетчатке «Таймс Нью Романом» — «Случайные воздействия не преднамеренны, являются лишь следствием взаимного влияния двух или более процессов», — перекрывают кофты, лица, причёски: хвосты, косы, горшки, полубокс, бритые виски... Игорь моргает. Влад у раздачи с подносом. Рядом Андрей и Паша. И Ксюша рядом.  
Если бы...  
Игорь опускает взгляд в тарелку, ест котлету сосредоточенно: отломить кусок, наколоть на вилку, положить в рот и жевать... сколько там? Сорок секунд? Раз-два-три-четыре... Но мысли уже понеслись в сторону, явно противоположную намечающемуся тестированию.  
Если бы он тогда не задумался, слушая Антона, если бы Влад не торопился к своим уже сидевшим за столом друзьям, если бы у Игоря на подносе не стоял стакан с компотом, ничего бы не началось?  
Влад бы не орал, что он криворукий дебил, Игорь бы не тёр — не повезло вообще-то только ему — мокрое пятно на джинсах. Влад бы не стал после следующей пары ловить его, чтобы сказать, что он не только неуклюжее чмо, но и конченый ботан, готовый сосать и лизать за оценки кому угодно. Игорь бы в ответ не окрысился, что это Владу в голову пришло явно из-за собственного опыта. Влад не стал бы снова и снова искать поводы, чтобы прицепиться. Игорь не начал бы смотреть на него раз за разом, думая, что он зажравшийся сынок богатых родителей, думая, что он редкостный придурок, что он красивый, что он бесит, что ему всё легко даётся, что от него, гондона семь раз перештопанного, не отвяжешься, что отвязываться от него, гондона всё равно драного, не так уж и хочется. Влад бы не поймал его взгляд и не полез бы на выходных, и...  
А что «и», собственно?   
И — всё.  
Н-да.  
Игорь доедает котлету и захлопывает тетрадь.  
— Ну что, готов? — спрашивает Антон.  
— Если сам просеку, что к чему, дам списать.  
Тест оказывается не особо сложным. После пары Игорь занудно — он готов это признать — рассказывает Антону про функции управления, на что тот кивает без особого энтузиазма.   
— Ладно, — говорит Антон, хлопая Игоря по плечу, когда они проходят мимо лестницы, — что-то мне не особо хочется к Прокопову.  
Рискуя опоздать — чёрт, заговорился — на следующий семинар, Игорь идёт в туалет. Дверь захлопывается за спиной. Грязно-белый — и зачем только отделывали таким непрактичным цветом? — кафель. Три кабинки, две раковины, два писсуара. У одного стоит фигура. Бордовые джинсы, синий с бежевым рюкзак, чёрная кофта с капюшоном, интересно, для Влада это тоже толстовка или он использует какое-то другое новомодное словечко?   
В кабинку, что ли, пойти?.. — раздумывает Игорь и сам себе отвечает: это даже для меня слишком по-задротски.   
Не мешкая, он доходит до писсуаров, останавливается рядом, расстёгивает ширинку, полностью увлечённый, конечно, это же такой процесс ответственный. А Влад на него косится? Вообще, заметил, что это он?  
«Я милого узнаю по...»   
Н-да.  
Вжикает молния. Никакого шороха подошв по плитке. Тень рядом.  
— Как жизнь, жополиз? — интересуется Влад.  
Игорь стряхивает и заправляется, говорит, всё ещё не смотря на Влада:  
— Ты так часто говоришь «жополиз», что я могу подумать, что это твоя сокровенная фантазия. — Он застёгивается. — Мечтаешь, чтобы тебе полизали?  
— Очень остроумно, — хмыкает Влад. — Если тебе видится только этот смысл слова, то я знаю, кто тут пидор.  
— Ещё бы. — Игорь поворачивается к Владу, тот стоит совсем близко. — Ты его в зеркало видишь.  
Губы Влада кривятся, Игорю кажется, что он его снова толкнёт, как тогда, в субботу, только при свете, только трезвым, только со злостью, чтобы ударить. Хочется отшатнуться, но Игорь стоит и смотрит — внизу расплывается оправа очков — ему между глаз.  
— Если ты так думаешь, — хмыкает Влад, — тебе не стрёмно?  
— А должно быть? — вскидывает бровь Игорь и тут же округляет губы, вспоминая: — Точно, это же ты тогда ко мне полез.  
Влад на этот раз к нему дёргается, рукой хватает, как тогда, за шею, под челюстью. Ударит? Или снова?..  
Хоть бы...  
Влад впечатывается губами в его губы, кусает и языком лезет в рот, Игорь пальцами цепляется за полы его толстовки, скребёт по ткани. Тоже прихватывает губу Влада, пухлую нижнюю. Чтобы потом дышать ему в скулу, руками скользить уже по джинсам, хвататься за Владовы запястья, за его ловкие пальцы, слушать шёпот, с усмешкой:  
— И нахрена застёгивался?..  
Они приваливаются боками к стене, снова губы вминают в губы, язык — в язык. Жмурятся, слушают буханье пульсов. Ба-ба-ба-да-да-дам...  
Игореву руку Влад отталкивает, сжимает сам одной оба, двигает, трёт, придерживает другой за бедро, пальцы вдавливая в кожу, будто стараясь прорвать её, забраться под подвздошную кость, глубже и глубже, насколько это возможно.   
Резче и жарче.  
Игорь обнимает Влада, толкается в его ладонь.  
Ба-ба-ба-да-да-да-а-а...  
Во рту потом металлически-солёно, воздух сушит слизистую, но кажется, если дышать только носом, можно задохнуться. Захлебнуться цитрусовым запахом с нотой пота, болью в боку, дыханием Влада, его усмешкой у губ, медленными движениями внизу, спокойными, будто по инерции.  
Захлебнуться.  
И умереть.  
Умереть не встать, точнее.   
Игорь ухмыляется, говорит:  
— Ну вот, было нестрашно, а ты так за меня беспокоился.  
Влад сжимает руку, ногтями скребя кожу на боку не до крови, но до покраснения точно. Игорь морщится.  
— Что ж ты дерзкий такой, а? — цедит сквозь зубы Влад ему в подбородок.  
И что сказать? Игорь замирает, понимает, что, наконец, может дышать только носом. Хоть что-то. Он опускает руки, больше не прижимает Влада к себе, и тот отходит. Роется в рюкзаке.   
Прохладно. Мокро. Кофту заляпали немного. Лишь бы в кабинках была бумага, а то холодной водой вытираться невесело.  
Влад извлекает пачку влажных салфеток.  
— Серьёзно? — не удерживается Игорь. — А косметичку ты не носишь?  
— Что, макияж надо подправить, а свою дома забыл? — Влад вытаскивает одну салфетку, запихивает упаковку в рюкзак, принимается вытираться.  
Длинный. В окружении светлых волосков. А на ощупь...  
— Я смотрю, — Игорь сглатывает, — ты в этом отлично разбираешься.  
— Я много в чём разбираюсь, — отзывается Влад спокойно и, придерживая салфетку между мизинцем и безымянным, застёгивается, поправляет кофту. — В том числе в том, как можно выгодно потрахаться. — Он поднимает взгляд на Игоря. — Пока, что ли.  
Дверь за ним захлопывается.  
Случайные воздействия не преднамеренны, являются лишь следствием взаимного влияния двух или более процессов, думает Игорь, отматывая туалетную бумагу.   
Обтирается, поправляет одежду.  
Думает: ну ничего себе.  
Думает: в противоположность этому управляющие воздействия специально предназначены для изменения хода в желаемом направлении того процесса, на который они направлены.  
На пару Игорь опаздывает, а Влад не приходит. Ксюша перешёптывается с Пашей за задней партой — Игорь замечает это мельком, прежде чем сесть около Леры.   
Немного пропустил. Успеет нагнать, списывая попутно пропущенное с Лериного конспекта. По тихой просьбе она придвигает к нему тетрадь, а потом шепчет на ухо:   
— Прогуляемся после пар?  
Игорь хотел бы что-нибудь — ворох закладок со ссылками на аниме, которые кто-то советовал и которыми заинтересовался, когда-то случайно на них наткнувшись, — посмотреть. Но до ноутбука, до комнаты, до общаги ещё надо дойти и доехать. Кутаться в куртку, пытаться сосредоточиться на музыке в наушниках и думать о — руках и губах, усмешке и голосе — домашних заданиях.  
Конечно, о них.  
И до чего он дойдёт в мыслях? До чего-то нового?   
Он изменился? Влад изменился? Если в том ерундовом уравнении, которое выражает то, что между ними происходит, что-то и поменялось, так это коэффициент перед икс, где икс — дрочка.   
Н-да.  
— Давай, — кивает Игорь.  
Они едут на метро в центр, чтобы шататься по ярким улицам, огибать прохожих, месить грязь под ногами, возмущаться мокрой снежной крупе, оседающей на куртках и шапках, курить в подворотне, выслушивать ругань мамаши с двумя детьми и смеяться. Говорит больше Лера. О докладе, который нужно сделать на завтра, о том, что на выходных они с Денисом едут в Рязань, у него там друзья есть, да и вообще почему бы город не посмотреть? О Насте-однокурснице, которая красится настолько безвкусно, что даже Игорь понимает, о ком идёт речь, и полагает, что она может только какого-то извращенца привлечь. О докладе. О рассказе, который Лера недавно прочитала, поразившем её реалистичностью и стилем, но вызвавшем неприятное чувство отстранённости, будто автор так и остался стоять Богом над героями, вертеть ими, как пешками, не попытавшись встать на их места, хотя, конечно, может, и не нужно было это, но именно этого ей не хватило. О том, что на новогодних праздниках она поедет домой к маме.  
— А я, наверное, останусь, — говорит Игорь. — Нахрен деньги тратить и туда-сюда мотаться? В феврале съезжу потом, да. А перед экзаменами лучше буду сидеть учить.  
Они движутся по тротуару под яркими светящимися вывесками, справа несутся машины. Жёлтый свет фонарей углубляет черты лиц прохожих. Снег больше не идёт.  
— А как же Новый год? — спрашивает Лера.  
— Да бухну здесь. Может, с кем-то. Может, один.  
— Звучит как-то невесело.  
Мимо, придерживая офицерскую сумку, проносится парень в шапке-ушанке. Лера и Игорь провожают его взглядами, посмеиваясь.  
— Норм, — отмахивается Игорь. — В конце концов, сдадим сессию и — бухнём от души.  
— Я Денису скажу, может, соберёмся все вместе, у него у друга хата свободная, можно вписаться.  
Денис живёт в Москве с родителями, Лера познакомилась с ним по интернету три года назад. Кажется, они впервые разговорились в комментариях к не обременённому глубоким смыслом посту в какой-то группе, потом общались всё больше и больше, он к ней даже ездил несколько раз, уже будучи студентом. И Лера, хотя сама из Петербурга, решила поступить в вуз в Москве, чтобы быть ближе к нему.  
— Вот и охрененно, — постановляет Игорь.   
Лера тянет его снова во двор, не рискуя курить на Тверской. Игорь идёт за ней, хотя сомневается, что им реально могут впаять штраф за курение в общественном месте. Разве запрет не только к кафе, ресторанам и образовательным учреждениям относится? Чёрт знает. Он на этот раз не курит, Лера, как всегда, смолит «Ричмонд».   
— Сраный доклад ещё делать, — вздыхает — сладкий дым вылетает из носа — она. — И нафига я его вообще взяла?  
— Да можно же не париться особо. В интернете… — В кармане вибрирует телефон, и Игорь его достаёт, попутно договаривая: — Можно всё найти сто пудов. Прочитать пару раз, и норм будет.  
Звонит мама.   
— Сейчас. — Он подносит палец к губам и принимает вызов. — Привет.  
Она здоровается, спрашивает:  
— Ты дома?  
Койка в общежитии, Антонов плакат с «Раммштайн», он сам, шуршащий чем-то, холодильник с портящимся лимоном внутри. Дома?  
— Нет.  
Мама расспрашивает его о семинарах и занятиях — «Готовлюсь, не волнуйся», — с какими-то особо сладкими и мягкими интонациями интересуется, «как с девочками», — «Да нечего говорить», — уточняет, что он хорошо питается, — «Не волнуйся, не забываю, мне не пять лет!»  
Лера хихикает в кулак, Игорь закатывает глаза и даже грозит ей пальцем, от этого затянувшаяся девушка давится дымом и кашляет.  
— А шапку носишь?  
— Ну мам!  
— Ладно-ладно. — Она фыркает. — Я тебе куртку зимнюю передам завтра с поездом. Перезвоню тогда после восьми и скажу вагон.  
Они прощаются. Лера уже прикончила сигарету, и они снова выходят на оживлённую улицу.   
— Ну что, — говорит она, натягивая шапку на уши, — в метро, в тепло?  
— Ага.  
Всё-таки в ветровке, пусть и осенней, с тёплой подкладкой, и толстовке под ней уже явно прохладно. Вовремя мама зашевелилась. Когда он ей говорил про куртку? Или всё забывал и забывал, и она сама вспомнила? Н-да уж.  
Приехав к общежитию, они расходятся по комнатам. Весь вечер Игорь готовится к семинарам, перебрасывается редкими репликами с Антоном и делится с ним гречкой, потом смотрит, наконец, аниме.   
Всё по-прежнему.  
И думать не о чем.  
Совсем.  
Около часу ночи, решив, что пора, наверное, ложиться, он замечает, что Лера ещё в сети, пишет ей: «Как доклад?»  
Ответ приходит меньше чем через минуту.  
«Я жарю пирожки».  
Игорь вскидывает бровь.  
«Жаришь?»  
«Ну знаешь типа есть такие пирожки, их жарят в масле, вкусно писец, хотя для фигуры жопа, то есть такая жопа, что жопа будет размером с две жопы», — за этим сообщением тут же приходит ещё одно: «Или с три».  
Игорь смеётся, спрашивает: «Всё что угодно, лишь бы не то, что надо?»  
«Блин, на кой чёрт я вообще взяла этот доклад? Может, мне тупо не пойти? Мне просто так лень искать».  
Игорь если и раздумывает, то мельком — «Ерунда, быстро же, фигня это», — набирает тут же: «Могу помочь. Погуглю щас, скину тебе, а ты распечатаешь где-то с утра».  
Лера открещивается сначала, но Игорь настаивает. Он же может, спать не особо хочется в конце концов, да, конечно, Лера сама могла бы это сделать, она ведь оставила всё на последнюю ночь осознанно и сейчас продолжает откладывать. Но ведь бывает такое, что задание кажется бесполезным, неинтересным и делать его нет никакого желания? А он может быстро поискать нужное, скомпоновать, это всегда казалось ему ерундовым делом.  
На доклад он тратит двадцать минут.   
Когда он, выключив ноутбук, устраивается под одеялом, Антон ещё таращится в экран, освещающий комнату бледным светом. Игорь отворачивается к стене. На уровне глаз стык обоев, пушится бумага, которую уже явно кто-то ковырял. Обои рифлёные, покрашенные бледно-зелёной краской. Дома у него были бежево-коричневые, в полоску, они их клеили с мамой года два назад, отец в это время менял краны, ремонт шёл полным ходом. А Влад, небось, никогда сам не клеил ничего, и ламинат не клал, и не вешал люстру по папиной указке, не помогал тянуть проводку, чтобы сделать розетку пониже и поудобнее. Он и его родители точно, если надо, нанимают ремонтную бригаду. Не потому, что сами не могут, хотя, конечно, не могут, а из-за того, что не дело это — выполнять чужую работу — возможно, тяп-ляп, — когда нужно сконцентрироваться на своей. Каждый должен быть на своём месте, не так ли?  
Но разве они тогда должны задерживаться рядом? Разве Владово отношение не нельзя обрисовать только волнистой линией, синусоидой с точками — встречами с Игорем — на оси икс?  
Но Влад и не пытается ведь эти точки по-настоящему растянуть на прямые. Хотелось попререкаться — подходил. Хотелось подрочить — вперёд и с песней. Знает, чего хочет, и уверен, что это получит? И ничего лишнего. И... да почему он этого хочет? Дрочка без взаимных подначек кажется пресной, что ли?   
Стоит ждать подвоха какого-то, или вот она, паранойя? Так и не погуглил её, кстати...  
Ну и не очень-то и надо. Может, он мнительный, но не без причин, попробуй пойми, что в голове любого человека, а тем более Влада: он зациклен на том, чтобы сделать себе хорошо, или на том, чтобы сделать другому плохо? Или это одно и то же?  
Игорь не был никогда объектом издевательств. Впрочем, над ним в школе иногда смеялись, потому что он сидел за первой партой перед столом учителя и делал все домашние задания, отвечал на уроках. По крайней мере, Женя Калмыкова — с ней он стал неплохо общаться, когда после девятого два класса объединили, Даня ушёл в ПТУ и Женины подруги тоже, — ему об этом говорила, но он каждый раз удивлялся. А в чём смысл сплетен вообще? Почему его должны они задевать и нервировать? Ну болтают, и что? Ему ни тепло, ни холодно. Бред какой-то. Когда же кто-то говорил ему в лицо нечто невежливое, он находил что ответить. Он же не хуже их и тоже знает далеко не одно оскорбление, зря, что ли, смотрел с отцом всё детство боевики в одноголосой озвучке?  
О том, что Толю из девятого одноклассники действительно чморят, а Алиса из одиннадцатого, спасаясь от насмешек, не ходит в школу, также говорила Женя, а ещё о том, что это всё ерунда по сравнению с настоящей травлей, которую иногда устраивают в школах. Когда избивают, когда унижают, когда издеваются, а потом выкладывают видео на ю-туб. Когда жертва моббинга кончает с собой. Жертва, которая ни в чём не виновата совершенно, которая ничего не могла сделать и не выдержала. И это не сюжет какого-нибудь слёзовыжимательного фильма или сериала — это жизнь. И может, будь Игорь другим, будь другими его одноклассники, всё было бы иначе. Может, к нему подошёл бы кто-нибудь на перемене в шумной рекреации, пихнул плечом, усмехнулся, сказал:  
— Это ты ботан на меня смотришь.  
И схватил за джинсы, чтобы расстегнуть, чтобы прикоснуться, прижаться, чтобы лизать — под крики и смех — его рот и выдыхать потом ему в подбородок:  
— Это ты. Ты. Ты. Ты виноват.  
Игорь вздрагивает. Лежит на животе, лицом в подушку, напряжённый. Отрубился. Сердце заполошное. Где там валерьянка?..  
Нет, сначала в душ.  
Веки с утра он разлепляет с трудом, быстро хлебает растворимый кофе, чистит зубы в перерыве между глотками — кофе потом отдаёт мятой и пеной, — не успевает побриться, и так опаздывает, уже даже Антон почти собрался. Прохлада улицы выбивает сонливость, но тёплая толкучка в метро возвращает её. Игорь вцепляется в поручень и, всерьёз опасаясь, что заснёт стоя, повторяет про себя примерно строки Лериного — он надеется, она найдёт, где его распечатать, — доклада.   
С ним никаких трудностей, впрочем, не возникает. Лера чётко и ясно читает с листов информацию, и Фомина довольна, хотя, конечно, добавляет ещё от себя, но добродушно, а не пытаясь доказать, что ничего Лера не знает. Хорошая она тётка, как ни крути. Хотя её лекции и не особо интересные.  
Влад за последней партой с Пашей. Уткнулся в смартфон. Он сегодня в тёмно-серой толстовке без молнии, а ещё — Игорь заметил, когда в начале занятия он прошагал мимо, — в чёрных джинсах и кроссовках прямо-таки белоснежных, он над грязью пролетел, что ли, или прошёл по ней, как Иисус по воде? Н-да.  
Так. Фомина. Стоит послушать и записать кое-что, а не думать о чёрт-те чём.   
На большой перемене — они уже перешли в другой кабинет — Лера предлагает Игорю своих пирожков, наливает из термоса в крышку чая.  
— Ты меня спас, так что я обязана дать тебе попробовать то, что помешало мне спастись самой, — объявляет она.  
— Ну, возможно, ты к себе строга.  
— Да, я понимаю, что сама ерундой занималась, а не тем, чем надо. — Лера раскрывает — пахнет выпечкой и сладостью — пакет с пирожками. — Просто так лень было и не хотелось думать о хрени всякой. Вот просто достало. Вообще лежала бы дома, если бы ты мне не сделал доклад.  
— Я виноват, что ты не устроила себе лишний выходной? — уточняет Игорь. Он достаёт пирожок. Тёмный и жирный, сморщенный, как печёное яблоко. Бабушка такие делала.  
— Да нет, — отмахивается Лера и тоже запускает руку в пакет. — Я б лежала, переспала бы, бесилась, и день насмарку. Так что только к лучшему, что ты меня вытянул в универ этим докладом.  
Игорь откусывает. Мягко. Сладко. С начинкой из повидла.   
Как у бабушки.  
— Вкусно, — говорит он.  
Жаль, бабушка умерла, когда ему было семь.  
Перед самой парой Игорь уходит в туалет, чтобы помыть жирные руки. Трёт их ядерно-зелёным, не особо пенящимся, жидким мылом, и уже смывает его, когда слышит хлопок двери и шаги. Руки — серые рукава — опускаются на раковину по обе стороны от него. Дыхание оседает на шее, хочется повести плечами, вжать в них голову, но Игорь продолжает намывать ладони. Подумаешь, опять влез в личное пространство.   
Это всего лишь щекотно.  
Так, что внутри что-то напрягается. Тянет.  
— Да хватит уже, — говорит Влад ему на ухо. — Давай ты лучше потрёшь кое-что другое.  
Игорь поворачивает голову.  
За окном уже темнеет, но в туалете светло и ярко от ламп дневного света. Никого, кроме них. Шумит вода, ударяясь о кафель. Влад усмехается, прижимается сзади, ловит его взгляд и — целует. Как в прошлые разы, сильно, глубоко, болезненно. И Игорю хочется вернуть ему все эти ощущения: так же вжаться в рот крепко, так же влезть языком глубоко, так же стараться прикусить губу — нижнюю пухлую, — прежде чем слегка отстраниться.  
Руки Влада шарят в складках его одежды, ведут, заставляя вздрогнуть, холодные, по бокам, и остаётся только цепляться за них одной ладонью, а другой снова притягивая Владову голову ближе. Лизать его язык. Дышать цитрусом. Чувствовать, как он гладит живот с нажимом, как расстёгивает пуговицу и ширинку, как стягивает с него джинсы — они легко спадают, собираясь гармошкой на щиколотках, — и трусы — натянувшейся тканью они остаются где-то на бёдрах, сковывают ноги. Владовы ладони скользят по бокам, по спине, ведут и ниже. Игорь прикусывает его губу.  
Они сейчас? Вот так? Вот здесь? Раковина выдержит, если он на неё обопрётся? Бред какой. Да точно больно будет. И неудобно. И не особо чисто. Послать его на чёртовы куличики? Сейчас? Предложить подрочить, как в прошлый раз? Сказать, что он слишком много хочет? Сказать?..  
— Что, — говорит Влад, ладони лежат на Игоревых ягодицах, замерли, — для меня твоя ботаническая роза цвела?  
— Это, — Игорь фыркает, — была попытка отмочить каламбур?  
— Калом бур, а телом бел, блин. — Влад — Игорь спорить готов — закатывает глаза.   
— Да, я смотрю, ты мастер этого дела.   
— Завались. — Влад прихватывает его губу зубами, зализывает, хмыкает: — А то я не пошучу про распять—раз шесть и про «что имею, то и введу».  
Он снова вжимается в Игорев рот, шуршит уже своей одеждой, и Игорь, одной рукой упираясь в раковину — пусть она не рухнет, — другой гладит себя.  
Он же потом на пару вряд ли пойти сможет. Да и что делать? Звонить Лере, говорить, что приболел, сблевал её пирожками, и просить захватить сумку? С чего он думает об этом?  
И хочется, и колется, что ли?  
Бред.  
— Знаешь, — говорит он, когда Влад приникает губами к его шее, голова Игоря наклоняется вбок, давая больше пространства для манёвра, — не думаю, что тут удобно и вообще...  
— Завались. — Влад прикусывает кожу, только чуть выше, ближе к уху. — Не хочу напряга... Щас мы так...  
Игорь вздрагивает, когда Влад прижимается к нему, а потом проскальзывает между ляжек.  
— Сожми, ну, — говорит.  
Он так и двигается, пальцы ведут по груди Игоря, и по животу, и ниже, и тот нагибается, вцепляется в раковину, шумит вода, шумит в ушах, шумит-шумит-шумит. Влад лижет его шею сзади, и Игорь ловит воздух ртом, ловит и ловит, наклоняется, ноги дрожат, колени сгибаются, Влад гладит его, трёт, прикусывает кожу на линии роста волос. Елозит туда-сюда между бёдер быстро и резко, со шлепками кожи о кожу, наклоняясь вместе с ним, выдыхая ему на ухо нечто непонятное.  
А потом утыкается в плечи лбом, дышит тяжело. Игорь в последний раз толкается в ладонь, сутулится и жмурится, чтобы вскоре открыть глаза и медленно разжать пальцы.  
— Приспичило? — интересуется он наконец.  
— Да, смотрю, ты какой-то одинокий в сортир пошёл, не сдержался.  
Игорь оглядывается.  
Хорошо, что никого.  
А вдруг кто-то был? А они...  
Или заметили бы? Владу плевать, что кто-то увидит? Или был уверен, что никто не придёт? Ещё перерыв или уже пара началась?  
Чёрт.  
Влад отстраняется. Игорь чувствует, как по бёдрам течёт. Блин, думает он, сейчас трусы изгваздаются. Опускает руку и оттирает кожу, чтобы потом вымыть руки. Холодная вода обжигает.  
Влад шуршит одеждой. Застёгивается? Или опять салфетками обтирается?  
Как там таких называют, которые следят за собой покруче некоторых девчонок, но при этом не геи?  
Не геи?  
Н-да.  
Игорь натягивает — по мокрому сопротивляющееся — бельё.  
— Что, жополиз, — тянет Влад, — будешь проклинать меня, раз мы опоздали на пару? — Он кладёт руку ему на плечи. — Войдёшь в кабинет и извинишься первым делом? Скажешь, что типа не очень себя чувствовал, потому опоздал? Или заговорился с другим преподом? Или...  
— Скажу, что неплохо потрахался в туалете, — перебивает его Игорь. Расправляет одежду.  
— Ну уж этого ты точно не скажешь, — фыркает Влад.  
Уверенный. Конечно, Игорь не ляпнет такого. Не выставлять свою непонятную личную жизнь на всеобщее обозрение — значит быть жополизом? Ну, тогда он не против.  
Влад удаляется раньше, пока Игорь, сняв очки, умывается. Морщится: холодно. Войдя в аудиторию, он молча проходит мимо преподавателя. Виктору Арсеньевичу всё равно, кто опоздал и почему.  
Влад уже сидит на своём месте. Он даже не поднимает голову от айфона.  
Поездка на метро с Антоном проходит под аккомпанемент его шуток, которые Игорь подхватывает. Хохочет, раззявив рот. Интересно, можно подсчитать уровень действенности юмора?.. А чем считать? Улыбками? Смешками? Хиханьками да хаханьками?   
И что вызывает больше всего смеха? Интеллектуальный юмор? Шутки ниже пояса? Стэндапы? Анекдоты? Камеди клаб? КВН? Мемы? Сатира? Ситкомы? На вкус и цвет, конечно, но сколько можно смеяться над интеллигентным юмором, а сколько над сомнительной приличности шуткой, которую, вероятно, не каждый вообще поймёт, потому что она слишком привязана к моменту и контексту?   
В таком случае хаханьки находятся в прямой зависимости от глупости шутки, думает Игорь, пока смеётся, пересказав Антону — «Вы хотите меня распять?» — «Раз шесть», — «Что вы имеете в виду?» — «Что имею, то и введу», — анекдот.   
Дурацкий и вправду.   
Каламбуристый.   
Влад его точно знает.   
Но всё равно смешно.   
Глупость шутки — от одного до десяти по шкале Идиотизма, — помноженная на количество похихикиваний в час, равна стольким-то хаханькам. А хаханьки — ха-ха в системе СИ — выражают уровень действенности юмора.   
Интересно, каков он, эталон хаханек? Брусок — из берёзы в лучшем духе частушек — в форме члена? Или резиновый палец, тот самый, который покажи — и уже смешно будет?  
— Блин, на нас аж косятся, — сквозь смех говорит Антон.  
Игорь пожимает плечами:  
— А я и не заметил.  
Одна хаханька равна идиотизму на похихикивание в час.   
Н-да.  
К тому моменту, как они подходят к общежитию, Игорь уверяется, что шутки точно за триста. Хаханек.  
Антон не задерживается в комнате: он сначала торчит в ванной, потом одевается, источая запах туалетной воды — резкий и сильный, такой, что, кажется, впитывается в ткани. Когда он уходит, Игорь открывает окно. Закутавшись в толстовку, таращится в экран ноутбука.  
Смеха как не бывало.  
Очень уж переменная величина.  
А что не переменное?  
Да совсем недавно Влад к нему подходил, только чтобы сообщить, что он ботан и жополиз, а теперь зажимает в туалете. Хотя так же говорит всякое. Но разве это теперь можно признавать оскорблениями? Если уж так трактовать все его речи, то вкупе с действиями. Но в поступках Влада Игорь не видит никакого стремления задеть и унизить. Он же не против, а Влад не принуждает по-настоящему. Да и не очень-то его подколы звучат обидно. Может, он их отпускает по привычке. Или не хочет показать Игорю, что отношение поменялось, мол, всё как раньше, это норма. А может, сам перед собой оправдывает своё поведение, вот только отчего оно такое?..  
Чёрт, да об этом можно думать бесконечно.  
А у него, между прочим, есть ещё пять десятков непосмотренных серий «Ван писа». Надо это исправлять.  
С утра Игорь едет на вокзал, чтобы забрать куртку, которую мама передала с — она повторила это по телефону раз пять — «девочкой из пятого вагона». Проводнице на вид очень глубоко за двадцать, так глубоко, что, возможно, под сорок. Ничего себе девочка, думает Игорь, принимая пакет. Благодарит её. Она улыбается.  
Выходные пролетают незаметно. Он делает домашние задания, лениво переписывается со знакомыми, бессмысленно болтает с Антоном, смотрит ещё дюжину серий.  
В субботу он играет с Серёгой и Костей в покер под пиво. Серёга старше их обоих: ему около тридцати. Задумавшись, он скребёт щетинистую щёку. Он часто спит до полудня. И зачем только пошёл в универ, да ещё и на дневное? Он работает? Фрилансером, может? Или берёт родительские деньги?   
И зачем Игорю это знать?  
Когда пиво кончается, Серёга уходит. Игорь с Костей вяло играют в пьяницу, пока Игорь не выигрывает.  
— Вот я лох, — говорит Костя. — Не думал, что в пьяницу вообще можно играть до победы. Мне казалось, она бесконечная.  
— Иногда можно и долго. — Игорь встаёт и подхватывает пустые банки. — Расклад просто удачный.  
— Ага, для тебя, — фыркает Костя.  
Отец всякие игры обожает. Когда Игорь был маленьким, они чуть ли не каждый вечер доставали то лото, то домино, то шашки, то шахматы, то карты. Игорь раздражающе часто проигрывал. Зато уяснил, что играть в любую игру нужно вдумчиво, а мухлевать — ещё более сосредоточенно.   
Стоя под душем, Игорь думает, что, если бы играли на деньги, у него сегодня был бы неплохой улов. Жаль, Серёга с Костей даже не предлагали делать реальные ставки.  
Он выдавливает шампунь на голову и старательно его пенит.  
Хотя что у них, что у Игоря не так уж много сбережений, как ни крути. Монеты — и даже не золотистые десятки — скользили бы по покрывалу туда-сюда чисто номинально.  
Так денег в любом случае не заработаешь. Может, попробовать что-нибудь поискать уже в следующем семестре? А то совсем как-то... Игорь смывает с лица пену, протирает глаза. Снова и снова. Щиплет. Или только кажется?  
Интересно, Влад хоть раз задумывался, что неправильно растрачивать родительские деньги на все свои желания? Думал, что стоит потом вернуть хоть что-то, в каком-то смысле оправдать вложения? Или считает, что отец и мать ему должны уже за то, что родили и этим взяли на себя обязанность дать ему воспитание и образование, возможность жить на широкую ногу? Ему приходило в голову, что, пока берёт деньги, он зависит от родителей и те могут ультимативно ему что-то запретить, а он не сможет сказать: «Нет», иначе лишится финансов, а возможно, ещё и всякого движимого и недвижимого? Или о таком он не думает вообще? Просто привык получать всё, что хочет? А почему он тогда?.. Игорь, проморгавшись наконец, смотрит в плитку. Шумит вода, бьёт по спине. Не особо сильно, напор привычно так себе.  
Почему он тогда не решился на что-то более серьёзное, чем дрочка?  
Ладно, в первый раз не было с собой резинок. А потом? Опять не взял? Дважды? Или обстановка не располагала? Всё же боялся, что застанут? Неудобно? Мерзковато? Решил, что на такое Игоря придётся уговаривать?  
А пришлось бы?  
Перед глазами Владовы губы. Растянутые в усмешке. Полузакрытые — зрачок потеснил серую радужку — глаза. И руки близко. Как всегда. То хлопают по спине, то сжимают плечи, то лезут под одежду.  
Игорь опускает ладонь, заводит назад, ведёт по копчику и ниже. Шероховато. Замирает.  
Пришлось бы?  
А Владу вообще надо это? Может, Влад не хочет такого. Может, это для него слишком по-гейски. Может, побрезговал.   
Но.  
Должен же Игорь знать, хочет ли он сам.   
Он наклоняется и подхватывает с полки под зеркалом детский крем. Купил по маминой указке, смазывал ноздри вечерами, пока надоедливый насморк заставлял раз за разом тереть нос платком. Потом насморк, к счастью, прекратился. И крем был не нужен.  
До этого момента.   
Игорь скручивает колпачок, выдавливает крем на ладонь, закрывает тюбик и кладёт на полку.  
Вздыхает.  
Должен же он знать.  
Должен же получить ещё какое-то доказательство своей ориентации, кроме собственных фантазий и снов по Фрейду. Кроме тяги к порно определённого жанра. Кроме особой приязни к борьбе и плаванию — вернее, к борцам и пловцам. Кроме своего согласия на всё, на что подбивал его Влад.   
Доказательство он получает. Благодаря медленным и осторожным сначала, а после быстрым и резким движениям. Благодаря пальцам сзади и ладони спереди. Благодаря мелькающим, смутным, как засвеченная фотоплёнка, кадрам под веками.  
Мочкам, растянутым тоннелями.  
Колючим волоскам у висков.   
Пухлой нижней губе.  
Опустившись на бортик в конце концов, упираясь стопами в кафель и долбанувшись головой о стену, Игорь дышит глубоко, не вынимает пальцы. Мог бы попробовать раньше, думает он, и чего не решался?  
Потом он долго и медленно смывает крем.  
А ночью ему снится поле, на котором стоит кто-то знакомый, и этот кто-то каркает. Кто это, проснувшись, Игорь не может вспомнить.  
Воскресенье проходит, как и суббота. И заканчивается так же в душе. И так же с кремом в руках. И не только в них.  
Проскальзывая пальцами между ягодиц, он думает, что хотел бы, чтобы пальцы были не его.  
Чтобы это были не пальцы.  
Он бы хотел.  
Он бы точно хотел попробовать.  
Именно так.  
Интересно, то, что он, пока впервые смотрел порно — абсолютно традиционное, — задавался вопросом, каково женщине, уже было звоночком, намекающим, в каком спектре цветов находится его ориентация? О которой он задумался далеко не сразу. Потому что не хотел думать. Не хотел получить первое доказательство того, что не подходит под норму большинства своих знакомых.  
А вот получить подтверждение этому уже далеко не первому доказательству гораздо проще. Если раньше можно было говорить себе, что фантазии — это не реальность, и он мог себе надумать фетиши и пристрастия, то после того поцелуя в прошлое воскресенье оправдываться этим стало более чем глупо. Значит, та норма, к которой он привык, не для него уж точно. Ну и с хрена ли, думает Игорь, вытираясь, я должен перед кем-то отчитываться? Разве не важнее всего отчитаться перед собой?  
Уж это он умеет.  
Ага, и пока он тут сам себе отвечает на вопросы и экспериментирует, Влад и думать о нём забыл.  
Сто пудов.  
Н-да.  
Зато сам в себе уверился. Молодец, чего уж там.  
Перед сном Игорь выпивает две таблетки валерьянки.  
С утра, нашарив телефон и отключив сигнал будильника, Игорь падает носом в подушку. Тело тяжёлое. Ленивое. Не пойти, что ли, сегодня?.. Но пропускал вроде понедельники: по делам как-то ездил, с температурой, было дело, лежал, а в поликлинику идти потом поленился.   
Надо встать.  
Он выпрастывает руки из-под одеяла, упирается ладонями в подушку. Остаётся только оттолкнуться, приподняться, сесть...  
Ничего ведь страшного не случится, если он пропустит? Контрольных вроде не намечается, преподаватели не злостные почитатели стопроцентной посещаемости, лекции потом у Леры спишет.  
Щурясь, Игорь отстукивает на экране, раз десять попадая не туда, но тут же чертыхаясь и исправляя: «Что-то мне не очень. Не знаю, пойду ли сегодня. Если что, попроси отметить».  
Игорь — со смартфоном в руке — снова утыкается носом в подушку. Но, может, всё же пойти? Не совсем нудятина сегодня, интересно даже может быть. Да и если пропустить, англичанин Григорьев точно потом будет бурчать. Ему не сто процентов подавай, но хотя бы девяносто.   
Сколько Игорь уже пропустил? Два раза? Или всё же три? Может, он только на первую пару как-то не ходил или только на последнюю? Н-да уж. Хоть в календаре отмечай. Дни, когда напала лень. Интересно, у этих дней есть какая-то закономерность?   
Где-то сбоку всё громче и громче надрываются ударные и гитара, орёт Оливер Сайкс. Антон, кажется, даже стонет, нашаривая телефон и затыкая его.  
По крайней мере, эти дни явно учащаются с приближением сессии.  
— Вертел я универ, — объявляет — глухо, в подушку — Антон. — Игорь, ты идёшь?  
— Да хрен знает, — признаётся он.  
Со стандартным дзеньканьем приходит сообщение от Леры: «Мне нужно к врачу, может, к англу успею».  
Н-да.  
Игорь напрягает бицепсы, приподнимаясь на руках над кроватью, замирает, потом садится. Должен же он постараться спасти не только свою посещаемость, но и посещаемость приятелей? Героически.  
Стоит встать с кровати, и дело идёт бодрее: Игорь принимает душ, надевает очки, бреется, во рту с зубной щёткой — паста так и норовит капнуть — проверяет, всё ли нужное лежит в рюкзаке. Одевается. Поесть стоит, но лень. Ещё и смартфон с вечера забыл на зарядку поставить, тридцать процентов, просто потрясающе, может, всё же остаться? Ага, после того как куртку — тёплую, за окном снежная крупа — надел. Глупо. И вообще он же сегодня герой. Человек-отмечальщик. Человек-безэнный. Человек-я-попрошу-старосту.   
В метро Игорь прислоняется лбом к стеклу, таращится через него на тёмную стену тоннеля, заторможенно моргая. В ушах — «Горят огни, / Сверкают звёзды, / Всё так сложно, / Всё так просто» — музыка. Взгляд скачет по проводам, цепляется за стрелки с надписью «Телефон», скользит по проходу в какое-то помещение, заваленное трупа... Игорь мотает головой. Да мешки там были, что ещё? И, прижимаясь виском к стеклу, косится — мышцы болезненно тянут — вправо, но состав уже протудухал мимо.  
Точно мешки.  
Чёртово хорошее воображение.  
А если бы тут был склад трупов? Зачем? Чей? Оборотни-работники метрополитена ищут перед закрытием жертв и хранят их в таких вот местах, пожёвывая ночами? Ага, конечно. Может, устроиться работать в метро? Не машинистом, там точно подготовка нужна, а что-то попроще, хоть полы мыть... Надо подумать ещё.  
Что на первую пару он опаздывает, понимает Игорь, ещё стоя на эскалаторе, скручивая провод наушников, а двигаясь по тротуару — по левую руку мелькают тенями машины — в сторону университета, только убеждается в этом.  
Стоит ли торопиться, если уже всё равно не придёт вовремя? Анна Андреевна опоздавших не любит. Вроде.  
Покурить, что ли?  
Может, это судьба, и всё настроено против его посещения по крайней мере первой пары?  
Слева медленно двигается тень. Машина притормаживает.  
Или нет никакой судьбы, и он сам никуда не торопился, надеясь опоздать и этим оправдаться?  
Человек-сам-себе-психолог. Суперпридурок.  
Тень маячит слева. Навязчиво. Наравне. Игорь бросает взгляд в её сторону.  
Тёмно-синий БМВ.  
Стекло опускается, и Игорь видит лицо перегнувшегося через сидение Влада.   
— На хер универ, — говорит он, не здороваясь. — Залезай.  
— Зачем?  
Игорь останавливается. Он, может, и суперпридурок, но не настолько, чтобы делать вид, что на беседу не настроен совершенно.  
Да и часы тикают. «Одногруппник отвлёк» — чем ни причина для большого опоздания, провоцирующего прогул?  
Машина тоже тормозит.  
— Блин, ботан, ты что, при всей своей занудности всё же тупой? — Влад закатывает глаза. — Найдём, чем заняться.  
— А может, я на пары хочу?  
— А я может, не хочу, чтобы ты шёл.  
— Может, я очень хочу.  
Влад прихватывает зубами нижнюю губу. Нервничает? Злится? Просто привычка?  
— Да грымза хрен впустит даже такого жополиза, как ты, — сообщает он.  
— Захрен ты едешь тогда вообще? — Игорь вскидывает бровь. — Дебил, что ли?  
— Надеялся успеть, но передумал.  
Ну, пару в жопу, думает Игорь, в любом случае. Просидеть это время в Маке? Погулять, благо куртка тёплая? Идиотически вернуться в общагу? Или?..  
— Да хватит думать, — не выдерживает Влад. — Садись давай.  
Игорь же решил уже, что вообще не против. А Влад вряд ли отвезёт его к своим сообщникам, — как звучит! аж хаханек на пятьдесят тянет! — чтобы избить и унизить.  
Игорь шагает к машине и открывает — салон дышит теплом и цитрусом — дверцу. Влад выпрямляется, щёлкает ремнём безопасности, и смотрит, как Игорь плюхается на сидение, устраивает рюкзак на коленях. Очки резко запотевают.  
— Пристегнись, — говорит он.  
Машина трогается с места.  
Куртка собирается под рюкзаком, на животе, пухлыми, жаркими складками. Перед глазами всё матовое.  
— Я чувствую себя прямо-таки змеем искусителем, — фыркает Влад. — Содрал ботана с пар.  
— И только? — Игорь поворачивает к нему голову, перед глазами проступает — от верха стёкол — профиль Влада. Чёрная парка. На рукаве белая надпись.  
— Да ты зришь в корень, ботан.  
Латиница. Untouchable.  
— Не дурак же.  
Игорь отворачивается, смотрит через лобовое стекло на дорогу. По краям — кучи грязно-мокрого снега. По тёмному слякотному асфальту скользят машины.  
Антачэбл. Тач — касаться же вроде... Некасательный? Нетрогательный? Абл — это точно про прилагательные?  
— Ну хоть один плюс. Молодец. — Влад крутит руль, поворачивает в проезд между домами.  
— У тебя и этого нет.  
Непритронутый?  
Неприкасаемый?  
— Неужели? — Влад — пусть Игорь не видит, спорить готов — вскидывает брови. — Но ты же здесь.  
Машина поворачивает ещё, и ещё, движется мимо пустых, припорошенных снегом тротуаров, переполненных урн, безмолвных детских площадок, чёрных деревьев и белых лавок, ступенек, ведущих к подъездам под большими козырьками.   
— И ты тоже, — отзывается Игорь.  
Через арку они въезжают во двор, и машина останавливается около гаражей, исписанных узкими чёрными неразборчивыми надписями.  
— Удобно же, — говорит Влад. — Я готов признать это ещё одним твоим плюсом.  
Он глушит мотор.  
Игорь поворачивается к нему, усмехается:  
— А я твоим единственным.  
Влад закатывает глаза.  
— Завались, — просит он. — И дуй назад. Только вылезь и влезь, а то ещё обивку испачкаешь.  
— Ну ты и чистоплюй.  
— Была бы у тебя тачка, ты меня бы понял. Но тебе не светит.  
Игорь молча показывает ему средний палец, отстёгивается, открывает дверцу и вылезает, оставляя рюкзак, пихнув в боковой карман очки.  
Уже устраиваясь на заднем сидении, стянув про просьбе Влада ботинки и по собственной инициативе куртку, наблюдая, как избавившийся от парки — тачэбл, ещё как тачэбл, он его сейчас ещё как оттачэблит — Влад усаживается с комфортом, Игорь думает, что, если бы у него была машина, он бы за ней следил, потому что лишних денег на мойку-чистку-запчасти-новую-модель у него точно не было бы. Но, пусть не испытывает недостатка в финансах, Влад свою всё же бережёт. О собственных вещах всегда заботится? Или это оттого, что отец на каждый праздник новый бумер дарить не станет?   
Игорь стягивает джинсы и трусы, выворачиваясь и пригибаясь, то и дело всё равно стукаясь, явно Владу уступая — наловчился уже, что ли, паршивец, — в ловкости. Тот не ждёт больше: дёргает Игоря за ноги, устраивает их на своих бёдрах, наклоняется, прижимается, ртом — рывком, нахрапом — впечатывается в его рот. Игорь сжимает плечи Влада, пальцами вцепляется в его кофту, в сиреневую ткань. Задницей чувствует шероховатую обивку, и ногами тоже, а ещё ляжками — Владовы джинсы.  
А вдруг через стекло что-то видно? Милая старушка получит инфаркт, проходя мимо-о-ох...   
От пальцев, скользнувших вниз, проведших по нежной коже, Игорь вздрагивает, выгибается, лопатками упирается в сиденье, грудью — в грудь Влада. Тот усмехается ему в губы, и Игорь прикусывает нижнюю пухлую и тянется руками к Владовой ширинке. Влад отстраняется, вытаскивает из кармана сзади водительского места тюбик и упаковку.  
— Ты сейчас можешь же? — спрашивает он.   
Игорь кивает.   
— Давай ты там сам. Только не пролей и жопой по обивке не елозь. Хочешь — презик на пальцы натяни.  
Игорь даже немного удивляется, что не путается в пальцах и резине, открывая крышку и выдавливая прохладный и скользкий, прозрачный гель.  
Интересно, а как много нужно заниматься этим самым, чтобы проявился геморрой? А можно его избежать?  
Влад приспускает джинсы и — скользит по коже резинка с крупными латинскими буквами — бельё.  
Заполучить геморрой можно просто сидя в офисе, думает Игорь, и не потрахавшись в жопу ни разу, это куда обиднее.  
Он отпихивает тюбик — кажется, он падает, стукает по резиновому коврику, — дышит глубоко, пока гладит себя ниже, между, глубже. Под взглядом Влада, видя — всполохами, расплывчато, — как его руки натягивают презервативы и себе, и — совсем всполохами, ярко-ярко — ему.   
Кажется, Влад бурчит — запачкаем… обивка… — что-то.  
Игорь жмурит глаза, чтобы не видеть, чтобы только двигать рукой медленно-постепенно, по чуть-чуть, хрипло говорить: «Давай, можно», давиться воздухом жарко и цитрусово, прижиматься к ткани, к коже, утыкаться губами в бритый висок, вздрагивать, морщиться — глубоко, и сильно, и болезненно, и полно, и много-много-много, — затылком ударяться о дверцу — и пусто, — ногами по спинкам сидений скользить, и двигаться, и дёргаться, и скрести ногтями через ткань плечи и бока — и много, снова много, — и пусто, — и — о-ох! — много, — и раз за разом, и быстрее, и жарче, и душнее, и ярче-ярче-ярче, и с Владовыми поцелуями-постанываниями в подбородок, и с тяжёлым густым дыханием в шею после. С ним внутри — его всё ещё много. С горячим резиновым и будто мокрым под пальцами, судорожно стиснувшими член под конец.   
Влад отстраняется.  
— Может, мы ещё успеем на вторую пару? — предполагает Игорь.  
— Ботан. — Влад закатывает глаза. — Я тебя даже подброшу по пути.  
Покинув — морщась и прикидывая, как ступать так, чтобы не было заметно и чтобы не особо чувствовалось, — машину напротив универа и провожая её взглядом, Игорь ухмыляется.  
Ни черта, думает он, не антачэбл.  
Он просит старосту отметить Антона и Леру, а к английскому она всё же приходит. Преподаватель задерживается, и, пока Лера рассказывает, что уже успела сходить в столовку, и к ней подсел Андрей, и что ему надо вообще? А ещё она была у хирурга — липома, прикинь, на спине, вырезать надо, анализы завтра попрусь сдавать, — Игорь ёрзает на стуле, надеясь, что эти движения не особо заметны.  
За последними партами — Игорь подмечает это краем глаза — расселись Андрей, Паша, Марина и Ксюша, переговариваются, смеются. А вдруг Влад им уже даже рассказал? Или позже расскажет? Мол, натянул этого ботана в своей тачке, а тот только рад был. Но ведь они могут и выразить своё фе, Влад же в процессе принимал непосредственное участие. Могут же?   
Или Владу скорее стыдно, что он опустился до каких-то отношений с ним, с заучкой, который далёк от клубов, от моды, от больших денег и уверенности в том, что все желания исполняются по щелчку пальцев?  
— Блин, так не хочу кровь сдавать, — жалуется Лера, разматывая — от ткани пахнет сладкими духами — шёлковый серебристо-сиреневый платок. — Терпеть не могу.  
— Да бабки в очереди, как ни крути, страшнее, — успокаивает её Игорь.  
— Столько симптомов назовут, что у себя половину найдёшь?  
Лера складывает шарф и аккуратно устраивает на краю парты, рядом с сумочкой, закрывающей её от преподавательского стола.  
— Ага, и ревматизм, и сколиоз, и старческий маразм в первую очередь.  
Лера смеётся, но сквозь смех возражает:  
— Маразм ни одна бабка у себя не найдёт, а если найдёт, то тут же забудет.  
— Ну а вдруг нет? — Игорь улыбается.  
Разве есть смысл думать обо всём этом? — размышляет он, пока Лера роется в сумке в поисках учебника Бонк и тетради. Влад не сказал ничего друзьям, а если и сказал, то тем явно всё равно: они даже на него не косятся, это он, как невротик, ёрзает и стреляет глазами по сторонам, с трудом концентрируясь на словах Леры. Сейчас рано себя накручивать в любом случае. А дальше... даже чёрт вряд ли знает, что дальше, если уравнение их взаимоотношений так поменялось. Полноценный секс, кстати, стоит принять за игрек? Или если икс — дрочка, то на секс тянет икс в квадрате?..  
— Я пока в очереди к хирургу сидела, — рассказывает Лера, повернувшись к Игорю, — такую фигню прочла. Вот, как ни крути, я не понимаю рассказы, где смысла даже элементарного типа «любить клёво», или «дружба — это хорошо», или «предавать родных не стоит» вообще нет.  
— А что есть? — спрашивает Игорь.  
Интересно, а икс в кубе — это если втроём? Или если меняться?..  
— Ну-у-у. — Лера смотрит куда-то в сторону, за Игорево плечо, а потом резко переводит взгляд на него и заявляет: — Типа порно.  
— И ты читаешь?.. — Игорь только брови вскидывает, даже не договаривает вопрос.  
Тема беседы — то, что надо. Точно к его мыслям.   
Н-да.  
— Надеюсь, — Лера усмехается, смотрит снова за Игорево плечо, — ты сейчас не начнёшь говорить, что девушки не дрочат.  
— Ну, э-э-э... — Когда он в последний раз смотрел женское соло? Вскоре после того, как родители подключили интернет? — Я не то чтобы...   
Кажется, именно тогда, лет в тринадцать, он просвещался и в этой категории, насмотревшись традиционных роликов, в попытках впечатлиться женским телом, закончившихся не совсем фиаско, но мыслями: «А каково это — быть девушкой?» — а не желанием представить, что рядом есть такая же: устроившись на кровати, на скользких пошло-шёлковых простынях, она ноги расставляет, согнув в коленях, широко, откидывает голову назад, пальцами ведёт по гладкому, мягкому животу и ниже, разводит их в стороны, и... и что? Игорь смотрел внимательно, с интересом, но так и не почувствовал тягу к тому самому: нежному и напряжённому, влажному, розоватому, как будто кожа вывернута наизнанку.  
— Ну вообще я читаю, не чтобы подрочить, — сообщает Лера, чуть понизив голос. — Я просто люблю читать. И хорошая постельная сцена, между прочим, на вес золота. Мне кажется, такую написать сложнее, чем какой-нибудь экшн, или пейзаж, или диалог на поржать, или ещё чего. Просто в этом сложно не опуститься до банальностей типа всяких... Ну там не знаю... — Она пожимает плечами.  
— Он погрузил свой меч в её ножны? — предполагает Игорь. Не то чтобы он не слышал никогда таких эвфемизмов, хотя любовных романов не чтец ни разу.  
— Ага, его поезд въехал в её тоннель, — фыркает Лера. — Ты понял, короче.   
Чуть помолчав и пощёлкав ручкой, она сообщает:   
— Ещё бывает, начинаются всякие анатомические подробности, ну то есть как-то мне не хочется читать подробное описание стен тоннеля и фактуры поезда. — Она кривится. — Да и предполагаемый читатель не дебил и знает, где клитор, где член, где жопа, если ему есть двенадцать... А может, и меньше, раз сейчас дети с планшетами с младенчества, блин.  
Игорь смеётся, пожимает плечами.  
— Ну я как-то не особо читаю вообще, но однажды, — вспоминает он, — я нагуглил порнорассказы и попробовал читать, и там, ну, среди прочего, была дамочка, устроившая себе ванну спермы. Нет, ну серьёзно, господи, боже мой, я всякое повидал на порнохабе, но... ванна спермы! — Игорь корчит гримасу, вскидывает руку, пытаясь показать всю степень изумления. — Честно говоря, меня озаботило только одно, — признаётся он, смотря, как Лера хохочет. — Техническая сторона этого дела. Сколько человек нужно, чтобы заполнить ванну, и как долго они должны дрочить? В домашних условиях устроить это очень сложно уж точно, и мне кажется, вообще можно только одним способом — ограбив банк спермы.  
Лера уткнулась лбом в парту и трясётся от смеха. Игорь видит покрасневшую щёку и улыбается.  
— Да это же, — выдыхает Лера, повернув к нему лицо и всё ещё посмеиваясь, — будет ограблением века!  
Игорь тоже хохочет. Хорошо, что такая ерунда бывает только в порнорассказах и для неё ему никогда не придётся придумывать переменную.  
По дороге в общагу Лера болтает о поездке в Рязань, о Денисовых друзьях, о том, что они вписались к жизнерадостному бритому парню с огромной квартирой и родителями в отпуске где-то в Тайланде. О том, что народу была куча и веселились всю ночь, а отсыпались они с Денисом уже в электричке. Проснулись только на вокзале, сжевали полпачки жвачки и потом сидели до вечера в Бургеркинге, хлебали бесконечную пепси и просто болтали.   
— А твои выходные как? — спрашивает Лера.  
— Да как-то, — «Думал про грёбаного Влада и трахал себя пальцами», — обычно.  
Совершенно обыденно, мысленно фыркает он, н-да уж.  
Мысли о произошедшем не отпускают, хотя смысла размышлять об этом нет, это всё равно что решать пример с модулем, равным отрицательному числу: как ни крути, ответа не будет. Но каждое движение напоминает о Владе, о том, как близко он был в машине, прижимался и толкался, и Игорь предполагает, что завтра будет тянуть с непривычки — а он бы хотел сделать из этого привычку? — даже мышцы, которые, кажется, он не задействовал никак, что он в ближайшее время на такое не согласится — а Влад точно захочет ещё? — и что от мыслей он так просто не избавится. Их не отложишь, как листок с примером.  
К сожалению.  
Перед сном стоя под душем, Игорь заводит руку назад, трогает пальцами. Припухло, кажется. Не удивительно, у Влада не то чтобы ого-го какой, но ого точно, и нет, он не будет мерить члены огошками совершенно точно, и даже не из зависти: его потянет на огог, между прочим.  
Н-да уж.  
На следующее утро Игорь понимает, что во многом был прав: ноет пресс, бёдра и даже спина. Самое время пошутить с самим с собой, что вот она — старость. Веселее, конечно, было бы разделить шутку с кем-то, но освещать подробности своей личной жизни перед кем-то у Игоря желания нет вообще.  
Антон только встаёт, когда Игорь уже уходит. Сначала движется немного неловко, но мышцы постепенно ощущаются всё менее отчётливо, даже под рёбрами больше не ноет.   
И про Влада Игорь — почти — не думает: его больше заботит тест по экономической географии и то, что родители прислали деньги, а значит, можно на радостях потратиться, чтобы потом себя проклинать.  
Здоровый самосарказм, думает Игорь, это то, что надо.  
Думает: самосарказм? такое слово вообще есть?  
Думает: надо погуглить.  
Влад проходит в аудиторию перед самым началом пары, после него только Антон врывается через двери — запыхавшийся и сразу выпрашивающий у девчонок сзади минералку. Рыжая — кажется, Катя, но, может, и Таня — хихикает и протягивает ему бутылку. Всё это — хороший повод оглянуться и посмотреть на задние парты: на склонивших друг к другу головы Влада и Пашу. Андрей и Кристина не пришли, Марина таращится в айфон, сидя через проход от друзей. Влад что-то с жаром высказывает Паше.  
Что-то о?..  
Преподаватель входит, и Антон чуть не давится минералкой.  
На перемене Влад на этот раз не ждёт, когда Игорь сам отправится в туалет, — а он бы пошёл? или решил бы повременить во избежание, разведать обстановку и подождать, пока мышцы перестанут вопить болью? — подходит к нему в коридоре, закидывает руку на плечи.  
— Ну что, ботан, — говорит, — потолкуем?  
Игорь вскидывает брови, позволяет утянуть себя в совсем не тот коридор, что ведёт к тридцать четвёртой аудитории, которая им вообще-то нужна.  
— Потолкуем? Ты читаешь на ночь толковый словарь?  
— Толковый словарь? Так вот на что ты дрочишь.  
Влад шагает уверенно, и Игорь тоже делает шире шаг. Мышцы тянут.  
— А ты много думаешь, как я дрочу? — спрашивает он.  
— А ты хочешь думать, что меня это волнует?  
— А ты хочешь, чтобы меня это волновало?  
Они доходят до мужского туалета. Внутри только долговязый парень в чёрном нелепо-большом пиджаке. Сгорбившись, стоит у писсуара. Влад убирает руку с Игорева плеча молча, только фыркает весьма красноречиво.  
Всё же не хочет, чтобы о них узнали? Просто он вспыльчивый и не всегда думает, прежде чем сделать?  
Хотя этот туалет на первом этаже, в принципе, более популярное место, чем тот, на третьем, в котором они до этого сталкивались.  
На кофте Влада разворачивается сине-фиолетовая Вселенная, ноги обтянуты чёрными джинсами, он в ботинках песочного цвета. Тимберленды, это Игорь знает. Антон такие себе хотел, но денег жалко было.  
Парень застёгивается и, — вот неряха — не помыв руки, уходит.   
Игорь поднимает взгляд на Влада. Сто́ит продолжить диалог в попытках поймать друг друга на слове? Спросить у него?.. Что спросить? Да, что спрашивать, когда Влад усмехается, когда Влад приближается, стоит двери захлопнуться за неряхой, толкает в сторону кабинки всем телом? Когда сам Игорь сминает Вселенную на Владовой спине, вжимаясь в него резко, и они вваливаются в кабинку, дверь ногами пихают — она скрипит, — закрывая. Влад стонет в Игорев рот, когда тот прикусывает его губу — пухлую нижнюю.   
И — к чёрту всё. Больно будет — и пусть. И плевать. И на хрен. На хер. В жопу.  
Да, туда.  
Только Влад и не думает, кажется, об этом, притискивается, трётся, пальцами обхватывает оба, к стенке спиной Игоря прижав — она грохает, трясётся, хлипкая ДСП, — вылизывая его рот языком. И Игорь проникает руками под его кофту, под эту чёртову Вселенную, чтобы вжать пальцы в горячую кожу, и жмурится, и — цитрусово — задыхается.  
А после Влад снова достаёт влажные салфетки. И Игорь опять шутит про косметичку.  
— Повторяешься, — хмыкает Влад.  
— Некоторые шутки стоит повторить, — говорит Игорь и мысленно добавляет: эта хаханек на сто пятьдесят тянет уж точно.  
Игорь — честно-честно — уверен, что про «прокутить все присланные деньги» он с утра пораньше на самом деле пошутил, и он действительно не думает покупать на них пиво в первый же вечер.  
Зато покупает сигареты и мятные леденцы, заказывает с Антоном пиццу.   
А в пятницу сидит с Лерой в Макдональдсе и почему-то пробует новый бургер, хотя он стоит больше двухсот рублей. Идиотизм. Расточительство. Он ещё и картошку взял стандартную. И чай. Большой. Зато отказался от соуса. Вот это точно лишняя трата, как ни крути.  
Про Влада уже не столько думается: по крайней мере, при друзьях Влад ничего такого ни разу не сказал, только подкалывал привычными «ботанами», «задротами» и «жополизами», а тем по-прежнему было, в общем, на Игоря плевать, и это заставило увериться, что Влад не скрывает от Игоря часть уравнения их взаимоотношений, в которое добавилось по коэффициенту перед иксом и перед иксом в квадрате — Игорь всё же остановился на этом варианте. Последний коэффициент Игорь мысленно приписал вчерашним вечером, когда Влад, покружив по дворам — признавать, что заблудился, он не хотел, — высадил его у метро. В машине Владу, судя по всему, нравится больше, хоть он и брюзжит о чистоте обивки.  
— На следующей неделе вырежу липому, — объявляет Лера. — Надеюсь, не придётся долго торчать в больнице. Попробую отпроситься.  
— А это серьёзно?  
— Да не особо. Просто заметно, и на хрен её.   
Лера — со скрипом — вставляет трубочку в крышку стакана и отпивает газировки.  
— Зачёты близко, — заявляет она со скорбным лицом, вскрывая упаковку Цезарь Ролла.  
— О да. — Игорь со вздохом открывает стаканчик, чтобы опустить туда пакетик чая и поправить верёвочку так, чтобы он был в кипятке полностью и можно было закрыть крышку.  
— У тебя небось автоматы будут.  
— Не по всему.  
— Эх, даже тебе ещё батрачить. — Лера вгрызается в ролл. Игорь тоже отвлекается на еду.  
Бургер, конечно, хорош, но на двести-с-чем-то не тянет. Везде обман.   
Нет, ну ладно бургер, но большой чай за... Игорь вытаскивает из вороха салфеток чек.  
— Чай за шестьдесят четыре рубля? — Он вскидывает брови. — Серьёзно?  
— Ага, обдираловка, — кивает Лера, прожевав.  
— Нет, правда, за что? За стакан кипятка? За три сахара и пакетик Майского? Да пачка стоит как весь этот стакан!  
— Ну, ещё же всякие издержки, типа надо же платить работникам. — Лера отправляет в рот последний кусок лаваша и вытирает губы салфеткой.  
— Да сколько можно накидывать на работу? — Игорь кривится. — Красная цена этого чая — рублей десять! Куда столько-то надбавок! И я понимаю, за что плачу, покупая Бигмак — сырьё, материалы, зарплата, отчисления всякие, за услугу, — но за что, покупая этот сраный Майский, который никто не готовит даже, — вообще нет.   
— В следующий раз попёрли в чебуречную на Бронной, там чай за сорок рублей вроде. — Лера обхватывает стакан с газировкой обеими — ногти у неё матово-красные — руками. — И чебуреки ничего так.  
— Да можно... просто, сколько ни думаю, не понимаю я этой хренотени, которая в кафе случается с чаем и кофе, — признаётся Игорь, делает глоток чая и предлагает: — Ты можешь брать картошку, если хочешь.  
— От этого реально несёт вселенской несправедливостью, — признаёт Лера.  
— Ага.  
— И проклятым капитализмом.  
— Ты надо мной издеваешься. — Игорь закатывает глаза.  
— Не. — Лера отмахивается и берёт заодно картошку. — Просто с этим ничего не поделаешь, разве что готовить дома, но иногда так лень, что приходится поддерживать, — она хмыкает, — проклятых капиталистов.  
Игорь возражать не собирается, — в конце концов, он сидит за этим белым, поцарапанным столом, слушает шум-гам и чует запах фастфуда в том числе и со своего подноса, — он тоже закидывает в рот картошки, и ещё, и ещё, а потом, запив — безумно дорогим, чёрт возьми, — чаем, интересуется:  
— Как там твоё чтиво? Хорошо ли поезда въезжают в тоннели?  
Лера чуть не давится картошкой, кашляет и хлебает газировку из стакана с хлюпаньем, а после усмехается:  
— Змейка заползает в норку офигеть как.  
— А змейки точно живут в норках?  
— Ну, может, чьи-то змейки предпочитают гнёзда.  
— Я даже не знаю, стоит ли это как-то трактовать, — фыркает Игорь.  
— А я без понятия, если честно, где живут змеи, но зато знаю, что нам с тобой — это к вопросу о тоннелях — надо посмотреть «Евротур».  
— Что это?  
— Тупая комедия. — Лера бессовестно выгребает из пачки остатки картошки и уточняет: — Очень тупая, но очень смешная.  
Уже в комнате Игорь понимает, что забыл название фильма, и не может его вбить в поисковик, зато узнаёт, что змеи живут в чужих норах, а ещё что змеи бывают живородящими, и да, одно видео с ю-туба он предпочёл бы забыть. Вернее, два. Ваня Алексеев заходит, когда Игорь таращится на рожающего верблюда и мысленно даёт обет не путешествовать по ссылкам ближайшие семь лет.  
Ну или хотя бы три.  
Три дня. Если точнее.  
Ваня предлагает принять на грудь, потому что пятница — это повод выпить. Игорь вроде даже сомневается, но, стоит ему моргнуть, и он видит верблюдиху и детёныша, вылезающего из…  
Пьют они втроём с Серёгой, который мимо этого дела пройти не может. Ваниных соседей нет, водка идёт быстро, они спорят, отличается ли водка в разную цену и можно ли пить портвейн «Три семёрки», который Ваня видел в одном полуподвале, за девяносто восемь рублей или это всё-таки опасно. Игорь считает, что точно чревато, Серёга говорит, что заливать всякую дрянь в себя — это не дело и даже водка водке рознь. Ваня возражает, что водка вся одинаковая, один хрен спирт этиловый. А «Три топора» он хлебнул бы чисто из любопытства, не думал, что его ещё выпускают.  
Дважды выходят курить. Серёга с видом просветлённого бодхисаттвы заверяет, что все экзамены — ерунда и не стоят волнений. Только удача, только списывание, только уверенность. Ваня, кажется, собирается пойти по этой же стезе. И Игорь ему даже немного завидует: он на семинары, и то всегда готов, иначе разнервничается со стыда, да и какой смысл посещать пары и при этом не заниматься, бесполезная трата времени же. А потом он об этом больше не думает: попивая из пластикового стакана водку, играет в 2048 — идёт на рекорд, — пока Ваня и Серёга обсуждают личную жизнь, точнее некое её отсутствие, потому что бабы — дуры, но, впрочем, иногда даже слишком умные дуры.   
Мутить Игоря начинает, когда рядом с 8192 он собирает 4096, но тошнота — лёгкая вообще-то! — недостаточная причина, чтобы прерываться, хотя яркие квадраты и лучатся оранжево, жёлто и красно, а мелькание чисел подталкивает к горлу комок.  
Телефон он позже роняет на кафель, плюхается рядом, склоняясь над унитазом.  
А ведь зарекался.  
И опять заречётся.   
Обблюётся и — заречётся.  
Ни грамма больше.  
Господи, думает он, я буду хорошим, сдам экзамены на все пятёрки, стану звонить маме раз в три дня, попытаюсь бросить курить и, возможно, начну в тебя верить, и всё это — если мне сейчас полегчает.  
Игорь вытирает рот туалетной бумагой, смывает.  
Могу, думает он, звонить даже раз в два дня.  
Думает: точно брошу курить.  
Думает: только мужеложествовать не перестану.  
Его снова рвёт.  
На следующее утро Игорь чистит зубы пять минут, хлебает чёрный чай, бултыхая в кружке два пакетика, и набирает маме. Не то чтобы он собирался исполнять данные под влиянием тошноты обещания — просто давно не звонил. Папа передаёт привет, всё по-прежнему, как ты там, Гарик, шапку не забываешь носить?  
Он дурак, что ли, уши морозить? Достал не так давно, чёрную, простую, с мамой в прошлом году покупали. Он же не Влад, который даже капюшон не накидывает, которому идти-то всего только до машины.  
Мажор.  
— Да, мам, — поспешно соглашается он с маминым предположением о том, что он пока ещё не умер от голодной смерти. — Есть не забываю.  
Почти, думает Игорь. Но вслух этого не говорит.  
— Ты приедешь домой на Новый год? — спрашивает мама. — А то билетов может не быть.  
Дом. Плакаты на стенах, Лелуш на письменном столе, диски — игры, фильмы, сборники музыки — в ящиках, доска для шахмат — у белого короля сбита корона — под кроватью, в платяном шкафу стоит пакет с детскими игрушками, раньше их было три, но мать постепенно раздала большую часть детям подруг и приятельниц.   
— Я ещё не знаю, когда последний зачёт, — признаётся Игорь. — Да и деньги, и готовиться к экзаменам надо...  
Уже явно меньше сорока пяти дней до последних чисел декабря. В любом случае билет вряд ли купишь. И не придётся жевать в Новогоднюю ночь с родителями оливье, не придётся слушать папино ворчание — «И зачем тебе эта Москва?» — и мамины рассказы о том, что у её коллеги есть дочь, а у той подруга, и «это тебя ни к чему не обяжет». Не придётся наворачивать круги по роще, избегать главных улиц, чтобы не наткнуться на бывших одноклассников и не дать себя затянуть в бессмысленный — «Где учишься? Может, попозже вместе в школу заглянем?» — разговор. Не придётся валяться на кровати с ноутбуком, опасаясь, что в любой момент может ворваться мама с крайне срочным разговором.  
Дом?  
Мама не настаивает, только предупреждает, что отцу он расскажет об этом сам.  
До зачётной недели осталось меньше месяца, пора уже подчищать кое-какие долги и готовиться. Этим Игорь и занимается на выходных, попутно досадуя, что не может отлучаться в душ почаще.  
То есть может, конечно, и вряд ли кто-то что-то спросит, но...   
Ему раньше вообще так часто хотелось? А то стоит вспомнить чуть отросшие на висках волосы, вспомнить усмешку, вспомнить губу — пухлую нижнюю, — вспомнить ощущение, с которым он...  
Ну вот, опять. Игорь вздыхает. Был бы один в комнате — можно было бы решать эти проблемы по мере поступления. Дрочил бы сколько влезет...   
Ну почему сколько?  
Одного достаточно.  
О боже, думает Игорь, посмеиваясь, эта хрень явно за триста хаханек.  
Не только он заботится о приближающихся зачётах: поджимают сроки сдачи работ, количество желающих высказать своё мнение на семинарах увеличивается, разговоры всё чаще сводятся к страшному слову «сессия».   
Антон поминает её всуе по пять раз на дню. Он даже забывает про сырок из топлёного молока, который держит в руке, шурша полуснятой обёрткой, когда, округлив глаза, рассказывает о муках, которые Прокопов обеспечивает на экзамене. Второкурсники, уже не раз прошедшие по кругам-подготовкам в лапы к Прокопову-Люциферу, говорящему: «Приходите на пересдачу», чаще, чем «Здравствуйте», на байки щедры необычайно.   
Да сто пудов преувеличивают, думает Игорь.  
— Он может просто так за дверь выгнать на очередную пересдачу, потому что типа уверен, что ты точно не успел подготовиться, — заливается Антон.  
— Ну, он всё же адекватный. — У Игоря есть определённые сомнения в Антоновых заверениях: всё же Прокопов — профессор и преподаёт не первый год.  
Да точно, это всего лишь преувеличенные россказни тех, кто уже всё сдал, но с трудом, потому что не уделял предмету должного внимания.  
— Но он же выгоняет опоздавших больше чем на пять минут. — Антон вспоминает про сырок и вгрызается в него.  
Ну и пусть выгоняет, думает Игорь, это не значит, что он психованный Сатана.  
А потом, когда Антон, прикончив сырок, пихает обёртку в боковой — сеточкой — карман рюкзака, думает: хорошо, что я отвечал на семинарах.  
Облизнув губы, Антон поднимается с места. До начала пары едва ли больше минуты.  
— Ты куда? — спрашивает Игорь.  
— Да сейчас, — отмахивается Антон.  
Игорь провожает его взглядом: Антон идёт к задним партам, улыбается Марине, жмёт руки парням, что-то говорит Владу.  
И чего ему нужно от него?  
Они разве общаются?  
И о чём Владу с ним говорить?  
И зачем?  
Игорь поворачивается к доске. Какая разница-то. Лучше повторить слова. И почему у них английский аж дважды в неделю? Нет, он, конечно, нужен. Но с большим удовольствием Игорь бы занялся атомной энергетикой. Ну или просто чем-то более точным. И не так зависящим от произношения. Не способен его язык выделывать эти кренделя. Как вообще можно не только держать в голове конструкцию и смысл, но ещё и контролировать точность звуков? Есть прекрасное «э», зачем англичане творят из него всякие «шва»? Да ещё и знаков для транскрипции напридумывали. Лучше бы кириллицей писалось это дело, понятнее бы было. Хотя вот Владу явно даётся хорошо, репетиторы у него, что ли, были, да и вообще у него язык ого-го...  
О да.  
Игорь вздыхает.  
Что-то Антон там долго. Но повернуться ещё раз — это глупо, да и слова вправду надо повторить.  
И что у Влада и Антона может быть общего?  
Антон плюхается рядом, после того как в кабинет входит Григорьев. Слова, точно. Занятие. Начнут, как всегда, с проверки домашнего задания.  
Антон сам расскажет, если захочет.  
Да и ерунда это какая-то совершенно точно.  
И не Игорево дело вообще.  
Он пихает Антона в бок, шепчет, наклонив голову поближе:  
— Что тебе нужно было от Русакова?  
— Ой, да блин, — говорит Антон так же в полголоса, — я себе электронку хочу.  
— И?.. — Игорь на него смотрит, моргая заторможенно.  
— Да Влад типа в этом разбирается и подогнать может по цене норм, и жидкости со всякими разными клёвыми вкусами тоже.  
— О, — округляет губы Игорь.  
— Молодые люди, мы вам не мешаем? — интересуется преподаватель, и Игорь с Антоном едва ли не отпрыгивают друг от друга. Бубнят по очереди из Игоревой тетради предложения из домашних номеров.   
Электронные сигареты, вот как, думает Игорь, стоит Григорьеву перевести взгляд на девчонок, сидящих за ними.  
Даже Антон знал, хотя он с Владом и его друзьями не общается. Значит, это на слуху. Более-менее, Игорь же не слышал, но он многое мимо ушей пропускает. Может, Лера говорила об этом, а он отвлёкся тогда. Или Лере такое просто не интересно.  
У Влада что-то вроде бизнеса? Это выгодно вообще? Если у него столько же стоит, сколько в магазине, то в чём смысл? В том, что по знакомству даст совет и разъяснит всё подробно и вроде бы честнее и искать не придётся? Или у него действительно цены ниже? А гарантии у него какие-то есть, или это полный шараш-монтаж?   
Он оптом покупает товар? Или жидкости, может, даже отдельно, по составляющим? Мешает сам или с кем-то и при продаже увеличивает цену «за работу»? Да и за сами электронные сигареты тоже чуть накидывает, чтобы получить выгоду? А к ним есть комплектующие? Если есть, то и на этом можно заработать при должной сноровке.  
Так, что ли?   
Может, хоть Влад почти не занимается на парах, он не такой уж пропащий в плане экономики?  
Но учится-то всё равно на платном, да и экзамены ему отец купит, и...  
— I have got a dark blue BMW, — слышится голос с задних парт. — I'm a very good driver... nope, I drive a car like a God!  
Н-да уж.   
— Ка-а, — шепчет Игорь себе под нос. Как питон из «Книги джунглей».   
Издевательство сплошное, чёрт сломит не только ногу, но и руку, шею и спину с этими непроизносимыми согласными и неожиданными звуками.  
Надо бы, думает Игорь, когда Влад замолкает и начинает говорить Паша, озаботиться поиском работы после экзаменов.  
И мысленно фыркает: нам, пролетариям, хоть так бы.  
Антон сбегает после пар молниеносно, дела у него важные, «не скажу какие, чтоб не сглазить», Лера в больнице. На улице уже темнеет. Замерев на крыльце, Игорь вдыхает морозный воздух. Холодно весьма себе по-декабрьски. Хотя снега не особо много: только лёд и изморозь. Не погода, а издевательство, с утра себе чуть копчик не отбил. Игорь поправляет шапку и идёт к метро.   
Когда рядом притормаживает тёмно-синий БМВ, он не удивляется. Ждёт, пока машина окончательно остановится, и берётся за ручку.  
В салоне тепло и цитрусово. Игорь устраивает рюкзак на коленях, стаскивает шапку, расстёгивается, когда автомобиль трогается.   
— Холодно сегодня, — говорит Влад, не сводя взгляда с дороги.  
— Ты серьёзно? Разговор о погоде? Проштудировал брошюрку про этикет или что?  
— Я просто хотел сказать, что ты выглядел слишком замёрзшим и я не смог проехать мимо.  
— Решил согреть? — фыркает Игорь.  
— Это называется «потрахаться», повтори три раза, у тебя хорошо получается повторять, я на английском заслушался. Скажи: «По-тра-хать-ся», — по слогам проговаривает Влад. — Или это слишком смущающе для ботана?  
Игорь закатывает глаза. Ну, по крайней мере, Влад заметил, что у Игоря с произношением нелады. Но уж что-что, а русские слова его не пугали никогда, начиная от тех, что состоят из трёх и пяти букв и часто произносятся, когда молоток попадает по пальцам, а ещё чаще пишутся на заборах и стенах в подъездах, и кончая рентгеноэлектрокардиографией и диметиламиноазобензолсульфонатом натрия.  
— По-тра-хать-ся, — раздельно произносит Игорь. Такой ерундой его не заденешь.  
— Ну если ты так просишь. — Влад кидает на него взгляд, и машина сворачивает во дворы.  
Когда позже Влад к нему прижимается на заднем сидении, Игорь уверен, что в полумраке никто из случайных прохожих точно не заметит, чем они тут занимаются, а ещё он чувствует, что на висках Влада колючая щетина.  
Кажется, кое-кто освежил стрижку.  
Когда Влад расправляется с презервативами — два из упаковки по двенадцать, классические, около четырёхсот рублей по карте Мастеркард, — он цепляется пальцами за шлёвки его приспущенных бордовых джинсов — дохрена рублей по карте Мастеркард, — а после, когда Влад уже собирается пересесть вперёд, притягивает его за завязки чёрной толстовки — два раза дохрена по карте Мастеркард — и снова впечатывается в его рот, снова прихватывает пухлую нижнюю губу.  
По-тра-хать-ся с Владом на бесценно, конечно, не тянет. Но в три дохрена Игорь это готов оценить. По крайней мере, между джинсами с толстовкой и сексом с Владом он выбрал бы второе.  
Интересно, а Владу часто приходится выбирать? Вряд ли он хоть раз на рынке стоял на картонке, покрываясь мурашками, и уверял маму, что эти джинсы с большими карманами очень удобные, в то время как она вроде соглашалась, но предлагала ещё раз померить другие, посветлее.   
При любом выборе Влад, наверное, берёт и то, и другое. И сомнительно, что бизнес помогает удовлетворить все его запросы.   
Влад снова колесит по дворам, попутно отвечая на Игоревы комментарии о степени его Иван-Сусаниности и подкалывая тем, что даже если он плутает, то Игорю так плутать не на чём.  
— А навигатор не вариант? — интересуется тот, когда Влад, в очередной раз развернув машину, постукивает пальцами по рулю, пропуская серебристый Ниссан через арку первым.  
— Не люблю, — просто отвечает он. — Что, это единственный женский голос, который тебе удаётся послушать?  
— Ну теперь понятно, почему ты его не хочешь слушать: ты ж не по женскому.  
— А ты очень даже по женской части.  
Кто бы говорил. Да и вообще что за глупости — оскорблять полом?   
— Ага, конечно, это я трачу все деньги и время на шмотки и причёски.  
Машина останавливается. Неподалёку горит красная «М».  
— Но тебе же нравится, — усмехается Влад.  
Игорь закатывает глаза и нахлобучивает шапку, прежде чем махнуть Владу рукой на прощание.  
Комната в общаге встречает его тишиной и духом Антонова одеколона. Не снимая куртку, Игорь проходит к окну и приоткрывает его.  
Антон просто спятил или это у него такое представление о том, как можно впечатлить девушку? У него с Настей из семьсот восьмой что-то всё же наклёвывается? Если да, то у неё точно хронический насморк.  
Игорь включает компьютер и вбивает в поисковик: «Электронные сигареты жидкость состав». И только изучив его подробно, приступает к домашним заданиям. Они делаются не так быстро, как хотелось бы. Полдевятого Игорь ловит себя на том, что больше не читает про деловые и инвестиционные риски, а просматривает сайты, помогающие найти работу. Имеет смысл, думает он, завести анкету или первокурсник без опыта точно никакому работодателю не нужен? В любом случае по специальности ему вряд ли светит. Лучше что-то мозгами и фрилансом? Или руками, чтобы отдыхать от умственной нагрузки?   
Так, всё.  
«Деловые риски являют собой неопределенность будущих объемов продаж и прибыли компании». Он сосредоточен.  
Очень.  
Чрезвычайно.  
Может, поспрашивать у старшекурсников? И у Леры поинтересоваться, Денис вроде подрабатывает где-то.  
Игорь решительно встаёт и, накинув куртку, проверяет, в кармане ли сигареты. Потом он выходит ещё два раза. Когда Антон возвращается — одеколон уже выветрился и из комнаты, и из его одежды, — Игорь занят пересматриванием «Тетради смерти» и бултыханием в кипятке двух пакетиков чая. Он косит взглядом на Антона, устроившегося на кровати с нетбуком и купленным в супермаркете сэндвичем. Вид у того довольный.  
Спросить?  
Да нет. Не особо интересно. Выслушивать ещё, не дай бог, придётся длинные излияния.  
После пяти серий, всерьёз задумавшись, стоит ли смотреть до конца — вторая половина в прошлый раз его разочаровала, — Игорь устраивается под одеялом. Осталось декабрь пережить, а потом ещё январь, и точно стоит найти работу. Да хоть продавцом-консультантом, или в колл-центре, или ещё где. Тогда будут деньги, он сможет не считать каждую копейку, купит себе как-нибудь большую пачку чипсов с укропом. Или даже две. И упаковку «Чокопай». И сёмги на бутерброды. Может, шмотки посмотрит. Или погуглит анимешоп какой-нибудь, съездит приобретёт плакат — а может, не один — с любимыми героями. А то ему тут всё-таки жить четыре года.   
Да, так и поступит. Погуглит и поедет на метро, и даже не заблудится на выходе, пройдёт по улице и двинется в институт, чтобы идти по пустым коридорам, ведь ему нужно на второй этаж, и быстро, но не задыхаясь, шагать и шагать уверенно, голым, и замереть на лестнице, заметив, что на болтающихся руках, на тыльной стороне предплечий, сине-фиолетовые пятна. Темнеющие-зеленеющие-коричневеющие — меняющиеся и разрастающиеся прямо на глазах. Сверху доносится шум, гомон голосов. Но никто не должен видеть пятна, никто. Игорь прижимает предплечья к груди, и шагает, и замечает, что по ногам распространяются такие же, а ему нужно наверх, но дверь в ближайшую аудиторию открывается, никто не должен видеть, нужно идти, кто-то с громким смехом выходит, не должен видеть, нужно вверх, уже видно лицо, не должен, нужно, нет...  
Игорь распахивает глаза.  
Грёбаный сон.  
Он запивает валерьянку остатками остывшего чая.  
Прокопов устраивает важный тест неожиданно, без предупреждений, кто бы сомневался. Игорь листает конспекты. Все перешёптываются. Лера, сидящая рядом, наклоняется к Игореву уху и спрашивает:  
— Поможешь, если что?  
Он кивает.  
Прокопов уже раздаёт работы. Игорь закрывает тетрадь. Когда его хватают за плечо, поворачивается.  
Русоволосый парень — кажется, Андрей, а может, Даниил — просит списать, если им попадётся один вариант.  
Игорь переводит взгляд правее, смотрит на задние парты. Марина и Ксюша перешёптываются, Паша уткнулся в телефон, Андрей полулежит на парте. Влада нет. Интересно, как он будет разбираться с Прокоповым?  
— Ладно, — кивает Игорь Андрею или Даниилу, прежде чем развернуться к доске.  
Тест оказывается не особо сложным. Когда Прокопов отвлекается, Игорь отклоняется вбок, позволяя Андрею или Даниилу сфотографировать лист. И по-тихому тыкает в Лерину работу, подсказывая, что отметить.  
Интересно, Владу уже сообщили, что́ он пропустил?  
Для него имеет значение учёба вообще? И почему он сегодня не пришёл? До этого ведь не пропускал долгое время: проходя мимо, называл ботаном и жополизом, правда, дня четыре у них ничего не было, то ли не совпадало, то ли не хотелось... Владу? Игорю?   
Не то чтобы у Игоря совсем не было желания выловить Влада, но тот всегда находился с кем-то и казался занятым. И в туалет захаживал нечасто, или Игорь просто недостаточно пристально за ним следил.  
На большом перерыве, сидя в столовой, Игорь вилкой ломает котлету пополам и запихивает в рот большой кусок, пережёвывает старательно, уставившись в экран смартфона. Найти страницу Влада Вконтакте не проблема. Он есть в группе и в друзьях у половины однокурсников. На странице фотография: тёмный фон, ярким пятном выделяется бордовая толстовка, он изображён в профиль по пояс, отлично видно и выбритый висок, и тоннель в ухе, и усмешку, он курит, выдыхает серо клубящийся дым.   
Сто пудов, фотошоп, думает Игорь, цвета неживые, может, он специально фотосет себе устроил?   
Тысяч за пять.  
Н-да уж.  
Есть и другие фотографии разного качества: он с Мариной, Ксюшей и ещё какими-то девчонками — тоже явный фотошоп, — с Пашей и Андреем — а это похоже на не очень хорошо отредактированный снимок с телефона, — в компании с кем-то — совершенно обычное фото, — селфи в машине, с ней фотографий едва ли не больше, чем с людьми: он стоит, прислонившись к капоту, и с другой стороны, и, держась за открытую дверцу, у водительского места, он заглядывает в багажник и улыбается фотографу, он сидит за рулём — аж три фотки и явно обработанные, специально, что ли, просил сделать? Кроме того, снимки разных тоннелей и плагов в уши, снимки электронных сигарет, снимки бутылок алкоголя с этикетками, на которых нет ни одного русского слова. На стене репосты из популярных групп: шутки, музыкальные подборки, фильмы о психических расстройствах, десять фильмов с неожиданной концовкой. В видеозаписях две папки: «Посмотренное» и «Хочу посмотреть». В аудио — незнакомые песни, надо вечером послушать. Сообщения открыты. Влад онлайн. У самого Игоря на странице почти ничего: репосты мемов — за триста хаханек — и одна фотография, ещё со школы, Женя снимала, он сидит за партой и смеётся куда-то в сторону. Игорь дожёвывает половину котлеты и, прежде чем запихнуть в рот вторую, пишет Владу: «Ты пропустил стрёмный и важный тест».   
Влад отвечает, когда Игорь уже доедает рис, в два сообщения: «заботишься о моей успеваемости», «ты реально задрот и зануда».  
Игорь выпивает компот. Стоит написать, что вообще-то хотел потрахаться, или нет? Вдруг Влад перешлёт сообщение? Но разве он, если бы действительно хотел посмеяться, не нашёл бы уже способ получше, чем вырванное из контекста сообщение, которое пришлось ждать от Игоря почти месяц?  
«Будет обидно, — печатает он, — если тебя отчислят».  
Влад сразу отвечает: «хочешь потрахаться», «так и быть я ради тебя завтра приду».  
«Я давно подозревал, что ты в универ только ради этого ходишь».  
«ну я же не ботан как ты».  
Игорь запихивает телефон в карман и подхватывает пустую тарелку с вилкой и стакан. В конце концов, даже если Влад перешлёт сообщения, он дискредитирует сам себя, да и страшного не произойдёт ничего. Наверное. Ну подумаешь, кто-то решит, что он голубой, как небо. Главное, чтобы никто за это морду бить не стал, остальное — ерунда.  
Да и Владу точно хватит мозгов, чтобы если уж насмехаться, то не при помощи сообщения, которое может быть вообще не о том или шуткой.  
Шуткой, которая, правда, не тянет даже на десяток хаханек.  
Н-да.  
Судя по тому, что его сообщения не гуляют по стенам на страницах однокурсников и никто, даже из друзей Влада, не обращает на него больше внимания, чем обычно, тот действительно до такой глупости не опустился. Даже притом, что за несколько дней их диалог разросся, наполняясь подколами, шутками, попытками задеть.   
«двоеточие? серьезно?»  
«Ты-то с ним не знаком».  
«нет знаешь я думал двоеточие это крайняя степень занудства», «но вот это твоё то ещё крайнее».  
«Крайнее? Надеюсь, тупость не передаётся половым путём».  
До зачётной недели остаются считанные дни. При разговорах с мамой отец не передаёт привет с тех пор, как Игорь позвонил ему, спросил, как дела, и сообщил, что приедет только в феврале, а на Новый год нет. Игорь помогает Лере доделать реферат — свой он давно сдал — по экономической географии, а Антон по-прежнему воняет одеколоном. Желание не ходить на пары посещает всё чаще, и Игорь каждый день начинает с сигареты, честно стараясь не продолжать его в том же духе.   
Вечером среды он гуляет по скверу неподалёку от общежития, а потом Антон делится с ним пивом. Проснувшись и с трудом разлепив веки, Игорь первым делом думает, что дело именно в двух банках, но это даже звучит смешно. Губы тянет, голова тяжёлая, нос забит, и глотать, на проверку, конечно же, больно.  
Вовремя-то как.  
И не пропустишь ведь. Совсем чуть-чуть осталось.  
Игорь садится на кровати и зевает.  
А тянет не просто так.  
Мать твою, думает Игорь, касаясь верхней губы. Герпес.  
Игорь долго сморкается в ванной, потом выискивает среди вещей заботливо собранные мамой лекарства. Ещё бы температуру померить, но градусника нет. Вроде, если ладонь приложить, не чувствуется, так что это недостаточный повод ходить и доставать людей в поисках термометра, признавая, что заболел и лох.  
Игорь мажет тонким слоем мази герпес, сочно раздувший и раскрасивший в малиновый верхнюю губу слева и выступивший за её пределы пупырчатым раздражением.   
Просто красавец.   
Может, думает он, Влад сегодня не придёт?  
Но ему точно больше нельзя пропускать Прокопова, он ему еле пересдал тест, Игорь слышал, специально медленно собирался, когда Влад пошёл с Прокоповым разговаривать. А после ещё и выронил около кафедры бутылку газировки, которую держал в руках, и долго поднимал. Влад потом нашёл его в туалете, фыркал, называл любопытным задротом и расстёгивал джинсы, уже прихватывая зубами Игореву верхнюю губу, позволяя кусать свою нижнюю.  
На первую пару Игорь едва не опаздывает, а опоздавшего Антона Прокопов не пускает.  
Может, он правда, думает Игорь, на экзаменах всех валит?  
Да ну, тут же отвечает себе, бред.  
А вдруг?  
В столовой через два стола сидят Марина, Паша и Андрей. Игорь ещё в коридоре заметил, что Влад с Ксюшей шёл к выходу. Наверное, решили поесть в кафе. Вдвоём.  
После еды Игорь в туалете, чертыхаясь, мажет герпес. Тот, кажется, стал только больше. Игорь закидывает в рот очередной леденец от боли в горле. Лакричный. Мама такие любит.  
По дороге к метро — на улице уже стемнело, жёлто горят фонари, патриотично — иллюминация, с неба сыплется снежная крупа — его нагоняет тёмно-синий БМВ. Несколько раз, когда шёл с Антоном или Лерой, Игорь видел, как он проносится мимо. И думал: Влад и не собирался задерживаться или компания Игоря спутала ему планы?  
Игорь садится в машину и захлопывает дверцу.  
Пахнет цитрусом. Никаких сладких — он точно чувствовал, мимо проходил не раз, а она явно не жалела парфюма — Ксюшиных духов. Выветрились? Они ходили пешком? Или всё же не вместе были в обед?  
— Нихрена себе, — говорит Влад, бросив взгляд на Игоря. — Видел бы, что у тебя, не остановился бы.  
Машина трогается с места.  
Игорь закатывает глаза.  
— Близко знаком с герпесом? — спрашивает он. — Что-то на губах у тебя я его не видел, уж не значит ли это, что... — Он усмехается, не договаривая.  
— Твоя задница об этом узнала бы тут же.  
— Напугал.  
Влад одет в бордовый пуловер и чёрные джинсы. В правом ухе, над аккуратной дыркой тоннеля, в которую пролез бы разве что мизинец, и да, Игорю хочется попробовать его просунуть, вставлена чёрная спираль. Растяжка.  
— Я смотрю, ты себе ещё дырку сделал, — говорит Игорь. — Ты уверен, что мы с тобой правильно распределили позиции?  
— Сколько внимания. — Влад фыркает. — Поверь мне, я мастер вставлять. В том числе и плаги.  
Машина поворачивает во дворы. Игорь уже узнаёт дома и даже иногда гирлянды в окнах, хотя Влад старается выбирать разные места.  
— Ну, я знаю, что тебе вечно нужно доказать свою мужественность.  
— А тебе доказывать нечего.  
— А я не считаю, что её стоит доказывать.  
Машина останавливается, и Влад глушит мотор.   
Уже на заднем сидении он предупреждает, чтобы Игорь своим герпесом к нему не прижимался, да и вообще не приближался и дышал в другую сторону на всякий случай.  
— А лучше не дышал? — уточняет тот.  
— Это твоя фантазия, а не моя.  
Игорь хмыкает, стягивая джинсы.   
— Да что ты тормозишь, — бормочет Влад, помогая ему, толкая потом между передних сидений и притискивая спиной к себе, устраиваясь с удобством. Игорь выуживает тюбик и ёрзает на Владовых коленях, заведя руку назад. Владово дыхание оседает на спине, под кофтой, впивающейся в подмышки, задранной к шее, пальцы впиваются в ляжки, гладят с нажимом кожу.  
В салоне темно, где-то впереди мигает красно-жёлто гирлянда на первом этаже многоквартирного дома. Где-то там кто-то готовит, или смотрит телевизор, или болтает с кем-то, или играет в «Колл оф дьюти», или наряжает ёлку. Игорь надевает презерватив, — «Обивка!» — ждёт, пока Влад разберётся со своим. И дёргается на коленях, и чувствует приспущенное бельё и джинсы, и горячую кожу, и скользкую резину.  
— Ну, — говорит Влад ему под лопатку, и дыхание у него цитрусовое, Игорь знает. Влад не только пользуется одеколоном с таким запахом, но и жуёт иногда цитрусовый «Орбит». Освежающий, мать его, цитрус. Игорь тоже себе купил такой неда-а-а-ах... Он выдыхает, опустившись в первый раз, и вцепляется в спинки сидений, и двигается, Влад держит за бёдра, поднимается пальцами выше, по бокам, по животу, обнимает, скулой притискивается к спине, трётся носом о кожу, ведёт языком по лопатке. Игорь жмурится, и на веках всё ещё мигают цвета гирляндно, и он дышит громко, и сухо, и цитрусово, открыв рот, выгибая шею, весь выгибаясь, опираясь о сидения, и запястья трясутся, но руки держат. Сильные пальцы вжимаются в живот, будто хотят ухватиться за ребро удобнее и вдавить в себя. Ещё и ещё.  
И ещё.  
И...  
Дыхание на спине успокаивается, губы скользят влажно по коже, зубы прикусывают, пальцы уже не притискиваются, ведут слабо ниже, и Игорь не двигается больше, только выгибается, подставляется под руку, и дышит, и жмурится — до рези, до ярко-чёрного перед глазами, — и дрожит-дрожит-дрожит...  
— Даже не жаль, что у тебя герпес, — говорит Влад ему в лопатку.  
Игорь коротко смеётся. И не сообщает, что схватился за сидение рукой, которой до этого размазывал гель.   
Ну, вроде незаметно, думает он.  
В любом случае вряд ли Влад его убьёт.  
Наверное.  
Выйдя из машины около метро, Игорь хочет подставить нужный коэффициент в уравнение их взаимоотношений, но не может вспомнить, сколько было перед иксом в квадрате, да и насчёт числа перед иксом он не уверен. А уравнение должно быть проще и действеннее, иначе какой в нём смысл? Стоит учитывать, что коэффициенты разные и что они меняются. Значит, эн икс плюс в скобках эм плюс один скобка закрывается икс квадрат. Замечательно. Конечно, в уравнении и другие переменные и постоянные есть. Шутки и подколы, плутание Влада на пути к метро, встречи в туалетах, «ботаны» и «зануды», разные позы, сообщения Вконтакте, ежеутренний душ Игоря на всякий случай. И равно всё это нулю, как и в любом хорошем уравнении. Правда, если вертеть одночлены, выйдет, что что-то равно минус другому, и это странно, потому стоит ещё додумать, знаки где-то всё же поменять. И, возможно, ничего адекватного не выйдет. Не зря же обычно никто не составляет уравнения отношений.  
Н-да уж.  
Назавтра Влад жалуется на насморк.  
В день первого зачёта Игорь стоит с Лерой неподалёку от входа в университет. На девяносто пять процентов он уверен, что ему не придётся отвечать.  
Он курит третью сигарету, когда Лера говорит:  
— Вообще не знаю, что буду делать. Слышала, она особо не спрашивает, но а вдруг.  
— Хоть что-то повторяла? — Игорь затягивается. Перед глазами мутно.  
— Я себе повторяла, что надо, но... читала что-то не то.  
— О том, как шурупы вкручиваются в дюбеля?   
— Очень точно сказано, там обо всём этом столько подробностей было, но сюжет — конфетка: фантастика, космос, да и про чувства тоже... В общем, было бы меньше о вкручивании, стало бы лучше.  
— Мне даже нравится это представлять.   
Перед правым глазом всё размывается сильнее, чем перед левым. Интересно, с чего начинается слепота? С отслоения сетчатки глаза? Или Игорь с чем-то путает? А муть может быть симптомом?   
— Во всех смыслах? — уточняет Лера.  
— Во всех.  
Какова вероятность, что его минус две с половиной диоптрии превратятся во все минус десять?  
Диоптрии.  
Точно.  
Наклонившись, Игорь тушит сигарету о синий бок урны. Потом стягивает очки с переносицы и, задрав низ куртки, долго трёт стёкла хлопковой кофтой.  
Надев очки, он никакой мути перед глазами больше не замечает.  
Зачёт Игорю ставят первым. Антон сдаёт последним и приходит с пивом и предложением отметить ничего так старт. Игорь не отказывается.  
Остальные зачёты проходят достаточно безболезненно. Игорь курит больше обычного и каждый вечер отзванивается матери, Антон ноет, Лера хлебает кофе литрами, заедает его шоколадом и регулярно пишет Игорю, прося что-то объяснить. С Владом он почти не пересекается, только перебрасывается словами несколько раз:  
— Хорошо жопу подлизал, да?  
— Сними шлюху и исполни свою жополизную мечту наконец.  
— Что, получил автомат и будешь дрочить на зачётку?  
— Если попаду.  
— Одно слово: задрот.  
— Два слова: самовлюблённый придурок.  
— Мне это льстит.  
— Так мне тоже льстит, что ты заметил, какой я умный и старательный.  
Насчёт старательности Владу явно ещё есть что сказать, но Паша с Андреем как раз нагоняют его, и он просто отворачивается.  
Если они не пересекаются в университете, вечером Влад ему пишет.   
«скажи что тебя отправили на пересдачу», «я повышу тебя с ботана до», «не знаю до кого», «ладно все равно не повышу», — «Не очень-то и хотелось», — «о твое любимое то я по нему скучал», — «Конечно, ты же с грамотой не особо знаком».  
«ты сто пудов нихрена не знаешь», «просто задротишь ради автоматов», — «Я знаю. И, в отличие от тебя, не сую никому бабло за то, что легко можно сделать мозгами».  
«ну по англу григорьев себя пожалел», «тебя слушать невозможно», — «Я сдал все работы, между прочим», — «а я в курсе что разговорный тебе все равно никогда не понадобится».  
Насколько Игорь знает — Лера у всех успела поспрашивать, Игорь сам не интересовался, — Влад со всеми зачётами разобрался, хотя по нескольким предметам он изначально не был допущен.   
Ходил досдавать? Отрабатывал? Или кое-кому дал на лапу, чтобы получить зачёт без трудностей?  
Вечерами Игорь крутит Владовы аудиозаписи. Клубняк, хип-хоп, немного индастриала и металла. Сплошной английский язык.  
Лера уезжает двадцать девятого вечером.  
Перед отъездом она дарит Игорю гель для душа и шампунь, в ответ Игорь презентует ей коробку конфет.  
— Ну мы и лошки по части подарков, — фыркает Лера.  
— В следующий раз обменяемся чем-то полезным.  
Игорь сидит с ней, пока она собирает шмотки в громоздкий голубой чемодан. Спустившись вниз, он пожимает руку Денису. Тот высокий и худой, с рыжеватыми волосами и даже бровями. Одет в синюю парку, на плече объёмная спортивная сумка. К Лере домой они поедут вместе. Игорь знает, что Лера купила ему в подарок шерстяной свитер. Она ещё жаловалась на заоблачную цену и обещала, что в следующий раз лучше научится вязать сама или купит набор для бритья.   
Антон и Костя уезжают тридцатого. Игорь заполняет холодильник покупными салатами, а морозилку — пиццей.   
Новый год он встречает с Серёгой и Настей из семьсот тринадцатой. У неё короткостриженные волосы, очки в тонкой оправе, она кутается в свитер с мужского плеча — или просто на два размера больше — и принесла своё вино. Учится Настя в другой группе, но через Леру Игорь знает, что она особо ни с кем не общается, часто сидит в библиотеке и получила зачётов автоматически ещё больше, чем Игорь. Или это Лера говорила про кого-то другого?..  
Серёга столкнулся с Настей в коридоре, когда возвращался с водкой из магазина. Он ещё с обеда начал праздновать пивом и был очень словоохотлив, но Настю это не отвратило.  
Под бой курантов — «Хочу найти работу, хочу найти работу, хочу найти работу, хочу чтобы мы с Вла...» — из колонок ноутбука они чокаются картонными стаканчиками. Вино из Настиного — Серёга увлёкся, наливая, — подкрашивает Игореву водку.   
Звонит мама. Игорь уверяет, что они чинно сидят тёплой компанией, поздравляет, кивает на мамины пожелания. Папа передаёт привет.  
Наконец-то.  
За приоткрытым окном гремят фейерверки. Из колонок ноутбука доносится — «Пил и курил, зажигал и гасил, / Думал, будешь таким до конца» — приглушённая музыка. То ли у Серёги похожий музыкальный вкус, то ли он влез втихомолку в Игоревы аудиозаписи с его страницы.  
Вдруг он увидел сообщения? И что-то понял? Или пока нет, но обдумывает увиденное, попивая водку и обсуждая с Настей кинематограф? Говорит в основном Настя, Серёга выдаёт сентенции вроде «говно эти их эти, а наши ещё говнее».  
Игорь допивает содержимое стакана.  
Плевать.  
— А «Брата» смотрели? — спрашивает он, отложив телефон на стол.  
— Да, и «Бригаду»! — подхватывает Настя.  
— Чёрт, — изрекает Серёга, проливает водку на футболку, — а «Ночной дозор» — это вообще вещь.  
— Говнее говна? — вскидывает бровь Настя.  
— Ладно-ладно! Не всё говнее.  
— Старые фильмы ещё лучше. — Она допивает и пихает Серёге стакан, тот подхватывает с пола бутылку и наливает ей вина. — Моя первая любовь — Харатьян.  
— А кто это? — Серёга чуть не роняет бутылку, ставя её на пол.  
— Ну ты и темень! — возмущается она. — «Гардемарины» же!  
Игорь попивает водку, поглядывая на чёрный экран своего смартфона.   
Серёга замотал датчики дыма, и они с Игорем курят в честь праздника прямо в комнате. Серёга рассказывает, что до десяти лет занимался игрой на скрипке, а после школы учился год на психолога, потом пошёл в армию, после работал, но решил ещё раз попытаться получить корочку.  
— Мои родители спали и видели, что я пойду в местный вуз, — признаётся Игорь. — А там такое болото, что просто жесть.  
— Я с мамой и отчимом жила, — делится Настя, — и у нас была жопа, а не понимание. Видеть не хочу их, хватает звонков раз в месяц. — Она молчит, а потом добавляет: — А приятели все разъехались, так что я тут, и это немного грустно, — говорит она, — но вообще пофиг, — и пихает Серёгу в бок пустым стаканом.  
Игорь подливает себе водки, думая, что хочет попробовать вино, но он ещё помнит, как обнимался с унитазом, а верный путь к долгим объятиям — понижение градуса. Этому студенческая жизнь научила его в первую очередь.  
Настя уходит около четырёх, когда вино кончается, а за окном больше не гремят фейерверки. Серёга ещё ненадолго задерживается, делится историями из армейской жизни. По задумке они, судя по Серёгиной улыбке, должны быть смешными, и Игорь улыбается ему в ответ. Хаханек на двадцать тянет.  
Когда Серёга уходит, Игорь устраивает ноутбук на коленях, открывает сообщения. Отвечает на Антоново «С нг, чувак» таким же. Пишет дежурные поздравления Косте, Жене и Дане. Желает Лере, чтобы змеи душевно вползали в норки и гнёзда не только в книгах, но и в жизни. Допивая остатки водки из стакана, Игорь набирает Владу короткое «С Новым годом». Он честно хочет присовокупить к нему искромётное саркастическое пожелание, но на ум ничего не приходит. Игорь захлопывает ноутбук и, отложив его, закрывает глаза.  
Сон до полудня бодрости не приносит ни на грош. Еле щурясь по дороге в санузел, Игорь впечатывается в натягивающего куртку Серёгу.  
— Ты куда? — спрашивает Игорь, старательно открывая правый глаз.  
— С пацанами с работы бухич устроим.   
Надо же, думает Игорь, выдавливая зубную пасту на щётку, Серёга работает.  
За спиной хлопает входная дверь. Пока остывает чай, Игорь отделывается смайликами в ответ на поздравления и пожелания. Влад онлайн, ответил полчаса назад.  
«у тебя в нг была возможность мне написать», «дерьмово отметил я прав», «ваще странно что ты не лег спать в двенадцать лол».  
«А у тебя, — печатает Игорь, — была крутая ночь, что ли? Что-то рано ты подхватился».  
«я ж не дебил чтобы в говно и на все праздники».  
«А я нормально посидел и сейчас наслаждаюсь одиночеством. Это рай».  
«ты реально написал щас целиком», «зануда», «и чё ты один делаешь дрочишь».  
«Ага, конечно».  
«а мне бы подрочил», «захрен я спрашиваю», «я приеду», «напишу когда внизу буду», «перетрёшь с охранником».  
Игорь таращится в экран.   
На кровати, думает он.  
На кровати.  
Печатает: «Так и быть, приезжай».  
Не допив чай, Игорь срывается в душ. Затем он честно пытается не курить и начать подготовку к экзаменам, но через полчаса после получения Владовых сообщений ловит себя на растирании окурков в блюдце и чтении технологии растягивания тоннелей. Н-да, полезное дело, нечего сказать. А на столе, между прочим, завал, давно пора разгрести, только сначала заправить кровать стоит. И заменить домашнюю порвавшуюся у левого плеча футболку на — Игоревы пальцы судорожно перебирают шмотки в шкафу — простую чёрную борцовку. Це́лую.   
Всё же про тоннели он дочитывает и открывает ещё несколько вкладок, в том числе Википедию, и вот он уже читает про пирсинг щеки, и зачем ему это вообще? О, а что такое «микродермалы»? Игорь как раз нажимает на гиперссылку, когда ему приходит сообщение.  
«Я внизу».  
Надо же, с прописной буквы. Потому что с телефона?  
«А я сверху», — отвечает Игорь.  
«Мечтай».   
Ответить бы как-нибудь остроумно, но вообще-то пора спускаться, не заставлять же ждать. Или заставить? Зачем ради него торопиться-то, будто ждал с огромным нетерпением. Игорь скользит взглядом по столу, раздумывая, что ответить. Убрать, может, блюдце, а то в нём мало того, что окурки, так ещё корочка от пиццы и два сморщенных чайных пакетика. Кажется, позавчерашних.  
Игорь подскакивает, хватает блюдце, в мусорку это всё, а потом помыть, он кидается к двери, но долго оттирать, а спускаться пора, да и придумать ответ не помешает, нет, это уже глупо — с такой задержкой отвечать, блюдце же можно просто убрать.  
Стоп, а зачем?  
Игорь возвращает его на стол, захлопывает крышку ноутбука, вытаскивает пропуск из кармана куртки.  
О, немудло, думает Игорь, подходя к стойке, за которой сидит охранник, повезло.  
Лысый всегда рассматривает документы придирчиво и пятьдесят раз уточняет время пребывания гостей. Бородавка-на-носу не только вечно находит повод не пропустить посетителя, но и не даёт пройти тем, кто постоянно курсирует туда-сюда и просто забыл пропуск. А Одутловатому плевать на всё. Возможно, из-за этого когда-нибудь в общагу проникнет террорист и прикончит всех. Но на кой чёрт террористам сдалась именно их общага? Смешно.  
На пятьдесят пять хаханек тянет.  
Влад стоит у проходной, уткнувшись в айфон. Когда Игорь его окликает, он, запихивая телефон в карман, говорит:  
— Я уже решил, что ты заблудился.  
— Блуждать — твоя прерогатива, — отзывается Игорь.  
— Прерогатива? — Влад фыркает. — Ты реально дрочишь словарь?  
Показав ему средний палец, Игорь опускает на стойку пропуск, сообщает:  
— Гость ко мне.  
Влад кладёт рядом студенческий.  
Хмурый охранник с одутловатым лицом только кивает, забирая документы.  
В лифте Влад расстёгивает куртку. Под ней — чёрный свитшот с надписями по-английски. Слов много, и Игорь даже не старается их разобрать и понять.  
— Похмелье не мучает? — спрашивает Влад.  
— По себе судишь?   
— Я тебе докажу, что нет, не сомневайся.  
Внизу живота теплеет. Игорь был бы рад получить доказательства поскорее.  
И поглубже.  
Сдержав смешок, он говорит:  
— Ну посмотрим.  
— И потрогаем, — подхватывает Влад.  
Игорь смотрит ему в лицо — аккуратные брови, серые глаза, нос как нос, губы смеются — и подхватывает смех.  
Ботинки Влад стягивает, не наклоняясь, спотыкаясь и прижимаясь к Игорю, тот тянет с него куртку, отбрасывает её на пустую Гришину кровать, подталкивая Влада к своей, ну уж нет, он хочет там и только там. Влад наваливается сверху, впечатывается в губы, и Игорь лижет пухлую нижнюю, дыша — цитрусом — глубоко. Вцепляется в мягкую кофту, пальцы срываются, гладят по бокам и по складкам ткани больше, чем стараются раздеть. Влад отодвигается, языком пройдясь смачно по Игореву языку, стягивает кофту и отбрасывает — Игорь едва успевает снять очки, чтобы, были прецеденты, не поцарапать Влада дужкой, и пихнуть их со стуком на стол, — возвращается опять к поцелую, прижимается, трётся джинсами о его спортивные штаны, мнёт майку в ладонях.   
Влад тяжёлый, свистяще дышащий, резкий.  
При свете.  
На мягкой, пусть и скрипучей кровати.  
Дрожащими пальцами расстёгивает джинсы.  
— Ты... — выдыхает Игорь во Владову щёку. — Взял?  
— А? — Влад, чуть отстранившись, смотрит из-под полузакрытых век ему между глаз. Это называют взглядом с поволокой? Или нет? Надо погу-у-х... Влад медленно, с расстановкой трётся о него.  
— Резинки и... — дыхание сбивается, — смазка.  
— В куртке. — Влад отвечает с заминкой.  
— Блин.  
Влад фыркает и отстраняется. Чуть расплывающийся — может, не стоило очки снимать, — взъерошенный, раскрасневшийся, с расстёгнутой ширинкой. Гладкая, бледная кожа, светлые волоски на руках, тёмные тянутся, сужаясь, от резинки трусов к пупку и чуть выше. Влад оглядывается, встаёт с кровати, покачнувшись, и направляется к своей куртке.  
Дышится Игорю с трудом, пальцы дрожат, когда он стягивает майку, снимает штаны с трусами. На покрывало рядом падает что-то, Влад шуршит джинсами. Прохладно. Игорь поднимает взгляд: Влад распрямляется, Влад напряжённый, Влад шагает вперёд, опирается коленом о кровать, наклоняясь, падает сверху, языком скользя в рот, чтобы потом выдохнуть в мокрые губы:  
— Сзади хочу.  
Игорь кивает.  
Хоть сзади. Хоть сбоку. Хоть снизу вверх через правое плечо.  
Главное, поскорее.  
Он вертится под Владом, тянется к тюбику, но Влад его опережает, щёлкает крышкой, просит хрипло:  
— Зад подними.  
Игорь привстаёт, опираясь на локти и прогибаясь — кажется, что-то хрустит — в пояснице. Пальцы у Влада холодные и скользкие, гладят кожу, мнут ягодицы, скользят, один за другим, тянут и нежат.   
Лбом Игорь упирается в подушку. Жмурится, дышит, и дышит, и дышит, и дыхание громкое, вихревое, штормовое.  
И так жарко, и мокро, и течёт по бёдрам.  
И пальцы у Влада ловкие, аккуратные, медленные. Ласковые даже, кружат, тянут и — отстраняются, напоследок горстью проехавшись внутри.  
Игорь поворачивает голову, приоткрывает глаза, чтобы расплывчато увидеть Влада — округлённый рот, встопорщенные волосы, сильные руки, раскатанный по члену презерватив. Влад ухватывается ладонями за Игоревы бёдра, двигается и — гаснет свет.   
Свет, думает Игорь.  
Свет.  
Как?  
День же-э-э-э… Влад раскачивается туда-сюда, медленно.   
— Блин… жаль, ты… не… видишь, — говорит сорвано-прерывчато он. — Охре…нен-н-но.  
— И так а-а-аха-а-а, — ахает Игорь с толчком.  
Глаза приоткрывает, и свет снова есть.  
Зажмурился.  
Просто зажмурился.  
До темноты.  
До...  
— Да-а-а, — выдыхает.  
Так не хватало. Так хотелось.   
Руки удерживают его бёдра. И Влад говорит что-то, но шум — шторм — в ушах заглушает, только жарко, и скользко, и насыщенно, и полно, и глубоко, и локти разъезжаются, и грудь вжимается в — кровать скрипит — матрас, и хочется коснуться себя, тереть и тереть, но слишком далеко и не дотянуться, и не двинуться, только дышать, только-только-только дышать, только чувствовать, только всполохи перед глазами, только Влад.  
Влад.  
— Вла-ад, — стонет он. — Вла-а-а-а…  
А Влад толкается резче, сильнее, быстрее, пальцы сжимают подвздошные кости, будто кожу хотят растянуть и порвать, вывернуть, увидеть больше, заглянуть глубже, ласкать кости, держать в пальцах — аккуратно-преосторожно — внутренности, зная, что позволяет, понимая, какую имеет вла...  
— Вла-а-ад.  
Пальцы скользят ниже, под живот, гладят, держат, доводят до хрипа, до крика, до дрожи, до лучисто-оранжевого перед глазами.  
А потом Игорь выравнивает дыхание, скользит щекой о влажную подушку, чувствует: тянет шею, поясницу и бёдра, Владов член трёт растянутые мышцы. Слышит: Влад матерится. Ощущает: он — внутри горячо — замирает.  
Ноги трясутся, понимает Игорь, вытягиваясь на животе. И болит шея. Интересно, можно свернуть себе её во время секса? А если бы он таки того, Влад бы вызвал «скорую»? Дождался бы? Или свалил? Ему пришлось бы платить, чтобы дело не получило огласку?  
Господи, это было бы ужасно нелепо.  
И просто ужасно.  
Но нельзя ведь так шею себе сломать.  
Нельзя же?  
Презерватив Влад завязывает и, кажется, оставляет — он плюхает, выпущенный с высоты кровати, на пол — около стола, устраивается рядом на спине, объявляет:  
— Хорошо.  
Игорь кивает.  
Он стонал. Точно стонал. А кричал? А слышно было? В ближайших комнатах кто-то есть? Или уехали? Стоит, если что, свалить всё на горячую подружку, или не надо даже пытаться?  
Он поворачивает голову. Влад, прикрыв глаза, потягивается.  
А тембр у подружки мощный. И подружка тоже громкая. Лежит голая... голый, чёрт возьми. Голый и расслабленный.  
Похрен.  
Игорь прикрывает глаза.   
На кровати, думает он, гораздо лучше.  
Думает: вот бы так постоянно, и часто, и долго, и чтобы Влад сам пальцами.  
Думает: чтобы чувствовать сильно оранжево, оранжево, как мандарины, как круглые мандарины, кругло чувствовать.  
— Эй. — Влад толкает в плечо, и Игорь моргает.  
Кругло чувствовать?   
Он что, задремать умудрился?  
Оранжево чувствовать? Серьёзно?  
— Что?  
— Жрать хочу, — говорит Влад.  
— У меня салаты есть, — пауза, — прошлогодние.  
— Я так и знал, что ты так пошутишь. — Влад фыркает.  
Игорь сквозь смех уточняет:  
— Дать?  
— Дашь потом. А салаты тащи.  
Теперь хохочет и Влад.  
Игорь устраивает на носу очки. Мутно. Протирает стёкла о трусы, прежде чем натянуть их. Улыбается.  
— Ну ты и долбоклюй, — слышит уже в коридоре.  
Ну долбоклюй. И что?  
— Ты покрывало обкончал, я уберу его?  
— Ага.  
Игорь открывает холодильник, спрашивает, осматривая полки:  
— Селёдка под шубой или оливье?   
— Селёдку, — выбирает Влад. — Моя мама раньше классный оливье с языком и раковыми шейками готовила. Его никто не переплюнет.  
— А чего без рябчиков?  
Игорь захлопывает дверцу холодильника.  
— Это сейчас был какой-то буржуйский намёк?  
— Ты, оказывается, не всё в школе пропустил, — входя в комнату, ахает, комично округляя губы, Игорь.  
— А ты сто пудов вообще не прогуливал и ботанел.  
Игорь пожимает плечами. Пропускал, было дело, пусть и нечасто, но в любом случае на увлечения и приятелей времени хватало. Всё равно значит, что ботанел?  
Игорь достаёт вилки и протягивает Владу одну вместе с контейнером. Тот, сунув вилку в рот, открывает — с пластиковым треском — крышку.   
— М-м-м, майонез. Как я по нему скучал! — Он подцепляет большой кусок и пихает в рот, жуёт сосредоточено.  
На губе — пухлой нижней — остаётся розовый след.  
Свекольно-розовый.  
Нежно-свекольно-розовый.  
Нежно...  
Очень нежно слизать бы.  
Игорь опускает взгляд и вскрывает контейнер с оливье. Он тоже проголодался.  
После они курят лёжа в постели. Влад так и не потрудился одеться, хотя всё же уточнил, что никто из соседей в ближайшее время не придёт.   
Блюдце с окурками — корочкой пиццы и сморщенными чайными пакетиками — стоит на Игоревой груди, и Влад едва не опрокидывает его, когда тянется через Игоря к столу, чтобы бессовестно посмотреть, который час, на его смартфоне.  
— Блин, ты чего! — Игорь удерживает блюдце, чуть не роняя сигарету, зажатую между губ.  
— Да мне на самолёт сегодня, — объясняет Влад, вытаскивает изо рта Игоря окурок и, чуть отклонившись, тушит среди других. — Но ещё подрочить успеем.  
— И куда ты?   
Влад переставляет блюдце на стол.  
— С двоюродным братом и его женой на Бали.  
Игорь хочет сказать, что Влад — мажор и буржуй и вообще на пляже торчать скучно, но тот прижимается к его боку, пальцами ведёт по животу и дышит табачно-горько в рот, скользит по губам языком.  
Ну и пусть летит на сраные Бали, думает Игорь потом, когда Влад одевается.  
Даже после проветривания, даже на следующий день Игорю кажется, что в комнате пахнет цитрусом.  
В школе новогодние праздники точно длились дольше. То ли такое чувство возникало оттого, что не нужно было разбирать вопросы к экзаменам, то ли вообще казалось, что жизнь течёт медленнее. Вечером одиннадцатого Игорь судорожно — экзамен послезавтра — перечитывает конспекты. Антон на соседней кровати жуёт сырки и смотрит «Во все тяжкие». Он и Игорю предлагал, но тот вытаращился в ответ настолько красноречиво, что Антон сам же отмахнулся.   
Правда, потом Игорю от только приехавшей Леры приходит сообщение с просьбой составить компанию в походе в магазин. Игорь как раз читает анекдоты про Винни-Пуха и не помнит, как дошёл до такой жизни. Он думает полминуты и соглашается.  
В голове месиво.  
Месиво вместо мозгов.  
Ни черта он не сдаст.  
Игорь вытаскивает из пачки сигарету ещё в лифте.  
С Лерой он много переписывался, больше чем с Владом, который временами слал фотки с комментариями «я на бали а ты нет». С отдыха он вернулся два дня назад. Довольный и загоревший, Игорь знает, спасибо тем самым фоткам и гораздо более информативным в его инстаграме, тот искать не пришлось долго, да и не то чтобы Игорь хотел найти, просто читал билеты, а потом — раз! — и он рассматривает Владовы снимки двухлетней давности. Жаль, нет более старых. Где у него уши торчат, или скобки на зубах, или прыщи на лице.  
Просто для морального удовлетворения.  
Лера уже курит на улице. Обнимает Игоря, отставляя руку с сигаретой.  
— Не хочу экзамены, — говорит первым делом.  
— И я, — отзывается Игорь, прикуривая. — Как степень подготовки?  
Здание общежития таращится в темноту яркими прямоугольниками окон.  
— Хреново. — Лера выдыхает сладкий дым. — Я прочла все ответы на билеты, но в голове, кажется, ничего не отложилось.  
— Писец как жизненно.  
А вдруг он тупеет?   
Игорь глубоко затягивается, задерживает дыхание. Внутри пульсирует горечь.  
Это просто мандраж.  
Он выпускает дым.  
— Не надоели с Денисом друг другу? — интересуется, когда они уже двигаются по направлению к магазину.  
— Нет. — Лера качает головой и, помолчав, добавляет: — Если честно, мне стрёмно было, что он и вправду достанет. Ну у меня такое с подружками было, когда типа видитесь каждый день, торчите у кого-то дома, а потом понимаешь, что даже трубку поднимать не хочешь, когда она звонит. И никто не виноват вроде, и ничего не делал, а всё равно. Мерзкое чувство.   
Лера вздыхает.  
И как, думает Игорь, она в общаге вообще живёт?  
— Но с Денисом норм ведь было?  
— Ну да. Гуляли много, я ему все любимые места показала, песни орали с музыкантами на Невском. Вообще тема. Вечерами фильмы смотрели. Ой, а мама всё равно постелила ему в гостиной. — Она фыркает. — Смешно же.  
— Ну это же мама, — усмехается Игорь. — Все мамы думают, что их детей до свадьбы норки и змеи не касаются.  
Они поднимаются на крыльцо.   
— Ага, а все дети думают, — перед ними раздвигаются двери магазина, — что последний раз папин уж заползал в...  
— Прекрати, — смеясь, перебивает Игорь. — Вот о чём я не хочу думать, так об этом.  
— Зануда, — хохочет Лера.  
Они ходят по рядам, больше болтая, чем смотря на продукты. Игорь выгуливает пачку сухариков, а Лера — пустую корзину.  
— Я, конечно, не знаток балета и всего такого, но мы были на «Щелкунчике», и это было круто, Денис тоже не заснул, подтвердит. И вообще иногда я жалею, что искусство типа проходит мимо меня, — говорит она.  
Говорит:  
— Мы чуть не заблудились на Ваське. Бред же, но я там не особо бывала, а тут пошли, ну и еле выбрались из какой-то промзоны.  
Говорит:   
— А в последний день Денис такой с утра картошки нажарил, пока я спала. Ну, картошка на завтрак не предел мечты, наверное. Но это было охрененно.  
Игорь улыбается. Может, всё у них наладится? Может, Денис станет уделять Лере больше времени? Всякое у них бывает, но им друг с другом всё же повезло.  
— А мне каникулы уже что-то даже надоели, — признаётся он.  
— Ты тут с Серёгой не спился? — Лера, наконец, закидывает в корзину упаковку хлопьев на завтрак. Начало положено.  
— Эй! Мы всего-то раза три пили!  
— Да расслабься, — смеётся Лера и уверенным шагом идёт к молочному отделу.  
По дороге домой они снова останавливаются в курилке. Лера ставит пакеты на снег и прикуривает.  
— Ты завтра пойдёшь на консультацию? — Игорь достаёт пачку сигарет из кармана.  
— Да что-то так лень. — Лера кривится. — Да и недостаточно я шарю, чтобы какие-то вопросы задавать... А ты?  
— Я пойду.  
— Расскажешь, что как было?  
Игорь кивает. Выдыхает дым.  
В голове по-прежнему месиво. Может, он всё-таки тупеет?  
Антон тоже на консультацию не идёт, Игорь же с утра, пока попивает чай и листает новостную ленту, повторяет про себя два вопроса, которые хочет задать преподавателю.  
С блюмканьем приходит новое сообщение.  
Влад пишет: «смотри у меня новый плаг», «ты же на них дрочишь я знаю».  
За текстом приходит фотография. Бритые виски, маленькая родинка на шее. Ровное, чуть вытянутое ухо. Внизу тоннель, над ним белый плаг с чёрной звездой.  
«Потом подрочу, — отвечает Игорь. — Я на консультацию попёр».  
Игорь ждёт ответа минуту. Сообщение остаётся голубовато непрочитанным.  
Ну и чего я, думает Игорь, жду-то? Нечего же.  
Он закрывает крышку ноутбука.  
Консультация прошла бы быстро, если бы преподаватель не опоздала на полчаса. Зато Игорь всё же задал те вопросы, которые хотел. Оказалось, не всё так сложно, и теперь он готов признать, что темпы своего отупения всё же преувеличил.  
Наверное.  
Когда он выходит на улицу, ещё светло. Идёт то ли снег, то ли град, то ли дождь.  
Просто песня, думает Игорь, закатывая глаза, и надевает капюшон.   
Тёмно-синий БМВ — тот стоит неподалёку от ворот — он замечает с удивлением. Владу здесь делать нечего, на консультации его, конечно, не было, и друзей его тоже. Но мало того, что марка и цвет машины, как у Владовой, так ещё и номера его. Игорь подходит и открывает дверцу.   
Окунается в тепло и цитрус.  
— Ну ты и мокрый, — констатирует Влад.  
Игорь устраивается поудобнее на переднем сидении. Хлопает — отрезает от шума и холода — дверца.  
— Да дерьмо с неба какое-то.  
Мех на его куртке похож на удручающе намокшего зверька.  
Мокренькая кисонька, ага.  
Хаханек на двести пятьдесят тянет. Игорь прикусывает губу.  
— Ничего. — Мотор заводится. — Я тебя мокрее в других местах сейчас сделаю. — Влад усмехается.  
Он и вправду загорел. А в остальном такой же: чёрные джинсы в обтяжку, очередной — зелёный в этот раз — свитшот, причёску с утра уложил, косится на Игоря и хохочет.  
— Сам пошутил — сам посмеялся. Любишь самообслуживание? — вскидывает бровь Игорь.  
— А то ты не знаешь, что я люблю.  
— Уел.   
Машина скользит по дороге, дворники размазывают по стеклу капли. Руки Влада на руле расслабленные. И он совсем не боится куда-то врезаться? Не всё время же на дорогу смотрит, идиот. Вот даже проскочил на нежно-розовый!  
— Что, как там в универе? — интересуется Влад. — Кроме тебя, кто-нибудь был?  
— Очень смешно.  
— Я стараюсь.  
Машина сворачивает в переулок. При свете не видно мигающих гирлянд.  
Два поворота, арка и — Влад глушит мотор.  
А потом загоревшая кожа кажется горячее, чем обычно. И хочется прикусить губу — пухлую нижнюю — сильнее, языком скользить глубже. Что он делал на этом сраном Бали? С кем он что-то делал?  
Чёрт, думает Игорь, это ведь так неважно.  
Думает: какая разница?  
Думает: да плевать на это.  
И прикусывает губу до крови, притискивает Влада ближе, грудью к груди, кожей к коже.   
— Я сегодня не... — выдыхает Игорь, — ожидал.  
— Ага, — кивает Влад. И скользит руками по животу, и сжимает оба.   
Игорь дышит цитрусово, задыхаясь, — как же он скучал, — рвано и хрипло. И губами прихватывает Владово ухо, лижет раковину, прикусывает плаг со звездой, языком скользит — получается только кончиком — в тоннель. Влад тяжёлый, и ловкий, и так же сорванно дышащий. Болтающий что-то невнятное. Двигающий пальцами быстро, чтобы потом замереть и навалиться сильнее, заставляя Игоря кривиться и втискивать руку между их животами, обхватывать и сжимать, тереть и выдыхать Владу на ухо, распахивая рот так, что, кажется, что-то хрустит.  
— Охрененно, — объявляет Влад после.  
Интересно, думает Игорь, а можно так вывихнуть челюсть?  
Вряд ли.  
— О да. — Он улыбается Владу в висок. — Но слезь. У меня завтра всё болеть будет.  
— Так уж и всё.  
Влад всё же приподнимается и нашаривает свою кофту между передних сидений.  
— Почти всё точно, — заверяет Игорь.   
Прежде чем высадить его у метро, Влад, как всегда, плутает.  
На улице чуть подсохший мех мокнет снова. Теперь Игорь готов дать шутке не больше двухсот хаханек. Отряхнувшись, как пёс, Игорь проходит через турникет. В вагоне он устраивается стоя, у двери, таращится на серые провода.  
Завтра экзамен.  
Адская хрень.  
Он не сдаст.  
Точно не сдаст.  
Может, поиграть в 2048?  
Игорь достаёт смартфон, листает туда-сюда две страницы меню. Палец замирает над иконкой игры и — выдвигает «шторку» сверху.  
Он подключается к вай-фаю.   
На фотках в инстаграме Влад только с братом — темноволосым и улыбчивым мужчиной в смешных плавках с бананами — и чуть пухлой рыжей девушкой, его женой. Точно женой. На нескольких снимках брат и рыжая обнимаются. Ещё есть фотки еды, рома и видов: пальмы, море, закат из окна номера в отеле.  
Игорь чуть не проезжает нужную станцию.  
В полночь Антон орёт из окна: «Халява, приди!» — Игорь таращится на это, открыв рот, — он полагал, что так делают только в анекдотах, — фыркает, но, чтобы с утра не забыть, кладёт на стол юбилейную — с Брянском — десятку, которую случайно захватил с собой, когда сдавал ЕГЭ по русскому, а потом таскал на все остальные экзамены специально. Антон устраивается на кровати с нетбуком и учебником, Игорь сидит до часу, а потом отворачивается к стене и пытается заснуть.  
Кажется, спит всё же.  
В голове что-то неясное.  
Численность населения, думает Игорь, его… структура — или строй? состав? да нет, бред же, структура точно, — плотность — ага, а ещё масса и объём… плотность вообще отношение массы к объёму — и — э-э-э, что там ещё? — миграция обусловливают возможности… — какие ещё возможности? чего возможности? в чём суть вообще?.. Блин.  
— Долго ты ещё? — спрашивает Игорь, повернувшись и щурясь.  
Антон сосредоточенно смотрит в экран. Жуёт сырок, запивая его кофе.  
— Не знаю. — Он пожимает плечами.  
Игорь закатывает глаза.  
На экране смартфона 03:14.  
Игорь выпивает пять таблеток валерьянки.   
Лучше бы Антон спать пошёл.  
Ну и мразь же он.   
С утра Игорь в душе долго приходит в себя, но собирается на раз-два, чтобы точно не опоздать. Сигареты достаёт уже в лифте.   
В голове пусто.   
Ну завалит он всё, и что? В армию сходит. Подумаешь. Не помирают от этого. Ну то есть помирают, бывает, но не все же. Это, может, бесполезная трата времени, но не катастрофа. Можно потом работать или снова учиться.  
Ерунда.  
Чего переживать?  
Господи...  
Жесть! Какая жесть!  
Какой же он тупой...  
По дороге к метро Игорь курит вторую сигарету.  
Преподавательница опаздывает. У двери в кабинет народу всё больше, толпятся, галдят, шелестят конспектами. Игоревы пальцы нервно гладят монету, лежащую в кармане джинсов. В голове слова. Куча всего. Чёртова куча. Но то ли, что нужно? Н-да.  
Лера даёт глотнуть своего кофе. Приторный мокко. Шоколад же стимулирует работу мозга? Да и никотин действует как ноотроп, читал что-то такое... Покурить, что ли? А вдруг начнётся, когда он отойдёт? Придётся ждать своей очереди чёрт-те сколько.  
Влад с друзьями стоит поодаль, у подоконников. Ксюша хмурится, заглядывая через плечо уставившемуся в смартфон Андрею. Марина попивает кофе из ярко-оранжевого картонного стакана. Влад втолковывает что-то Паше, прижимающему к щеке банку энергетика.   
Интересно, Влад готов? Будет сдавать? Волнуется?  
Игорь просит у Леры ещё глотнуть. Рядом стоят её подруги Даша — или Маша? — и точно Женя. Пытаются повторять. Слышен голос Антона: за поворотом он громко хохочет со своими приятелями. И, кажется, паникует.  
Чтоб он, полуночник, не сдал.  
Сука.  
Игорь сжимает монету в кармане.  
Наконец преподавательница приходит. Игорь идёт в первой пятёрке, Лера похлопывает его по плечу ободряюще: сама она не торопится. Билет он тоже вытягивает первым. Смотрит на вопросы. Выдыхает: знакомое. Напрягается: а чем знакомое-то?  
Номер билета и фамилию он называет чётко, хотя пальцы, кажется, слегка дрожат.  
Он тупой.  
Совершенно точно.  
Абсолютно.  
Без сомнений.  
Ручка замирает над пустым листом. А, точно. Игорь начинает писать. В месиве в голове можно найти чёткие фразы. Фразы по делу. Фразы в тему. Много фраз.  
Надо же, удивляется Игорь, исписывая второй лист, я это помню.  
Отвечая, он понимает, что кое-что всё же запамятовал. Один неудачный вопрос — и он срежется.  
Но преподавательница — как же её зовут? кажется, этого он тоже не знает — спрашивает о другом и выводит в зачётке пятёрку.  
Чудо, блин, думает Игорь, споро собирая вещи.  
В коридоре он смотрит в зачётку ещё раз. К счастью, ничего не изменилось. Одногруппники обступают его. Он говорит, что она не особо лютует, списать, чёрт знает, можно или нет. Пожелав удачи Лере, направляется к выходу. Не ждать же всех. Да и спать хочется.  
Влад закидывает ему руку на плечо, когда он проходит мимо.   
— Ну как оно, ботан? — спрашивает.  
Паша, Марина и Ксюша смотрят на Игоря.  
— Норм. Она не мучает.  
Влад прижимается к нему боком. Улыбается. Пахнет привычно. Жаль, ему ещё сдавать и нельзя его утянуть с собой.  
— Списать можно? — интересуется Андрей, подняв голову от смартфона.  
— Кажется, Ивлева списывала, и ей ничего не сказали.  
— Фух, — выдыхает Ксюша.  
Прежде чем отпустить его, Влад сжимает плечо крепче.  
— Удачи, — желает Игорь.  
— Ботанская удача мне не повредит, — смеётся Влад в ответ.  
Всё оказалось не таким уж сложным, думает Игорь уже на крыльце. Даже курить не хочется.  
Правда, вечером он своё мнение меняет. До Прокопова всего два дня и три ночи. Он уже готовился, конечно, но это же Прокопов. Кто знает, чего от него ожидать? Антон, вернувшись с тройкой с первого экзамена, сказал, что Прокопов пятёрки не ставит никому. Да хоть четвёрка. А то стипендию очень хочется.  
На следующий день Игорь снижает свои требования до «хоть тройка, а то на пересдачу не хочу». А накануне решает, что согласен на тройбан на третьей пересдаче, только бы не в армию.  
Он читает свои конспекты, сверяется с учебником. Звонок маме его не успокоил: она только отмахнулась, спросила, не забывает ли он есть, и напомнила, что пора покупать билеты домой. Игорь делает изредка перерывы на просмотр «Ванпанчмена». Раз-два — и серий больше нет. Неужели он такой ленивый?  
Влад уже обозвал его Вконтакте занудой и жополизом, а в инстаграме выложил фото, кажется — чёрная столешница, стакан с чем-то коричневым, размытые лица на фоне, разноцветные блики, — из клуба. Он был там с друзьями? И Ксюша тоже была? А ушёл с ними же? С ней только? С кем-то ещё?  
Ну, если что, думает Игорь, надеюсь, он предохраняется.  
Думает: иначе будет писец.  
Думает: стоп, ещё десять билетов разобрать.  
Перед экзаменом Антон снова корпит с вечера над ответами.  
— Давай свет выключим, — предлагает Игорь. — Ты всё равно с компа.  
— Темно же.  
— А я спать хочу.  
Игорь стоит в дверях. Он только умылся, без очков комната расплывается.  
— Ну конечно, тебе-то что волноваться.  
— Я тоже не всё знаю.  
— Ага, — фыркает Антон, — верю.  
— Молодец. — Игорь бьёт ладонью по выключателю.  
— Иди ты, — огрызается Антон. Шуршит одеялом, грохает ящиком тумбочки, вставляет наушники в уши. Он вообще готовится? А то, может, стримы или лэтсплэи смотрит, кто его знает.  
Игорь укутывается в одеяло. Полпервого. Если заснёт сейчас, завтра будет бодр. То, что надо.   
Завтра с утра покурит, купит кофе, в метро повторит самое главное. Всё будет хорошо. Он сдаст. Обязательно сдаст. А Влад, интересно, готовился? Может, он и сейчас ерундой какой-то мается, надеется на удачу, чудо и папины деньги. Он в курсе, что с Прокоповым не прокатит?  
Но Прокопов не плохой препод, строгий — да, но объясняет понятно и весьма интересно. У них такая же учительница по физике была придирчивая до невозможного, бесила жутко, а смысл такой быть? Неужели она не понимала, что только отвращает своим поведением, откровенными высказываниями о том, что интеллектуально развиваться им ещё очень долго и не всем удастся.  
Да, конечно, всё знать невозможно, запомнить тоже не запомнишь, и интересоваться всем — это фантастика. Но зачем задирать планку так высоко, разве не должна она для каждого возраста, по крайней мере, быть своя? Никто же не скажет пятилетнему ребёнку, что он идиот потому, что не знает, кто такой Эйнштейн. А ещё нужно учитывать, что интересы и склонности у всех разные, кто-то в физике ноль, для кого-то география — адская наука, а Игорь в литературе полный кретин и без проверки орфографии допускает иногда такие ошибки, что, увидь их филолог, у него бы случился инфаркт на месте. Он завалился бы, хватаясь за грудь, комкая пальцами тёмно-серый пиджак. Хрипя громко и мокро. И колени хлюпнули бы в грязь. И глаза бы не закатились — их закатило бы это. А это в воздухе. Едкое, дымное, страшное. Норовит заползти в Игоревы лёгкие через нос, рот, уши, просочиться через роговицу. И он срывается с места, бежит и бежит. А рядом хлюпают колени. Рядом разливается хрип, превращающийся в это, клубящийся, преследующий. И дышать выходит с трудом, всё вокруг расплывается, и в юбке бегать неудобно, да и грудь трясётся, упругая, стянутая водолазкой. Неудобная.  
И это настигает, в нос втекает, и она задерживает дыхание, бежит и бежит, всего-то и нужно, что добежать до ворот впереди. Там точно безопасно. Там её это не застанет. Но голова кружится. И ноги цепляются за что-то. Она жмурится. Хрип совсем рядом. Её хрип? Её?..  
Она распахивает глаза.  
Впереди обои. Сверху мелькают бледные отсветы. Тишина звенит. Или не звенит. Или не тишина.  
Какая же хрень, думает Игорь, эти большие сиськи.   
На экране смартфона полчетвёртого. Антон всё ещё таращится в нетбук. Игорь закатывает глаза.   
Думает: вот же жопа.  
Думает: грёбаное всё.  
Под утро ему ещё снится, что он снова в школе, а потом они с Женей кормят собак на улице и хвостатая дворняжка откусывает ему руку и убегает, Женя спрашивает, всё ли нормально, а он долго уверяет её, что рука ему всё равно не была нужна.  
Душ принимать лень. Игорь наскоро умывается, чистит зубы и одевается, проверяет, в кармане ли монета.  
Да пребудет с ним удача.  
Ага, именно она.  
Если пересдача, то плевать. Поспать бы. Нормально поспать. Если что, пойдёт в армию, а потом грузчиком.  
Делов-то.  
Какая жесть!.. Жёсткая жестячья жесть.  
Прокопов на экзамене смотрит на него внимательно, задаёт три дополнительных вопроса. Именно об этом Игорь чуть раньше в гуле коридора, просмотрев мельком конспекты, вещал Лере.   
— Ну что ж... — говорит Прокопов, сощурившись. — Работа на семинаре, сносный ответ. Обдурили вы меня знатно.  
Игорь на него таращится, рука гладит монету через джинсу. Прокопов черкает что-то в зачётке и захлопывает её.  
Только в коридоре Игорь узнаёт, что у него пять. Зачётку он открывает ещё четырежды: на крыльце, дважды в метро и в общаге, прежде чем звонить матери.  
Чёртовы чудеса.  
Вечером Игорь с Лерой сидят у неё и смотрят «Евротур». Она сдала экзамен на четыре и про всех всё знает. Среди прочих Антона и Влада, с её слов, отправили на пересдачу. Кто бы сомневался. Н-да уж.  
Антону так и надо.  
А Влад... справится. По-другому быть не может.  
Игорь запускает руку в пакет с чипсами. С солью, деньги пока есть, родители к Новому году прислали, и можно кутить. Но недолго...  
— Слушай, а где Денис работает? — спрашивает Игорь.  
— Ну, он типа менеджер в кафе.  
На экране герои сидят в купе.  
— И что он делает?  
— Да я как-то... О, смотри-смотри. — Лера тычет пальцем в экран. — Мой любимый момент!  
Игорь отвлекается от разговора. Фильм явно за триста хаханек. Потом, когда Лера выключает ноутбук, он думает, что хотел что-то у неё узнать, но не может вспомнить что.  
Сообщение от Влада приходит с утра. Игорь хлебает чай, думая, что последний экзамен несложный и надо бы купить ещё сигарет и кукурузы. Да, очень хочется кукурузы. Сочной и консервированной.  
«ботанеешь?» — пишет Влад.  
«Завтракаю, — возражает Игорь. — А вот тебе бы не помешало».  
«задрот», «все будет», «когда можешь приехать на савеловскую?»  
«Когда?» — Игорь таращится в экран ноутбука.  
«через час», «норм?», «у тебя вотсап есть?»  
«Да ты сегодня щедр на вопросительные знаки. Вотсап есть».  
Прошумев, щёлкает чайник. Антон заливает — пахучий — растворимый кофе. За стеной что-то громыхает, и — Антон матерится. Разлил, наверное. Так ему и надо.  
Сообщение прочитано, но Влад молчит. Отвлёкся? Сказать нечего? Игорь сообщает, что за час доедет, и они обмениваются номерами.   
А кукурузу он купит потом.  
На улице морозно. Мокрая снежная каша, сдвинутая к краю тротуара, застыла. Ветер треплет голые кусты и ветви деревьев.  
Выйдя — чуть не поскользнувшись на лестнице — из метро, Игорь кивает промоутеру, берёт листовку. Тайский массаж. То, о чём он мечтал, не иначе. Запихнув листовку в карман, Игорь оглядывается: Влад неподалёку. Ветер шевелит волосы и бежевый шарф. На Владе синяя парка и чёрные джинсы, песочного цвета ботинки. Он сосредоточен на айфоне, но Игоря замечает сразу, стоит тому, сматывая попутно наушники, подойти.  
— Не заплутал? — спрашивает Влад, убирая телефон в карман.  
— Как видишь.  
— Очень смешно. — Он фыркает. — Попёрли, тут близко.  
Они направляются в переулок между домами. Впереди маячит девушка в парке болотного цвета. С розовым мехом. Хорошо, что Влад не настолько модник.   
Н-да уж.  
— Что как? — интересуется Игорь.  
— В смысле? — Влад поворачивается к нему, вскидывая брови.  
Игорь пожимает плечами, говорит:  
— А чёрт его знает.  
— Ну ты и лох…   
На средний палец Влад только глаза закатывает.  
— Какие-то ниочёмные дни, — признаётся Игорь. — А у тебя?  
— А меня сессия достала.  
— А то.  
— Ну если даже тебя, то чего уж тут скажешь… Самое тупое, что нам мало что реально пригодится. — Влад достаёт из кармана пачку сигарет. — Будешь?  
— Давай.  
Влад курит «Мальборо Голд». По цене и пафосу они отличаются от Игоревых «LD». Игорь прикуривает.   
И по вкусу тоже.  
И зачем согласился? Он же пытается много не курить.  
Вот я кретин, думает Игорь.  
Затягивается.  
Но хорошо-то как.  
Идти действительно оказывается немного, и они докуривают у подъезда. Влад живёт в невысоком — Игорь насчитывает пять этажей — доме. Постройка явно не новая, хотя домофон — очень даже. Лифта, понятное дело, нет, но и подниматься недолго: на третий этаж. Между пролётами на подоконниках консервные банки с окурками. Пахнет куревом. Интересно, Влад тоже выходит подымить в подъезд? А может, он дома электронку курит? А это выгодно? Стоит себе купить?   
Ну не спросишь же у Влада, думает Игорь, пока тот открывает дверь, обитую чёрным дерматином.  
Думает: и почему не спросишь?  
Думает: а надо?  
В маленьком коридоре светло, на стене напротив входа две разноцветные абстракции. Сбоку вешалка и высокий комод с зеркалом.  
— А родители где? — спрашивает Игорь, снимая куртку.  
А он с родителями вообще живёт? Лера говорила об этом? Кажется, да… Или он сам себе это додумал?  
— На работе. — Влад вешает ключи на гвоздик около трубки домофона и наклоняется, чтобы снять пижонские ботинки.   
В квартире чем-то пахнет. Настойчиво, сладковато-травянисто. Хорошо, думает Игорь, что от самого Влада так не несёт.  
Из-за поворота коридора — наверное, ведущего в кухню — высовывается толстая, приплюснутая иссиня-серая морда. Поводит длинными усами.  
— Это Барон, — представляет Влад.   
Глазища у Барона крупные, ярко-жёлтые. Он осторожно — любопытный — делает шаг, замирает и ещё шагает мягко, проходится, топорща хвост, туда-сюда. Красуется.  
— Что тормозишь? — спрашивает Влад и идёт к ближайшей двери.   
Игорь быстро скидывает кроссовки.  
В комнате у Влада полосатые бежево-коричневые обои. С люстры под потоком свешивается нечто с перьями. На стене плазма. Тридцать два дюйма, красотища. Напротив разложенный диван с мелкими подушками — Влад устроился среди них — под цвет обоев. Справа от двери шкаф купе с зеркальной дверцей. У окна, в углу, громада стола с ящиками и полками. С принтером, большим экраном компьютера, тонким ноутбуком, бутылками какими-то и мелкими пузырьками, стоящими ровными рядами. Интересно, у Влада всегда так? Или он просто недавно озаботился уборкой? Ага, ради меня, мысленно фыркает Игорь.   
— Дверь закрой, — просит Влад. — А то Барон припрётся.  
Он стягивает с себя футболку. Игорь усмехается, толкает дверь задницей и в два шага доходит до дивана. Плюхается рядом и жмётся, и целует, и Влад его по бокам гладит, тянет кофту вверх, бормочет что-то. И Игорь не чувствует больше сладкого запаха квартиры, только Владов — только цитрус, чуть яркий, чуть острый, чуть пряный. Разобрать бы по составляющим, вычленить бы из этого запах кожи. Она ведь не пахнет у всех одинаково... Не пахнет же? Надо погугли-э-а-ах. Влад ведёт языком по Игоревой шее, замирает у ключиц, чтобы прикусить, втянуть, вдохнуть и выдохнуть громко и жадно.   
Влад снимает с Игоря очки и, вытянувшись, кладёт — звонко — на стол. В одежде они путаются, матерясь и смеясь сорвано. И это так привычно, и это так нужно — языком прижаться к языку, табачно целоваться, притискиваться, разводить ноги, мять Владовы бёдра.  
Хвала тому, кто изобрёл кровать. Он был гением. И это ещё слабо сказано.  
Владовы пальцы гладят снизу, скользкие, легко проникают... Вечные овации тому, кто придумал смазку.  
Потрясающий был человек, не иначе.  
— Вла-а-ад, — выдыхает Игорь ему на ухо, пытается пнуть пяткой. — Ну дава-ай.  
— Энерджайзер, блин. — Влад шуршит презервативом. — Какой же ты...  
Игорево колено стукает его по плечу, и он морщится, Влад наваливается, держит за ногу, вдавливает в диван, в коричневую шероховатую обивку, в мягкие — бархатные, что ли? — подушки, растягивает, целует в подбородок, лижется слюняво, дышит хрипло. И Игорь глаза закатывает, пальцы впечатывает во Владову спину, чувствует, как мышцы тянет, и больно, и тягуче, и приятно, и жарко, Влад двигается резко, и хочется жмуриться, хочется вжать его в себя, врастить, осиамиться. И чтобы Влад не останавливался, долго-долго-долго-а-ах толкался бы, дрожащими руками упирался о подушки у головы, лизал бы шею мокро и вла...  
— Вла-а-ад, — выдыхает Игорь.  
— Нра...вится? — Он усмехается. Волосы встопорщились. Скулы напряжённые, красные. — Конечно, нрав...ится.  
Игорь фыркает и — охает от резкого толчка и вжимает пальцы — скользящие — в спину. Перед глазами, на веках, пляшут бензиновые узоры, и весь он напряжённый, и всё так ярко, и быстро, и между животами можно водить рукой резко и рвано, другой всё ещё цепляясь за рёбра через кожу, и пытаться поймать Владов язык своим, чтобы лизнуть, и потом шептать:  
— Вла-а-ад, — и пальцами скользить вниз на покрывало. И чувствовать, как тянет мышцы ног. Как он вообще завернулся в этот крендель? Господи, да он коленкой себе по ключице вмазать, кажется, умудрился. Спасибо, не по носу.   
Влад двигается ещё, уткнувшись носом под Игорево ухо, и Игорь смотрит, щурясь, на выключенную люстру и привязанные к ней переплетения кругов, нитей и перьев. Такое не нагуглишь. Может, Лера знает, что это?  
Влад замирает, расслабляется, лёжа на нём. Игорь морщится и — улыбается.  
Как же он устал.  
Как же хорошо.   
Он ведёт пальцами по Владовому плечу, по шее, к уху, проводит по плагу со звездой и ниже. Мизинец в тоннель проскальзывает.  
Парам-пам-пам.  
Влад поднимает голову и прижимается к Игоревым губам своими, лижется медленно, и Игорь закрывает глаза, прихватывая пухлую нижнюю. Дёргает слегка мочку.  
— Слезь, — просит он. — Надеюсь, ты мне ногу не вывихнул.  
— Вряд ли. — Влад усмехается, чмокает Игореву коленку изнутри.  
— Надо проверить.  
Прежде чем перекатиться на спину, Влад прихватывает губами кожу на сгибе и засасывает её.  
— Засос на ноге, — вскидывает Игорь брови. — Серьёзно?  
— Зануда.  
Игорь наконец распрямляется. Да уж, завтра точно болеть будет много что.   
— На кровати лучше, — объявляет Влад.   
— В точку. Башкой не долбишься.  
— И ногами.  
— И руками.  
— И сиденья не запачкаешь.  
— Так и знал, что ты это скажешь.  
— Нострадамус херов. — Влад хмыкает.  
— Иди ты.  
— Сейчас отдышусь и ещё раз схожу.  
— Не, — качает головой Игорь, — я пас.  
— Я и не спорю. Но можно хотя бы подрочить.  
Игорь ловит его взгляд с прищуром. Смеяться они начинают одновременно.  
Хаханек на триста тянет, думает Игорь, обнимая прижавшегося к нему снова Влада.  
По дороге к метро он почти не блуждает. Только несколько раз теряет тротуар и ломится через кусты. Но это не повод спрашивать у прохожих дорогу или использовать гугл-карты. Ну уж нет, так быстро он не сдастся.   
Ему точно направо? Поскорее бы в метро. Но он дойдёт сам. Однозначно. В Москве метро на каждом шагу же. Наверное.  
Бедная его задница.  
То есть в каком-то смысле — или месте — очень даже счастливая задница, но мышцы тянет сильно, завтра встанет с трудом и расходится с ещё большим.  
Надо бы хоть разминку по утрам делать.  
К метро Игорь выходит за двадцать минут.   
Последний экзамен сдаётся, конечно, не сам, но легко. И тем же вечером Игорь справляет это с Антоном пивом в парке по дороге в общагу. То, что Антона ждёт пересдача, его не волнует.  
— Времени ещё дофига! — объявил он, ещё когда они стояли в очереди в супермаркете. — И плевать мне, что Прокопов — гондон.  
В парке Антон шутит за триста, Игорь громко смеётся, подхватывая шутки.   
И не такой уж он придурок, думает Игорь, отправляя банку в полёт мимо урны.  
Праздновать закрытие сессии он продолжает и на следующий день с Лерой. Денис договорился со своим другом, и под вечер они собираются у него. Квартира однокомнатная, с явно советским ремонтом и даже ковром на стене. Друга Дениса зовут Гошей, у него отросшие, собранные в неряшливый хвост волосы, растянутая футболка и громкий смех. Сначала они сидят вчетвером, Денис открывает текилу — они купили две бутылки, — Лера режет лайм, а Игорь — колбасу.   
Гоша мельтешит: то в холодильник полезет, то в шкафчик за стаканами, то под раковину выкидывать какие-то невидимые крошки, то решает полить цветы на подоконнике — и болтает за всех. Рассказывает, что его друг играет в малоизвестной, но крутой группе — «Игорь, я тебе скину ссылку», — что у него клёвая подружка Светка — «Лер, ты её ещё не видела», — что учится в магистратуре, подумывает об аспирантуре, чтобы родители и дальше спонсировали его, что подрабатывает на всяких дегустациях — «Круче всего дегустации водки», — что недавно — «До Светки, не смотри на меня так, Дэн» — катался к подруге по переписке в Нижний Новгород, но не срослось, и он умотал в Петербург на два дня и жил у шапочного знакомого, у которого был только один минус — посуду он складировал, судя по всему, неделями.   
— Даже приходилось за ним мыть, — вздыхает Гоша, принимая — текилы на дне — стакан. — А то жрать хотелось, а не в чем было Роллтон заварить.  
— Вот потому Доширак лучше, — объявляет Денис и закручивает бутылку.  
— Он невкусный. — Гоша кривится.  
— Одна херня. — Лера пожимает плечами и опускает палец в крупную соль, хранящуюся в пластмассовой упаковке, скорее всего, из-под селёдки.  
— Я больше Роллтон люблю, — признаётся Игорь, поглядывая на лайм. Его он не пробовал, но цитрусовые вообще любит.  
Очень.  
— Наш человек! Дай пять! — Гоша поднимает ладонь, и Игорь с громким хлопком бьёт по ней.  
Они успевают выпить по две, когда начинают подтягиваться Гошины друзья. Со своей выпивкой, к счастью.  
Кажется-Марина, Светка — милая и жмущаяся к Гоше — и вроде-Олег тоже празднуют закрытие сессии. Остальные собираются за компанию. В кухне курят в форточку, и, чтобы не поддаться соблазну, Игорь уходит в гостиную. Гоша, прихватив текилу и приобнимая держащую тарелку с лаймом и солью Светку, идёт за ним.  
Кажется, такой же ковёр висел на стене в квартире Игоревой бабушки, но он не уверен. А квартиру давно сдают, и ковёр, наверное, сняли.   
Гоша бу́хает бутылку на журнальный столик, с кем-то обнимается, чему-то смеётся. Игорь устраивается на диване рядом с рыжеволосой — и как её зовут? Катя? Лена? Алина? кажется, он прослушал её имя — девушкой.   
Дребезжит звонок. Пришедшего Костю Гоша рекомендует отдельно и громко, возвещая:  
— Он потрясающе поёт.  
— Но не сегодня, — фыркает тот. — Я без гитары и энтузиазма.  
Костя, кажется, уходит в кухню. Игорь пьёт, слушает краем уха разговоры и Гошин смех.  
Три дня — и Игорь поедет домой. В свою комнату к своим вещам. Никакого Антона, никаких соседей по блоку, с которыми нужно делить ванную, и по этажу, с которыми приходится сталкиваться в кухне. И продукты не надо покупать и готовить самому. Да и маму давно не видел.  
Но.  
Игорь выливает из бутылки остатки текилы и выпивает без соли и лайма. Где-то тут он видел то ли джин, то ли ром. Кому потом деньги сунуть за него? Или можно забить?  
Да нет, как-то неправильно забивать.  
— А ты откуда? — спрашивает рыжая. Цвет не как у Леры натуральный, а ярко-морковный. Кажется, начало беседы Игорь пропустил.   
— Липецкая область.  
— Недалеко. — Рыжая улыбается. Он отвечает ей тем же.  
На журнальном столике ром. Белый. На вкус ничего так. Ром Игорь пьёт впервые.  
Наверное, он встретится с Даней и Женей. Женя говорила, что точно приедет. Как у неё дела, интересно.  
Ну ладно, не особо интересно.  
Но и не совсем плевать всё же.  
Погуляют, пошатаются у пруда, как раньше. Круто же. Правда круто. Ему там нравится, а ещё в роще, и немного на главной улице, у рынка.  
Но.  
Ром явно крепкий. Тянет спиртом. Или так кажется. Интересно, из чего его делают?  
Гоша громко хохочет. Кто-то предлагает сыграть в твистер.  
— Ой, нет, — ноет кажется-Марина.  
— Я что, зря его дарила? — возмущается рыжая.  
Игорь наливает себе ещё. На полу раскладывают поле. Разноцветные круги чуть расплываются. Игорь дотрагивается ладонью до лица. Нет, очки на нём. Может, грязные. Он допивает ром, отставляет стакан и, низко наклонившись, долго трёт о футболку стёкла.  
— Ну что кто?  
Ага, сейчас встанет на мостик и сблюёт на кого-то сто пудов. Игорь выходит из комнаты. Чуть шатается. В кухне болтают. Тут Лера и Денис. Ещё кто-то, Костя, кажется, но, может, и нет.   
Чуть кружит. Слегка мутит. В туалете никого.   
Проблеваться, что ли, думает Игорь.  
Решает: пока рано.   
Он садится на стульчак, достаёт из кармана смартфон. Открывает 2048. Он остановился на четырёх тысячах. Пора побить рекорд.   
Вот и займётся дома всяким таким бесполезным и приятным. Посмотрит наконец что-то из бесконечного списка аниме, которое советовали знакомые в сообщениях и незнакомые в группах. Сыграет, как в старые добрые времена, в ГТА. Расслабится.  
Палец замирает над экраном. Чёрт. Двинуть можно все числа только в одну сторону, и это всё испортит.  
Три движения и — между четырьмя и двумя тысячами оказывается двойка.  
Ну и лажа. Игорь сбрасывает игру.   
Проблеваться, что ли? Он приподнимает очки, устраивая — носоупоры цепляются за волосы — их на голове, и трёт лицо, положив смартфон на колени.  
Потом снова берёт его в руки.  
«Что бдешь делать на каникуллах?» — пишет он Владу.  
Ждёт пять минут. На экране, около виджета со временем, тонкая радужная полоса. Царапина? Нет, скорее, влажным пальцем провёл. Раздражает. Очень. Ярко. Игорь убирает телефон в карман, встаёт и, наклонившись над унитазом, суёт два пальца в рот.  
Выйдя из туалета, он идёт в кухню. Денис доказывает Косте, что Бэтмен круче Супермена. Тот, кажется, и не спорит.  
— Всё норм? — спрашивает Лера. Она стоит у подоконника. В руках пустой стакан.  
Игорь кивает.  
— Слушай, — говорит он, прислоняясь боком к шкафчику рядом с ней. — А ты не знаешь случайно, как называется такая... ну типа плетёная фигня с перьями?   
— Э-э-э? — Лера пожимает плечами, сводит брови к переносице, задумавшись.  
— Ну такая хрень круглая, на неё нитки натянуты, и другие болтаются с перьями. И она типа висит на люстре.  
— Может, ловец снов? — предполагает Лера. — А что?  
— Да просто увидел недавно, и стало интересно, что это.  
Лера на него смотрит внимательно. Но ничего больше не спрашивает, шарит по подоконнику в поисках сигарет. Находит чьи-то «Кисс» в горшке с фикусом.  
— Н-да. — Игорь смотрит на узкую пачку.  
— На хер, — объявляет Лера и громко сообщает: — Бэтмен и Супермен сосут у Человека-паука!  
Спит Игорь на диване между Денисом и кажется-Мариной. Кое-кто — среди них точно Костя — ушёл, но другим то ли ехать было далеко, то ли лень. Игорь до последнего сомневался, что шесть человек — кроме вроде-Олега, который заснул раньше остальных, свернувшись в кресле, — поместятся. Как выяснилось, зря.  
Сообщения Влада, пришедшие ещё ночью, он видит с утра, когда выходит в кухню, где кажется-Марина жарит огроменную яичницу. Гоша роется в холодильнике. Из ванной доносится шум воды.  
— Будешь? — спрашивает кажется-Марина.  
Игорь пожимает плечами.  
«альпы и лыжи», — пришло от Влада. — «на неделю с тридцатого», «ты пьяный?», «ты завтра можешь?»  
Игорь наливает во вроде мытый стакан воду из-под крана и пьёт.  
«Могу сейчас», — печатает он.  
Пока умывается — Лера наконец вышла из ванной, — ему приходит: «сам дойдешь?»  
Игорь вспоминает колючие кусты. Если не пытаться срезать, точно дойдёт.  
«Где-то через час буду», — отвечает он.  
Прежде чем выйти, он всё же урывает кусок яичницы из семи яиц и прикладывается к очень чёрному чаю.  
— Ты когда сегодня? — спрашивает у Леры, жующей бутерброд с колбасой.  
— Поезд в шесть. Пересечёмся?  
— Хрен знает. Планы.  
В метро Игорь вводит в поисковик: «Ловец снов». Это и вправду оказывается он. Надо же, сны отпугивает. Ага, конечно.   
Игорь отправляется в путешествие по гиперссылкам в Википедии. Бесконечное дело, как ни крути. Но увлекательное.  
— Осторожно, — объявляет женский голос, — двери закрываются...  
«Когда один человек одержим иллюзией — это называется безумием. Когда множество людей одержимо иллюзией — это называется…»  
— ...итровская.  
— Сучность! — Игорь выскакивает из вагона через закрывающиеся двери. Выдыхает громко, запихивая трясущимися руками смартфон в карман. Хорошо, хоть не уронил случайно.  
А с безумием он, наверное, согласен. То есть он как-то не привык в церковь ходить и не видит в этом смысла. Ну а бог... Разве бог не должен всегда типа поддерживать, если дело не касается вреда другим людям?  
В идеале он должен этот вред не допускать. Но что-то не заметно.  
Зато часто слышно, что бог, видите ли, накажет обязательно за то, как живёшь. Особенно если ты гей.  
Если и есть кто-то сверху, то ему уж точно нет дела до отношений Игоря и Влада.  
Иначе это подозрительно.  
Даже бог латентный, ага, мысленно фыркает Игорь.  
К Владу он ходит три дня подряд. В последний, лёжа расслабленно — на этот раз всё случилось на боку, и мышцы не особо тянет, хотя под коленкой Влад его подхватил лихо, — Игорь ловит кошачий взгляд. Барон сидит на полу и смотрит на них. Дверь, кажется, забыли закрыть, когда вваливались в комнату, пытаясь языками облизать друг другу как минимум гланды.  
Просто поспорили слегка до этого.  
О чём, кстати?  
Вспомнить Игорь не может, но и не старается особо.  
— Кажется, мы устроили коту хоумпорно, — объявляет он.  
Влад приподнимается на локтях, кидает взгляд на Барона.  
— Судя по морде, — говорит он, — у него научный интерес.  
— Это ещё стремнее.  
Они смеются.  
Перед отъездом Игорь пьёт с Серёгой, Антоном, Костей и Ваней Алексеевым. Инициатором был последний, пришедший с двумя бутылками водки и сказавший, что «ну нельзя, чтоб оставалась». У Антона и Игоря билеты домой на вечер: у Игоря поезд в десять с Курского, а у Антона в одиннадцать с Ярославского. Костя домой завтра. Кажется, на автобусе. Из закуски нашлось только лечо, присланное Костиной бабушкой, Игоревы шпроты, купленные как-то по акции за тридцать рублей, и Антоновы сырки.  
В поезде у Игоря болит голова, хотя выпил он немного. Он надеется, что мутить его не начнёт. Вагон явно не из новых — из окна дует ого-го как, обитые дерматином полки в заплатах, — и знакомиться так близко с железным унитазом он не хочет.   
Интернет ловит с перебоями, только на станциях. В полтретьего — за окном тьма, у Игоря чувство, что поезд остановился в лесу, — он обновляет Владов инстаграм и видит, что тот выложил фото кота с хитрющей мордой. Сбоку подпись: «Барон любит порно». Игорь смеётся.  
Он закутывается в простыню. Прохладно. Стоило, наверное, взять плед. Но сейчас точно лень.  
Игорь укладывает смартфон рядом, между собой и стеной. Поезд вновь ты-дыхает по рельсам. Из-за стены доносится храп.  
Он едет домой.  
Впереди две недели отдыха.  
Без соседей по комнате, без пар и преподов, без домашних заданий. Без посиделок с Лерой. Без свободы от долгих разговоров с мамой. Без распития с Серёгой и Ваней Алексеевым или Антоном.   
Без Влада.  
Дрочить придётся. А Влад... тоже только так будет? Или нет? Он будет хоть слать сообщения? И стоит ли ему писать ерунду какую-то?   
Что вообще между ними происходит? Как выглядит уравнение их отношений? Эн икс плюс эм икс квадрат плюс ещё куча мелочей, и всё это равно нулю, так ведь? А смысл уравнения в чём? Если решить, то что получится? Икс-то — дрочка. Разве она может быть равна какому-то числу? Скорости движений, ага. Или количеству.  
Бред же.  
Игорь изначально построил уравнение чёрт-те как. В нём, может, и есть неизвестные, но это точно не икс. Он-то как раз постоянная величина. Как g или хотя бы ρ какого-то определённого вещества. Ага, ускорение движения их отношений хрен знает куда. Или плотность того, что между ними происходит.   
Н-да уж.   
Полная ерунда это уравнение, как ни крути.  
Игорь берёт смартфон, нашаривает на столе наушники и вставляет в уши.  
Слушая — «Чувством и долгом / И жить будем долго / И вместе взорвемся в метро» — музыку, он наблюдает за отсветами на стене и полке-сеточке, на которой лежит его шапка. Он ставит песню на повтор. Глаза закрываются, и с утра он не может сказать, дремал ли или вяло думал о том о сём.  
Отец встречает его на вокзале, он специально отпросился с работы. Игорь ставит сумку в багажник «девятки» и захлопывает крышку.  
На приборной панели икона, на зеркале болтается деревянный крестик и ёлочка. Чуть пахнет бензином.   
Кажется, он по этому даже скучал.  
— Как доехал? — спрашивает папа.  
— Не спалось.  
Отец кивает, выруливая с парковки перед вокзалом. Включает радио.   
Ну вот я и дома, думает Игорь под голос Михаила Круга.  
Высадив его у подъезда, папа отправляется на работу.   
В комнате ничего не поменялось. Разве что бардака никакого, но Игорь не помнит, сам ли он разобрал вещи перед отъездом или оставил завал, который разгребла потом мама. Он достаёт ноутбук. Надо отправить несколько сообщений, прежде чем пойти в душ и лечь отдохнуть. Но несколько сообщений превращаются в обширную переписку, бесконечное листание новостной ленты и добавление в закладки всякой ерунды, которую стоит прочитать позже. Игорь даже смотрит две серии «Атаки титанов» — давно кто-то советовал, никак руки не доходили, — но потом всё же отправляется в ванную.  
Мама в честь его приезда запекает мясо и делает пирог с яблоками. За ужином она расспрашивает Игоря об учёбе и друзьях. Улыбается. Отец вспоминает свою молодость: ПТУ, откуда его чуть не выгнали за драку, друзей-приятелей — кто-то женился, а кто-то спился, — школьные подвиги. Мама его перебивает, рассказывая, как они впервые встретились на свадьбе общего знакомого.  
Игорь жуёт мясо. Как будто за полгода он все эти истории забыл. Н-да.  
На следующий день, с утра, Игорь заходит за Женей. При нём она докрашивает правый глаз и причёсывается. Кажется, её длинные русые волосы стали чуть темнее. А в остальном она всё та же: широкая улыбка, крепкие объятия, очки в толстой чёрной оправе, даже синий пуховик знаком Игорю по прошлой зиме.  
— Ну как ты вообще? — спрашивает Женя, когда за ними захлопывается дверь подъезда.  
— А чёрт знает. — Игорь пожимает плечами.   
— Я, наверное, так же. Вроде отдых долгожданный, но хрен знает, что делать.  
Женя после школы уехала в Петербург, учится на журналиста, но ей не нравится. Последний раз они виделись в августе, и то мало. А потом была переписка: и обо всём, и ни о чём.  
— В точку, — кивает Игорь. — Если бы не мама, я б остался в общаге. Как раз все уехали, блин.  
— Вот да. — Женя натягивает узорчатые варежки. — К пруду?  
— Ага.  
Они там часто гуляли раньше, когда только начали общаться. Оказались в одном классе, сидели за соседними партами, друзья-приятели обоих ушли после девятого. Женя иногда смотрела аниме, а Игорь, было дело, играл в «Ворлд оф Варкрафт», к которому Женя имела нежную привязанность. Оба болели за красно-белых, но не рьяно. И гулять нешумной компанией нравилось обоим.  
Зимой на пруду нет уток, лёд, однако, подтаял, и на нём уже не катаются на коньках, да и никто не рискует съехать с горки в полынью. К счастью. Кажется, Игорь слышал истории про мальчика, который утонул. Это действительно случилось? Или кто-то стращал его? Одноклассники? Родители? Учителя?  
— Бесит, что вроде есть время, но раз-два — и каникулы кончатся, — говорит Женя.  
— Я чувствую, как они уже кончаются.  
А он этого правда не хочет? Остался бы дома подольше? С мамиными и папиными историями, пирогами и мясом? Привычными плакатами на стенах и фигуркой Лелуша... Стоит, кстати, её забрать.  
— Хотя ничего не делаю, ага.  
— Я даже не помню, когда в последний раз в кино был, — признаётся Игорь.  
— Я тоже. А помнишь, как мы прогуливали в «Салюте»? — Женя улыбается.  
— А то!  
Они идут под лысыми ивами вдоль пруда. У дальнего конца, среди сухих стеблей и листьев камыша, редко кто-то бывает. Оттуда же можно пройти в рощу. В детстве Игорь часто гулял там с мамой. Носился летом между деревьев и топтал поганки, месил весной и осенью грязь резиновыми сапогами и подгонял маму, везущую его на санках, зимой.  
— Я иногда, если честно, даже скучаю по школе, по всему этому, — признаётся Женя. — Когда все друг друга знают. И никакого выпендрёжа, никаких особых тёрок.  
Одноклассников Игорь помнит, пожалуй, не всех. Кого-то не видел после девятого, а с кем-то сталкивался только в десятом-одиннадцатом. И больше предпочёл бы их не встречать.   
А зачем?  
— Ну не знаю, — говорит он. — Я по одноклассникам не скучаю вообще.  
Они приближаются к берегу. Игорь смотрит на подмокшую ледовую гладь. Как-то они с Женей швыряли тут бутылки, смотрели, как они крутятся, слушали, как плюхают или звонко отскакивают.  
— Я тоже не то чтобы. Я только с Лёшей Савельевым общаюсь, с Катькой и Таней, ну и с тобой. Что с остальными, понятия не имею. Но всё равно как-то... всё как-то попроще было. — Женя вытягивает руку и ломает сухую пушистую метёлку камыша. Помолчав, она продолжает: — А в группе у нас кого только нет… даже педик. Ну это я типа не просто так говорю, что если в группе почти все девчонки, то парень, значит, педик. Он реально педик. Футболки в обтяжку, джинсы в облипку, манерный, тональником пользуется. Ленка говорила, что его видели с мужиком каким-то. Да пофиг, видели или нет, по нему и так понятно. Вот же... — Ветка хрустит у неё в руках. — У нас такого быть не может.  
— Ну, — Игорь пожимает плечами, — наверное.  
А он другой? Раз футболки не в обтяжку и тональником не пользуется? А Влад? Просто модник или по виду и на гея тянет?  
— Но вообще у нас к нему норм относятся, — говорит Женя. — Хотя тупит он иногда жесть как.  
— Все иногда тупят.  
— Он часто писец. Да ещё и по ерунде. Наверное, по блату поступил вообще. У нас такие есть. О, да та же Марина, я тебе про неё рассказывала. — Игорь кивает, хотя не помнит, кто это. — Она вообще сама думать не умеет.  
Интересно, если бы Женя узнала о том, что у него с Владом, она бы нормально отреагировала? Мол, ты всё тот же, джинсы в облипку не носишь, не поглупел, трахайся, с кем хочешь. Или особенности его личной жизни в любом случае изменили бы её отношение?  
— У нас тоже есть поразительно тупые, — делится Игорь.  
Женя швыряет метёлку, ветер подхватывает её и опускает на землю, прошуршав, как и остальным камышом. Они отворачиваются от берега.  
— Ой, а помнишь, как Матвеев не мог на карте Индию найти?  
Женя смеётся, и Игорь улыбается.  
Какая разница?  
Рассказывать-то, по сути, нечего.  
Да и личная жизнь на то и личная, чтобы не болтать о ней почём зря.  
Но.  
Что́ бы она подумала? Сказала? Сделала?  
Наверное, разговор он поддерживает не очень: говорит в основном Женя, хотя Игорь тоже вспоминает что-то со школьных времён и рассказывает, кажется, три забавные истории про одногруппников и преподавателей. Они нарезают круги по району, пока Женя не начинает мёрзнуть. Около своего подъезда она обнимает Игоря. Его ладони замирают, не касаясь синего пуховика.  
Плевать, думает он по дороге домой.  
Думает: если бы у нас с Владом была на носу свадьба в Голландии, стоило бы париться.  
Думает: да я шутник, хаханек на двести тянет.  
На крыльце, нашаривая ключ в кармане, он напевает:   
— Это больше, чем мысли, но меньше, чем сердце. Так...  
Чёрт, привязалось.  
Влад онлайн. Он пока не уехал на отдых.  
«Встречаться с бывшими одноклассниками та ещё хрень», — пишет ему Игорь.  
Ответ приходит почти сразу же.   
«точняк», «мы раньше вроде и норм общались», «а щас как то не нужно больше».  
«Вот да».  
И что ещё написать? Зачем вообще он это сообщил? Владу разве нужна пустопорожняя болтовня? Он только из вежливости не промолчал?   
Влад и вежливость?  
Да на хрен, думает Игорь. Надо сделать чаю.  
Игорь включает Земфиру и уходит в кухню, ставит чайник, достаёт два пакетика «Липтона», оглядывает содержимое холодильника. Вчерашнее мясо. То, что надо.  
Возвратившись к компьютеру, Игорь ставит кружку и тарелку на стол, читает сообщение Влада.  
«что делаешь».  
Игорь устраивает мясо на куске хлеба.  
«Чаи гоняю, — печатает он, откусывая от бутерброда, — и слушаю Земфиру».  
«земфиру?», «реально?»  
«Она вообще-то норм». — Игорь скидывает Владу песню и хлебает чай.  
«я по русскому не особо», — признаётся Влад. — «да и по такому спокойному ваще».  
Он шлёт Игорю композиции. Под чай, отвлекаясь, только чтобы сходить ещё за хлебом и мясом, Игорь слушает все, хотя с некоторыми уже знаком — изучил же Владовы аудиозаписи, — и честно признаётся, что у него от басов начинает болеть голова.  
«нифига ты не понимаешь», — решает Влад.  
«Куда уж мне». — Игорь улыбается.   
Ни разу не обидно.  
Мама намекает за ужином, что у её коллеги есть дочка, потрясающая девушка, родителям помогает, учится здесь, может, вам в кино сходить?  
— Ну мам! — Игорь только глаза закатывает.  
— Не слушай её, — советует отец. — Само сложится.  
Ага, думает Игорь, пережёвывая котлету, сложилось.  
Проходит всего два дня, и с утра Женя предлагает погулять. Игорь зашёл Вконтакте между сериями аниме. Сообщение уже прочитал, и сделать вид, что не видел его, не получится.  
Пойти?  
Но аниме.  
Но мама в кухне — выходной же — под бормотание телевизора готовит плов, пока папа ушёл в гараж.  
Но виделись недавно, и что нового он услышит от Жени? Что каникулы кончаются, на учёбу не хочется, а гей у неё в группе неприятный?  
Но Влад дома не прозябает, написал, что планирует собраться с друзьями вечером.  
Они сидят в кафе. Заказывают пиццу на двоих, Женя берёт себе безалкогольный малиновый по цвету и вкусу коктейль, Игорь находит в меню самый дешёвый чай.   
— Меня мама попросила с ней в магаз сходить, — сообщает Женя. — Так что мы ненадолго.  
Игорь кивает.  
Еду они ждут недолго. И в это время, и после, уже приступив к пицце, Женя вспоминает школьных учителей, Игорь поддакивает. И зачем об этом говорить? Какая разница-то? Сейчас уже всё по-другому. Да и какое ему вообще дело до слов Жени?  
До её воспоминаний?  
До её новой жизни?  
Лучше бы дома остался. «Атака титанов» точно интереснее. Вообще, любопытно, как автору всё это в голову пришло: огромные человекоподобные, безобразно-натуралистичные гиганты, не столько жуткие, сколько неприятные, нападают на города, и отряды специально обученных людей помогают защищать обычных людей, бои, сплошные тайны и отсталый в одном, но в другом довольно развитый мир. Можно считать это постапокалиптикой или, скорее, альтернативной Вселенной?   
— У нас на физ-ру никто не ходит почти, — говорит Женя. — Физрук — тот ещё кадр. Прямиком из СССР, вечно говорит, что эти упражнения обязательно помогут девочкам рожать.  
— А мальчикам — трахать? — фыркает Игорь и берёт предпоследний кусок пиццы. Жаль, что брали пополам. Он бы ещё съел.  
— Ну уж это не знаю. — Женя смеётся.  
— А нас на физ-ре не мучат особо.  
— Ой, а я же участвовала в кроссе...  
Игорь попивает чай. То ли от «Липтона» тот не отличается, то ли Игорь в этом не разбирается. Хорошо хоть, сто́ит — ещё куда ни шло — пятьдесят рублей. Так, точно, «Атака титанов»… Интересно, только в фильмах, аниме или комиксах бывает, что герой загорается желанием отомстить, что-то изменить не в своей жизни, но и во всём мире? Много кому в реальности хватает на это сил? На то, чтобы рисковать жизнью ради цели? Вроде во время военных действий бывает такое. И то знает Игорь это, к счастью, только по фильмам.  
Есть ли в жизни место подви?...   
Серьёзно, что ли, думает Игорь, таращась в чай.  
Думает: фу, это звучит как тема школьного сочинения.  
Думает: кажется, пора домой.  
Женя всё ещё рассказывает про кросс, старательно выковыривая ягоды из коктейля.  
Стараясь сконцентрироваться на её истории, Игорь мысленно почти слово в слово — будто он Нострадамус, Ванга или умелый переводчик-синхронист, с русского на русский, ага, — повторяет за ней.  
Выйдя из кафе, Игорь достаёт из кармана пачку.  
— Ты куришь? — удивляется Женя.  
Нет, блин, думает Игорь, полизать сигарету достал.  
— Иногда.  
На прощание они обнимаются у Жениного дома, и Игорь перебирает пальцами воздух около её пуховика.   
И зачем эти сентиментальности?  
Только подойдя к своему подъезду, Игорь вспоминает, что он вообще-то дома у родителей, а мама не знает, что он курит, и вряд ли хочет узнавать. Наплевать и прийти, воняя табаком? Он же взрослый. Расстроить? Нарваться на серьёзный разговор? А вдруг обойдётся и вовсе без него? Подумаешь, всего-то сигареты.  
Это же не то же, что узнать, что сын — гей.  
Игорь усмехается. Хаханек на пятьдесят всё же тянет.  
В магазине нет цитрусовой жвачки, и приходится купить арбузную.  
Влад не появляется в сети вечером. Пишет только на следующий день, частит сообщениями: «я тебя ненавижу», «я слушал ее всю дорогу домой», «ту песню», «вот срань», «я проснулся хз где ваще», «ну не совсем хз ладно», «у лехи», «это друг андрея», «мы ваще вчера пресеклись на чистых прудах», «бродили ржали», «паша был уже бухой», «завернули кое куда», «приехал леха», «хз с чего мы к нему намылились», «сука блин вышел с утра», «оказалось я на выхино».  
Игорь смеётся, читая вереницу Владовых сообщений, и отвечает: «О да, песня приставучая. Ты хоть без машины был? Не оставил её нигде?»  
Влад отвечает тут же: «вчера мы на такси», «а сегодня писец», «не езжай с утра на выхино на метро», «жопа это мягко сказано».  
«Хоть блевать не хотелось?»  
«эй я не в говно».  
Игорь снова хохочет.   
Вечером он помогает маме резать оливье, а потом — она следит за жарящейся, сочно пахнущей рыбой — остаётся сидеть за столом, таская с тарелки порезанные кружочками солёные огурцы. Раньше Игорь часто делал домашние задания в кухне, пока мама готовила. Бывало, он просил объяснить её правила по русскому или химические формулы, но она качала головой, глаза закатывала, мол, опять ты за своё, и говорила, что уже ничего со школы не помнит.  
Мама рассказывает о работе и о подруге Сашке — Игорь привык звать её тётей Сашей, — которая два дня назад стала бабушкой. Сыну тёти Саши Андрею двадцать три, всё детство Игорю перепадала от него одежда. Он запихивал синтетические брюки подальше в шкаф, уверяя маму, что «когда-нибудь обязательно настанет их время», надевал уродливые свитера, только если был уверен, что не придётся перед кем-то раздеваться, занашивал до дыр футболки и с удовольствием на Новый год прожёг бенгальскими огнями мешковатую грязно-коричневую куртку. В девятом классе Игорь вытянулся и перерос Андрея. Его, худого и суетливого, работающего в таксопарке, Игорь видел в последний раз два года назад. Кажется, тогда тот ни с кем не встречался.  
А теперь дочка, надо же.  
Неужели ещё чуть-чуть — и Игоревы ровесники начнут съезжаться, жениться и заводить детей?  
Жесть какая.  
Уехав в Австрию — «круто что андрей и паша тоже смогли», «без компании ваще не в кайф», — Влад начинает слать фотки. Даже больше, чем публикует в инстаграме. Влад смеётся, Влад пьёт ядерного цвета коктейль — «не вкусный ваще», «прост любопытно было что за хрень с непроизносимым названием» — Влад на лыжах, Влад со сноубордом — «лыжи лучше», — Влад развалился в кресле с ноутбуком и ест руками пирожное. Влад с Андреем и Пашей: двадцать восемь фоток за раз, все сделаны в номере.   
«андрей ваще по жизни спокойный», «но если набухается его прет»; «мать задолбала звонить», «делать ей нечего что ли»; «посмотри как ржачно паша спит»; «у андрея родаки в разводе», «у него даже своя хата есть», «типа откупились», «тупо но я завидую»; «паша ваще с мариной но у них вечно хз че», — узнаёт Игорь.  
Сам рассказывает, что ему нравится шататься в роще, заткнув уши наушниками — «ну ты псих», — что его выбесили слова бывшей одноклассницы, но он тем не менее не хочет с ней обсуждать всё это, пусть живёт зашоренной, сука, — «вот точно сука», «пошли ее в жопу», — что у отца сломалась машина и ехать на вокзал придётся на автобусе — «переживешь», — что он может провести весь день в кровати, смотря аниме.  
«серьезно?», «ты че смотришь наруто?», «лол».  
«Иди на хрен. Между прочим, бывает реально охрененное. Сейчас «Атаку титанов» досмотрел, просто шикарно».  
«не понимаю все равно в чем прикол».  
Женя уезжает раньше Игоря, перед этим она предлагает встретиться снова, но он отговаривается необходимостью помочь отцу в гараже.   
Вообще-то папа в гараж не допускает никого.  
«андрей ногу растянул, дебил», — пишет Влад. Самолёт у него завтра.  
«Ерунда или что-то стрёмное?»  
«фигня».  
«А у тебя бывали растяжения?»  
«...», «нет я предпочитаю растягивать других».  
«Просто иди на хер».  
«попался как лох», «хочу тебя растянуть», «пальцами а потом членом», «ты когда возвращаешься?»  
«Седьмого. Я пошёл в ванную дрочить».  
«придешь ко мне после обеда», «а я надеялся на вирт», «ну че ты свалил».  
Игорь фыркает. Но в ванную действительно идёт. Вода льёт на макушку, волосы липнут ко лбу, под ногами потрескавшаяся эмаль, в трещинах — ржавчина. Паутина рыжины расходится от слива, нечёткая, он ведь без очков, может, перейти на линзы? Тогда он бы сейчас видел отчётливо, как скользит рука по коже, сжимает и гладит, размеренно и медленно, и...   
И зачем?  
Игорь жмурится, высовывается из-за шторки с синими морскими узорами, находит, щурясь, на полке, под зеркалом, мамин крем для лица. Против морщин. А на заднице они вообще бывают, интересно…  
Вода бьёт по спине, и Игорь отходит, пусть стучит по ступне лучше, как будто он тут моется.   
Просто мастер конспирации, думает он и фыркает, закрывая глаза.  
Думает: дрочер со стажем.  
Думает: Влад хотел бы...  
Пальцы проникают легко.  
Быстро, ярко, резко… неполно, нетяжело, под лопатками холодный кафель. А Влад бы хотел нависнуть, прижаться, сжать ладонями Игоревы ягодицы, целоваться, лизаться, двигаться-дви-дви-двигаться. Влад бы дышал громко на ухо, шептал бы — «Какой ты…», — вжимал бы спиной в кафель, замирал бы, чмокал бы в шею, и резче двигался, и держал бы, и гладил бы, и сжимал, и…  
Голову мыть потом лень, но, раз намочил, приходится.  
В поезде Игорю не спится. Зато он съедает и котлеты, и варёные яйца, и булку. Ужин в спортивную сумку не поместился, Игорь сказал, что столько за ночь съесть невозможно, и мама положила его в отдельный пакет.   
Н-да.  
Попивая йогурт, Игорь ждёт, когда появится связь.  
Ещё немного — и он будет в Москве.  
Наконец-то.  
Жевать данные матерью бутерброды с колбасой и яблоки он не хочет, за окном силуэты ёлок во тьме, проводница приглушает свет. Игорь подтягивает простыню, отделяющую его от колючего пледа — на этот раз взял его загодя. Наушники в ушах. Снова Земфира.  
Циклично. Таких периодов по одной схеме будет ведь ещё семь. Семестр — зачёты — экзамены — поездка к родителям. И — по новой.   
А можно вообще жить не по отрезкам времени? Не от точки А до точки Б? Не от сессии до сессии, не от выходных до выходных, не от выходных до праздников, не от праздников до каникул или отпуска?   
Отпуск. Точно. Надо бы озаботиться подработкой. Хотя родители и дали — Игорь благодарил невнятно, глядя в пол, — с собой денег.  
Этим и займётся, только войдёт в ритм. Только поймёт, что как с учёбой в этом семестре: какие преподаватели строгие, у каких надо заниматься всегда и много, каким плевать на работу на парах, у каких можно пропускать.  
Поезд медленно тормозит на станции. Яркой полосой лежит на потолке проникающий из окна свет фонаря.  
От Влада ничего, Лера пишет, что не хочет на учёбу, что слишком привыкла лениться.  
«Ты же приезжаешь послезавтра?» — уточняет он.  
Женщина с верхней полки вытягивается, давит пальцами на зажим шторы, наполовину закрывает — резко и громко — окно.  
«Ага, пропущу день, а может, два, — пишет Лера. — С Денисом договорилась уже поторчать, как приеду».  
«Ну и правильно».  
Женя выложила фотографию. Она с двумя девчонками сидит на лавке, обнимает их за плечи, смеётся. Может, зря он не согласился встретиться? Может, стоило забыть о её словах? Не придавать значения? Или, наоборот, поговорить об этом?  
А зачем? Как часто они переписываются вообще? И о чём?  
Привет-как-дела-что-делаешь? Очень важное знакомство, нечего сказать.  
Поезд трогается.   
К Москве они подъезжают, когда светает. Состав тянется — Игорь слушает музыку, съедает два яблока, выбрасывает мусор, относит бельё проводнице, решает, что тратить деньги на чай ему жалко, — тянется — он перекладывает проездной в карман, пишет маме, что они подъезжают, — и тянется — обновляет новостную ленту, запихивает пакет с бутербродами в сумку, проверяет, не забыл ли телефон, паспорт и ключи.  
Хорошо хоть, метро уже открылось, думает Игорь, спрыгивая на платформу. Приехав в общагу и первым делом поздоровавшись с невнятно пробурчавшим что-то в ответ Антоном, Игорь пихает сумку под кровать, ставит будильник и укутывается в одеяло.   
Слишком недвижимо и тихо.   
Он всё равно засыпает.  
Потом хочется есть, но бутерброды оставил в сумке, вид у них нетоварный.  
Кажется, буржуйство передаётся половым путём, думает Игорь, выкидывая их в урну.  
В холодильнике только Антонова и Костина еда, в Макдак, что ли, зайти, но уже двенадцать, а ему ещё в душ, да и пока доедет...   
Влад встречает его в коридоре, стоит, прислонившись плечом к стене, спрашивает:  
— Как доехал?   
— Норм. Уже в общаге поспал. — Игорь вешает куртку, наклоняется, чтобы снять ботинки. — Только пожрать не успел.  
— Найдём сейчас что-нибудь.  
Шаги удаляются. Когда Игорь выпрямляется, Влада не видно, зато рядом стоит Барон. Хвост задрал, смотрит пристально.  
Влад обнаруживается в кухне, перед холодильником. Длинная чёрная футболка прикрывает задницу. Ноги обтянуты бордовыми джинсами.  
— Я чайник поставил, — сообщает он, оглянувшись на Игоря.  
— Хорошо.  
В помещении ярко, просторно и чисто. Ансамбль шкафчиков и тумб выглядит так, будто установлен в мебельном магазине. Даже утварь и прихватки расположены на подставках, крючках и полках продуманно-небрежно. Игорь усаживается на стул — на кожаное серое сидение, — прижимаясь спиной к серебристым прутьям.   
— Рыбу запечённую будешь? — спрашивает Влад, доставая из холодильника матовый контейнер с синей крышкой.  
— Можно.  
Задевая Владову ногу хвостом, мимо проходит Барон и ложится на бок около плиты.  
— Вообще ещё салат есть, но он мамин, там сельдерей, яблоко и ещё что-то, и это всё, кажется, с оливковым маслом. — Влад закрывает дверцу и подходит к микроволновке. — Я бы не советовал.  
— Яблоко?  
— Ага, мама любит такие сочетания.   
На подоконнике шумит чайник. Из стоящего рядом крупного горшка торчат длинные жёсткие листья. На столешнице хлебница, чашка — на дне подсыхают чайные листья, — вазочка с конфетами и сахарница в форме гриба.  
— Она рыбу ест иногда, а мясо вообще нет, — рассказывает Влад. — Вегетарианка, но не совсем типа.  
— А ты?  
Ага, подошло бы Владу: людей можно и в грош не ставить, то ли дело звери. Хотя разве может быть канарейка стервой, а дикобраз мудаком?  
— Ну я за охрененный стейк готов душу продать.  
Пищит микроволновка — Барон поводит ушами, — и Влад достаёт контейнер, ловко выхватывает из ящика вилку.   
— Хотя я понимаю маму. И если задуматься, мерзко это — когда кого-то выращивают на убой.  
Он открывает контейнер и ставит на стол, подталкивает к Игорю вместе с вилкой.  
— Хлеб в пакете, — говорит он, садясь напротив, около окна. — Пока я слишком люблю стейки, но мне кажется, когда-нибудь стану, как мама.  
— Сиськи отрастишь? — Игорь усмехается, шуршит целлофаном. Выуживает ровный квадрат тостового хлеба, сероватого, со злаками.   
— И две письки, ага, — фыркает Влад. — Чего мелочиться.  
Хлеб оказывается вкусным, хотя какие-то семечки и слегка хрустят на зубах.  
— Я как-то и не думал об этом...  
— Я не сомневался, — перебивает его Влад, доставая из вазочки «Южную ночь», — что ты только читаешь, а сам не думаешь.   
— Иди ты.  
Игорь закатывает глаза, пока Влад посмеивается, медленно разворачивая конфету. За его спиной разбулькивается громче и громче чайник.   
Игорь пробует рыбу. Она сочная и мягкая. Печёная, да. Кажется, с травами. Не то что у Игоревой матери — обжаренная от души, с корочкой. И салат с сельдереем не чета оливье.  
У мамы Влада так всегда: без майонеза и жира? И без мяса совсем? Это не надоедает? Да сто пудов приедается быстро. Зато никого не мутит от слишком тяжёлой пищи.   
А какая она вообще, Владова мама?  
Разбулькавшись экстатически, щёлкает чайник.  
— А кем твоя мама работает? — спрашивает Игорь. Всё-таки рыба ничего так. Хотя пресновата.  
— Она тренер по йоге. Ещё тренинги какие-то ведёт на полуобщественных началах. — Влад снова двигается по кухне, рассыпает по кружкам чай из бумажно-винтажного пакета, заливает кипятком. — Что-то вроде «Как стать счастливым?», «Секреты успеха» и «Что такое не везёт и как с этим справиться?». Она вообще типа интересуется трансерфингом и всяким таким. — Он снова плюхается на стул, ставит перед Игорем кружку, хлебает из своей. — Не спрашивай, что это, я сам не очень понимаю, хотя слушаю об этом часто.  
— Н-да, — вырывается у Игоря. Надо будет, думает он, дома погуглить.  
— Ну такое. — Влад пожимает плечами. — Ты ешь быстрее, я трахаться хочу.  
Игорь закатывает глаза, пережёвывает последний кусок рыбы и заедает хлебом.  
— Я тоже. — Он отпивает чай. Крепкий. То, что надо.  
— А твои родители чем занимаются? — Влад разворачивает «Красную шапочку».  
— Мама — бухгалтер, а папа — механик. — Игорь подцепляет фантик от «Южной ночи», складывает пополам, и ещё раз, и ещё, выравнивает ногтями тонкую полоску. — Регулярно выдаёт истории о тупых блондинках и блондинах.  
Влад смеётся.  
А после он вжимает Игоря в кровать, в сине-голубую — «М-м, гейское бельишко», не удержался Игорь минутой ранее — простыню. Лижет шею, подхватывает под коленями, отстраняясь, нежит пальцами, рвёт упаковку презерватива. Игорь голенями опирается о Владово плечо, гладит по уху лодыжкой, задевая плаг, улыбается, дышит цитрусом. И Влад его ноги обнимает, вынуждая вытянуть, притискивает к своему торсу, и толкается медленно. Игорь давится воздухом, давится цитрусом, выгибается, соединяя лопатки, руками вцепляется в наволочку.  
— Бли-и-ин, — выстанывает Влад, наклоняясь, и у Игоря мышцы тянет, и тяжело, и полно, и в ушах звенит. — Писец как... мне не... хватало.  
Игорь жмурится, и ртом ловит воздух, и дышит сухо и часто, и сердце колотится инфарктно, бухает под кожей, горячее, крупное, доверчивое.  
В ладони бы взял и вложил бы, вложил-бы-вложилбывла...  
— Вла-а-ад, — тянет Игорь, пальцами себя сжимает, быстрее бы, сильнее бы, пока Влад толкается резко и глубоко, пока наваливается, и воздуха так мало, и он такой густой, весомый, цитрусовый, что Игорь выдыхает сорвано, и под ладонью мокро, и Влад замер, сгорбился, дрожит — или это Игорь моргает невнятно?  
Интересно, если в воздухе есть азот, кислород, углекислый газ и процент прочих газов, приходится ли какая-то ощутимая доля на цитрус? Есть ли у него формула? Это ведь парфюм, как его делают вообще? Насколько это научно? Надо будет посмотреть.  
Потом.  
Разогнуться бы сначала. Ноги уже ноют, а ещё почему-то левая лопатка. Точно нужно спорту уделять больше времени, чем пару вялой физкультуры раз в неделю.  
— Двинься, — просит Игорь. — Тяжело.  
— А только что тебе в кайф было. — Влад поднимает голову, облизывает губу — пухлую нижнюю.  
Игорь сглатывает. По животу щекотно-медленно течёт. Интересно, если Влад пальцами соберёт и проведёт ниже и глубже, как это будет?   
Хотя на гель-смазке скользит, наверное, лучше всего.  
— Я и не спорю, — улыбается Игорь.  
Влад открывает рот и — закрывает. Приподнимается, отстраняется, давая Игорю возможность сменить позу.  
Тянет, конечно, думает тот, но всё равно круто.  
Влад снимает презерватив, Игорь смотрит, как скользит резина по коже. Нежной и тонкой. Потрогал бы. Погладил бы. А... лизнул бы? Попробовал бы — как это?  
Влад наклоняется к его лицу, чмокает в подбородок, языком ведёт выше, и Игорь прикусывает его губу, и обнимает за шею, и думает: попробовал бы.  
Думает: наверное.  
Думает: интересно же.  
В общагу Игорь возвращается поздно: купил себе шаурму — Антон как-то советовал брать на Тульской, — и съел на ходу, чуть не изгваздавшись в соусе. Он открывает ноутбук и листает новостную ленту, отвечает на сообщения. Женя скинула фотку с друзьями. Лера пишет, что морально не готова к учебе, нет уж, она прекрасно провела время, гуляя с бывшими одноклассницами, смотря фильмы и читая всякую дичь.  
«Совсем дичь? — уточняет Игорь. — Поезда промахивались мимо тоннелей?»  
Он, кажется, что-то погуглить хотел. Вспомнить бы что.  
«Нет, но все равно тупого меньше, чем клевого, — отвечает Лера. — Но вообще между чем-то тупым на поржать и серьезным на злобу дня я выберу, скорее, первое. И когда дело касается фильмов тоже. Марвел круче артхауса».  
Игорь вбивает в поисковик «состав парфюма» и печатает Лере: «Ну про кино же часто говорят типа комедии — это тупизм, а вот всякие трагичные и мутные фильмы — это да, кинематограф. Может, потому что там есть какое-то охренеть заумное смысловое содержание? Может, я тупой и не хочу просвещаться, но, да, я тоже выберу Марвел».  
Парфюм делают из эфирных масел, которые бывают растительного, животного и искусственного происхождения, из спирта и антиокислителя, обеспечивающего аромат стойкостью. Всего лишь.  
«Разве не важней, — приходит от Леры, — показать, что со всем можно справиться, чем что всё кончается дерьмово, что все друг друга ненавидят и что, пока не прибить пару героев, а лучше живых людей, ничего не изменится? Только вот, даже если живых прибить, всё равно найдётся кто-то, кто скажет, что похрен на них, что не такие ценные люди».  
«Мерзко, да, — соглашается Игорь. — Блин, тупой пример, наверно. Но знаешь «Пять сантиметров в секунду»?»  
«Нет».  
«Это такое писец известное аниме. Нарисовано красиво, советует его каждый второй. Но по факту тягомотина и безнадёга. И захрен? Серьёзно, клал я на это. Мне сюжет и оптимизм важнее картинки и смысла-херысла».  
Так, что-то ещё погуглить хотел... С мамой Влада, кажется, связано... Чёрт, ни варианта. А вдруг он тупеет? Можно ли заработать склероз в восемнадцать? А склероз точно обусловлен нарушениями памяти? Что-то слышал такое…   
«Дай пять», — пишет Лера. Игорь отправляет ей смайлик-ладонь и открывает Википедию.  
Надо же, старческим склерозом в народе называют деменцию.  
Он цепляет взглядом фразы «с утратой в той или иной степени ранее усвоенных знаний», «затруднением или невозможностью приобретения новых».  
Так, классификации, критерии, степени тяжести…  
Стоп, только не хватало у себя эту дичь найти.  
Он решительно нажимает крестик в верхнем правом углу.  
Уже через неделю Игорь понимает, что семестр предстоит насыщенный, хотя особо страшных преподавателей вроде нет. Есть, правда, Андреенко и Никольская, строгущие явно. Хотя рано ещё говорить, вон Виктор Арсеньевич казался ужасом на крыльях ночи, но уже в сентябре выяснилось, что на деле он легко идёт на уступки и не требует работы на каждом семинаре: реферат в конце сдал, и молодец. Даже Прокопов, конечно, чёрт, но не настолько страшный, как его малюют. И с ним у них снова пары. Но Игорю хотя бы пересдавать не надо, не то что другим. Антон, и тот взял в библиотеке учебник. Влад тоже говорит, что готовится, хоть и не понимает, зачем ему это знать и зачем Прокопову быть таким принципиальным. По крайней мере, в отличие от Антона, Влад не отговаривается и не оправдывается подготовкой к пересдаче при каждом удобном случае. Он всё равно пишет по вечерам, чтобы поболтать, а с утра предлагает встретиться на перемене и завернуть в туалет, где народу поменьше. В среду, когда всего три пары, Влад подхватил его по дороге к метро и пробурчал первым делом, что зря Игорь отказывается прогуливать. Во дворы он свернул только в районе Савёловской. Машина проигрывает кровати, как ни крути. Ну то есть покрутиться можно и на заднем сидении, но зная, что можешь позволить себе пасту карбонара, не будешь заваривать «Роллтон». Если только внезапно не захочется поскорее и попроще.  
На второй неделе Никольская в конце лекции обещает начать семинар с теста. По дороге в общагу Антон сообщает, что друзья со старших курсов уже доложили: она вообще ничего, но иногда бывает той ещё сукой.   
— Ну, все иногда бывают суками, — пожимает плечами Игорь.  
И от пола это не зависит, ага. Совершенно. Разве не по-сучьи это — обзывать кого-то, когда он ничего тебе не сделал, с чьих-то слов?  
— Посмотрим. — Антон достаёт смартфон, смотрит на время, обновляет — слава бесплатному вай-фаю в метро — новостную ленту. Начинает хохотать и тыкает Игорю под нос телефон. На экране изображения смартфона и старой «Нокии», а под ними таблица: «Можно звонить — да, да; писать СМС — да, да; колоть орехи — нет, да». Игорь смеётся. Вот уж мемы точно на триста хаханек тянут. Хотя и не все, иногда такая ерунда ходит-бродит, что даже если сначала она и кажется смешной, то, растиражированная, замыливается и хоть приобретает в баллах по шкале Идиотизма, но теряет в похихикиваниях в час сильнее. Как вообще появляются мемы? Вроде ерунда какая-то, а уже — оп! — и везде можно её увидеть. Даже существует — Игорь как-то наткнулся, когда путешествовал по гиперссылкам, — пусть сомнительная, но вроде как наука меметика, которая изучает, собственно, мем как единицу культурной информации и всё, что с ним связано. Интересно, как называют людей, которые этим занимаются? Меместами? Мемологами? Меметиками? Просто психами? А заработать на изучении интернет-мемов можно?..  
Нет, Игорь гуглить не будет. Бред всё же. Слишком странное чувство возникает, когда о шутливых вещах говорят научным языком и чрезвычайно серьёзно.  
На следующий день, перед семинаром Никольской, выкурив последнюю сигарету из пачки, Игорь думает, что надо бы озаботиться поиском работы. Пока деньги есть — родители дали больше в честь встречи, да и, будучи у них, он немного тратил, — но это ненадолго.   
Нельзя же, думает Игорь, тянуть кота за хвост вечно.  
Думает: ни один хвост такого не выдержит.  
Думает: на следующей неделе точно дотяну.  
В аудиторию он приходит заранее. Там только Лера сидит с Машей — или Сашей? — и листает конспект. Они здороваются, Игорь плюхается за свою парту. Прошли они всего ничего, уж точно париться смысла нет. Социология вообще та ещё логичная ерунда. Хотя повторить кое-что стоит.   
Он открывает тетрадь, пробегает взглядом по строчкам, останавливаясь на отмеченных восклицательными знаками на полях. «Социологические закономерности основаны, — читает Игорь, — на существовании в обществе таких детерминант, определяющих жизнь общества, как власть, идеология, экономика». А точно и власть, и идеология? Разве это не примерно об одном и том же?..  
К чёрту. Игорь роняет голову на парту около тетради, стукнувшись лбом не особо болезненно, но ощутимо. Интересно, он один такой невротик? Или у каждого есть тревожные мысли по пустякам? Жаль, нельзя выспросить это у всех да хотя бы однокурсников, можно было бы высчитать, на сколько процентов каждый подвержен стрессу. Он бы мог подходить и спрашивать что-то вроде «Вы чувствуете нервозность при публичном выступлении, если всё знаете? А если мало знаете? А если не знаете почти ничего, но вам нужно сделать вид, что вы дока?», «Используете ли вы стимуляторы — как то: медицинские препараты или кофе, энергетики, сигареты — для концентрации внимания и стимуляции мозговой деятельности?», «Чувствуете ли волнение перед важным тестом? А перед не особо нужным? А перед ерундовым? Вы паникуете за пять минут до? С утра? С вечера? С момента, когда узнали, что вас это ждёт?» Интересно, хоть кто-нибудь ответил бы на эти вопросы честно?   
Н-да уж.  
И как можно в процентах выразить степень нервозности? Посчитав разве что баллы за утвердительные ответы. А сам бы он набрал... Игорь хмурится, припоминания вопросы, загибает пальцы. Кажется, девять. Если максимум вроде двенадцать, то двенадцать — это сто, а девять — это икс, и... Игорь пальцем чертит в воздухе крест. Девятьсот разделить на двенадцать... Невротик на семьдесят пять процентов. Замечательно.   
На парту, покачнув её, падает рюкзак, и Игорь переводит взгляд на синюю ткань. Знакомую. Он выпрямляется, рядом как раз усаживается Влад, говорит:  
— Привет.  
Игорь кивает.  
— Не выспался? — Влад расстёгивает молнию на рюкзаке. — Если ты больше не ботан и не готов к тесту, скажи сразу, я пересяду.  
— О, — Игорь вскидывает брови, — ты собрался меня использовать.  
— Конечно. — Влад достаёт «Твикс» и надрывает обёртку. — Как всегда.  
— Иди ты.  
— Нет, я передумал, в любом случае никуда не пойду.  
Игорь фыркает, и Влад смеётся, а потом, всё ещё улыбаясь, спрашивает, махнув в его сторону «Твиксом»:  
— Хочешь?  
Шоколадный. С печеньем. Когда в последний раз Игорь ел его? Наверное, в то время, когда его ещё можно было купить рублей за тридцать. Не сказать, что сейчас Игорь не может себе этого позволить, просто не очень-то хочет.  
Сладко тянется карамель.  
Игорь качает головой.   
Влад откусывает одновременно от двух палочек. Доесть он успевает до того, как приходит Никольская, даже на пару слов с Андреем, Пашей, Мариной и Ксюшей ему хватает времени: он хвастается — Игорь только глаза закатывает, прикидывая, что Владова нервозность в процентах стремится к нулю, — как сегодня насписывается от души.  
Тест, впрочем, оказывает лёгким, и Влад не особо смотрит в Игорев лист.   
Теперь он садится к нему иногда, утыкается в айфон, а в конце фотографирует — вдруг понадобится — конспект. А ещё выпрашивает Игоревы записи с лекций Прокопова в прошлом семестре.   
— Тебе совсем неинтересно на учёбе? — любопытствует Игорь в следующую среду. С утра Влад получил свою тройку на пересдаче и в честь этого утащил — не то чтобы он действительно сопротивлялся, всего лишь вслух порассуждал, может ли пропустить, и решил, что может, — Игоря с последней пары.   
— Ну, — Влад пожимает плечами, — мне просто кажется, что неважного больше, чем важного. Если мне что-то нужно, я это нагуглю или спрошу да хоть у отца, он вообще много знает, особо по части бизнеса. А зачем мне куча ненужной информации?  
Они лежат рядом на Владовом диване. Голова Игоря утопает в подушках, а рука переброшена через голую грудь Влада, тот смотрит в потолок, а Игорь — на него. До одежды руки пока не дошли.  
— Но не всегда знаешь, что может пригодиться, а что нет, — говорит Игорь.  
— Но всегда можно всё найти. И я как бы... думаю, что любой информации своё время. Да и теория, пока дело дойдёт до практики, триста раз забудется.  
Интересно, думает Игорь, где граница между забыванием ненужной информации и деменцией? Наверное, об этом всё же рановато думать лет до пятидесяти. В восемнадцать точно ещё не... Стоп. Влад. Тёплая кожа под пальцами. Теория и практика.  
— А ты же вроде чем-то занимаешься, — вспоминает Игорь. — Что-то, связанное с электронками?  
— Ага. Правда раньше лучше было, а сейчас каждый третий воет, что он вэйпер, и везде это... Но у меня есть клиентская база и интернет-магазин, перепродаю и распространяю.  
— Один?  
— Не, с Никитой, мы вместе в школе учились и этим занялись ещё в одиннадцатом классе.  
В одиннадцатом классе Игорь готовился к экзаменам и скандалил с родителями, которые не особо хотели отпускать его в Москву. Мама устроила Игоря к себе на работу курьером, по выходным он мотался по городу, что давало возможность не выпрашивать деньги, по крайней мере, на аниме-атрибутику, которую мама не понимала. Насчёт финансов Игорь знал только то, что поступить должен на бюджет, родители оплачивать учёбу не будут не только потому, что не хотят, но и потому что не могут.   
— А у тебя электронка есть? — спрашивает Игорь.  
— Вообще я верен «Мальборо», но дома, бывает, курю. Хочешь, тебе подарю тоже?  
Интересно, конечно, и от Антона он слышал, что выгодно, а от кого-то ещё, что с её помощью можно бросить курить, если покупать заправки без никотина. Но. Дорогой же подарок.  
— Да нет. — Игорь качает головой.  
— А тебе писец как интересна экономика? — спрашивает Влад. – Что ты вообще забыл в нашем вузе?  
Его лицо близко, родинка на челюсти, чуть отросшие на висках волосы, ровное отверстие — интересно, как оно выглядит без пластикового тоннеля — растянутого прокола.  
— Ну, в целом мне нравится, а ещё прибыльно.  
— Не думал, что ты такой меркантильный. — Влад поворачивает голову и смотрит на него.  
— Я просто люблю комфорт. И по части экономики шанс устроиться больше, чем если заниматься теоретической физикой.  
— А тебе особо вставляет теоретическая физика?  
— Ну я её люблю. А математику ещё больше.  
— Серьёзно?  
— Ага. Вообще тащился в школе, — фыркает Игорь. — Было дело, хвастался всем, что придумал теорему.  
Влад смеётся. Переворачивается — рука Игоря скользит по гладкой коже — на бок, смотрит на Игоря, сощурившись.  
— Гениальное открытие сделал?  
— Да вообще. — Игорь улыбается. — Заметил, что если взять три последовательных натуральных числа, то разность квадратов третьего и второго будет на два больше, чем разность квадратов второго и первого.  
— Реально?  
— Ага. Только как-то это бесполезно, если честно. Да и среди теорем и аксиом денег не особо заработаешь.  
— Да хрен знает, — пожимает плечами Влад и приподнимается, чтобы посмотреть на висящие на стене часы, говорит: — Мама скоро придёт.   
Одеваются они не сразу, а потом Игорь наглаживает Барона, который прошествовал в комнату, стоило Владу открыть дверь и уйти в ванную.  
Проворачивается ключ в замке. Игорь выпрямляет спину. Ероша тёмно-серую шерсть, он слушает голоса — знакомый Владов да громкий и довольно низкий его мамы — из коридора. Не разберёшь, о чём говорят. Игорь встаёт с дивана, Барон провожает его руку внимательным — обиженным? — взглядом. Игорь замирает у двери.  
— Устала, но мне сегодня ещё на занятие, поесть бы успеть, — говорит Владова мама.  
— Тебе разогреть? — интересуется Влад, а после паузы ещё спрашивает: — Чайник поставить?  
Пройдя мимо, он заворачивает в кухню. Игорь вздыхает и выходит из комнаты.  
— Здравствуйте, — говорит, остановившись. Ему идти в кухню? Или уже одеваться? Постоять с Владовой мамой?  
Высокая и подтянутая, она одета в простое свободное бежевое платье — или это сарафан? платья только замысловатыми, объёмными и праздничными бывают или нет? — с синими узорами и как раз разглаживает подол, доходящий до колен.   
— Привет. Игорь, да? — Она улыбается сливовыми губами. — Голодный?  
У неё острые и высокие скулы. В ушах узорчатые крупные, чем-то похожие на ловцы снов серьги. Тёмные волосы собраны в нечто продуманно гнездообразное. И даже, пожалуй, красивое.  
— Э-э, мне, наверное, пора, — говорит он.  
— Да не стесняйся. — Мама Влада вытягивает из своей большой дамской сумки айфон. — Я ненадолго, можешь не спешить.  
— Игорь, — слышится из кухни, — чай будешь?  
Влад ждёт, что Игорь откажется и уйдёт скорее? Или откажется, но останется? Или согласится? Игорь вцепляется влажными пальцами в шлейки джинсов на боках. Что делать-то?!  
— Я... — Он пожимает плечами.  
А Влад его не видит.  
Н-да, дебил.  
Мама Влада чуть хмурится, смотря в экран айфона, набирает — ловким большим пальцем с длинным блестяще-синим ногтем — сообщение.  
— Значит, будешь, — доносится из кухни.  
Игорь предвкушает, как он будет сидеть за столом, а в голове — кашевариться тысяча мыслей. Но, когда звякает микроволновка, Влад, подхватив две кружки, выходит в коридор.  
— Мам, я разогрел, — сообщает он и пихает Игоря локтем в бок. — Пошли.  
Уже в комнате, держа в одной руке кружку, а другой оглаживая Баронов бок, Игорь спрашивает:  
— А как твою маму зовут?  
— Оксана.  
— А по отчеству?  
Влад отвечает с заминкой. Сходу не может вспомнить? Удивляется, как кто-то может звать маму по имени-отчеству? Игорь вон до сих пор не сразу понимает, о ком идёт речь, когда мамины коллеги звонят на домашний.  
— Алексеевна, — отхлебнув чая, отвечает Влад.  
Игорь кивает.   
«Здравствуйте, Оксана Алексеевна», «Спасибо, Оксана Алексеевна», «Мне уже пора, Оксана Алексеевна», «Мы с вашим сыном только что трахались, Оксана Алексеевна». Имя как имя, не тётей же Оксаной её звать, как звал мам своих приятелей в детстве, но... лучше он всё же обойдётся без обращения, если будет говорить ей что-то.  
А ещё лучше — если поводов обратиться больше вообще не появится.  
Прежде чем уйти, она заглядывает в комнату, чтобы попрощаться. Стоит ключу повернуться в замке, как Влад опрокидывает Игоря в подушки.  
Так и знал, думает Игорь, обнимая его за шею.  
Думает: одного раза точно мало.  
Думает: почему я чувствую себя виноватым, Оксана Алексеевна?  
Вечером уже в общаге Игорь листает сайт с онлайн просмотром аниме.  
Слишком идиотское.  
Слишком сопливое.  
Слишком весёлое.  
Это вообще девчоночьи радости какие-то.  
Слишком бред.  
Опять слишком весёлое.  
Слишком. Слишком. Слишком.   
Игорь обновляет новостную ленту и делает себе чай. Пишет нескольким приятелям, прося посоветовать что-нибудь посмотреть. Снова обновляет новостную ленту.   
Ничего нового.  
И чай слишком слабый.  
И Антон слишком громко стучит по клавишам.  
И...  
Ему стыдно? Ему плохо? Да чего об этом думать... Как будто он Влада с истинного пути свёл. Да подумаешь, они попёрлись по тропинке, которая не каждому по вкусу, но кто знает, надолго ли? Игорю самому это на сколько нужно?   
На сколько и насколько. Каламбур, кажется.  
Фиговый каламбур. Если вообще каламбур. Он точно правильно помнит, что это? Надо погуглить.  
К чёрту.   
Не надо. Ни черта не надо.  
То есть черта и вправду не надо, но вот Влад, наверное, ему всё же нужен.   
А он Владу тоже?   
И что вообще между ними? Выгода? Удобство? Клёвый секс? Или?  
Почему это так непонятно? И сложно. Это не то же, что решить уравнение с логарифмами, нет, это всё равно что прочесть целиком «Войну и мир» и написать все сочинения из списка на выбор.  
Даша — кажется, они познакомились в комментариях в какой-то группе со скринами из разных аниме — советует посмотреть «Эхо террора». Обещает, что это не розовые сопли и не непонятная дичь — всё серьёзно, трагично и круто.  
То, что нужно, думает Игорь, открывая новую вкладку.  
В выходные Влад встретиться не предлагает. То ли у него других дел много, то ли родители дома, то ли Игоря хватает ему и в будни. Игорь занимается в воскресенье домашними заданиями, пока Лера не пишет ему с предложением погулять. Игорь поддевает свитер под куртку: на улице ещё вчера было холодно, а сегодня мама во время утреннего звонка охала, что в Москве-де адский мороз. Он спускается с Лерой по лестнице, бодро перешагивая через две ступени.  
— Замотало всё, — говорит Лера, когда они прикуривают на улице. — Только начался семестр, а уже назадавали.  
Мороз жалит руки, Игорь натягивает перчатки, зажав сигарету между губ.  
— Кучу заранее просто объявили, а нужно к зачётам, — уточняет он.  
— Ну да. Только это сейчас кажется, что время есть.  
— Н-да, время летит ого-го как.  
Лера затягивается — щёки западают — от души.  
— Куда попрёмся? — спрашивает она, выдохнув приторно-вишнёвый дым.  
— Просто шататься давай.  
Лера говорит в основном о Денисе. О том, что у него опять кот приболел, что ему настолько надоело учиться, что, если бы не армия, бросил бы, о том, что после клёвого января у них наступил так себе февраль. Видятся нечасто, она предложила ему сходить в кино недавно, так он давай мычать что-то про то, что ничего хорошего не идёт сейчас.  
— Будто в кино ради гениального кинематографа ходят, — закатывает глаза Лера.  
— Бред же. — Игорь кивает, старательно сдерживая улыбку. — Где ещё жмакать питонов и ворошить норы?  
— Ну вы и пошляк, Игорь. — Лера смеётся. — Вообще-то чтобы попкорн есть.  
— Когда в школе учились, мы уроки в кинотеатре иногда прогуливали, но попкорн дофига стоит, так что в универсаме рядом покупали сухари.  
— Ой, а мы бодяжили водку с соком прям в пакете и буха́ли так на сеансах. Типа, знаешь, та самая компания, которая мешает всем смотреть.  
Лера докуривает последнюю сигарету, предлагает зайти в небольшой магазин. Они толкаются в узком проходе, с трудом разбирают надписи маркером на ценниках, и уже это кажется весёлым. Игорь замирает перед холодильником с мороженым.  
— Хочешь? — спрашивает Лера.  
— Заболею сто пудов.  
— А вдруг нет.   
Лера косится на него, и Игорь закатывает глаза, сдаваясь.  
Они покупают по стаканчику: Лера фисташковый, а Игорь шоколадный. Пока продавщица — хмурая и усатая — внимательно изучает Лерин паспорт, Игорь говорит:  
— Я про электронку что-то думаю в последнее время.  
— Что, Влад агитирует? — Лера вставляет карту в терминал.  
Она заметила, что они общаются? Думает, они друзья? Приятели? Задаётся вопросом, почему они стали проводить время вместе? Или ей всё равно? Или она подозревает?..   
— Да нет. — Игорь пожимает плечами. — Просто постоянно встречаю, вот и задумался. Это типа знаешь... есть такая штука, называется феномен Баадера-Майнхофа. Бывает, что ты что-то узнаёшь, и оно — оп! — начинает сыпаться на тебя со всех сторон. Не то чтобы я до этого про электронки не слышал, но как-то Антон про них заикнулся и с тех пор я вижу их везде.  
— И что это значит? — Лера споро вводит пароль, кажется, это три одинаковые цифры и одна другая. Явно небезопасно. — Чудесные совпадения?  
— Ну, суть в том, что, когда ты узнаёшь что-то интересное, ты начинаешь на это реагировать, и так как оно для тебя новое и особое, подсознательно ты ловишь любое упоминание. Вот так вот одно к одному, и тебе кажется, что оно везде, а на самом деле это просто особенности восприятия.  
— Да уж, в мозгах сам чёрт ногу сломит. — Лера подхватывает мороженое и пачку, благодарит продавщицу.  
Стоит выйти на улицу, холод набрасывается на лицо, колет щёки. Игорь разрывает упаковку мороженого. Уже через пять минут мороз не чувствуется. Магия какая-то. Он теперь такой же холодный, как воздух вокруг, что ли? Ага, теплообмен в действии.   
В общагу они возвращаются затемно, расходятся по комнатам, и в своей Игорь индифферентно обнаруживает отдушину Антонова одеколона и с удивлением — Гришу.  
— А чего ты не дома? — спрашивает Игорь, пожав ему руку.  
— На концерте был. Постремался опоздать на последнюю электричку, — признаётся Гриша. Он — невысокий, с пробором набок, в чёрной рубашке и классических джинсах — сидит на своей кровати с планшетом на коленях.  
— У тебя зарядки для Самсунга нет случайно? — спрашивает он. — Я забыл.  
— Есть.  
— Ты спасёшь меня от скуки.  
Игорь передаёт Грише провод, включает ноутбук, пишет Лере первым делом: «Я увидел неуловимого Гришу».  
«Я думала, его отчислили», — отвечает Лера.  
«Не дай бог, ещё подселят какого-нибудь придурка».  
Кажется, горло чуть побаливает, или ему только чудится, пока не отошёл от холодины, щёки, и те горят с мороза, и руки отогреваются медленно. Игорь ставит чайник, оглядывает полки холодильника, прикидывая, заметит ли Антон, если он возьмёт его сырок. В пакете пять штук. Вряд ли он считает и помнит точно, сколько у него.  
Но вдруг помнит?  
И неправильно это.  
Игорь достаёт подсолнечное масло и подхватывает пакет с чёрным хлебом. Солью посыпать, и никаких сырков — буржуйских! — не надо.  
С чаем и четырьмя бутербродами Игорь снова устраивается на кровати. Гриша что-то бурчит себе под нос. Кажется, Игорь в последний раз видел его на экзаменах, но это не точно. В общаге он в прошлом семестре появлялся всего ничего, а на парах чуть больше разве что. Надо же, ещё учится.  
От Леры пришло пять сообщений.  
«Блин, вот почему так сложно найти что-то норм почитать? — пишет она. — То есть вот вроде столько всего есть. И на тебе классика, и современная литра, и в интернете любительского хоть жопой жуй, а все равно даже по совету фиг найдешь норм».   
«Читаешь книги, они типа бестселлеры, и друзья советовали, а там такое дно, что просто жесть».   
«И думаешь, что больше найдешь в интернете, типа потому что без претензий на серьезную и занудную литру и цензуры, а на деле попробуй найди».   
«Самое тупое — это не когда ты открываешь и сразу понимаешь, что хрень, а когда все сначала норм, а потом у автора начинаются проблемы с логикой».   
«И ты как бы думаешь, что автор тебе ничем не обязан, он так видит, но, черт возьми, почему он видит так?! Почему, по его мнению, полшколы — геи?!»  
Игорь моргает раз пять, удостоверяясь, что всё правильно прочёл, отхлёбывает чаю и уточняет: «Геи?»  
«Да блин», — приходит от Леры, и она частит сообщениями: — «Ну да, я иногда читаю про геев», «Чего такого?», «Ты имеешь что-то против?», «Тебе не кажется, что нужно оставлять за каждой змеей право самой решать, нору она хочет или гнездо?»  
Игорь хлебает чай. И что ответить? Написать, что ничего страшного? Типа он не против, да и вообще настолько за, что не то что сам выбирает гнёзда, а его гнездо выбирает змею и... Господи, что за жесть.  
«Всё в порядке, — печатает Игорь. — Я норм отношусь».  
Ага, думает он, как в том анекдоте: да, вот, отношусь.   
На двести хаханек тянет. Игорь усмехается. Он жуёт бутерброды, пока Лера набирает сообщение. Наконец, от неё приходит: «Я кароч читаю. И не раз встречаю, что вот все норм у автора было бы. Если бы у главного героя не было пяти друзей геев. И преподавателя гея. И соседа гея. И папа, хоть женат на маме, всё равно голубоват. И брат — гей. А сестра — лесбиянка. То есть как бы случается, конечно, что люди совпадают ориентацией. Особенно если кто-то би. Да много кто считает, что би, лет в шестнадцать. Но как бы ладно, один друг такой или два, а другое — если все вокруг. От этого тянет совсем неадекватными совпадениями. Причем ладно бы герой познакомился с друзьям в гей-клубе или на сайте специфическом, так нет, вся эта гей-компания тусуется в одной школе или универе, что это за гейский вуз вообще? Бредово же. И обидно, что автор не понимает этого».  
Игорь доедает последний сочно пропитавшийся маслом солёный бутерброд и перечитывает сообщение дважды. Действительно, глупо это, потому что ни разу не реалистично. Может, бывают такие компании, где всем плевать, кто с кем, но Игорь то ли не встречал таких, то ли не замечал. Он даже не уверен в отношении своих друзей к геям. Женя вон... А если он расскажет Лере, она нормально отреагирует? Вдруг это разное: одно дело читать про это, а другое — столкнуться в жизни? Хотя Лера адекватная. Да и что он ей скажет? Пошли за пельменями, опять назадавали дофига, кстати, у меня тут отношения с Владом… Какие? А чёрт знает какие, но моя змея и гнездо в восторге.  
Н-да.  
«Тупо, — пишет Игорь. — Мне кажется, нужно всё же писать о жизни, а не о своих фантазиях».  
Хотя какая она — жизнь? Игорь сам геев не встречал, если не считать Влада, у которого, может, и с девчонками было, Игорь не спрашивал. Да и у жизненности же есть другая сторона.  
Ага, тёмная.  
«Только о жизни вообще о разной, — допечатывает Игорь. — А то я помню, мы с тобой говорили о драме-хренаме в книгах и фильмах».  
«Вот-вот, — приходит от Леры. — Не одно, так другое».  
Игорь, может, по части книг не особо знаток, но пробовал приобщаться к ЛГБТ-культуре, как мог, вот только не оценил за редкими исключениями. По аниме создавалось впечатление, что в мире все геи, кроме трёх с половиной лесбиянок, всё в цветах и розово-сопливом антураже, поцелуи — самое скучное дело на свете, а авторы и не пытались создать что-то жизненное.   
По фильмам же выходило, что любого гея в лучшем случае ждёт одиночество, а в худшем — смерть от СПИДа или от рук какой-то гопоты. Может, Игорь недооценивает ненависть гомофобов, но... серьёзно, хоть Хит Леджер потрясающий, «Горбатая гора» — полная ерунда.   
Лера пишет, что Денис предложил завтра погулять, наконец-то, ещё чуть-чуть и это можно было бы назвать чудом. Игорь отправляет улыбающийся смайлик и допивает чай.   
Уже выключив свет — Антон вернулся поздно и сразу устроился под одеялом со смартфоном, а Гриша лежит лицом к стене — и таращась в потолок, Игорь думает, что, наверное, стоило сказать Лере о том, что у них с Владом. Она-то ему про Дениса говорит. Но у неё с ним прямо-таки капитально, да и какой смысл? Сказать только для галочки? Не будет же он ей на полном серьёзе выбалтывать, что у них так, а что не так.  
Как-то сегодня у нас слишком быстро, мысленно манерничает Игорь, ой, а в туалете неудобно.  
Дурь какая-то.  
Да и дело не столько в том, что не о чем говорить. А в том, что не очень нужно. Лере хочется делиться, и Игорю интересно следить за её жизнью, да и поддержать он, если что, готов, но сам не испытывает потребности в подробных рассказах о своей личной жизни. Не зря же она личная. Да как будто в его размышлениях может разобраться кто-то другой. Только он сам видит задачу настолько полно, что может написать «Дано» — Игорь: одна штука, Влад: одна штука, скорость продвижения чёрт знает куда: около семи презервативов в неделю, и т.д. и т.п., — и то часть условия, кажется, у Влада. Начни пересказывать — и получится бред, как задачи с ошибками, — посмотрите, через какую жопу делают современные учебники! — которые гуляют по интернету.  
Так что нет смысла говорить.  
Да, говорить ему не нужно.  
И не может он. Губы стянуты нитью, они у всех такие, как рождаешься, так и стягивают, потому что слова всё только портят, то ли дело — буквы. У каждого в запястье вживлён экран, на котором можно буквы вывести пальцем и показать кому хочешь. И столько раз — целую кучу! — он этим пользовался, а тут жмёт и жмёт, и — ничего. Когда так нужны буквы, их нет. Когда он должен сказать, что не хочет идти в стражники. А если бы он мог просто говорить, было бы проще? Было бы лучше? Разрезать бы нить, разрезать бы её, разрезать, думает он, идёт по мрачному коридору в комнату, и вот он уже там, и ножницы держит в руках, и подносит их к лицу, и цепляет нить, еле ощутимую, но заметную, и тянет, и рвёт, и больно, будто кожу вспарывает, больно-больно-больно, и — он просыпается.  
Таращится в потолок.  
Буквы? Зашитые рты? Стражники? Где же он жил, что там стражники? И как ел, если рот зашит? Внутривенно? Через трубочку в носу?   
Что за бред вообще? Фрейд бы оценил, наверное. Или он больше по змейкам всяким? Или по тому, куда змейка может вползти, тоже?  
Н-да.  
Валерьянка вроде кончается.  
Как же он устал.   
С утра у Игоря болит горло, а угол губ подозрительно тянет. Хочется спать. А ещё — досмотреть «Эхо террора», две серии только видел, понравилось. Игорь вяло размышляет, достаточный ли это повод не пойти на пары. В понедельник он ещё ни разу не пропускал. Но, возможно, потом начнёт. И лучше ради Влада прогулять, чем из-за лени. Но это ведь не совсем лень. Сегодня горло и зачатки герпеса, а завтра с кашлем сляжет. Любую болезнь лучше на ногах не переносить, хоть простуда, в отличие от гриппа, не грозит осложнениями. Но, может, она в грипп как раз и перетечёт, если он усиленно не полечится сейчас. Или нет? Или да?  
Антон грузно садится на кровати и трёт, что-то бурча, лицо руками.   
— Отметишь меня? — спрашивает Игорь.  
— Ага, — кивает Антон. — Где смогу.  
Гриша по-прежнему спит, замотанный в одеяло. Он не просыпается, ни пока Антон ходит-бродит по комнате, ни пока Игорь роется в сумке, выискивая данный мамой пакет лекарств. Фурацилин, Ингалипт, Ацикловир. Ещё чаю можно навернуть. Игорь заливается лекарствами, мажет тянущую, только готовящуюся вспухнуть губу каждые полчаса и гоняет одну за другой серии аниме.  
Между пятой и шестой приходит сообщение от Влада: «Ты седня ваще не придешь?»  
«Приболел», — отвечает Игорь.  
«Лечи свой герпес».  
Игорь фыркает. Надо же, угадал, шутник. Гриша по-прежнему валяется в кровати. Игорь выключает звук на смартфоне и фотографирует его, отправляет Владу с припиской: «Он не шевелится уже часа три. Надеюсь, не сдох».  
От Влада приходит череда хохочущих смайликов. Жаль, он здесь, а Влад там. Жаль, Влад не приедет из своего «там» в Игорево «здесь». Игорь отставляет ноутбук и встаёт. При болезни вроде курить не стоит, но если очень хочется... Он проверяет, в кармане ли пачка, и выходит из комнаты.  
На улице холодина, как и вчера. Скорее бы, думает Игорь, весна.  
Думает: говно всплывёт, асфальт потечёт, зато теплынь.  
Думает: а какое сегодня число вообще?  
Он открывает календарь на смартфоне, долго смотрит в таблицу.  
Надо же. Ещё неделя — и уже март. И его день рождения. Совсем забыл. Хотя какая разница-то? С восемнадцати можно покупать сигареты и алкоголь, с двадцати одного — водку у принципиальных продавщиц. А девятнадцать — это ни то ни сё. Разве что повод выпить.   
Надо бы пригласить пару человек.   
Не откладывая в долгий ящик, Игорь сообщает Лере, что будет праздновать в следующую пятницу. А после снова возвращается к аниме. Имеет же он право на выходной от учёбы? Пока не особо напряжённые дни, а то потом больше дел в универе будет, да и подработку стоит точно найти. Вот после дня рождения этим и займётся. Пора что-то менять. Хотя времени она будет отнимать ого-го, и на встречи с Владом останется меньше, но он сможет выкроить, почему нет. Зато не придётся о деньгах думать.  
Лечится Игорь усердно, герпес так и не выступает, а горло окончательно перестаёт болеть к концу рабочей недели. Игорь уверяет, что здоров на все сто, прежде чем в кабинке туалета опуститься перед Владом на корточки. До первой пары ещё есть время. Почему нет, собственно? Влад по жизни чистоплотный, а ещё дышит громко, смотрит расширившимися глазами, и так и хочется провести ладонями по его бёдрам, обтянутым чёрными джинсами, пальцами огладить спереди вспухшую ткань, медленно потянуть за собачку, расстёгивая молнию, смотря на Влада — тому точно понравится — снизу вверх. Да, очень хочется. И Игорь так и делает, и пальцами гладит через ткань трусов, пафосных боксёров-брифов с буквами на резинке, чтобы приспустить их потом, и смотреть, и тереть, и лизать языком слегка и понемногу, и к волоскам в паху прижиматься щекой, дышать — не цитрусом, но ярким, и сладким, и пряным, и Владовым, — губами обхватывать, чувствовать солоноватое, влажное и нежное, слушать Владово сбивчивое и тихое «Какой же ты...», и ладонями держаться за его ягодицы, равновесие сохранять, а то ноги ноют, больше приседаний стоило делать. Он не рухнет? А если чуть глубже, не сблюёт? Игорь рот открывает шире, впускает глубже, и ему до горла достаёт, распирает, касаясь нёбного язычка. Горло сжимается — Игорь дёргается назад. Нет. Точно. Сглатывает. Проходится языком по длине, выпуская, чтобы снова прихватить губами, и лизать, и мять в ладонях грубую джинсу, и слушать Владовы охи, и чувствовать: в животе тепло пульсирует, челюсть ноет, хоть бы не вывихнуть, и мышцы ног тянет, а Владовы пальцы в волосах, сильные, жадные, тащащие — не определившиеся — то вверх, то назад, то к себе. Усмехнувшись, Игорь касается губами еле-еле, чмокает, всасывает. Влад напрягается, бурча что-то, кажется пытается — пальцы сжимают пряди с силой — оттолкнуть. И Игорь чувствует на языке вязкое и солоноватое.   
Глотать?  
Много же. И какая-то она странная всё-таки, эта сперма. Игорь выпускает изо рта, щекой трётся о Владов живот, перекатывая на языке, и отстраняется, сплёвывает в унитаз. Отталкивается пятками, чуть не падая назад, но Владовы руки поддерживают, помогают выпрямиться.  
— Охрененно, — объявляет Влад. — Я б тебе тоже отсосал, но меня грязный пол и толчок смущают.  
— Интеллигент, херли. — Игорь закатывает глаза.   
Владова рука расстёгивает его джинсы.  
— Но я и так могу. — Он усмехается и целует Игоря.   
Потом, когда Игорь дышит ему в висок, поглаживая его, Влад говорит:  
— Ты вечером свободен. Попёрли ко мне.  
Это не звучит как вопрос, и Игорь только фыркает.  
Он задерживается после пар, чтобы уточнить у Андреенко особенности практической работы, которую нужно сдать к середине апреля. Влад ждёт его у двери, переговаривается с хмурым, молчащим Андреем и Ксюшей, стоящей рядом, рукой — на запястье позвякивают серебряные браслеты — касающейся Владовой руки.  
— Что, ботанеешь? — спрашивает Ксюша, когда Игорь подходит к ним. Ногти у неё накрашены синим лаком.  
— Готовлюсь к зиме с лета.  
— Ботанеет, короче, — смеётся Влад.  
Пока они идут по коридору, Ксюша рассказывает, что в попытках найти лучший кофе уже попробовала всё что можно не только в палатках и кофейнях в округе, но и ещё во многих местах, в которых оказывалась по разным поводам. Пока в её личном списке лидирует мокко из палатки на углу и цитрусовый раф, который она купила как-то с похмелья — «Меня кофе мигом возвращает к жизни!» — и никак не может вспомнить где.  
Они расходятся недалеко от Владовой машины. Ксюша приобнимает Влада на прощание, она пообещала подбросить куда-то Андрея на своей Ауди, и тот только кивает, отходя. Игорь закидывает рюкзак на заднее сидение к Владову и пристёгивается.  
— Даже не будешь говорить, что нам много задали? — интересуется Влад, заводя мотор.  
— Не особо много вообще-то.  
Игорь поправляет очки. Он правда часто говорит о заданиях? Это плохо, что ли?   
— Круто.  
Фыркнув, Влад выруливает с парковки. Мышцы его рук, кажется, не напрягаются. Игорь вряд ли бы смог так ловко, отец учил водить, но права он так и не получил, времени не было, да и когда ему машина светит? Явно не в ближайшее время. За права, и те надо заплатить. Всё, как ни крути, упирается в деньги. Точно пора искать работу. Сегодня же вечером засядет за гугл.  
На светофоре Влад протягивает руку, щёлкает кнопками, и салон сразу, будто с толчком, заполняют биты.  
— Опять ты со своим, — качает головой Игорь.  
Машина трогается.  
— Не волнуйся, у меня есть таблетка от головы. — Влад усмехается, смотря на него.  
— Если мы сейчас врежемся, чтобы избавиться от, — выделяет Игорь голосом предлог, — головы, таблетка не понадобится.  
Влад закатывает глаза, но, к счастью, переводит взгляд на дорогу, говорит:  
— Ну ты зануда.  
— Но ты этому зануде обещал отсосать.  
Губы Игоря растягиваются в улыбке. Влад точно будет уверенным и медлить не станет, в бёдра вцепится, и язык у него будет ловким, слизким, умелым и...  
— Видимо, я тот ещё извращенец, — решает Влад.  
Кто ещё более, думает Игорь.  
Думает: и чего в этом плохого?  
Думает: не извращение, если по-честному, но сплошное удовольствие.  
Да, сплошное. Густое. И тягучее. Горячее, как Владова слюна, как его рот, как...  
Игорь ёрзает на сидении. Влад ухмыляется. Счастье, что они ещё ни разу — тьфу-тьфу-тьфу — ни во что не врезались.  
В коридоре их встречает Барон. Проходится туда-сюда, отираясь боком об Игоревы джинсы. Сняв куртку, Игорь наклоняется, чтобы запустить руку в мягкую шерсть.  
— Да пошли, — просит Влад. Он уже снял ботинки и парку и теперь — Игорь смотрит снизу вверх — стягивает кофту через голову. Пальцы Игоря путаются в шерсти, прижимаясь к вибрирующему горлу.   
Перед глазами живот и волоски, спускающиеся от пупка вниз, расширяющиеся и тёмные, скрывающиеся за поясом джинсов. Под трусами. И Игорь знает, как Влад выглядит там. Знает, какой он на ощупь и на вкус.  
Именно он знает. И именно он сейчас может шагнуть, и притиснуться, и коснуться, и...  
Игорь выпрямляется, кот трётся о его ногу головой, а Игорь уже прижимается к Владу, помогает стянуть кофту, оглаживает бока. И наконец — ткань летит на пол — может прихватить его нижнюю губу. Может чувствовать, как Владовы пальцы вцепляются в спину и тянут уже с Игоря кофту. Может двигаться с ним вместе — неуклюже и медленно — в комнату, впечатываясь в косяк и чувствуя, как руки Влада проникают под пояс джинсов, как пальцы ведут по коже, вжимаются ощутимо, болезненно даже, точно до красноты. И Влад шипяще костерит матом очки, дужкой оцарапавшие висок. А потом они плюхаются на кровать, и затылку больно, и Игорь трёт голову ладонью.  
— Норм? — спрашивает Влад, он нависает над ним, руками упёрся в подушку, ногами прижался к его ногам, притиснулся животом к животу.  
— Ага. — Игорь кивает, и что-то замирает — леденеет? напрягается? — у него под рёбрами, когда Влад прихватывает зубами свою нижнюю губу. Волнуется? Наслаждается?   
Передние зубы проходятся посередине губы, приминают покрасневшую кожу, и губа упруго выскальзывает между зубов. Он открывает рот и объявляет:  
— Здесь грязного толчка нет. Сейчас ты про всё забудешь, — обещает он.  
Отстраняется, садится на Игоревы колени, тяжёлый, улыбающийся, красногубый, руками стягивающий джинсы и трусы с Игоря. И тот давится воздухом, когда Влад наклоняется — его спина колесом, лопатки торчат, под кожей напрягаются мускулы, не зря в качалку ходит, — и языком ведёт по нежной коже, и лижет, и дышит на влажное, и чмокает, и Игорь жмурится, руки согнув в локтях, вцепляется в наволочку, выгибается, толкается бёдрами вверх, да хоть на мостик бы встать, лишь бы резче, быстрее, глубже в этот рот, между этих губ, скользя по пухлой нижней. Но Владовы руки держат, и сам он вжимает его в диван своим весом, и языком водит и водит, и хлюпнуть даже умудряется. А у Игоря перед глазами белеет темнота, и пальцы выгибаются, сминая ткань, и рот открывается, округляется, чтобы выдохнуть протяжное: «Вла-а-а...», и всё внутри сжимается, ещё, и ещё чуть, и ещё, и темнота перед глазами бело-яркая, и выдыхает Игорь со стоном, и дышит потом с трудом, ждёт, пока под веками потемнеет, отпускает наволочку, чувствует, как язык проходится ещё раз лениво, а потом воздух холодит кожу, и Влад не так близко, хотя сидит на том же месте, тяжёлый. Звякает пуговица, вжикает молния, шуршит одежда. Игорь потягивает руки, и приоткрывает глаза, через сползшие на кончик носа очки видит член, и тянется пальцами, чтобы обхватить и гладить, пока выше, за оправой, расплывается Влад, выгибается Влад, сорвано дышит Влад. И двигаются его чёткие бёдра, и втягивается чёткий живот, и белёсое попадает на Игоря: растекается ниже пупка, склеивает пальцы. Игорь улыбается, и Влад — расплывчато — тоже. Он наклоняется, прижимается, трётся животом о живот, размазывая по коже влажное, и целует. Не цитрусово — терпко, вязко, солоновато.  
Проглотил, думает Игорь, а он-то проглотил.  
Думает: наверное, тоже стоит попробовать.  
Думает: в следующий раз.  
Он прихватывает Владову нижнюю губу, прикрывает глаза, вжимая ладони в его лопатки.  
Когда Влад отстраняется, вытягиваясь на спине рядом, на покрывало прыгает Барон.  
— Кажется, он опять утолял свой научный интерес, — фыркает Влад.  
— Ага, защитит кошачью диссертацию скоро.  
— А как ты думал можно от кота к человеку реинкарнировать?  
— Веришь в такое? — Игорь поворачивает голову к нему. Ровная линия челюсти, три тёмных волоска — пропустил, наверное, когда брился, — на ней, тоннель в ухе и плаг с крестом над ним, чуть отросшая щетина на виске.  
Влад пожимает плечами.  
— Ну, мне бы хотелось, чтобы у меня ещё были возможности прожить типа разные жизни, — говорит он. — Но тупо ведь надеяться так или иначе на переигровку или на рай или что-то такое. Как бы получай, что хочешь, сейчас, а если будет ещё раз — получай ещё больше.  
Игорь усмехается. Очень в духе Влада.  
— Я думаю, не могло всё это возникнуть из ничего, — признаётся он. — Должна быть отправная точка. Только хрен знает какая. Чтобы произошёл большой взрыв, что-то и то должно было взорваться. Чтобы был бог, он должен был как-то появиться. То есть типа бога кто-то должен был создать, какая-то материя должна была возникнуть из чего-то, потому что вообще что такое — полное ничто? Его же не существует, во всём атомы, а это не ничего. И я... Наверное, есть высшая сила, та, что дала этот толчок, превративший реальное ничто в атомы, только это не бог в религиозном смысле.  
— Мощно, — оценивает Влад. Ничего больше не скажет? Игорь перегнул палку с атомами?  
К чёрту.  
Глаза закрываются.  
Кожу на животе стягивает, даже — или ему это только кажется? — пощипывает, не помешало бы в душ, а потом снова под бок к Владу. Лежать и лежать. И болтать.  
— Чёрт знает, — говорит Влад наконец. — Я в теориях эволюции полный лох. Но вряд ли нас всех создал один какой-то чувак. Ты прав, сразу возникает вопрос, откуда взялся этот чувак тогда. Типа этого чувака создал другой чувак, а того — третий, а третьего — четвёртый, и так до бесконечности... И на кой хрен этому чуваку куча занимающихся хренью людей?  
— Хороший вопрос. — Игорь кивает. Кажется, трижды. На веках краснеет темнота.  
Барон лежит в ногах, прижимается к Игоревой левой лодыжке, извернувшись и выгнувшись. За окном почти сумрачно. Наверное, Владова мама скоро вернётся. Отец вроде позже приходит. Надо бы завтра своим позвонить, думает Игорь, а то пару дней не звонил, мама названивать скоро начнёт в панике. Да, нужно им позвонить, а ещё начать делать практическую, купить гречки, а то кончилась, и сигарет: осталось две в пачке. Или не надо? Если будет день рождения праздновать, сто пудов придётся раскошелиться, и неясно, надарят ли столько, что возместят. Надо будет у Вани спросить, у Серёги, Антона и Влада, хотят ли они побухать. Лера точно не против. Да, сегодня же и спросит. Лера, Антон, Серёга, Ваня. Может, Костю ещё. И...  
— Ты в следующую пятницу свободен? — спрашивает Игорь.  
Под веками красное, как вишнёвое желе за сорок четыре девяносто.  
— Вроде да. А что?  
— У меня типа день рождения. Побухаем небольшой компанией.  
— Приду, — отвечает Влад, не раздумывая.  
Шуршит ткань, наверное, он меняет позу. Игорь приоткрывает глаза: Влад сидит у его ног, гладит Барона по спине. Поймав Игорев взгляд, объявляет:  
— Жрать хочу. Пиццу бы заказать. Ты какую любишь?  
Игорь пожимает плечами.  
— Гавайскую? — предлагает Влад.  
Игорь сводит брови. И какая это? Явно какая-то дороже маргариты только с сыром и томатным соусом.  
— Это с чем? — уточняет он.  
— С ананасами.  
Игорь кривится.  
— Она вкусная, — заявляет Влад, шарит по покрывалу и находит — из кармана выпал, наверное, — айфон.  
— Не верю. — Игорь еле пихает его коленом в бок. Влад обхватывает его ногу, сминая джинсу, а другой рукой подносит телефон к уху.  
Конечно, ни черта он Игоря не слушает. Тот снова прикрывает глаза. Влад делает заказ, диктует адрес и номер телефона.   
Грузно спрыгивает с кровати Барон и утопывает из комнаты.  
— Через час будет, — говорит Влад. Звякает айфон о столешницу, что-то шуршит и падает на покрывало. Рука соскальзывает с Игорева колена на бедро. Он усмехается и говорит:  
— На боку хочу.  
— Всё для тебя. — Влад начинает стягивать с него джинсы, и Игорь выгибается, помогая.  
— Кроме пиццы.  
— Тебе понравится, отвечаю.  
Джинса под руками Влада соскальзывает с левой ноги, а потом с правой.   
— Посмотрим. — Игорь косится на Влада, и тот только фыркает, прижимается к нему, язык проталкивает в рот, гладит бедро, Игорь поворачивается — шуршит покрывалом — и чувствует, как Владовы пальцы движутся ниже, слышит, как он шепчет под ухо:  
— Я так люблю смотреть, когда в тебе что-то. — Внутрь скользят один за другим три пальца и замирают. — И пальцы, и член. Смотрел бы и смотрел.  
Игорь откидывает голову назад, поворачивается резко, губами впечатывается во Владовы, жмурится, выворачивает руку, чтобы ухватиться за его бок, прижать к себе.  
— Весь вид загораживаешь, — усмехается Влад в его щёку. А потом пальцы выскальзывают, и Игорь выгибается, косит взглядом, смотрит, как движется резина по коже, обтягивая, как ладони размазывают по ней гель, небрежно отбросив тюбик в складки покрывала, а потом скользкая рука подхватывает Игореву ногу, и Влад вжимается, протискивается медленно и постепенно. Замирает. Близко. Чертовски близко. Игорь дышит громко, чувствует давление, чувствует, как ещё и палец скользит внутрь.  
— Ну как... оно? — Влад чмокает его влажно под ухом. И Игорь ощущает ещё один палец, медленный и распирающий, вместе с другим гладящий его изнутри и Влада через резину. Дышит Влад громко и часто, напряжённый и застывший, еле шевелит пальцами.   
Дразняще.   
Придурок.   
Много и полно. Но не сильно. Медленно. Слишком. Невозможно. Игорь сжимает рукой Владово бедро, дёргает тазом, полнее бы, и сильнее, и быстрее, резче, жёстче, ещё и ещё, и грубее, смачнее, властне... власт... вла...  
— Вла-а-ад, — выдыхает он.  
Влад, кажется, смеётся, или дышит мелко, или бурчит что-то. Непонятно. Неясно. Но пальцы исчезают, и двигается Влад теперь быстро и резко, как надо, к себе притискивает, лижет шею, под коленом держит. Цитрусовый. Громкий. Сильный. И Игорь жмурится-жмурится, до рези, до шума в ушах, подаётся назад, стонет и гладит себя дёргано и отрывисто. Ещё, и ещё, и ещё. И...  
О да.  
Господи, хорошо-то как.  
Как хорошо лежать и чувствовать: Влад дышит в его волосы, прижимается, только грудь раздувается, позволяя сердцу толкаться в Игореву лопатку.  
Интересно, думает тот, а таким вот можно приблизить геморрой? Или это та ещё лотерея и не так зависит от того, сколько запихивать внутрь?   
Может, стоит погуглить?   
Ага, конечно, найдёт он расчёты зависимости вероятности возникновения геморроя от диаметра продолговатых объектов и глубины их проникновения...  
Н-да уж.  
Идиотизм.  
— В душ хочу, — говорит Игорь.   
— Подожди.  
Влад не шевелится почти, только гладит его по бедру еле-еле, дышит уже спокойно.   
Ну, думает Игорь, можно и попозже.  
Думает: херня все эти мысли.  
Думает: геморроя бояться — в жопу не...  
И фыркает в подушку. Мыслишка явно за триста хаханек.  
Влад уходит в душ первым, чтобы точно успеть до приезда курьера.   
За стеной шум воды. Барона в комнате нет. Игорь растягивается на покрывале. Ниже пояса саднит. Мышцы ног тянет.   
Шикарно.  
Очень шикарно.  
Странное слово вообще... Это же типа круто, но как-то шипяще круто. И каркающе круто. Как пушистая ворона.  
— Пойдёшь? — Рука касается Игорева плеча, и он вздрагивает.  
Моргает.  
Влад уже здесь?  
Пушистая ворона?  
— В душ вали, — говорит Влад.  
Игорь кивает и медленно садится. Задремал, кажется. Подняв очки на лоб, он трёт глаза, чтобы потом посмотреть на Влада — под рёбрами снова нечто непонятное, сосущее, или тянущее, или морозящее, — уже надевшего джинсы и бордовую свободную футболку с белыми надписями.  
В ванной у Игоря слегка дрожат ноги, и он опирается о стену.   
Хорошо.  
Стоять бы и стоять так под мерный шум, чувствовать, как вода бьёт по плечам, течёт по коже. Глаза прикрыть...  
Игорь поворачивает вентиль, и — выпрыгивает из ванны, подгоняемый холодной водой. Влад ждёт его уже с пиццей: очень пахучей, большой, в картонной коробке, всё как положено. Он сидит на кровати, откусывает от треугольника, широко открывая рот, и грозит пальцем устроившемуся рядом Барону. Тот лежит, выгнув спину колесом и подобрав под себя лапы, таращит глазища на пиццу.  
— Давай сюда, пока я всё не съел. — Влад поворачивается к Игорю, улыбаясь. Вгрызается в кусок.  
Игорь плюхается на диван по другую сторону от коробки. Пицца жирная и сырная на вид, как он любит. Ещё можно заметить бледные куски курицы и жёлтые — ананаса. А он ведь кисло-сладкий. Главное, чтобы не сиропный, они же не шайбы из банки компота режут, правда ведь? А то это совсем фу было бы...  
— Это охрененно, давай, — подбадривает Влад и запихивает в рот корочку.  
Игорь сводит брови к переносице, но кусок берёт.  
Пицца как пицца.  
И сладко, и кисло, и пряно.  
Вкусно.  
Влад всё же не соврал.  
— Я знаю толк в охрененностях, — заверяет Влад, протягивая руку за ещё одним куском.  
Игорь закатывает глаза. Они едят молча, отмахиваясь от кота, как бы между делом тянущего правую лапу в коробку. Игорь отщипывает ему кусочек, хотя Влад предупреждает, что есть Барон не будет. Понюхав, тот и вправду больше не притрагивается к пицце, но взгляд с неё всё равно не сводит.  
— Кошачья охота. — Влад смеётся.  
Пицца кончается быстро. Спустив коробку на пол и вытерев руки о салфетки, Влад достаёт жвачку и предлагает Игорю тоже. Тот, щурясь, давит зубами резину, чувствуя, как освежающий цитрус — ни черта он не похож на настоящие цитрусовые, как ни крути, — придаёт слюне вкус.  
— Сколько я тебе должен? — спрашивает Игорь.  
— За что? — Влад вскидывает брови, смотря на него.  
— За пиццу.  
— Да забей, — отмахивается он.  
Сто пудов недешёвая, думает Игорь. А денег лишних тратить не хочется. Но это не повод позволять Владу платить, даже если он богаче.  
— Я могу заплатить свою часть, — говорит он. — Так сколько?  
— Ну серьёзно, — Влад кривится, — это ерунда. Принципиально, что ли?  
— Ели вместе же.  
— И что? Если б я к тебе пришёл, ты бы тоже сообразил мне пожрать. Хрень это.   
Конечно, не стал бы он просить за это деньги, да ему на Влада не жалко вообще, но всё равно… разве можно так? Не считать, как с друзьями?  
— Но ты же заказывал, — напоминает Игорь.  
— Да всё равно. Я понимаю, что ты можешь заплатить, но я, может, хочу тебя накормить? Типа, знаешь, раз ты не проглотил, то хоть так.  
Игорь фыркает.  
— Знать не хочу, что ты делал с пиццей, пока я был в душе.  
Влад хохочет, пока Игорь не целует его, слепляя две жвачки в одну в его рту.  
Когда Игорь выходит на улицу, там уже давно темно. А ещё прохладно. С неба сыплется мелкий и колкий снег. Игорь хочет заткнуть уши наушниками, но руки мёрзнут и вытащить их из карманов выше его сил. Он быстро идёт к метро.   
Может, нужно было всё же отдать полстоимости? Но Влад не против. Да и при случае можно ему что-то купить или заплатить за двоих где-то. К тому же у Влада ведь денег много, вряд ли его бюджет эта пицца подорвёт. А насколько этот бюджет вообще чисто его? Влад тратится и на шмотки, и на еду, и на бензин, и на сигареты, и чтобы себя порадовать то одним, то другим. Сомнительно, что его небольшой бизнес покрывает все траты, да и живёт Влад у родителей. Впрочем, они явно не нуждаются.   
Но в любом случае Игорь сам в состоянии себя обеспечить. С мамой и папой пока, правда. Но он работу обязательно найдёт. И не придётся есть на деньги Влада и его родителей.  
Который пихал в него пальцы и член. Которому он отсосал. И который отсосал ему.  
Оксана Алексеевна, спускаясь по ступеням, думает Игорь, не нужны мне ваши деньги.  
В метро он открывает поисковик и приступает к поиску вакансий.  
За неделю он не очень продвигается в этом деле. Разве что убеждается, что мозгами и по специальности ему зарабатывать рано, и приходит к выводу, что найти работу недалеко, с нормальной зарплатой и удобным графиком — задача не из простых.   
Когда в среду они гуляют неподалёку от общаги, Лера говорит, что тоже думала про работу, но так и не решилась. Имеет же она право ещё порасслабляться, родители ведь обязаны дать ей образование, ну а дальше... кажется, придётся вливаться в унылую взрослую жизнь.  
Они идут по тротуару, асфальт под ногами мокро-чёрный, машины с плеском проезжаются по длинной луже, расплывшейся метров на десять, не меньше. Ещё светло, желание прогуляться их настигло по пути из университета.  
Игорь пожимает плечами, говорит:  
— У родителей не особо денег много. Да и как-то... типа, знаешь, одно дело, если ты оправдываешь их ожидания, а если нет? Тратить их деньги на то, что им не нравится?.. Если они не знают, конечно. Иначе могут просто не дать.  
— Но пустили же они тебя в Москву, — напоминает Лера, вжикая молнией своей сумочки.  
— Чудом, не иначе. И чудесам есть пределы. — Он вздыхает. — А мне бы ещё как-то умудриться остаться здесь после учёбы.   
— Да уж. — Лера выуживает пачку и зажигалку.   
Игорь тоже достаёт из кармана сигареты.  
— Я вот не знаю, что и как у нас с Денисом будет, — признаётся Лера, прикурив. — Он с родителями, я с родителями. И что мы? Да и вообще протянем ли мы столько?  
— Может, не думать, что потом? — выпустив дым, предлагает Игорь. Кладёт зажигалку в полупустую пачку и убирает её в карман. — Типа сейчас хорошо, и этого хватит.  
— Да я как-то так и думаю. Но иногда этого мало. — Лерина губа дёргается. Она переживает? Недоусмехается? Кривится?  
Игорь приобнимает её — сладкий дым забивается в нос — за плечи, говорит:  
— Всё сложится лучшим образом.  
— Ага, только не всегда сразу знаешь, какой лучший, — закатывает глаза Лера.  
Потом они покупают пиво и пьют его в парке на скамейке, пряча на всякий случай банки между колен и с дурацким хихиканием прикрывая их руками. Лера передразнивает однокурсников, Игорь шутит про поезда и тоннели и представляет, как пальцами гладит Владово ухо. Ох уж эти многозначные слова. Он как раз раздумывает над тоннельной двусмысленностью и о том, как можно глупо пошутить не только про тоннели-коридоры, но и про тоннели-проколы, когда у Леры звонит телефон. Игорь, откинувшись на спинку скамейки, смотрит в уже чёрное небо через дымчато-жёлтый, подсвеченный ближайшим фонарём воздух.  
Облизать бы Владов тоннель и плаг выше, проскользить бы языком по ушной раковине, прикусить, прижаться щекой к щетине на виске…  
Да, хорошо бы было. Надо написать Владу, что завтра можно поторчать на большом перерыве в туалете или во Владовой машине.  
— С Игорем... Не знаю... Сейчас?.. Встретишь?... У метро... — слышится сбоку, прерываемое невнятным бурчанием из трубки.  
Игорь делает большой глоток пива. Осталось немного. Может, и не скажешь, что совсем ни в одном глазу, но если и в глазу, то в двух девятнадцатых одного. Лера кладёт смартфон в карман сумки.  
— Я к Денису, — говорит она. — Он освободился пораньше. И на ночь останусь, скорее всего.  
— Круто же. — Игорь улыбается.  
Он провожает Леру до метро. Когда она исчезает в переходе, Игорь вытягивает наушники из кармана.  
Может, стоит ей рассказать?  
Или не так уж это обязательно?  
А как часто вообще придётся рассказывать кому-то? Знакомым, коллегам, друзьям, родственникам?..  
Боже упаси. Ну уж нет.  
Мама бы точно не оценила, да и отец тоже. Но и зачем им знать? Самое большее, что он может сделать, — это держать их в неведении. Поступить так лучше, чем рассказать и как минимум расстроить. Или даже вызвать злость. Разочаровать. Довести до предынфарктного состояния. Спровоцировать отрицание и попытки его исправить. Будто он ломался, н-да.   
Может, он и не обязан оправдывать ожидания, но прыгать и доказывать что-то кому-то разве не глупо? Разве это нужно вообще?  
К чёрту. Просто к чёрту.  
Если уж они с Владом как два велосипедиста выехали навстречу друг другу из города А и Б и встретились, чтобы потом двинуться зигзагами в такие города, как Дрочка-в-туалете — почти что Ростов-на-Дону, ага, — Разговорынадохренатемск, Бесконечные Сообщения, Трах-в-машине, Верхние Поцелуи, Нижние Поцелуи и Совместнопланбург, увеличивая и увеличивая условия задачи, которой можно, раз уж с уравнением не задалось, выразить то, что между ними происходит, то вмешивать в эту задачу других велосипедистов точно не стоит. Пусть едут мимо.  
Игорь заходит во Владов плэйлист и нажимает на «воспроизведение».  
В пятницу его будят не уже отчасти привычные биты, которые он поставил на будильник недели три назад с мыслью: «Скорей выключать буду, чтоб не слушать», а стандартная мелодия. Игорь хмурится, таращась в потолок. Слетели настройки, что ли? Он резко откидывает одеяло. Жмурится, пока воздух холодит кожу. Пора вставать. Или забить? Вырубить точно надо. Но, посмотрев в экран смартфона, он обнаруживает, что это не будильник, а звонок. Мама.  
Он мог спать ещё полчаса.  
Н-да.  
— С днём рожденья, — доносится из трубки, стоит принять вызов.  
Ох, точно.  
— Привет. — Игорь трёт свободной рукой глаза. Голос хриплый. Веки слипаются. В голове невнятное месиво мыслей. Не стоило до трёх смотреть. Или скорее полумыслей. Полчаса ещё мог бы поспать. Четвертей. АМВ по разным аниме в большинстве своём всё же фигня. Огрызков, прерывающих друг друга. Мама. — Спасибо.  
Мама начинает перечислять пожелания от здоровья и удачи в учёбе до любви и материального благополучия, Игорь кивает и агакает в трубку. Интересно, удастся ещё заснуть? А имеет смысл ложиться на полчаса? Ну и на хрен она в такую рань? Может, ну его, этот институт? Игорь прикрывает глаза. В трубке шуршание. Почему нет слов? Договорила?  
— Спасибо.  
— Ты же друзей пригласишь? — интересуется мама. — Мы с папой тебе денег перевели, отпразднуйте хорошенько.  
Игорь морщится.  
— Да не стоило. У вас же…  
— Отставить, — перебивает его мама. — Повеселитесь, не экономя. И точка.  
Пфыкнув, Игорь снова благодарит маму и просит передать папе привет.  
Когда она заканчивает разговор, Игорь смотрит в экран. Туда-сюда листает — иконки расплываются — страницы меню.   
Спать или не спать?  
Универ или кровать?  
Да я же, думает Игорь, хренов поэт.  
Пропускал что-то в пятницу, было дело, да и времени ещё набрать прогулов у него будет навалом.  
Кофе. Кофе — и он будет бодр, насколько это возможно.   
Игорь резко — перед глазами белеет на мгновение — встаёт. По дороге в туалет, он чуть не врезается в косяк.  
Антон поздравляет его вторым, радостно хлопает по плечу, говоря: «С дэрэ, чувак». Кто-то пишет Вконтакте, Лера обнимает его в универе, желает удачи с тоннелями, подарок обещает отдать потом. Даже несколько однокурсников его поздравляют. Влад, проходя мимо Игоревой парты, стирает невидимую слезу и изрекает:  
— О-хо-хо, ты теперь совсем взрослый.  
Игорь показывает ему средний палец. Уже на паре от Влада приходят сообщения: «Лучше бы ты этот палец себе кое куда засунул», «Я бы посмотрел», «Мне бы понравилось».  
Игорь прикусывает нижнюю губу. Внизу живота тепло.   
«Твой день рождения в мае. Вот станешь совсем взрослым, тогда и посмотришь».  
«Зануда», — отвечает Влад.  
Из универа Игорь едет, вместе с Антоном и Лерой проигнорировав последнюю пару. Между станциями кажется, что смеются они негромко, но стоит составу остановиться, как хохот разносится по всему вагону. Вспоминают приколы, Игорь делится своими знаниями о бредовой науке меметике, Лера округляет глаза и, приблизившись к Антону и Игорю, по очереди шепчет им на ухо, что у женщины у двери «леопёрдовые» — специально коверкает она — лосины. Они честно стараются не таращиться и смеяться тихо, но получается из рук вон плохо.  
По дороге они заходят в магазин за одноразовыми стаканами. Выпивку обещал Серёга, ещё они планируют воспользоваться доставкой суши, скинувшись в честь праздника. Костя вчера уехал домой, сокрушаясь, что уже пообещал родителям и не может остаться на попойку.  
Отлучившись к себе, Лера дарит Игорю большую кружку из тёмного стекла.   
— Крутая, — кивает Игорь, оставляя её на столе. Он как раз вскрывает упаковку картонных разноцветных стаканов, когда приходит Серёга и выгружает из рюкзака три бутылки виски, двухлитровую колу и вино.  
— Для дамы, — объявляет он.  
Лера вскидывает бровь и говорит:  
— Дама вообще-то больше виски уважает.  
Серёга сминает пакет и пихает шуршащий ком под стол.  
— Значит, я винище выпью, — ухмыляется он, и Лера смеётся.  
Рассевшись, они передают из руки в руки буклет доставки пиццы-суши.  
— Терпеть не могу угорь, — ворчит Антон.  
— Острое — это не моё. — Лера кривится.  
— Может, сет? — Серёга внимательно изучает оказавшееся в его руках сворачивающееся гармошкой меню. — И побольше.  
— А пиццу мясную какую-нибудь, — предлагает Лера, а Антон уточняет:  
— С колбасой тоже можно.  
Серёга передаёт буклет Игорю. Салями. Барбекю. Вкусно, наверное. Взгляд замирает на гавайской. Может, её? И Владу точно понравится. Будет и сладко, и сырно, и пряно, и сочно от кусков ананаса, и Влад будет рядом, и захочется...  
— Не знаю какую, — говорит Игорь. — Может, барбекю?  
Прижать его к себе. Скользнуть языком по губам в рот. Со вкусом пиццы.  
— Там соус клёвый, — вспоминает Лера. — Мы такую заказывали.  
— А я как-то в Маке пробовал соус барбекю. — Антон кривится. — Редкостная хрень.  
— Тут другой.  
— Может, разольём и хряпнем по одной? — предлагает Серёга.  
И привкус виски, думает Игорь. Или виски-колы. Интересно, как Влад пьёт? Он вроде не чурается всяких коктейлей. Стоп. Ещё роллы выбрать надо.  
В конце концов они останавливаются на мясной пицце и большом сете роллов. Спорят, кто сделает заказ — Антон не любит телефоны, Лера не жалует разговоры с тысячу раз всё переспрашивающим персоналом, Игорю в честь дня рождения не хочется заморачиваться, Серёга занят открыванием бутылок, — пока Лера не цокает, доставая смартфон из кармана.  
— Ну давайте уж я, — говорит она.  
К приходу Вани Алексеева они уже успевают глухо чокнуться картонными стаканами, но ещё не допить из них. Ваня явился со взятым у друга на время кальяном и с бутылкой настойки.  
— Бабушкина рябина на коньяке, — объявляет он, — великая вещь.  
Игорь пожимает Ване руку, на ощупь другой вытаскивая из стаканочной башни один стакан. А Влад, думает он, скоро придёт?   
Серёга заматывает датчики дыма, Ваня, хлебнув виски с каплей колы, занимается кальяном, Лера таращится в экран смартфона. Сидя на своей кровати и попивая виски, Игорь кивает Антону. Тот устроился на своей, чуть склонившись вперёд, к Игорю, и увлечённо говорит о... А о чём он говорит? Начинал вроде о фильме каком-то... Всё ещё о нём? Игорь снова кивает.  
И когда уже Влад будет? Говорил, что ему ещё по делам надо, но скоро подъедет. Насколько скоро?  
Он появляется, когда они разливают уже по третьей. Заходит в комнату, на плече рюкзак, в руке большой полиэтиленовый чёрный пакет. Он в тех же тёмно-синих джинсах и фиолетовой футболке, в которых был с утра. В универе, правда, на нём ещё и толстовка была, в машине, наверное, оставил.   
Надеюсь, думает Игорь, отпивая виски-колы, он сядет рядом.  
Влад разувается. Пожимает всем руки, улыбаясь.  
— На посту охранника не было, и я подумал, что это повод пройти, будто всё так задумано и я тут босс, — рассказывает он и, подойдя наконец к Игорю, протягивает ему пакет. — С днём рождения типа.   
— Спасибо.  
Игорь берётся за ручки, прижимаясь своей ладонью к Владовой, смотрит ему в лицо, пока тот не разжимает пальцы, плюхаясь рядом с ним.  
— Ты чего будешь? — Серёга, сидящий на стуле так, чтобы быть ко всем близко и подливать, помахивает бутылкой виски. — Винцо, виски или сомнительную настойку Ваниной бабки?  
— Эй! — возмущается тот, шурша фольгой над кальянной чашей. — Она не сомнительная!  
— Позже проверим, — обещает Влад и просит виски и колу. И колы побольше.  
Всё же сладкое он любит. Игорь тоже мешает, чтобы ненароком совсем не напиться. Может, вообще просто колы себе в следующий раз налить? Так точно не захочется блевать.   
Блевать при Владе. Просто мечта.  
Н-да уж.  
Игорь отставляет подарок на пол, чокается, выслушав Серёгин тост, чтобы всё было «ну ваще».   
Ваня уже вдыхает кальянный дым, когда звонит Лерин телефон. Доставка.  
— Кто со мной спустится? — спрашивает она.  
— Давай я. — Игорь приподнимается.  
— Да сиди ты, именинник. Серёж, пошли?  
Серёга отставляет стакан на стол и встаёт.  
— Уже нормас, — объявляет Ваня, когда они скрываются за дверью. — Будете?  
— Давай. — Влад протягивает руку.  
Его губы обхватывают мундштук, он долго втягивает дым, чуть приподняв голову. Облизать бы, думает Игорь, его шею.  
Он сглатывает виски-колу. Влад выпускает дым колечками.  
— С никотином, да? — спрашивает он, передавая шланг Игорю. — И с чем это? Абрикос?  
— Ага. — Ваня кивает. — Абрикос и дыня.  
Игорь прижимает мундштук к губам, пар заполняет рот, спускается в горло, тёплый и сладкий. Лучше бы он прижался к кое-чему другому. И лизнул бы. И чмокнул. И до горла даже. Может, если привыкнуть, получится целиком?  
Игорь выдыхает и протягивает мундштук Антону. А если бы Влад был тут с самого начала, он бы спросил про цитрусовый? Или он только жвачки такие любит и парфюмерию?  
— А ты вообще по части кальяна? — спрашивает он у Влада.  
— Ну иногда. Ходили с друзьями пару раз. Вот Андрей от него балдеет. Купил себе даже и наслаждается. И мы с ним, бывает.  
— И как, дорого брал? — интересуется Ваня.  
— Да я не спрашивал. — Влад пожимает плечами.  
Распахивается дверь: за ней Лера и Серёга с пакетами. Все шуршат обёрткой, Лера присасывается к мундштуку, укорив, что начали без неё.  
— Будешь? — Она протягивает его Серёге.  
— Не, — качает он головой, — не понимаю прикола этих сладких фигнь.  
Пицца исчезает быстро: раз-два — и Игорь уже пихает пустую упаковку под кровать и следит взглядом за Владовыми пальцами, держащими скользящую по губам салфетку, так пристально, что чуть не проливает виски из стакана.  
Интересно, думает он, сколько нужно зарабатывать, чтобы хватало на оплату съёмного жилья?   
Где никого, чёрт побери, не будет.  
Ни родителей, ни однокурсников.   
Палочками Влад орудует очень ловко — Игорь косится, чуть не роняя ролл с угрём на покрывало, — не в пример Серёге, который даже не пытался: сразу притащил свою вилку.  
— Варвар, — возмущается Лера.  
— На вот этих роллах майонез, — сообщает Антон, тыкая палочками в те, что с белым сверху. — Кто тут ещё варвар!  
— Они варвары там, а не тут, — уточняет Игорь, нацеливаясь на калифорнию.  
— Ну ты и зануда. — Влад смеётся, чуть сдвигает ногу, прижимаясь своим коленом к Игореву.  
Игоревы палочки щёлкают, не зажав ролл.  
Первая бутылка виски кончается вместе с едой. Лера — она разлеглась на Гришиной кровати — и Ваня спорят о фантастических фильмах и книгах. Антон отвлёкся на смартфон. Ваня, Игорь и Влад по очереди пыхают кальяном, а Серёга достал сигареты.   
— А где ты после пар был? — спрашивает Игорь, повернувшись к Владу.  
— Да за твоим подарком ездил. — Влад отпивает из стакана.  
— О, точно. — Игорь отставляет свой на стол, наклоняется за пакетом. В нём что-то большое, достаточно мягкое и матерчатое. Игорь вытягивает это из пакета.   
Рюкзак. Из бледно-коричневой грубой ткани. На меньшем кармане скрещенные — белое и чёрное — крылья.  
— Блин, — выдыхает Игорь, — чёрт, это ведь с «Атакой титанов».  
— Ага, — кивает Влад. — Наткнулся в инете, а ты говорил, что прёшься, а он ничего так, не тупо выглядит.  
— Вообще круто. — Пальцы Игоря сжимают ткань, пока он улыбается Владу.  
Тот, кажется, тоже доволен, хотя и прячется за дымом, который только что выдохнул.  
— О, — поворачивается к нему Ваня. — Я слышал про «Атаку титанов». Хотя я вообще не особо смотрю аниме. Так, гляжу иногда, что советуют.  
— Не, — говорит Антон, — я этого не понимаю.  
— И я тоже, — кивает Серёга. — В чём прикол этих большеглазых уродов?  
— Ой да ладно. — Лера приподнимается на локтях. — Как будто вы ничего не смотрели сами? Я, может, не фанат, но Миядзаки — это тема.  
— Миядзаки — это вообще что? — Серёга отпивает виски.  
— Режиссёр, это его «Унесённые призраками» и «Ходячий замок», — поясняет Лера. — «Ходячий...» по книге, кстати, и она тоже охрененная.  
— Да, — встревает Влад. — Я не по этому, но «Унесённый призраками» — клёвый мульт.  
— Но это полнометражки. — Антон хмыкает. — Там всё адекватно, а не розоволосые придурки с мечами.  
— Ха, — Лера закатывает глаза, — только не говори, что ты не смотрел «Шаман Кинг».  
— Вот да. — Ваня усердно кивает. — Взгляни вокруг, оглянись назад, — затягивает он. — Духи с тобою связаться хотят…  
— Мир не таков, каким кажется он: чудесами каждый окружён, — подхватывает Лера. — В нём всё вокруг подвластно глазам. Сделать свой выбор должен ты сам...  
— Встреть свою судьбу! — заканчивают вразнобой уже все, кроме Серёги, красноречиво закатывающего глаза. — Быть шаманом королем! Всех шаманов, королем! Если дух твой силён…  
Под смех Серёга, улыбаясь, подливает себе виски.   
Они приговаривают вторую бутылку, болтая то об одном, то о другом и хохоча по поводам и без. Игорь встревает в разговоры, обсуждает преподавателей, группу «Сплин», скидки в «Дикси» и алкогольные напитки. Влад сидит рядом, прижимаясь всё так же своим коленом к Игореву, и говорит, и губы его мокрые от виски-колы, и облизнуть бы их, поцеловать бы, притиснуться грудью к груди, толкая на кровать, сжать его через штаны, и чувствовать, как руки гладят спину, спускаются ниже и...   
— Время настойки, — решает Ваня.  
Серёга откупоривает бутылку. Лера просит совсем чуть-чуть на пробу, остальным он щедро бу́хает по полстакана. От настойки внутри теплеет моментально.  
— Ядрёная, — говорит Влад, пригубив.  
— Вещь. — Ваня улыбается. — От неё вообще быстро того.  
Серёга пользуется Игоревым ноутбуком, чтобы включить музыку. Антон, Влад и Ваня обсуждают электронные сигареты. Лера хлебает колу и тычет — звонко из-за длинного ногтя — указательным пальцем в экран смартфона. Игорь отклоняется назад, спиной прижимаясь к стене. Ногу приходится чуть сдвинуть, и теперь его колено касается Владова бедра. Игорь еле потирается о него.   
— Я разные испарители пробовал, — говорит Влад, рукой скользит по своей ноге и замирает, притрагиваясь мизинцем к Игореву колену.  
Чёртовы люди.  
Ну ладно, не на все сто: Антон, Серёга и Ваня сами скинулись на еду и выпивку вместо подарка, Лера вообще классная, а Влад...   
Хреновы люди.  
Зачем они все?   
Если он найдёт работу, сможет копить. И тогда ему быстрее удастся снять квартиру. И он перестанет зависеть от родительских денег. Скорей бы.  
Игорь потирается коленом о Владово бедро.  
«Агата Кристи» сменяется на — «Мама, я люблю кокаин, мама, я люблю сатану…» — «Anacondaz». Серёгин вкус на музыку и вправду похож на Игорев. Тот бурчит себе под нос слова песни. Порно, рок-н-ролл, потребление, поколение Икс, ага, или с чего там всё это пошло?.. Хотя всё такая чушь. Всё такая чушь, когда можно смотреть на ворот Владовой футболки.   
Игорь отпивает из стакана, настойка обжигает. Кажется, ещё чуть-чуть — и его начнёт мутить. Но плевать. Пальцами провести бы по шее, обхватывая, сжимая, пропуская волосы между и наклоняясь, чтобы чмокнуть над тканью. И прихватить зубами. И лизнуть. Игорь делает ещё глоток. Он найдёт работу и станет зарабатывать. И не будет зависеть. Сможет жить, как хочет. И не думать, что не имеет права делать это за чужой счёт. Мама бы не оценила ни во́рот, ни шею. Н-да уж.  
— Мама, я некрофил, мама, я предал страну, — доносится из динамиков. — Мама, я люблю тратить деньги на шлюх...   
Если бы. Игорь допивает содержимое стакана.  
Мама, думает он, я люблю Влада.  
— Реально вещь эта настойка, — признаёт Серёга.  
Они пьют и разговаривают. Лера рассказывает, что универ ей нравится из-за людей, но никак не из-за специальности, Антон договаривается списаться с Владом насчёт электронок. Игорь вспоминает анекдот про Шерлока Холмса, а потом долго нудит о гиперболическом увеличении численности населения, которое сменило вид и темп в двадцатом веке.   
— Зануда, — смеётся Влад, но признаётся: — Не думаю, что людей может быть бесконечное количество. Это ж дохну́ть некуда будет.  
— В Японии уже отели есть, где ящички, а не комнаты, — говорит Ваня. — Все мы в ящичках будем.  
— Если до этого не сдохнем во время Третьей мировой. — Антон хмыкает.  
— Не думаю, что она возможна, — возражает Влад. — Ядерное оружие удерживает всех в рамках.  
— Мир — это бред. — Серёга наливает себе полный стакан настойки. — Глянь на Сирию и на Донбасс.  
— Но это локальные конфликты. — Влад качает головой. — Жуткие, но локальные. Странно, что людям не хватает мозгов не воевать вообще.  
— Иногда мозги нужны, как раз чтобы воевать, — не соглашается Серёга. — Бред, что конфликт можно решить мирно. Давить надо. Это единственная возможность.  
— В постиндустриальный век — давить. — Влад фыркает. — Достойно.  
— Да похрен, какой век. Кто сильнее, тот и прав. И...  
— Ой, да хватит о политике, — перебивает Лера. — Серёж, плесни мне чуть бабушкиной настойки.  
Когда он приближается к Лере и наливает, Влад достаёт смартфон, глядит — прищурившись, Игорь подмечает это — на время.  
— Что, свалить хочешь? — спрашивает Игорь.  
— Думаю вот когда. — Влад смотрит теперь на него. Экран гаснет. Игорев взгляд замирает на тоннеле. Облизнуть бы его, прихватить мочку зубами, сжать ощутимо…  
— Гриши всё равно нет, а ты прошёл мимо охраны. Можешь остаться на ночь, — предлагает он.  
Влад прикусывает нижнюю губу. Задумался? Не уверен? Решает, имеет ли это смысл, если хоть Гриши нет, но Антон очень даже в комнате?  
— Лучше останусь, — определяется он.  
Они сидят за выпивкой и разговорами до часу ночи, подъедают Серёгино овсяное печенье, пол Антонова батона с общим сливочным маслом и всерьёз обдумывают, не сварить ли Игоревой гречки. Но тащиться в кухню лень.  
— Вот потому я купила мультиварку, — говорит Лера и зевает.  
Она уходит первой. За ней с кальяном отчаливает Ваня. Игорь собирает мусор в пакет, когда Серёга говорит, что пора отоспаться. Он уходит с так и не открытым вином, заявив, что завтра настанет его время.  
— Винище с утра? — вскидывает брови Влад. — Ну и дичь.  
— Н-да уж. — Игорь кивает. — Я б тоже не рискнул.  
Антон заползает под одеяло, водя пальцем по экрану смартфона. Влад встаёт и потягивается.  
— Умыться хочу, — говорит он.  
Игоря чуть ведёт, когда он утрамбовывает коробку из-под пиццы в пакет. Но не тошнит. Уже хорошо.   
— Сейчас принесу полотенце, — отзывается он, слыша, как Влад выходит из комнаты.  
Когда Игорь появляется в ванной, там уже шумит вода. Влад сидит на бортике. Дверь закрывается за Игоревой спиной.  
— Спать хочешь? — спрашивает Влад.  
— Немного. — Игорь вешает чистое полотенце на крючок и присаживается рядом. — Но, пока чуть не протрезвею, не засну.  
— А меня срубает уже. С утра Барон разбудил, неглаженый он, видите ли.  
Игорь смеётся. Влад прикрывает глаза — надеюсь, ему не поплохело, думает Игорь — и говорит:  
— А я тут вспомнил, как у Вани на др ты всё с Лерой трепался. Бесил жесть как. Она ещё и прижималась к тебе. А я тогда хлебнул от души, и так меня это... — Он качает головой.   
Игорь хмыкает.  
— Я охренел, когда ты ко мне полез.  
— Да ты на меня столько пялился.  
— Ты ко мне прикапывался по любому поводу, и я думал, что ты доставучий мажор.  
— Но что-то ты не был против. — Прищурившись, Влад косится на него.  
— Доставучий, но симпатичный, — усмехается Игорь. — А потом обнаружилось, что у тебя есть не только недостатки.  
— Что, сосусь хорошо? — Влад поворачивает голову к нему. Его кожа желтоватая в свете лампы накаливания на сорок ватт. Он слегка улыбается, глаза прикрытые, волосы взъерошенные. Игорь дёргается к нему, чуть не падая с бортика, прижимается губами к его губам, вцепляется в футболку на спине, чувствует пальцы в волосах, язык в своём рту, наконец-то, о господи, наконец-то…  
— Блин, — говорит Влад ему в губы, чуть отстранившись, пропуская между пальцев его волосы. — Весь день хочу в тебя. Грёбаные люди.  
О да. Игорь лижет Владову нижнюю губу.  
С утра он просыпается раньше. Антон пускает слюни на подушку. Влад — на Гришиной кровати — спит на спине, вытянувшись, скинув одеяло до пояса и устроив руки на животе. Жаль, Антон здесь. А то можно было бы перебраться в его кровать, прижаться и разбудить хорошенько.  
Игорь надевает очки и берёт в руки смартфон. Лучше всего продукцию расставлять в супермаркете. И магазин поближе можно найти, и о графике удобном договориться, если постараться.   
Он бы уже в понедельник съездил в одно вроде адекватное место, но Влад садится к нему на парах, коленом трётся, будто случайно, — ага, ну конечно! — и предлагает отправиться после занятий к нему, где никого, кроме кота.  
— А Барон тебя совсем не смущает? — интересуется Игорь. Лекции старушки, имя которой он никак не может запомнить, кажется, могут усыпить кого угодно. Игорь удерживает сознание только тем, что, помимо записывания, рисует узоры на полях. И между строчек. И выводит длинные завитушки у букв «б», «д», «у», «з», «ф». Господи, это ад какой-то, как можно говорить настолько не по делу, сплошную воду лить!  
— Ну, когда я дрочил, а он мне на живот прыгал, это сбивало настрой, — признаётся Влад ему на ухо. — А сейчас фигня.  
Хочется чуть двинуться, потереться щекой о Владову щёку, но Игорь только фыркает, протягивая хвостик «й» в конце слова вдоль него всего.   
— Хорошо, что он не решил, что ты с ним играешься.  
Влад смеётся ему в шею, и Игорь жмурится, ручка закручивает на полях кривой смерч.  
— Может, в перерыв того? — спрашивает он. — В сортир?  
— О да, того. — Влад кивает. — Свалим на хрен в перерыв.  
Ещё две пары. На лекции можно попросить отметить. На семинаре не получится, но один пропуск — это не страшно, он готов отработать даже, да и без того на каждом занятии он занимается.  
— Ладно, — соглашается Игорь.  
— Это был не вопрос. — Влад говорит ему всё ещё в волосы, и Игорю кажется, что ещё чуть-чуть и — кожи коснётся не только дыхание, но и язык. Медленно и обстоятельно.   
— Придурок. — Он цокает.  
— А ты зануда, — отзывается Влад.  
Игорь опускает взгляд на страницу, смерч закрыл собой несколько букв, да и... о чём говорит преподавательница? Владово дыхание исчезает, на периферии зрения видно — расплывчато — его тень. Кажется, согнувшуюся над смартфоном. Игорь хмурится, вслушиваясь в размеренное бормотание старушки.  
— Этот период… — Что за период вообще? О чём она?.. — был переходным и в развитии Русского государства, и в истории российской внешней политики…  
Он пишет. Точно-точно.  
Тень сбоку отклоняется. Что за?.. Игорь поворачивается, поднимая голову. Нижняя половина лица Влада скрывается за айфоном.  
— Что? — громким шёпотом спрашивает он. — Должен же я сохранить для потомков твою ботанистость.  
— С припиской: «Живите так, дети мои»? — уточняет Игорь, сдерживая улыбку.   
— С предупреждением: «В занудстве важна мера».  
— А я не в меру занудствую?  
— Не знаю. — Влад пожимает плечами. — Но мне нравится.   
Он приближается к Игорю, закидывает руку ему на плечи, палец ловко переключает камеру на фронтальную, он вытягивает айфон перед ними.  
— О боже. — Игорь закатывает глаза, но зрачки тут же дёргаются, чтобы приметить, что преподавательнице до них нет дела.  
— О да, — выдыхает Влад и делает снимок.  
Игорь думает, как прижмётся — не будто случайно, не в дружеском полуобъятии, а от души — к Владу, всю дорогу до его дома. За стеклом расплываются балконы и окна, остановки и машины, деревья и прохожие. Выйдя на улицу, Игорь не надевает шапку, которую снял, устроившись на сидении. Идти всего ничего. Да и не особо холодно. Ботинки шлёпают по снежной каше. С утра мама сказала, что потепление будет недолгим. А жаль.  
Влад его целует — стискивает, придвинувшись, чуть не сбивая с ног на бетонные ступени, — в подъезде, сто́ит железной двери захлопнуться за их спинами.  
— Наконец-то, — бурчит он в Игоревы губы, ладонями сжимая ниже спины. — Я б хоть прям здесь.  
— А не грязно? — фыркает Игорь, вцепляясь в его парку.  
— Вот да. Не хочу тобой обоссанные стены оттирать. — Влад смеётся ему в подбородок и языком ведёт ниже, по запрокидывающейся шее до ключиц, чтобы прикусить, и лизнуть, и дышать в обтянутую кожей тонкую кость. Дрожащий воздух сушит губы, и под веками полыхает темнота, сильнее бы...  
— В квар...тиру да...вай, а-а, — просит Игорь, сбиваясь от движения Владовых губ по коже.  
Ботинки они скидывают хорошо хоть за дверью, у ног мягкое, Барон издаёт возмущённый мявк и топочет, Игорь улыбается во Владов висок, прижимает его к себе, тянет с него парку и кофту и путается в одежде, и Влад его тоже старается раздеть, и почему нельзя поскорее, и ближе, и всё сразу?..  
На кровати Влад с него снимает очки — они стукают о столешницу, — стягивает джинсы и трусы, сам оставаясь в своих — чёртова грубая ткань — в облипку, наклоняется, чтобы прикусить верхнюю губу, нависает, оглаживает Игоревы ноги, сжимающие его бока. И Игорь выгибается ему навстречу, обнимая, вдавливая пальцы в горячую кожу на лопатках, жмурясь. Ближе бы, ближе-бли-бли-ближе...  
— Подожди. — Влад ему в губы шепчет.   
Игорь чувствует: его руки держат за бёдра, губы проходятся по подбородку, и Влад — такой цитрусовый и близкий — лижет шею, снова задерживается на ключицах, и скользит дальше, прихватывает зубами левый сосок, и Игорь морщится. Влад поднимает голову, смотрит, прищурившись:  
— Не нравится?  
— Ну так. — Игорь пожимает плечами, свистяще вдыхает и запускает пальцы во Владовы волосы, оттягивая слегка, поглаживая. — Продолжай.  
Влад ухмылкой прижимается к коже под соском, чуть прикусывает и сдвигается, проходясь языком, вниз.  
— Под подушкой, — выдыхает он Игорю в пупок.   
Пальцы трясутся, и путаются в наволочке, и еле нащупывают тюбик, протягивают, чтобы снова упасть на ткань, зацепиться за неё. Всё нечёткое перед глазами, и Влад расплывается, и гель, медленно текущий на его пальцы из расплывающегося тюбика, и — к чёрту эту расплывчатость — Игорь прикрывает глаза, всё мерцает, плывёт-плавится-расходится разводами, и Владовы пальцы неспешные, ловкие, тянущие.  
— Да-а-а, — низко выстанывает Влад, проскальзывая ими до костяшек. — Мечта-ал так сделать, мечта-ал, чё-ор-рт возьми!..  
Спина у Влада дрожаще прямая и смотрит он вниз, рот приоткрыв, шевелит пальцами, тремя, кажется. Ткань натягивается в Игоревых ладонях, мышцы ноют, напряжённые, он жмурится, подаваясь бёдрами навстречу, расставляя ноги шире.  
— Ну Вла-а-ад, — возмущается. И внутрь скользит ещё палец, а губы Влада прикусывают кожу на рёбрах, и он трётся щекой рядом, и у Игоря ладони дрожат, когда он отпускает наволочку, чтобы снова пропустить между пальцами Владовы волосы, дёрнуть и держать его голову в ладонях крепко, привлекая к себе, давая Владу навалиться, наконец, как-то боком, кажется, больно даже где-то, всё равно где, плевать, пофиг, похре-эн, когда Влад целует, скользит языком в рот глубоко и напористо, а пальцы его нежат, двигаются туда-сюда, сильно и быстро, как надо и правильно, и тяжело, и можно сплести свои ноги с Владовыми в чёртовых грубых джинсах, сжимая, и чувствовать, как ладонь скользит ниже живота и гладит. Игорь трясётся, стонет во Владов рот, жмурясь до боли, тянет его за волосы. Влад бурчит что-то, нависает, отстранившись, опираясь на локоть, смотря на его лицо. Погладив еле-еле пальцами внутри, вытаскивает их медленно, закусив свою нижнюю губу, прикрыв глаза.  
Под джинсами, ногой чувствует Игорь, Влад напряжённый. А Игорь — расслабленный — чуть сдвигается, потираясь.  
— От, — выдыхает, — сосать?  
Влад кивает и приподнимается, Игорь движется за ним, чтобы подтолкнуть его, неловко — а мышцы-то тянет много где — меняя позу, устраиваясь с удобством, чтобы расстегнуть ширинку и наклониться над ней, зубами стащить трусы и прижаться щекой к нежной коже, лизнуть сразу слюняво и основательно. Глубоко не получается, а Влад снова тянет за волосы и ногами трётся о его плечи, елозит, бормочет: «Как же я тебя...», выстанывает: «О-о-ох». У Игоря ноет челюсть, он жмурится, облизываясь. Нет, если сглотнёт, точно сблюёт. Влад дышит тяжело, гладит размеренно Игоря коленом по уху, приподнимается на локтях.  
— В ванну иди, — говорит он тихо. — Заодно башку помой. Я что-то...   
Игорь н-дакает, не разжимая губ. Надеюсь, думает он, у меня от спермы и смазки волосы не склеились.  
А, впрочем, плевать.  
Он поднимается с кровати. Выплюнуть успевает до того, как его действительно начинает мутить.  
— Есть хочу, — говорит Влад, заходя за ним в ванную. — Синим вытрешься.   
Игорь кивает, выплёвывая воду, и — дёргается, когда гу́бы касаются шеи, прихватывают кожу едва. Влад гладит его по спине, и Игорь видит, подняв голову, в зеркале, что тот стоит совсем близко, и чувствует, как пальцы скользят ниже, но — исчезают.  
— Шмотки я принёс, — говорит Влад, выходя.  
Игорь корчит дурацкую рожу своему отражению и включает душ.  
В кухне, когда он туда заходит, уже шумит чайник. Влад намазывает масло на хлеб.  
— Ещё сыр есть, — говорит он. — Будешь?  
— Ага. — Игорь кивает, присаживаясь.  
Вытащив из холодильника тарелку с тонко нарезанным сыром, Влад снова берётся за кусок хлеба с полуразмазанным маслом. Игорь следит за пальцами. А пальцы эти совсем недавно...  
Ну, надеюсь, думает Игорь, он помыл руки.  
— Знаешь, — говорит он вслух, — почему бутерброд всегда падает маслом вниз?  
— По закону подлости? — Влад вмазывает масло в хлеб тонко-тонко, так, что его почти не видно.  
— Не-а. Бутерброд можно уронить со стола или из рук, это в любом случае невысоко. И мы роняем бутерброды из положения маслом вверх, при этом скорость кувырка бутерброда мала, а ему нужно порядка трёх метров, чтобы совершить полный оборот и приземлиться так же маслом вверх. Потому он не успевает это сделать.  
— Нихрена себе. — Влад округляет глаза, откладывая бутерброд, и берёт ещё один кусок хлеба. — А я всё грешил на закон подлости.  
— А на самом деле тупо физика, — фыркает Игорь.   
Откуда-то из коридора дзынькает смартфон. Игорь отходит за ним и обнаруживает, что Влад успел повесить куртки и поставить у двери обувь ровно. Аккуратист. Руки точно помыл. Его вообще мало что может заставить забыть про чистоплюйство. Игорь вспоминает липкие пальцы в своих волосах.  
Да я же, думает он, просто экстрасекс. И усмехается: хаханек на сто пятьдесят тянет.  
К его возвращению Влад уже заканчивает с бутербродами и разливает чай. Игорю написала Лера: скинула песню.  
«Позже послушаю», — отвечает Игорь.  
— Что кто? — спрашивает Влад, садясь на стул у окна.  
— Лера. — Игорь щёлкает по кнопке, и экран гаснет. Он кладёт смартфон на стол. — Я вот всё думаю, — он отпивает чая, смотря, как Влад бу́хает в свою кружку две ложки сахара, — что если она про нас узнает?  
— Стрёмно? — Влад наклоняет голову набок. Ложка, чуть звякая, помешивает чай.  
— Да хрен знает, — пожимает плечами Игорь. — Она вроде не против геев, но всё равно как-то...  
— Понимаю. — Влад вгрызается в бутерброд и старательно пережёвывает хлеб, прежде чем продолжить. — Я как бы не хочу скрывать, но и орать об этом не хочу... Ну... — он усмехается, — почти не хочу. Как-то по пьяни Андрею рассказал.  
Бутерброд чуть не выскальзывает из дрогнувших Игоревых пальцев.  
— Расслабься, — ухмыляется Влад. — Он сказал, что всё норм.  
— Иди ты.  
Игорь всё же откусывает от бутерброда. Сыр сладковатый, с большими дырками. Странная штука. И у кого такие вкусы: у Влада или его мамы? Или у обоих?  
— А насчёт родителей не боишься? — спрашивает он.  
— Не знаю. Не думаю, что им должно быть дело до моего всего этого.  
— Ну ты же в их квартире живёшь и на их деньги.  
— Не совсем на их, — возражает Влад. — Я тоже кое-что зарабатываю. Да и... — Он делает глоток чая. — Выгонят — найду, что делать. Машина на меня вообще оформлена, если что. Но смысл придумывать себе проблемы заранее?   
Игорь качает головой.  
— Не могу так. У меня чувство, что я не совсем имею право у них на шее висеть и при этом делать то, что им может не понравиться.  
— Ты просто слишком много думаешь. Они тебе больше обязаны, чем ты им. Ты же не просил тебя рожать. И им должно ума хватать, чтобы понимать, что рожают не робота, который будет соответствовать представлениям об идеальном ребёнке. Иначе это бред какой-то.  
— Ну, я понимаю. А всё равно иногда как-то. — Игорь пожимает плечами и дожёвывает бутерброд.  
— Ага, — кивает Влад и встаёт. — Нахрен эти мысли, — объявляет он, подходя к Игорю.  
Тот, отставив кружку, поворачивается к нему. Шаг — и Влад совсем близко, расставив ноги, плюхается на Игоревы колени лицом к лицу.   
— Забей, — говорит он ему в губы.  
В метро по дороге в общагу Игорь видит, что Влад выложил две фотографии в инстаграм. На одной Игорь склонился над тетрадью. Ниже подпись: «Игорь в естественной среде обитания». Другой снимок — селфи. Вид у Влада донельзя довольный, Игорь тоже слегка улыбается, смотрит чуть в сторону, будто на Влада косит глазами.   
«rusakovvl Пара такая скучная что даже игорь не может это терпеть».  
Шестьдесят семь лайков. Вот она, думает Игорь, популярность.  
Он находит работу в супермаркете неподалёку, в субботу нужно приехать на собеседование. Снежная каша на тротуарах превращается в лужи, хотя чуть дальше на земле видны грязные островки снега. Игорь убирает шапку и достаёт осеннюю куртку. Даже если будет похолодание, не до мороза же, да и всегда можно снова достать зимнее.  
В четверг он вылетает из дома: решил после будильника поспать пять минут, открыл глаза через двадцать. К счастью, на семинар Прокопова он приходит вовремя. После только и разговоров, что об огроменном конспекте, который он задал.   
— Это почти целую книгу законспектировать, — возмущается Марина.  
Они в столовой. Игорь сидит рядом с Владом. Паша, Андрей и Марина — напротив.   
— Вроде можно в напечатанном виде, — припоминает Паша.  
— Всё равно же задолбаешься. — Из-под стола слышно размеренное постукивание каблука по плитке.  
Отодвинув вилкой макароны к краю тарелки, Игорь разламывает котлету на три части.  
— Ну он же не к следующей неделе сказал. — Влад отвлекается от своего супа.  
Его колено почти касается Игорева. Джинса трётся о джинсу. Игорь отпивает компота. На дне стакана бултыхаются ягоды, но вкус на ягодный не похож.  
Надеюсь, думает Игорь, он не из тараканов.  
Думает: и не из уже раз сваренного компота.  
Думает: интересно, Андрей сейчас думает о том, что мы с Владом?..  
— Да бесит, что столько задают, — бушует Марина.  
Владово колено прижимается к Игореву. Пережёвывая котлету, тот скользит взглядом по помещению. У раздачи с тарелкой и стаканом стоит Лера. Игорь машет рукой:  
— Лер!  
Её губы растягиваются в улыбке, она лавирует между столов и стульев, пока не усаживается рядом с Игорем.  
— Что-то народу дохрена.  
— Точняк, — соглашается Влад.  
— Компот — дерьмо, — предупреждает Игорь.  
— Вообще ни о чём. — Паша кивает.   
Понюхав содержимое своего стакана, Лера на пробу делает глоток, морщится, говорит:  
— День вообще так себе. Девчонки не пришли. Прокопов, кажется, сбрендил.  
— Да, — подхватывает Марина. — Задолбало.  
Игорь тоже говорит про Прокопова, но позже, дома у Влада, когда тот, войдя вслед за ним в комнату, спрашивает:  
— А тебя не раздражает этот сраный конспект?  
— Нет. — Игорь качает головой. — В электронном виде же можно. А я вставляю, как бог, когда дело касается копи-пасты.  
Влад хмыкает.  
— Я не против убедиться, что ты вообще вставляешь, как бог, — говорит он. — Ну или как лузер. Только в душ схожу сначала.  
— О, — округляет губы Игорь.   
Влад под ним. Голый. С раскинутыми ногами. И привычным гонором.  
— Ну так как?  
— Да-да. — Для верности Игорь кивает раз пять.  
Влад смеётся, направляясь в ванную. Игорь слышит, как хлопает дверь, включается вода. Перед глазами расплываются подушки. Надо моргнуть. Влад сейчас в душе, и он… Он давно об этом думал? Или это чистый экспромт? У него уже так было? Он любит сверху, но решил под настроение? Или любопытство заело?  
Игорь моргает, делает шаг в сторону, и ещё один, и ещё. Ходит туда-сюда.  
Не то чтобы он не думал, каково это — быть на месте Влада, втискиваться внутрь, вжиматься в промежность и двигаться-двигаться. Но как-то… Даже в ду́ше только в кулак толкаться ему мало, хоть пальцами скользнуть сзади, а лучше чтобы Влад это сделал.   
Вытянув руку над головой, Игорь чуть дёргает перья ловца снов.   
Но с Владом Игорь по-всякому хочет попробовать. И, судя по всему, он тоже.   
Под пальцами маленький пуховый ком. Выдрал, кажется.  
И что, думает Игорь, я делаю?  
Щелчком избавившись от пуха, он отходит к столу, взглядом скользит по ноутбуку, по мышке, ручкам, дискам, бутылкам из-под пафосного алкоголя, стоящим рядом с принтером, пузырькам ароматизаторов для электронных сигарет около экрана стационарного компьютера, деревянной тарелочке с лежащими на ней ароматическими палочками. Их — Влад рассказывал — любит Оксана Алексеевна, но и он сам иногда под настроение не прочь попалить жасминовые — стимулирующие — или с лемонграссом — тонизирующие. Игорь честно сказал Владу, что у него от сильных запахов только голова раскалывается. «Кто бы сомневался», — фыркнул в ответ Влад.  
Игорь усмехается. А сейчас Влад в душе, просто моется или скользит несколькими пальцами внутрь, чтобы быстрее можно было и легче? А Игорь всё нормально сделает? То есть он знает как, но?..  
Игорь трясёт головой, шагает назад, и в бок, двигается квадратом. И снова. И опять. Каждая грань, думает он, два небольших шага. Если округлить, то получится полтора метра. Значит, он прошёл уже семьдесят два. И обходит он по периметру пространство в двести двадцать пять квадратных сантиметров. А в это время вода течёт по Владовой коже — шаг сбивается — и пальцы размывают её — квадрат превращается в кривой четырёхугольник, — вминаются в бёдра, проскальзывают, и… Игорь трясёт головой, замирая.  
Может, Барона найти и погладить хорошенько? Ага, только просто от него потом не избавишься, будет смотреть и изучать.  
Новую главу, думает Игорь, добавит в свою кошачью диссертацию.  
Смена позиций у прямоходящих геев.  
Н-да уж.  
Хотя хаханек на сто тридцать тянет.  
За стеной прекращает шуметь вода. Сейчас Влад выйдет, и они… Игорь путается в ткани, снимая кофту. Её же нужно снять, точно нужно, зачем она? Он хочет прижаться кожей к коже, долго гладить, наваливаться, как обычно Влад на него, чтобы тот ощутил то же, что и он. То чувство, когда задыхаешься, когда хочешь и сильнее, и быстрее, и полнее.  
Игорь складывает кофту в четыре слоя. Он как раз аккуратно кладёт её на стул, когда появляется Влад. Шлёпает ногами по полу в комнату, голый, чуть мокрый.  
— Чего ты ещё в джинсах? — возмущается он и подходит, чтобы взяться за собачку молнии.  
Он уверенный как всегда, а внизу уже напряжённый, и Игорь сам его целует и толкает к кровати. Влад усмехается ему лёжа, опираясь на локти, раскинув ноги.  
И чего, думает Игорь, я парился?  
Думает: как будто прям что-то отличается.  
Думает: хочу-хочу-хчу-хчу-чу-чу.  
В четыре руки они споро избавляются от Игоревых джинсов и белья.  
Влад вжимает его в себя, лижет язык, и от кожи пахнет цитрусом, его гелем для душа, Игорь знает, нюхал содержимое бутылочек, пользовался, и он стонет Владу под ухо, потираясь о него, пальцами оглаживая бёдра, чтобы потом вытащить из-под подушки тюбик и вскрыть, лить, слизко трогать, проникать внутрь, жмурясь от Владовых охов, от его притискивающихся к лопаткам ладоней.  
— Да-а-а… — тянет Влад. — Во-от та-а-ак. Ещё… да…ва-ай.  
Игорь улыбается ему в скулу:  
— Ну ты… командир.  
— Да…вай лучше… член свой. — Влад пихает его пяткой по бедру. — Хочу.  
Игорь вылизывает Владов рот, не давая — Влад пытается, бурчит что-то, его язык извивается, артикулируя, — сказать, чувствует, что одна рука со спины пропала. Что-то шуршит, и пальцы возятся над позвоночником. А потом соскальзывают, мазнув по бокам, и натягивают на Игоря резину.  
— …А…ай, — повторяет Влад в его рот, хлюпнув слюной. Игорь чуть отстраняется, устраивает ноги Влада на коленях с удобством и двигается вперёд медленно. Смотрит, как Владова грудь вздымается высоко, опадает и снова раздувается, как выступают рёбра, как напрягаются мышцы под кожей. Игорь замирает, выстанывая что-то для себя же неясное. Чуть. Подождать. Надо. Да. Сумма квадратов катетов…  
А Влад на локтях приподнимается, смотрит вниз, чуть поводит бёдрами.   
Квадратов катетов, думает Игорь, равна…  
— Ничего так, — говорит Влад и — катетов рав… — прикусывает нижнюю губу.  
О боже ж на хрен да-а-а…  
Игорь дёргается, падая на него, упираясь руками в подушку, и зубами прихватывает эту чёртову губу. Потрясающую губу. Невозможную губу. Он двигается быстро, пока Влад в него вцепляется руками сильнее и, кажется, ногами пытается оплести, мельтешит и ёрзает, стонет, почти трясётся, и перед глазами у Игоря всё ярко-оранжевое, цитрусово-апельсиновое, и воздуха так мало, и ему жарко, и тесно. И Влад так близко, сильный и громкий. У Игоря разъезжаются локти, он утыкается лбом в подушку и — замирает.  
— Блин, — бурчит Влад, пихает его коленом в бок. — Да…вай же… Я…  
Приподнявшись на одной дрожащей руке, Игорь другой — медленно и вяло — проскальзывает между животов и гладит, уставившись в лицо Влада. Покрасневшее, с закусанной губой, закрытыми глазами и влажными от пота волосами, прилипшими ко лбу. Под рёбрами щемит. Невозможно просто. Болезненно сильно. Влад открывает рот на выдохе, сжимает Игоревы бока коленями. Игорь морщится. Рука ходуном ходит. Под пальцами мокро.  
— Очень даже ничего так, — говорит он.  
Влад дышит дробно, и сердце у него суматошное. Игорь чувствует это то ли кожей, то ли рёбрами, то ли своим сердцем.  
— О да, — соглашается Влад, приоткрыв один глаз.  
Прежде чем отстраниться, Игорь ещё раз лижет пухлую нижнюю губу.  
— А у тебя уже было так? — спрашивает он чуть позже. Уже в трусах, протирает очки о наволочку, откинувшись в подушки у стены. Влад стоя натягивает футболку.  
— Не. — Он качает головой. — С парнем одним вообще было, но мы только дрочили. С девчонкой в жопу как-то пробовал.   
— Да я открыл тебе новые горизонты. — Игорь ухмыляется.  
Кажется, Влад закатывает глаза.  
— Мне и свои нравятся, но хотел на твои посмотреть.  
— Я, кажется, тоже, — признаёт Игорь, водружая очки на нос. — И не зря.  
Влад подходит к столу, звонко выдвигает верхний ящик, достаёт серебристо-металлическую трубку с прозрачным резервуаром с краю. Бахает ящик, закрываясь. Влад плюхается рядом с Игорем, прижимаясь к его плечу своим, затягивается, выпуская дым. Пахнет, кажется, цитрусом.  
— Дашь? — протягивает руку Игорь.  
— Уже, — хохочет Влад, — дал.  
Игорь фыркает и тоже начинает смеяться.  
Всё ещё улыбаясь широко, Влад протягивает Игорю сигарету, объясняет принцип:  
— Кнопку на боку зажми и вдыхай.  
Игорь кивает и делает, как сказано. Пар распирает грудь. Вкус и правда цитрусовый. Кто бы сомневался.  
— И как оно вообще? — спрашивает он, выдохнув. — Ну, с электронками.  
— Ничего так. Мы с Никитой думали расшириться, магазин открыть даже. Но это ещё люди нужны, вообще запарно, и не факт, что окупится.  
Затянувшись, Игорь передаёт ему сигарету. Влад вдыхает. Пар он выпускает медленно-медленно, по чуть-чуть.  
Красиво, чёрт возьми.  
И сам он… красивый.  
Под рёбрами что-то напрягается, вот-вот скользнёт ниже, разогреваясь, норовя заставить на себя потянуть Влада, чтобы ещё раз, только наоборот. Как обычно.  
— А я работу ищу, — рассказывает Игорь. У него пар, кажется, попёр и из носа. Н-да. — Думал раскладывать продукты в супермаркете.  
— И что как?  
— В поиске пока, но уже задолбался.  
Влад протягивает Игорю сигарету, и, пока тот вдыхает, помычав немного, распевается:   
— Used to dream of outer space / But now they’re laughing at our face, / Saying, «Wake up, you need to make money»...  
Мотив знакомый. Что-то из любимого Владова хип-хопа.  
— И о чём это? — выдыхает Игорь вместе с паром.  
— Ну типа в детстве мы мечтали о космосе, а теперь нам нужно зарабатывать бабло.  
— Н-да уж. — Игорь поворачивает голову и подносит сигарету к Владовым губами, зажимает кнопку, пока он затягивается. — Жизненно.  
Вечером Влад пересылает ему эту песню.  
Игорь рано встаёт по будильнику и с удивлением обнаруживает, что Антон уже проснулся, хотя вернулся за полночь, усталый, вроде довольный, с отдушкой своего невозможного одеколона. Выйдя из ванной, Игорь включает чайник и долго ищет в шкафу чистую — давно постирать пора, но всё лень — кофту, пока Антон, лёжа в кровати, смотрит на нетбуке видео — кажется, какой-то стэнд ап — негромко, но не озаботившись наушниками.  
Придурок.  
И как его только девчонка терпит? Хотя кто знает, что это за особа вообще. Антон ничего о ней не рассказывает, да и не то чтобы Игорь хотел знать. Если он и не прочь с ней познакомиться, то только чтобы пожать руку и выдать медаль за терпение. И сам получить от неё такую же.  
Он надевает бордовую кофту и заливает два чайных пакетика кипятком.  
Они с Антоном приятели и то с натяжкой, просто так вышло, что соседи. Игорь вскрывает упаковку мятных пряников из «Ашана». То ли дело с Лерой. Может, стоит ей рассказать о том, что у него с Владом? Но он ведь не обязан. И он же не врёт — просто недоговаривает. Или от этого тоже тянет не совсем приятным душком?  
Игорь зевает.  
К чёрту.  
Он в два укуса приканчивает пряник и тянется ещё за одним, и ещё.   
Из динамиков Антонова нетбука доносится высокий голос. Пережёвывая очередной пряник, Игорь трёт виски. Не нужно было бы на собеседование — всё равно не смог бы поспать. Н-да уж.   
Он допивает чай.  
Комната, в которую его направляет один из работников, небольшая и вытянутая, в ней с трудом помещается шкаф, стол и два стула. Окно одно, и то маленькое, под самым потолком. В ярком неестественном свете видно, что женщина — кажется-Мария точно-Вадимовна, надо же, люди с таким отчеством существуют — уже седеет, но не красится. Волосы у неё неравномерно разных оттенков серого. Когда она улыбается, всё её лицо расчерчивают морщины. Мария Вадимовна расспрашивает его о том о сём, рассказывает про магазин и специфику работы.  
— В понедельник на стажировку, — напоминает она, когда Игорь уже встаёт.  
— Спасибо. Не забуду.  
Выйдя из помещения для персонала, он попадает в шум и гам. Дребезжат тележки по плитке, пищат кассовые аппараты, что-то шуршит, кто-то болтает.   
Вот он и нашёл первую серьёзную работу. Которая будет отнимать и время, и силы. Встреч с Владом может стать меньше. Хотя Игорь попросит, чтобы его выходные выпадали на будние дни, и постарается выкраивать время после пар, но до работы. Да и пропускать иногда можно, а ещё встречаться в туалете или в машине. Или по субботам-воскресеньям, если Влад не будет против, чтобы потише, даже если его родители дома. Да и не обязательно лезть друг другу в трусы по поводу и без. Пусть и хочется, конечно.  
У метро Игорь прикуривает.   
Снег уже растаял, под ногами подсыхают лужи. Ветер заставляет застегнуть куртку. Хорошо хоть, дождя нет.  
Месяца три отработает, уже кое-что будет, а с сентября поищет более выгодную и удобную вакансию.  
Он растирает окурок носком ботинка.  
Сообщение от Влада Игорь видит уже в метро, устроившись сбоку от двери и вставив наушники в уши.  
«встретимся сегодня», — отображается на экране.  
Игорь хмыкает и печатает: «Конечно же, это не вопрос».  
«можешь сделать вид», — приходит сразу же. — «что это вопрос», «но мы оба знаем твой ответ».  
Игорь переключает с десяток не подходящих под настроение песен и спрашивает: «Когда?»  
«часа через два», «на савеловской в центре зала».  
«Это тоже не вопрос, но я всё равно отвечу да».  
Влад шлёт ему череду веселящихся смайликов, заканчивающихся ладонью с оттопыренным большим пальцем. Игорь фыркает и перещёлкивает слишком тоскливую мелодию на бодрый рэп.  
Ехать в общагу не хочется. Он открывает поисковик и набирает «схема метро». Нужная ссылка оказывается первой. Рассчитав время, Игорь решает проехать до конца ветки, потом обратно до пересечения с серой, а после можно, если что, по станции побродить или поездить туда-сюда.  
Поезд останавливается, и рядом сидящий мужчина подхватывается, два шага и — выскакивает из вагона. Игорь плюхается на освободившееся место. Самое время почитать кое-что к семинарам. Он ищет нужные ссылки в сообщениях: вчера скидывал Лере, она просила. Иногда переключая музыку, открывает всё новые вкладки, и на подъезде к конечной читает про демона Максвелла, хотя к парам это отношения не имеет. Выходит, чисто теоретически возможно создание вечного двигателя. Конечно, если бы существовал демон, сортирующий горячие и холодные молекулы как надо. Но всё равно подумать только. Хотя думать всё же стоит об учёбе. А на неё с этой работой времени будет хватать в полной мере?  
Выйдя из вагона, Игорь потягивается. Пересев в поезд, следующий в обратном направлении, он снова утыкается в смартфон.  
Игорь замечает Влада сразу, стоит оказаться на нужной станции. В ушах наушники, одет в чёрную парку, перекатывается с пятки на носок, губы движутся — подпевает. Когда Игорь подходит к Владу, тот приобнимает его за плечи. Тёплое дыхание обдаёт кожу на линии челюсти. Ухо с тоннелем совсем рядом. Прихватить бы его зубами…  
Чёртовы люди.  
— Не долго ждёшь? — спрашивает Игорь, когда Влад отстраняется.  
Он качает головой, сматывая наушники. Игорь свои уже убрал и может следить за скручивающими провод Владовыми пальцами.  
На платформу, грохоча, прибывает состав.   
— Попёрли. — Влад кивает в его сторону. — Поторчим где-нибудь, пока не придут остальные.  
— Остальные? — Чтобы расслышать друг друга, приходится говорить на ухо. К счастью.  
— Андрей, Паша, Марина и Ксюша. У нас культурно-клубная программа. И ты тоже хочешь.  
Состав останавливается, и Влад дёргает Игоря за рукав, заставляя чуть отойти в сторону.  
— Уверен? — вскидывает брови Игорь.  
— Конечно, ты же хочешь пощупаться под столом.  
Из открывшихся дверей прочь текут люди.  
— Точно, как я мог забыть.  
Влад хохочет, и Игорь тоже не может удержаться от смеха.  
В вагоне они устраиваются у противоположных дверей, прислонившись к ним плечами, друг напротив друга. Народа достаточно, чтобы стоять близко и соприкасаться кроссовками. Куда поехать, они решают быстро: Игорь в Москве не ориентируется, а Влад предлагает на Чистые пруды, он там всё знает. Вообще много раз был, в том числе потому, что Никита живёт неподалёку. Влад рассказывает, как, учась в школе, они собирались у него, когда родители были на даче, и Игорь кивает время от времени, смотря на Владовы губы.  
На улице пасмурно, зато здания защищают от ветра.  
— Зря палатки снесли, — говорит Влад. — Тут рок-магазин был. Да и вообще пусто как-то.  
— Ходил туда? — спрашивает Игорь и уточняет: — Сейчас в Мак?  
— Ага. — Влад кивает, и они направляются к пешеходному переходу. — Ходил, но ничего не покупал. Просто любопытно.  
Не успевают они ступить на дорогу, как зелёный человечек сменяется на красного. Игорь фыркает, замирая на бордюре.  
— М-м? — Влад смотрит на него, подняв брови.  
— Да анекдот вспомнил. — Он отмахивается. — Всего хаханек на пятьдесят.  
— Хаханек? — Брови Влада, кажется, поднимаются ещё выше.  
— Ну. — Игорь хмурится. И как объяснить? Зачем вообще сказал? Всю формулу расшифровывать? Или в общих чертах? А Влад точно оценит? Да и анекдот этот…  
Загорается зелёный, они идут через дорогу. Вокруг — разноцветные пятна курток.  
— Анекдот так себе, — признаёт Игорь. — «Что надо делать, если видишь зелёного человечка?» — «Вызывать психушку?» — «Нет, переходить дорогу».  
У Влада чуть дёргается губа, когда он открывает — их обдаёт теплом и сладко-смачным запахом фаст-фуда — дверь.   
— Не особо смешно, — соглашается Игорь, входя вслед за ним в помещение. — Потому пятьдесят хаханек. Я просто как-то задумался, отчего вообще зависит уровень действенности юмора, и пришёл к выводу, что от тупости шутки и от того, сколько над ней можно ржать, не переставая. — Он расстёгивает куртку. — Чем смешнее, тем больше хаханек. Я это не высчитываю, конечно, реально по формуле, так, прикидываю. Если не особо весело, то мало хаханек. А самые смешные приколы всегда за триста.  
На этот раз углы Владовых губ растягиваются от души, он открывает рот, и Игорь округляет глаза. Влад — чёрт возьми, действительно! — заявляет:  
— Отсоси у тракториста, — и, уже начиная смеяться, признаётся: — Давно этого не говорил.  
Ну уж такой хренью, думает Игорь, меня не проймёшь. И — подхватывает смех.   
Потом они долго изучают меню, Игорь настаивает, что заплатит за двоих, Влад не спорит. Покупать ему картошку, соус, Биг Мак и спрайт Игорю нравится больше, чем себе два чизбургера и чай. Места они находят в подвальном помещении. Вокруг люди и гомон, но Влад с Игорем смеются едва ли не громче. Говорят то об одном, то о другом, прижимаются коленями к коленям, вспоминают старые шутки, и, когда Влад напевает:  
— Ослик, суслик, паукан и мокренькая… — Игорь впечатывает ладонь в лоб и смеётся.  
Влад только улыбается — Игорь видит между пальцев, — делает вид, что серьёзный, губы сжимают две картофельные палочки.   
— Это, — говорит Влад, прожевав, — на все четыреста хаханек тянет.  
Игорь — лицо небось, думает он, у меня сейчас дурацкое — скользит ладонью со лба на стол и ниже, пройдясь по своему бедру, касается Владова колена.  
— Что, уже здесь хочешь начать жмакаться? — Влад прикусывает нижнюю губу, и Игоревы пальцы вцепляются в джинсу.  
На улицу они выходят, когда Андрей пишет, что подъехал. Они пересекаются у метро и гуляют по бульвару. В двух словах — «Ничего так» — Андрей рассказывает о делах, в трёх — «Винда опять полетела» — о проблемах с компьютером, аж в пяти — «Когда уже гондоны закончат ремонт» — о соседях.   
Воздух кажется сероватым, а небо — белый туманный пух. Пройдясь туда-сюда дважды, они устраиваются на скамейке неподалёку от памятника, Влад шутит, Игорь подхватывает, рассказывает, сразу же забывая к чему, как курил впервые в двенадцать, всерьёз опасаясь, что это вызовет рак губ, если он будет ими касаться сигареты, потому что друг настращал. А потом у Игоря появился компьютер, и он избавился от заблуждений.  
— В интернете можно и покруче встретить, — возражает Влад.  
— Нет, если уметь фильтровать информацию.  
— И как же?   
— Не верить надписям «Шок, сенсация, учёные узнали, как при помощи подорожника увеличить член на тридцать сантиметров».  
Они хохочут, и смех у Андрея оказывается громким. Влад недоумевает, кому может быть нужно увеличение аж на тридцать сантиметров, а потом вспоминает идиотическую японскую рекламу, на которую недавно наткнулся. Андрей кивает, вставляет иногда по два-три слова.  
Хороший же парень. И чего он раньше казался Игорю мутным и странным? Он тогда ещё к Лере подсаживался часто, но теперь вроде перестал. Молчаливый, этого не отнять, но нормальный. А ещё знает, что они с Владом не просто дружат.  
Марина, Паша и Ксюша приезжают, уже когда темнеет. До клуба они идут пешком. Девчонки стучат каблуками по асфальту. Паша держит Марину под руку. С одной стороны от Влада идёт Игорь, с другой — Ксюша. Она в белом пальто и светло-голубых джинсах. Нет-нет да оглядывается на Влада, пока Марина громко рассказывает, как к ней — «Вот же мерзость!» — подкатывал не совсем трезвый мужик в метро. Игорь запихивает руки в карманы. Ветер обдувает уши. И чего он шапку не надел? А как им всем без шапок не холодно?   
Идти до клуба оказывается недалеко. В помещении громко, душно и, Игорь не может понять, то ли темно, то ли ярко. За столом он оказывается между Владом и Андреем. Владова коленка прижимается к его, рука как бы случайно лежит на Игоревом бедре, а сам Влад наклоняется над столом, чтобы было лучше слышно сидящих по другую сторону девчонок. Игорь хлебает ром с чем-то сладким. Влад выбирал. Конечно, на свой вкус.  
Игорь прикрывает глаза: огни мерцают, тянутся лучами к нему, разноцветные. Дифракция как она есть. Свет огибает ресницы.  
Влад поворачивает к нему голову и, приблизив губы к уху, спрашивает:   
— Как тебе?  
Игорь потирается скулой о его висок и отвечает в волосы:  
— Ну пока ещё до самого интересного дело не дошло.  
Владовы пальцы скользят между Игоревых бёдер, и Игорь подаётся чуть вперёд, чтобы Андрей точно не заметил.   
— Ты хочешь в сортир, — говорит Влад.  
Он отстраняется — улыбающийся, — отпивает из своего стакана, наклоняется, едва ли не ложась на стол, и, кинув пару слов девчонкам, встаёт. Игорь косится на него. Внутри, за рёбрами, что-то напрягается, будто стянутое. Внутренности словно в верёвках. Бондаж какой-то, ага. Или шибари. Было дело, смотрел случайно. Раз восемнадцать.  
Интересно, думает Игорь, а как оно?  
Думает: ну не вся эта тема, но кое-какие штуки.  
Думает: можно предложить Владу.  
Он идёт за ним не сразу, думает сначала, всё больше сводя брови к переносице и попивая ром, как это будет выглядеть. Но девчонки и Паша отправляются танцевать, а Андрей ничего, конечно, не говорит, когда Игорь поднимается вслед за ними, — только смотрит секунду или две, но тут же возвращает внимание к своему пиву.  
Оглушающе. Жарко. Тесно. Пахнет по́том и сладкими духами. Игорь прорывается через марево света-цвета, между тел, сквозь запахи. Блуждает, прежде чем находит туалет. Там тише, приглушённый свет не мигает, пахнет так себе, грязновато, кажется. Влад у зеркала корчит рожи, но сразу поворачивается:  
— А вот и ты.  
Игорь тянет его в кабинку. Губы у Влада приторные, слаще коктейля с ромом, слюняво-влажные. Под футболкой он горячий, дрожащий. Влад впечатывает Игоря в дверцу, целует подбородок, лижет и лижет, чмокает шею. Игорь жмурится, переплетается с ним пальцами, путаясь в джинсах, в застёжках и молниях. Владов язык проходит по кадыку смачно, и мягко, и вла…  
— Вла-а-ад, — выдыхает Игорь, и наконец проскальзывает под резинку трусов, и касается, и чувствует, как Влад дотрагивается до него, прижимается, обхватывает оба. Игорь снова путает их пальцы и наклоняется, чтобы прикусить его губу, чтобы скользнуть языком в рот и лизать Владов язык сладко и долго. А потом дышать в его рот и улыбаться в губы.  
— Надеюсь, тут есть туалетная бумага, — шепчет Влад.  
— Н-да. — Игорь смеётся.  
Бумага, к счастью, находится. Они быстро обтираются и вываливаются из кабинки. Только Игорь подставляет руки — дрожащие, слава богу, автоматика — под кран, как распахивается дверь. Входит высокий мужчина в чёрной рубашке, шагает — слегка неровно — к одному из трёх желтоватых то ли из-за освещения, то ли чего похуже писсуаров.  
Надо же, думает Игорь, вовремя.  
Думает: и сколько раз так прокатывало?  
Думает: дуракам везёт.  
Влад первым покидает туалет. Игорь ещё немного стоит у раковин, смотря в зеркало. И ему кажется, такое уже было, хотя он вообще в клубе впервые, да так прикол и не понял. В мозгах что-то будто пульсирует, вот-вот заболит. Поморщившись, он плескает в лицо воды.  
Паша и Марина уезжают раньше остальных, Влад рассказывает, что Паша снимает квартиру, а Марина бывает у него едва ли не чаще, чем у себя дома.  
Игорь снова пьёт тот коктейль с ромом, и ему кажется, что Андрей косится на него и Влада. Ксюша уже сама перегибается через стол и вещает что-то о каких-то пабликах Вконтакте. Кажется, Влад и Андрей понимают, о чём речь.   
Когда кто-то успел заказать такси, Игорь так и не понимает. Он проскальзывает на сидение вслед за Ксюшей, от которой пахнет цветочными духами. Игорь сдвигает колени в сторону забравшегося после него Влада. В салоне полумрак, за окнами плывут и расплываются огни. Играет музыка, и Ксюша просит таксиста поменять её снова и снова, а он вроде и не против или спорить не хочет, переключает с одной радиоволны на другую. Андрей на переднем сидении таращится в смартфон.  
Его квартира двухкомнатная. В гостиной старая громоздкая стенка и новый разложенный кожаный диван, рядом с которым возвышается кальян. В шкафах за стёклами книги и диски, какие-то статуэтки и, кажется, даже одежда. Перед окном, занавешенным только тюлем, большой телевизор. Диагональ — сорок. Красота.  
Игорь присаживается на диван, у подлокотника. Влад распахивает деревянные дверцы шкафа — надо же, всё знает — и достаёт бутылку рома и поллитровку колы. Ксюша на пороге: кажется, была в ванной. В свете люстры, а не какофоническом освещении клуба Игорь видит, что она в сиреневой кофточке, в которой полупрозрачного больше, чем действительно что-то закрывающего.   
Влад достаёт из шкафа стаканы. У Андрея в руках кальянная чаша, и он только глаза закатывает, когда Влад, усевшись рядом с Игорем и поставив на сидение стаканы, сообщает тому:  
— Я же говорил, что Андрей балдеет от этого. — Влад скручивает крышку бутылки и принимается разливать. — Тебе колы плеснуть?  
— Говорил, — кивает Игорь. — Колы не надо.  
Он принимает от Влада стакан рома.  
— А ещё он у нас зожник, — встревает Ксюша, забираясь на диван. — Кальян только без никотина. — Она усаживается по-турецки у стены.  
— Но вкусный, — отзывается Андрей, уходя с углями в кухню.  
Влад мешает себе и Ксюше ром с колой, наливает Андрею в стакан немного и укладывается набок, чтобы пить, шутить, принимать из Игоревых рук мундштук и болтать. Игорь улыбается, держит стакан у губ, рассказывает что-то, тут же забывая что, кажется, у него с Ксюшей совпали вкусы по части любви к какой-то русской рок-группе, но какой?.. Игорь понимает не все шутки, хотя Влад временами разъясняет что-то долго явно для него. Владова голова совсем рядом, и Игорю так и хочется положить руку на его макушку, взлохматить волосы, погладить колючий висок, обвести пальцами изгибы хряща, сунуть мизинец в тоннель, очертить линию челюсти и повернуть Влада к себе за подбородок, чтобы наклониться — спину обязательно начнёт тянуть, но плевать, — скользнуть языком между губ и…  
Ксюша громко смеётся, и Игорь морщится. Комната дымная, голова тяжёлая. Он наливает себе ещё рома. Не особо — точно-точно — пьян, так почему бы и нет?   
Ксюша и Влад хотят сыграть в карты, но Андрей, вздохнувший тяжело и отправившийся к шкафам, находит только недоколоду в пятнадцать помятых карт.  
— Просрал, — постановляет он. — Есть только шашки.  
Ксюша цокает языком, Влад отмахивается:  
— Не то.  
— Тупая игра шашки. — Игорь кивает. — Думать там не надо.  
— Я просто всегда проигрываю, — признаётся Влад, — потому не люблю.  
— А я с отцом играла в детстве в Чапаева. — Ксюша улыбается. — Это типа когда щелчками нужно вышибать с поля своими шашками чужие. Вот это я понимаю.  
— Давайте, а? — подхватывается Влад.   
— Нас же четверо. — Ксюша сводит брови к переносице.  
— Два на два, — предлагает Игорь. — Мы с Владом против вас.  
— А для тебя это не слишком тупо?   
— Так тут и намёка на интеллектуальную составляющую нет, а в обычных шашках он как бы есть.  
— Вот же зануда. — Ксюша качает головой.   
Андрей несёт доску на диван. Она деревянная, с бежевыми и коричневыми квадратами, сложенная пополам и наполненная шашками. В восемь рук они, путаясь в пальцах и смеясь, расставляют шашки, спорят, куда девать лишние, а потом — кто будет первым. Влад хочет отдать это право Ксюше как единственной даме, но она требует честности и они разыгрывают право начать в камень, ножницы, бумагу. Ксюша всё-таки начинает. Она прицеливается, и пальцем с недлинным фиолетовым ногтем отправляет белую шашку в строй чёрных, но та не долетает, запинаясь о середину поля.  
— Ну нахрен! — вопит Ксюша.   
— Неровно, — говорит Влад, присмотревшись.  
— Я ещё раз!  
Андрей придерживает поле, пока она щёлкает.  
Игорь хлебает ром, хотя его чуть — да совсем немного, похрен — мутит, щёлкает — пальцы побаливают — по шашкам в свою очередь. Помогает переставлять чёрные на линию вперёд, когда они выигрывают кон. И смотрит на Влада. Тот всё время в движении. Ползает вокруг доски, ища лучшее положение для атаки, размахивает руками, рассказывая, как в детстве ему не везло во всяких играх, а уж теперь-то он берёт своё, отклоняется за стоящим на полу стаканом, запрокидывает голову, смеясь. И так хочется обхватить его шею ладонью, вжать пальцы в кадык, чувствуя неровность гортани, и повалить его спиной на себя, стиснуть бока коленями, зарыться носом в волосы, лизать ухо, пока Влад сметает ногами шашки с поля и само поле с дивана, и…  
Звякает о шкаф улетевшая с поля шашка.  
Продолжая играть, они болтают о том о сём. О каких-то людях, которых Игорь не знает, о преподавателях — тут он может поддакнуть, — шутят по поводам и без. Без — даже больше.   
Комната дымно-яркая. Андрей не отпускает мундштук, даже когда его очередь щёлкать. Чёрные прижимают белых к краю доски. Игорь выбивает три штуки, Влад мельтешит, выискивая подходящую позу, щурится, прицеливаясь. Игорь прикрывает глаза. Череп как лошадка на карусели. Замершая, но вот-вот норовящая поехать.  
Чёрт.   
Влад с одного щелчка отправляет в полёт к стене все оставшиеся белые. Ксюша громко уверяет, что поддавалась, ведь у кое-кого травма на почве проигрышей. Влад с ней спорит. Игорь отставляет пустой стакан на подлокотник, опирается в кожу рукой и перелезает, распрямляется. Вроде вышло ловко. Или ему это только кажется? Вряд ли кажется, идёт-то он по прямой. Совершенно точно по прямой. Всё же его не кружит, хотя мутит.   
Игорь закрывается в туалете. Прислоняется спиной к двери, откинув голову. Очки давят на переносицу. Свет перед глазами мерцающий, местами радужный. Это он так моргает?  
Молодец, думает он, набухался.  
Думает: рановато два пальца в рот.  
Думает: вдруг без этого можно.  
Он снимает очки — всё плывёт, и кажется, в желудке тоже. Он возвращает их на нос — ярко и давит. Прикрывает глаза — темнота расцветает бликами, и блики скользят змейками, покруживаются. Он открывает глаза.  
Всё статично, особенно если смотреть на унитаз. Слишком белый. Или в серую плитку. Слишком… какую-то.  
Игорь морщится.   
Чуть неприятно. Больше наливать не стоит. Но вроде не блюётся. Плитка всё же творит чудеса.  
Сунуть два пальца?  
И тогда горячее и жидкое наполнит рот, желая вытечь и оставить кислоту на языке. Нет уж. Не настолько он пьян, чтобы выбирать эту альтернативу. Само пройдёт.  
Досчитав до десяти, Игорь расстёгивает ширинку. Не зря же зашёл в туалет.  
Уже в коридоре он улавливает запах сигарет. Приятно горький. Но если покурит, станет хуже. Плавали, думает Игорь, знаем. Поворачивает голову. Влад в кухне, у окна. Перед ним окружённый табуретками стол, под задницей низкий подоконник. Между пальцев зажата почти догоревшая до фильтра сигарета, в другой руке айфон. Он поднимает взгляд на Игоря, интересуется:  
— Норм?  
Ярко, конечно. И мутно. Но.  
— Ага, — кивает Игорь.  
Влад на него смотрит, чуть наклонив голову к плечу, потом затягивается и тушит окурок в пепельнице, стоящей на подоконнике, убирает телефон в карман, спрашивает:  
— Воды?  
Игорь снова кивает. Входит в кухню, пока Влад наливает в стакан из пятилитровой бутылки, открывает холодильник и достаёт пол-лимона, выдавливает сока в воду.  
— Держи. — Он протягивает Игорю стакан. — Лучше станет.  
Пальцы сжимаются на стекле.  
Вода кислая, и Игорь морщится.  
— Помогает, отвечаю, — уверяет Влад. Он стоит, перекатываясь с пятки на носок, запихнув ладони в задние карманы чёрных узких джинсов.  
Игорь кивает, смотря на его предплечья, на сбившуюся ткань кирпично-красного свитшота, делает ещё глоток. Если его от этой хрени не стошнит, то он точно сегодня блевать не будет. Игорь шагает к окну, под форточку. Прохладно, зато свежо. И вроде не так ярко. Хотя внутренности, кажется, не совсем уверены, что находятся там, где надо. И Влад так рядом. Налил вот. И не уходит. Потрясающий.   
Игорь, кажется, улыбается.  
Влад подходит к нему и запускает руку — горячую — под футболку. Мурашки бегут по коже. Влад подаётся вперёд, чмокает в шею.  
— Засосать бы тебя, — шепчет, — пока они там. — Его язык скользит по коже от кадыка к уху. — Но не хочу, чтоб ты блеванул мне в рот.  
Игорь смеётся, и Влад — в его шею — тоже. Поднося стакан к губам, совсем близко к Владовому виску, Игорь делает глоток.  
— Ну, может, повезёт, — говорит он.  
— Не будут рисковать. — Влад прикусывает мочку уха, а потом дышит — мурашек, кажется, всё больше — на неё.  
Они так и стоят, даже когда Игорь уже допивает кислую воду. Только заслышав шум в коридоре, Влад отшатывается. Из-за поворота выходит Ксюша.  
— Голова болит, — делится она. — Запить бы таблетку.  
Влад помогает ей налить воды в стакан.   
Сняв очки, Игорь трёт глаза. Кажется, стало лучше.  
Ксюша укладывается в Андреевой комнате, а им втроём достаётся диван.  
— Мы тут как-то ввосьмером спали, — вспоминает Влад.  
— Удобный монстр. — Андрей кивает, кидая подушки на криво постеленную простыню.   
Одеяло у него только одно, кроме того, что у Ксюши, и в темноте они с Игорем, лежащие по краям, его долго перетягивают, прежде чем хватает на всех. Игорь замирает на боку, лицом к Владу. Тот лежит на спине, всегда так спит, что ли? Не то что Игорь: обязательно раз пять перекрутится, хотя чаще всего просыпается на правом боку или на животе, согнув левую ногу, как цапля. Двинуться бы уже сейчас, коснуться своим коленом Владова, поймать его взгляд и прижаться к губам, не мутит ведь уже, слава богу, не мутит.   
Из-за Влада доносится сухой кашель. Андрей заболевает, что ли?  
О, точно. Он же здесь. И хоть вроде как не против, ни слова не сказал, и вообще… Даже его пониманию может быть предел.   
Влад поворачивает голову, и, хоть темно и всё серое, он точно смотрит на Игоря, и тот сдвигает ногу, шурша одеялом, прижимает её к Владовой, чувствует, как Владова рука касается его бока.  
— Спокойной ночи, — говорит Влад.  
— Ага, — отзывается Игорь.  
— Вы там это… — доносится с Андреевой стороны. — Без фокусов.  
— Иди ты. — Влад фыркает. Игорь чувствует, как его пальцы гладят кожу еле-еле, и думает: вот же срань.  
Думает: ну почему так?..  
Думает: хрен я засну.  
И засыпает почти сразу же.  
Он сам не знает, сколько раз открывает глаза среди ночи. Смотрит на сероватое в полумраке лицо Влада, понимает, что ногу на него всё же умудрился закинуть, облизывает пересохшие губы, думает, что надо бы попить, но снова закрывает глаза, чтобы задремать ненадолго. После рассвета засыпается всё с бо́льшим трудом. И в конце концов это и вовсе не удаётся. В комнате ярко и звеняще тихо. Голова Влада совсем рядом, на той же подушке, Игорь всё ещё почти его обнимает, но от этого не жарко, как, казалось бы, должно быть. Правда, хочется пить. А важно ли это, когда Влад так близко, чуть двинуться и — можно чмокнуть за ухом? И разбудить… и его, и Андрея, ага. Чёрт возьми. Игорь лежит, пока к этим желаниям не добавляется ещё одно, настойчиво зовущее посетить санузел. Он долго и постепенно выскальзывает из-под одеяла. Замирает. Пол холодный. Влад раскинулся на спине, не проснулся, кажется, ну и пусть. Но лица не видно, может, всё же открыл глаза? А очки где? На полке в шкафу? В кухне? В ванной оставил? Игорь хочет взять с подлокотника свои джинсы, но что-то звякает, и он дёргается.  
О, вот и очки. А смартфон где? В кармане, надо же. Уже одиннадцать.  
Разобравшись с насущными желаниями, Игорь долго умывается в ванной. Щетина слегка пробилась, надо будет побриться дома, думает он, пока чистит зубы пальцем, намазанным пастой. Выйдя из ванной, он понимает, что в квартире больше не тихо. Шум доносится из кухни. Андрей стоит у плиты в джинсах и футболке, помешивает что-то в кастрюле.   
Он поворачивается и кивает Игорю, тот отвечает таким же кивком. Андрей зачерпывает ложкой бежевую массу.  
— Ты… э-э-э типа реально, — решает начать беседу Игорь, — зожник, все дела?   
Андрей зубами прихватывает ложку, пробуя.  
— Ксюша ржёт, — говорит он, возвращаясь к помешиванию. — Просто бросил курить, не люблю напиваться в говно и люблю овсянку.  
— Логично. — Игорь облизывает губы. — Чаю можно?  
Андрей кивает, достаёт из шкафчика пачку, включает газ под серебристобоким чайником. Игорь присаживается на табуретку. Вроде не мутит, и голова не болит. Удача на его стороне.  
— А есть что-то, кроме овсянки? — уточняет он.  
— В холодильнике. — Андрей звякает крышкой, закрывая кастрюлю.  
Уже занятый омлетом, Игорь слышит, как в ванной включается — это Влад или Ксюша? — вода.   
Влад появляется, когда за стеной ещё шумит. Игорь только собирается есть омлет, открывает дой-пак кетчупа. Андрей уже жуёт свою овсянку, судя по виду, на воде.  
— Утра. — Влад, зевая, плюхается на табуретку.   
Невнятный мелодичный звук смешивается с шумом воды. Андрей замирает и откладывает ложку. Когда он уходит, чтобы ответить на звонок, Игорь давит на упаковку, из горлышка ползёт кетчуп, чтобы улечься улиткой на краю тарелки.  
— Стоп, — говорит Влад, только завидев, куда попадает соус. — Ты не так делаешь. — Он отбирает дой-пак и подходит, стои́т совсем рядом, старательно, закусив нижнюю губу, выдавливает кетчуп над омлетом. Игорь, подняв брови, ждёт, не видя за его руками, что получается. Наконец, Влад откладывает упаковку. На омлете красуется схематичный член. Рассмотрев — из Влада ни художник, ни инженер явно не получится — его, Игорь поворачивает голову, задирает подбородок, заявляет:  
— У тебя больше.  
И ловит взгляд Влада, и его смех слышит, и уже улыбается в его рот, сжимает руками бока, и чувствует язык в своём рту, и привкус сигарет, покурить уже умудрился, когда, интересно, и губы у Влада сухие, шероховатые, а холодные руки он прижимает к Игоревой спине, под кофтой, и так хочется… Но.  
Они отстраняются.  
Вода всё ещё шумит. Андрея не видно. Он не закончил разговор? А может, заглянул, увидел и отошёл? Вдруг?  
— Хм, — Влад прикусывает нижнюю губу, — оригинал, да, конечно, больше, но это… м-м-м… — Он сводит брови к переносице.  
— В масштабе один к двум? — предполагает Игорь.  
— Или даже к трём, — кивает Влад, возвращаясь на свою табуретку. Игорь смеётся.  
Вернувшийся Андрей ничего не спрашивает, но задерживается взглядом на Игоревом омлете.  
— Влад — шутник, — поясняет Игорь, вилкой отламывая у члена левое яйцо.  
Стоя с бутербродом во рту, Влад заливает растворимый кофе кипятком, Андрей попивает чай, а Игорь наматывает верёвочки пакетиков на ручку уже пустой кружки, когда в кухню заходит Ксюша. Кажется, она даже успела накраситься. Она кладёт себе каши и наливает чаю. Влад размешивает кофе. Ложка — кружит-кружит-кружит — создаёт в кружке миниводоворот.  
— Ложка, — говорит Игорь, — опущенная в горячее, всегда его слегка остужает.  
— Ботан, — объявляет Ксюша.  
— А я помню задачи тупые с уроков физики. — Ложка замирает, Влад делает глоток. — Бесили те, где нужно было учесть и ложку, и чашку, а не забить на всё это.  
— А мне нравилось, — признаётся Игорь.   
Ксюша цокает языком. Прожевав кашу, она говорит:  
— Вот не выспалась, а всё равно больше не спится. Тупизм.  
— Часто такая фигня, — кивает Влад.  
Игорь зевает. В точку. Сто пудов сегодня вырубится либо просто раньше, либо вообще среди дня. А ещё задания в универ делать.  
— Я, наверное, скоро пойду, — говорит он.  
За разговорами ни о чём и мытьём посуды проходит больше часа. Влад уходит вместе с ним, а Ксюша ещё остаётся. Когда дверь за ними захлопывается, Игорь шагает к лифту, но Влад тянет его дальше, на лестницу, держа за предплечье и улыбаясь. Схватить бы его за запястья, прижать к себе и… Они топочут на пролёт вниз. Оказавшись между этажей, Влад толкает его к стене — да-а-а, так и знал — и целует.   
Наконец-то.  
А вдруг кто…  
Похрен.  
Плевать на всё, когда можно вдавить пальцы в кожу, прижать к себе, путаться в одежде, охать, лизать язык, дышать рот в рот, чмокать где придётся и задыхаться, когда пальцы гладят, когда под ухом на коже оседает прерывчатый шёпот:  
— Я б… в тебя бы… целиком… Презики… с-с-сука… в машине…  
И Влад прижимается своим к его, стискивает оба, Игорь, кажется, матерится. А потом Влад вроде смеётся тихо на ухо, и на животе мокро. И можно медленно целоваться.   
— Писец, — говорит Влад, отстранившись. — Стирать придётся.  
— Похрен, — отзывается Игорь, но морщится, застёгивая куртку: влажное размазывается по коже. Вытереться нечем. Не возвращаться же к Андрею: у нас тут, понимаешь ли, того… эксцесс.   
Ничего, до дома не особо долго.  
На улице, кажется, чуть теплее. Солнце сушит лужи. Дорогу Игорь не запомнил, он идёт между домов плечом к плечу с Владом. Обогнув очередную высотку, они видят шоссе впереди. Влад говорит:  
— В понедельник попрём ко мне, чтоб по-нормальному.  
Это, конечно, не вопрос. И вот бы не спорить. Но.  
— Не могу. — Игорь качает головой. — На работу надо.  
— На работу? — переспрашивает Влад.  
Шум машин всё ближе.  
— Ну я типа устроился в супермаркет продукты раскладывать, как хотел.  
— И, — Влад хмурится, — часто ты там?  
— Пока ещё не согласовал расписание, но пять дней в неделю.  
Они заворачивают на тротуар. Мимо движутся пальто и куртки. Впереди красная «М».  
— А видеться мы когда будем? — интересуется Влад.   
— Найдём время. — Игорь пожимает плечами.  
— Ага, конечно, — Влад фыркает, — между твоей работой и твоей домашкой.  
Игорь смотрит на Влада, а тот на него. Скривившийся. Злой? Расстроенный? Обиженный? Надо что-то ответить. Сейчас. Прямо сейчас. Что за сраный цейтнот?!  
— Иди ты, — говорит он и шагает на первую ступеньку.   
— Что, нечего больше сказать? — Влад идёт рядом.  
Да что за?   
— Я уже всё сказал, — заявляет Игорь.  
— О да-а-а, — тянет Влад. Противно тянет.  
И чего он ждёт?  
По переходу они идут молча.  
Вокруг месиво слов. Доносятся невнятные обрывки. Мимопрошедшая женщина сказала то ли «брачный период», то ли «мрачный переулок». Проходя через турникет, Игорь больше склоняется ко второму варианту. Влад по-прежнему рядом. Губы сцепил, нижнюю поджал. Хорошо, что на эскалатор он встал первым, и видно теперь только макушку.   
Влад же знал, что Игорь ищет работу, что для него это важно. И он же не тупой, чтобы думать, что работа времени не отнимает. Или просто не приходило в голову, что работа может разрушить его планы?  
Они сходят с эскалатора, поворачивают направо. Поезд уже стоит, двери открываются. В вагоне они замирают рядом, вцепляются в поручень. Поезд шумно набирает ход.  
К чёрту это.  
Прижаться бы к его боку. Но. Чего он молчит? Имеет смысл ему опять говорить всё это? Если он так и не понял, зачем и почему Игорь хочет зарабатывать сам? Он может это понять вообще, если у него свой хоть какой — а сколько он приносит вообще? — бизнес, да и родители сколько хочешь дадут, а он и не против брать?   
Что-то сказать надо? Но что? И почему он должен… оправдываться? Жесть какая.  
Влад наклоняется к его уху, говорит:  
— Мне уже сейчас выходить.  
Игорь кивает и смотрит, как Влад отходит к дверям. Прежде чем выйти, он оборачивается. И лицо у него всё то же: с поджатой губой.  
Жопа.  
Просто жопа.   
Игорь вставляет наушники в уши. Хорошо хоть, ехать по прямой и недолго. Только на животе кожу стянуло неприятно. А ещё прохладно. Вагон из новых. Интересно, они кондиционированные или как старые: сколько надышат, так тепло и будет?   
«I wish I found some better sounds no one’s ever heard», — раздаётся в наушниках.  
Стрэссэд аут, сука, думает Игорь, стрэссэд грёбаный аут. И переключает песню.  
Антон весь день валяется в кровати, всё смеётся над чем-то. Игорь занят домашней работой, только мысли нет-нет да соскальзывают, он ловит себя то на неожиданных сайтах — онлайн-исповедальня, и такое бывает, надо же, длиннющий список всех существующих цветов, сайт, рассказывающий всем, что гомосексуальность можно перерасти или усмирить, ага, конечно, нашли болезнь, лучше бы свою зашоренность усмиряли, — то таращащимся в окно. Стоит только в голове образоваться очередному вопросу вроде «Почему так? Мы типа поссорились? И что делать?», как Игорь берёт сигареты и идёт курить. Только и надо, что сосредоточиться на делах, а не распыляться на…  
Ага, если Влад — это то, на что можно разве что распыляться, тогда остальное вообще полный пшик? Надбавка к стипендии за все пятёрки — пятьсот рублей, доклады, которые никогда больше не понадобятся, комната в общежитии, которая у него есть, только пока он учится, теперь вот нашёл так себе, если по-честному, работу. Нет, он этим всем в каком-то роде дорожит. В конце концов великое — ну или хотя бы просто крупное — начинается с малого. Только вот… если всё к чертям развалится? Если Влад снова будет называть ботаном и занудой между пар и они перестанут переписываться и тем более видеться, кроме как случайно? Нет, нахрен он, конечно, не нужен, если не может понять, но… как вообще можно без него?  
Без Влада, который знать не знает, что такое сомнения, зато отлично представляет, чего хочет и как этого достигнуть. Без Влада, с которым можно поговорить о чём угодно. Без Влада, у которого есть на всё своё мнение, но который этим мнением Игоря вроде как… не ущемляет. Ну или максимально старается не ущемлять.  
Чёрт.   
Чё-о-орт возьми.  
Игорь выкидывает окурок.   
Так. Дела. А не вот это вот всё в голове. С этим нужно хотя бы переспать, а завтра стоит поговорить с Владом.   
Если Влад будет готов именно разговаривать, а не исходить скептицизмом.  
Покончив с заданиями, Игорь устраивается в кровати с ноутбуком, открывает кучу вкладок с выходящими сейчас аниме. Должно же быть что-то стоящее, давно он не следил за новинками. Пожёвывая крекеры, Игорь включает первую серию одного, но даже эти меньше чем полчаса терпит с трудом. Хренотень.  
Пробует ещё.  
И ещё.  
Нет, вроде аннотации интересные, нарисовано неплохо, да и начинается ничего так, но слишком медленно. Слишком много мыслей можно вставить между, а то и вместо разговоров героев. После пятой попытки проникнуться новинками Игорь захлопывает крышку ноутбука. Не судьба.  
В ду́ше он вспоминает, какие завтра пары, конечно, ко всему готов, интересно, а Влад к нему сядет?  
На хрен.  
Игорь мысленно считает до десяти. Один-два-Влад-три-не-четыре-написал-пять-значит… А если считать не по порядку, а по простым числам? Один, два, три, пять, семь, одиннадцать, тринадцать, семнадцать…  
По коже течёт вода. Руки размывают капли.  
Что за дерьмо, думает Игорь, эта жизнь?  
Думает: даже дрочить не хочется.  
Думает: дно какое-то.  
Хоть он зевал полвечера, но стоит ему лечь, и глаза таращатся в потолок, сердце колотится в груди тахикардично.  
Нужно купить завтра хлеба. Позвонить маме. На неделе не забыть подойти к Андреенко. Не перепутать время, к которому нужно на работу. Там же не сложно будет? Он же не налажает?   
Игорь прикладывает руку к груди: под кожей, под мышцами сердце пихается в рёбра и лёгкие. Он нашаривает баночку с валерьянкой и запивает три таблетки.  
Он точно нигде не ошибётся. А в универе найдёт Влада.  
Ночью ему снится, что он гуляет по школе, а вокруг однокурсники, кажется, кто-то собрался искать зарытое предками послание, и в какой-то момент он вроде бы понимает, что это сон, но не хочет просыпаться, интересно же, что послали эти самые предки.  
Когда звонит будильник, в голове радостные вскрики. Послание нашли. Но что это было? Игорь закатывает глаза, даже не поднимая веки. Будильник сам замолкает. Игорь лежит лицом в подушку. Сна было так мало, ему точно нужно в универ? И что там будет? Подумаешь, пропустит несколько занятий. Ерунда. И Влад… Игорь вчера не знал, как с ним говорить, будто сегодня что-то изменилось, и почему именно Игорь должен с этим разбираться? Он не против пойти на попятную, но, кажется, не сейчас.  
Встав, Антон шебуршит чем-то. Ходит, шумит водой, или это не он, а Серёга или Костя. Да всё равно. Игорь обнимает подушку.  
Он дремлет, когда телефон дзынькает.  
И кому, думает Игорь, что-то нужно?  
Думает: Лере интересно, почему я не в универе?  
Думает: о!..  
На экране сообщения от Влада.  
«Ты сегодня ваще не придешь?», «Заболел?», «Я к тебе щас заеду».  
Игорь протирает глаза.  
«Не пойду в универ, да, — отвечает он. — Просто не хочу».  
Сообщение гаснет: Влад его прочитал. Но ответ не приходит.  
Значит, он всё же хочет поговорить? Долго тут ехать? А то… Игорь вскакивает и кидается в ванную. Зубы хоть почистить, да и душ принять не повредит. Мало ли.  
Предполагай худшее, но надейся на лучшее, н-да уж.   
Когда дверь открывается, Игорь уже проигрывает третий кон в 2048. Сидит на кровати, после водных процедур вроде бодрее стало, или это эффект сообщений Влада? Только есть не хочется, хотя не помешало бы позавтракать.  
— Привет, — говорит Влад, расстёгиваясь. Игорь кивает.  
Пока разувается и снимает парку, Влад рассказывает, что на посту был нормальный охранник — «Одутловатый, ты про него говорил» — и Владу удалось объяснить, что ему нужно зайти к больному однокурснику за флэшкой.  
— Не боишься, что, если не вернёшься скоро, потеряешь кредит доверия? — интересуется Игорь, откладывая смартфон.  
— А я тут надолго? — вскидывает брови Влад, входя в комнату.  
Игорь вздыхает.  
— Блин, я не то чтобы знаю, что сказать, — говорит он. — Просто это же ерунда какая-то… И будто мы времени не найдём. Было бы желание, а время хоть как-то, но приложится.   
— Да не в этом дело. — Влад поджимает губы, но тут же расслабляет. — Ты просто и слова не сказал. — Он так и стоит в двух шагах от Игоря. С прямой спиной. В бордовых джинсах и чёрной футболке. — Ну да, ты говорил, типа хочу работу найти. Окей, ладно. Я ж не против. Мне, блин, не жалко для тебя денег, чтоб ты знал, и ты и так знаешь это, но я же понимаю, что тебе хочется свои. Но ты просто, — он качает головой, — просто такой ставишь меня перед фактом: я тут работу нашёл.   
Игорь чешет скулу. Так это выглядит со стороны Влада? А оно правда так? Ну он ведь действительно не особо много говорил про работу, про собеседование вообще не заикался, чтобы не сглазить… А наверное, всё-таки стоило, раз у них всё так. Чёрт.   
— Блин, Влад… — Игорь трёт челюсть рукой, смотрит вниз, на свои колени. — Это всё…   
И как сказать?  
Да и как так? Влад его своим энтузиазмом утянул во что-то, но ни разу не заикнулся во что. А Игорь… Надейся на лучшее, но.  
Шуршит одежда, и Влад упирается коленом в матрас. Его лицо — Игорь поднимает взгляд — близко. С приоткрытым ртом, чуть припухшими веками, — это называют мешками под глазами? Спалось ему плохо, или Игорь принимает желаемое за действительное? — пятнышком прыща — ну и что? — на лбу, у левой брови.  
— Потом, а, — говорит Влад, — обсудим.  
И прижимается к губам, бурчит что-то про соседей, Игорь мотает головой, мол, нет их. И так хочется не прекращать это, что даже были бы — всё равно, кажется, наплевал бы. Влад наваливается, шарится пальцами под майкой, рот открывает широко, засасывает язык и прикусывает, зажимает, и Игорь мычит ему в рот, и слюна течёт по подбородку, и хочется цапнуть его за пухлую нижнюю, но Влад не даётся, отпустив, чуть отстранившись, Игорь щипает его за бок, Влад берётся за резинку Игоревых штанов и дёргает вместе с трусами на себя.  
— Сказал же, — выдыхает он, — что… сегодня по-…нормальному…  
Игорь кивает, ногтями ведёт по Владовым бокам, на предплечьях лежит складками Владова футболка. Штаны соскальзывают с ног, и Игорь этому потворствует, сползая спиной по стене, мышцы шеи тянет, а Влад дёргает его за ногу, прикусывает кожу у коленки, Игорь выгибается, затылком бьётся о стену, шипит.   
— По-другому… — просит он, — давай.  
— А, — кивает Влад и чмокает коленку, прежде чем дать Игорю приподняться, двинуться вбок. Воздух холодит кожу, и Влад смотрит, близкий, тяжелодышащий, цитрусовый. Раз — и он толкает ладонью Игоря на одеяло, сминается ткань под пальцами, Игорь приподнимается, замирая, опираясь локтями и коленями о кровать, и чувствует, как Влад чмокает ягодицу, прикусывает кожу, сжимая бока пальцами, трётся бритым виском, колючий дурак. Игорь улыбается, глаза жмурит.  
Пришёл этот дурак. Значит, надо.  
И ему, Игорю, надо. Вляпался. По самое не балуй вл…  
— Вла-а-ад, — выдыхает, и слюна, кажется, течёт по подбородку, но плевать на это совершенно, когда Влад пальцами втискивается, двигает раз-два и шуршит, пока ласкается к бедру скулой, чмокая кожу.  
— Ну. — Игорь сам потирается ответно о его щёку. А перед глазами невозможно-оранжево, когда Влад, отстранившись, — куда же? чёрт, ну ближе, ну пожалуйста, ну Влад… — резко вжимается. Игорь охает, руки дрожат, и сначала больно, и он, кажется, стонет, и Влад ладонь — тяжёлую, широкую — упирает в его спину и дви-дви-двигается. И руки не держат, подгибаются, Игорь падает грудью в подушку, мышцы ноют, и плевать-плевать-плевать, дышать бы только, щекой тереться о ткань, охать в ритм толчков, моргать невнятно и чув-чув-чувствовать.  
Чувствовать.  
Чувствовать, как Влад толкается, наваливается на него, грудью прижимается к спине, руками опирается в подушку рядом, языком лижет шею, выстанывая что-то в волосы. Чувствовать, как одеяло трётся о кожу, как много-много Влада, как хотелось бы, чтобы ещё больше было, как что-то бормочут свои же губы. Как Влад замирает.  
Жарко. Полно. Сильно. Ещё бы, чуть-чуть, ну ещё…  
Игорь тянется рукой вниз и — расслабляется в два движения. Дышит в подушку сухим ртом. Распрямляется. Влад тяжёлый, влажный от пота, потирается ногами об Игоревы, обдаёт шею сорванным дыханием.  
— Вот теперь, — усмехается он, — можно поговорить.  
Игорь тихо смеётся.   
— Кажется, я ступил, — признаёт он.  
— Я, наверное, тоже. — Влад фыркает.  
— Наверное?   
— Я думал, и так ясно, что всё серьёзно. Но нифига, да?  
— Я недопонял, — признаётся Игорь, выгибает — мышцы тянет, но плевать — шею, чувствуя, как Владовы губы чмокают её лениво и медленно.  
— Зато теперь ты в курсе, — выдыхает Влад во влажную кожу.  
— Н-да. Я как-то… — Игорь слегка поводит, прижимаясь, кажется, к Владу сильнее, плечами. — Просто не привык, что всё так.  
— Отлично понимаю. — Влад шарит руками по одеялу, находит Игоревы ладони, переплетает пальцы.  
— Блин, — выдыхает Игорь. — Я в тебя, кажется, того… по самые гланды.  
— А я в тебя по самые яйца.  
— Во всех смыслах. — Игорь двигает задницей.  
Владова грудь дрожит от смеха, и он замечает:  
— Кажется, это хаханек за триста.  
Игорь расплывается в ухмылке:  
— От… — начинает он, но Влад частит: «Нет-нет-нет», и пальцы вжимает в его рот, Игорь лижет их, медленно обводя суставы языком, чувствуя, как Владово дыхание сбивается, как он напрягается. Зарывшись носом в Игоревы волосы, он шепчет:  
— Какой же ты…  
Игорь сам не понимает, как ему хватает сил не только поехать на последнюю пару, — семинар же! — но и утащить с собой Влада. Ещё больше его удивляет то, что на работе ему удаётся слушать патлатого Рому, который объясняет, что нужно делать. Игорь кивает, его пальцы рвут полиэтилен, шуршат упаковкой, возят тележку, раскладывают товар. В мыслях — месиво. Коллаж кадров, облако слов, кажется, остановишься на одном — и потянешь за собой тысячу. Мышление как система гиперссылок, фыркает мысленно Игорь. В перерыв он курит с патлатым Ромой за магазином, разговорчивостью тот не отличается, и Игорь чуть не обжигает пальцы, пока распутывает мысли.  
Для Влада давно это серьёзно? Он не сказал, потому что ему казалось очевидным? А когда для Игоря это стало таким? Вряд ли с самого начала.  
Было раздражение. Непонимание. Интерес. Позже — больше понимания и интереса, пока раздражение сходило на нет. Сраная Ксюша, больше мыслей, приоритеты в пользу Влада, волнения.   
По самые гланды, н-да уж. И глубже. До внутренностей. До комка, скручивающегося за рёбрами. Тянущего. Может, чувства — это тоже мышцы, думает Игорь, просто невидимые?   
Он, наконец, тушит сигарету.  
Времени, чтобы вытащить смартфон из кармана, нет, хотя хочется, но неясно, стоит ли. Имеет же он право спросить? Он же мысли читать не умеет, а как иногда этого не хватает. Серьёзно, из всех людей Икс круче всего профессор Ксавье. Ну, не только из-за способностей, он ещё пацифист и вообще адекватный.  
Владу Игорь пишет по дороге в общагу. Шаркает по тротуару медленно, сбоку расплываются огни фар машин. Экран слепит.  
«Слушай, — гласит сообщение, — а с чего ты это начал? То есть ты говорил, что тебя вывело, что я тогда на др у Вани с Лерой торчал, но с чего тебя это вообще задело так?»  
Влад не в сети, но Игорь смотрит и смотрит на своё сообщение, пока не спотыкается о бордюр и чуть не падает. Всё же стоит убрать смартфон. Вдруг разобьёт экран, а ремонт стоит столько, что придётся продавать почку. Ну ладно, почку — это многовато. Жаль, нельзя продать кусок почки на повседневные нужды. И работать бы не пришлось.  
Влад отвечает, когда Игорь уже устроился в кровати после душа.  
«ну я хз», «я прост тебя заметил», «думал типа ботан все дела», — частит он сообщениями, — «ничего не знает на книжки дрочит», «ну я и смотрел чтоб поржать можно было», «а потом типа понял что ржать не над чем», «потому что ты не тупой ботан», «а еще ты на меня таращился», «и я подумал что ты от меня в экстазе и оргазме», «и что я тебя трахну», «потому что ваще ты вроде как охрененный».  
Игорь натягивает одеяло до подбородка. Кажется, от ткани пахнет цитрусом. И, возможно, не только им.  
Жаль, Антон на соседней кровати. А то можно было бы…   
Работа не то чтобы выматывает, но сжирает время, заставляя делать домашние задания за полночь. Игорь переходит с чая на кофе по утрам. Но в среду на следующей неделе после работы всё равно соглашается прогуляться с Лерой. Проветрить мозги — дело нужное, да и давно с ней не болтал.   
Солнце ярко-желточное на горизонте. Они нарезают круги по парку неподалёку от общаги. Лера в просторном серо-фиолетовом сарафане, прижимает сумочку локтем к боку, рыжее каре, кажется, обновила. Она жуёт Сникерс, Игорь от куска отказался: сладкого не хочется, но это не мешает ему говорить Лере, что с первой зарплаты он купит себе с десяток пачек Эм-энд-эмс, потому что имеет же он право на бессмысленные траты. Хотя, конечно, придётся большую часть потратить на интернет, проезд и просто еду.   
Лера оглядывается в поисках урны и, наконец, находит её около свободной лавки, куда и плюхается.  
— Я какое-то время так тащилась от Эм-энд-эмс с арахисом, постоянно покупала, теперь терпеть не могу.  
Она достаёт жвачку из кармана чёрной лакированной сумочки.  
— Будешь? — спрашивает. Бело-розовый бок. Ледяная вишня вроде.  
— Не. — Игорь качает головой, доставая из кармана пачку. — У меня есть.  
Во рту мягко и цитрусово. Лера выдувает пузырь, и Игорь делает так же. Он, тонкий, полупрозрачный, хлопает, лопаясь.  
— Мне тут мама как-то сказала, когда мы шли вместе, типа ты же девочка, что ты пузыри дуешь.   
— Не знал, что пол имеет отношение к этому.  
— Ну вроде как леди не дуют пузыри. — Лера фыркает. — Но я тоже такого не понимаю. Почему я должна или не должна что-то делать только потому, что кто-то так решил? — Она сводит брови к переносице. — Я тут недавно спорила с подругой. Она сказала, что девушка ни за что не должна сама подходить к парню не то что с предложением на свиданку сходить, но и вообще чтоб пофлиртовать там или что-то такое. Типа это дёшево, будто ты себя не ценишь. Но как-то тупо это, по мне. Это такое «ценишь», которое не к уважению относится, а к товару, что ли. Мол, достаточно ли ты хороший товар для того, чтобы вон тот купец к тебе подкатил. Разве смысл не в том, что каждый вне зависимости от пола может показать, что ему кто-то нравится?  
— А тот пусть сам думает, что с этой хернёй делать? — усмехается Игорь, пихнув жвачечный комок за щёку.  
Кажется, такое в анекдоте было каком-то. Или в тупом приколе хаханек на двести.  
— Вот-вот, — кивает Лера. — А ты бы с энтузиазмом отреагировал, если бы к тебе девчонка подкатила? Ну, нежно так?  
Игорь пожимает плечами. Языком прилепляет жвачку к дальнему зубу.  
— Думаю, моему парню это бы не понравилось, — говорит он.  
Таращится в куст через дорогу.  
Сказал.  
Надо же.  
Чёрт побери.  
Блин.   
— О, — доносится сбоку. — Я… э…  
Игорь надувает пузырь и переводит взгляд на Леру. Брови — в левой серёжка — приподняты, губы выгнуты то ли в усмешке, то ли удивленно.   
— Серьёзно? — уточняет она.  
— Ага. — Игорь кивает и добавляет тут же, снова зафиксировав жвачку: — То есть это не значит, что только его слова меня остановят от флирта или чего-то такого — мне типа просто не надо, раз у меня он есть. А вообще я думаю, это норм. Ну, если это просто разговор ненапряжный, а не «Вашей маме невестка не нужна?».  
Лера смеётся.  
— О да. Тупизм, как ни крути, — соглашается она. Отклоняется к урне и сплёвывает жвачку. — Блин, я как-то и не подумала бы… — Она, выпрямившись, снова поворачивается к Игорю.  
— Ну, я просто не любитель говорить о всяком.  
— И прям, — Лера смотрит внимательно, серьёзная, голову чуть к плечу наклонила, — всё серьёзно с парнем?  
— Вроде того.   
Игорь встаёт, чтобы избавиться от жвачки. Вернувшись на место, он, покусав губы — кажется, незаметно, — признаётся:  
— Это Русаков.  
— Реально? — таращится Лера. — Бли-ин, и мысли не было, то есть вы вместе много, но я бы не… нихрена себе! — Она качает головой, улыбаясь — вроде — неуверенно. — Если что, я никому не скажу.  
— Это было бы круто. — Игорь чувствует, что его губы тоже расходятся в улыбке.  
Лерины пальцы подцепляют тонкий ремешок часов на запястье, скользят по чёрной коже.  
— Охренеть, — говорит она.  
— Иди ты. — Игорь фыркает.  
— Подожди посылать. Вот я пошучу про гнёзда и норы — тогда пошлёшь!  
Лера смеётся, и Игорь тоже.  
Надо же, думает он, когда они расстаются в коридоре.   
Думает: просто так.  
Думает: и чего я заморачивался?  
Он достаёт смартфон и сообщает Владу, что Лера знает. Тот отвечает чередой смайликов с большими пальцами.  
«Чует моя жопа, что меня ждёт куча подколов от неё», — пишет Игорь. Пока они шли к общаге, Лера уже дважды пошутила про гнёзда и норы, но не то чтобы это сильно отличалось от их привычного общения. Будто бы до этого они не поддевали друг друга по-дружески. Ага, ну конечно.   
«а больше ничего твоя жопа не чует?» — приходит от Влада. Игорь открывает дверь, стягивает кроссовки. Из комнаты Кости и Серёги доносится какой-то рэп. Кажется, русский.  
Замерев в полумраке коридора, Игорь спрашивает: «Встретимся завтра после пар?»  
Надо бы руки помыть, но интересно же, что́ ответит. Игорь, всё выше поднимая брови, таращится в экран, пока на нём появляются одно за другим сообщения: «ваще я хочу чтоб ты меня трахнул», «а пока ты меня будешь трахать я засуну в тебя пальцы», «завтра ко мне».  
В ванной Игорь закрывает задвижку. Завтра — это, конечно, не просто хорошо, а прямо-таки замечательно. Но подрочить сегодня тоже не повредит.  
На первых парах Лера сидит рядом, на семинаре работает — у Прокопова не забалуешь, когда он всех допрашивает и приглашает к доске, — но на лекции явно превышает лимит усидчивости на сегодня. Пока Игорь пытается конспектировать — про интегралы он вообще-то послушал бы с удовольствием, — она, наклонившись к его уху, рассказывает о Денисе, о том, что они хотят съездить летом в Калининград на неделю, о Лёне, друге Дениса, у которого они были на выходных: у Лёни мейнкун, огроменный котяра, Лера его обжмакалась.  
На задние ряды она оглядывается всего раза четыре. И даже почти незаметно.  
— Слушай, — говорит она, переписав несколько формул не с доски, а из Игоревой тетради, — у Влада в ушах тоннели.   
Игорь косит на неё взглядом. Надо же, паузу взяла. Сейчас к-а-ак скажет.   
— Если ты проскользнёшь в тоннель пальцем, это стоит считать железнодорожной метафорой или сексуальной?  
Ручка замирает в руках, Игорь поворачивает голову. Поднимает брови.  
— Серьёзно? — спрашивает он.  
— Только не говори, что не думал об этом. — Лера фыркает.  
— Я и не пытался.  
— Так и знала, что наша дружба — это судьба.  
Усмехнувшись в ответ на широченную Лерину улыбку, Игорь возвращается к конспектированию. «Определенный интеграл от функции f(x) в пределах от a до b вводится как предел суммы бесконечно большого числа слагаемых, каждое из которых стремится к нулю». Вводится… Сейчас бы не интеграл ввести, а… Что вообще такое метафоры? В школе пытался понять, но так и не вышло ничего, слишком уж непонятные и расплывчатые эти литературные термины, ну их. Игорь переписывает в тетрадь формулу Лейбница и наклоняется к Лере, шепчет на ухо:  
— Понятия не имею, что за хрень метафора, но всё, что связано с тоннелями, звучит довольно двусмысленно.  
Лера прикрывает рот, стараясь смеяться неслышно.  
На следующей паре она сидит с Женей, на стул рядом с Игорем плюхнулся Влад. И даже, кажется, занимается. Только отвлекается на айфон.  
И вибрирует потом Игорев смартфон. В сообщениях Влад предлагает пропустить последнюю пару, но Игорь вспоминает, что в четверг уже прогуливал не раз, было дело, да и послушать кое-что стоит.  
«Мне с тобой почти стыдно», — приходит от Влада в конце занятия, — «Что я не веду конспекты», «На самом деле нет».  
Игорь закатывает глаза и поднимает руку, желая выйти к доске и решить задание.  
На крыльце он обещает Марине объяснить, как делать те лабораторные, что она всё никак не может сдать.  
— Только напомни мне вечером, — просит он и машет рукой, прежде чем отправиться к Владовой машине.  
Марина добавилась к нему в друзья Вконтакте недавно. Уже после того, как это сделали Андрей, Ксюша и Паша. Андрей иногда скидывает ему мемы, Ксюша и Паша так ничего и не написали, а Марина бомбардирует вопросами по учёбе. Игорь отвечает на каждый, хорошо, что Марина волнуется об этом, а он всё понимает, не зря конспекты ведёт и все задания выполняет, объяснить ещё как может.  
Игорь садится на переднее сидение, пристёгивается. Включает магнитолу и перещёлкивает три песни — что-то совсем уж ритмично-танцевальное, хип-хоп всяко лучше, — пока Влад выруливает на дорогу.  
Не то чтобы Игорь до этого не знал страниц Владовых друзей — в попытках сделать очередной унылый доклад он и не в таких местах оказывался, — просто не видел смысла добавляться в друзья только потому, что они на одном курсе. Хотя, наверное, совместную культурно-клубную программу можно считать достаточной причиной для какого-никакого сближения. В конце концов, это ни к чему не обязывает. В противном случае Лера бы чокнулась от обилия близких знакомств, учитывая то, что ещё в сентябре постучалась в друзья ко всем однокурсникам, кого вообще нашла. И везде, где нашла. Подумать только, Ксюша реально считает, что кому-то есть дело до её твиттера, где она выкладывает свои шутки, которые выдаёт сначала в компании друзей.  
Хотя в последнее время кое-какие Игорь стал понимать.  
Возможно, у неё всё же есть чувство юмора.  
— Я вот сейчас слышал, — говорит Влад, сделав музыку чуть тише, — как какая-то девчонка сказала другой: «Опять не лежит, либо труп, либо нет». И вот я всё думаю, о чём это вообще было, или я вообще что-то не то расслышал?  
— О зомби? — предполагает Игорь.  
— Или о члене? — Влад смотрит на дорогу, не отвлекается, но губы выгнулись в ухмылке.  
— Ты только о членах и думаешь.  
— Ещё скажи, что ты нет.  
— Как будто я что-то говорил о том, что это плохо. — Игорь фыркает.  
Влад хохочет и поворачивает к нему голову. Машина стоит на светофоре, перед капотом мелькают люди.  
— Здесь должна быть какая-то некрофильская шутка, — говорит Влад. — Но мне лень её выдумывать.  
Игорь смеётся.   
Пока они движутся к Владову дому через небольшие пробки и не вовремя — ну реально закон подлости в действии — загорающиеся красным светофоры, Игорь вспоминает, как недавно в метро случайно слушал разговор рядом стоящего мужчины. Он его слушать-то особо не хотел, но говорил мужчина очень уж громко.  
— И вот он орёт в трубку, — рассказывает Игорь. — Орёт: «Мы ему планшет не даём, и ему стало лучше».  
— Современное общество во всей красе. — Влад усмехается.  
— Что, думаешь от технологий много плохого?  
— Ты реально задаёшь этот вопрос человеку с айфоном и макбуком?  
— Ой, да иди ты.  
— Я с удовольствием схожу, но не сегодня, сегодня у меня другие планы. — Влад поворачивается, чтобы поиграть бровями красноречиво. И они даже не на светофоре. Самоуверенный дурак. — Ты же помнишь планы?  
Влад возвращает внимание к дороге.   
О да. Влад под ним. Владовы пальцы. Влад-Влад-Влад…  
— Ты ещё спрашиваешь, — отзывается Игорь и думает: поскорей бы.  
Начинает играть что-то вроде техно, и он переключает несколько песен. Хорошо, что у Влада большой плэйлист. И не только плэйлист. Игорь мысленно фыркает: хаханек на двести тридцать тянет.  
— Я просто, — Влад выкручивает руль, поворачивая во дворы, — думаю, что интернет и всякая техника — это удобно. Но, когда я ловлю себя на том, что третий час прохожу какую-то тупую бродилку, мне начинает казаться, что просираю время.  
— Отлично тебя понимаю. — Игорь кивает. — Но, чёрт, это ведь круто, что можно нагуглить всё что угодно… Я всё детство читал энциклопедии, но это такая хрень по сравнению с интернетом, где информация не ограничена какой-то темой, или годом издания, или ещё чем-то.  
Машина останавливается.  
— Ты реально читал энциклопедии? — вскидывает брови Влад, повернувшись к нему.  
— Мне было интересно.   
— А я журналы всякие покупал. Типа «Геолёнок» или «Открой мир с Волли», ещё какую-то фигню вроде. И «Галилео» смотреть было круто.  
— Не, о журналах не слышал, — качает головой Игорь. — А передачи всякие тоже смотрел.  
— Твоё детство прошло зря. — Влад смеётся, выходя из машины.  
Надо же, думает Игорь уже в подъезде, а Влад ведь ни слова плохого про энциклопедии не сказал, да и с чего ему говорить? С чего ему смеяться над увлечениями Игоря? У них ведь сейчас не то же, что было каких-то полгода назад. Тогда Влад бы и поддел на эту тему, и уж точно не поделился увлечением журналами. Но и Игорь не стал бы рассказывать о чём-то таком. И не сидел бы в его машине. И не шёл бы к нему домой.   
Н-да уж.  
Войдя в квартиру, Игорь первым делом гладит Барона. Кошачье горло вибрирует под пальцами. К ним Влад его не пускает: выйдя из ванной вслед за Игорем, в два шага доходит до комнаты, подпихивает Игоря вперёд и под топот Барона захлопывает дверь. Слышится глубокий, мощный мявк.  
— Сердце кровью обливается. — Игорь качает головой, ухмыляясь.  
— Без кошачьего взгляда уже не круто, а? — вскидывает брови Влад. Он стоит совсем близко, руки назад заводит, чтобы стащить футболку.  
— Ну-у наве-э-эрно, — тянет Игорь, расстёгивая ширинку. — Но ты можешь попытаться меня переубедить.  
Влад смеётся, и кофту с Игоря они снимают в четыре руки, прижимаясь и мешаясь, очки цепляя и, кажется, роняя, Влад всё норовит чмокнуть оголившуюся кожу, так и замирает, держа Игорево предплечье — ткань собралась на нём гармошкой — и прижимаясь губами к острому локтю с потрескавшейся кожей. Губы у Влада горячие, Игорь чувствует. И всё расплывается перед глазами, но Влад точно смотрит на него. Внимательно смотрит. Как-то очень по-Владовому. И внутри сжимаются те самые мышцы из чувств. Так сладко сжимаются, что почти болезненно.  
Раз — и Влад толкает к дивану, застеленному мягким покрывалом, Игорь головой тонет в подушках, пока Влад отшвыривает его кофту, наваливается, тяжёлый, глаза прикрывший, «Какой же ты…» бурчащий, шарящий руками по коже будто сослепу — внимательно и чуть дёргано. Игорь прихватывает пухлую нижнюю губу, перекрещивает за Владовой шеей руки, вжимая его в себя ближе и ближе, так, чтобы сглатывать и свою слюну, и Владову, чтобы под веками сверкало оранжево, чтобы рёбра сдавливало, чтобы мышцы тянуло, чтобы тереться можно было через одежду — кажется, и большего не надо, от одного этого можно совсем сбрендить, приятно сбрендить, очень приятно, — вдыхать личный Владов запах, какой-то неописуемый, спрятанный под свежим цитрусом. И такой же привычный, как цитрус.   
Ноздри трепещут, не забыть бы дышать, а то с Владом точно можно всё того — напрочь. Того и этого.  
— Бли-и-ин, Влад, — выдыхает он в его рот и чувствует, как Владов язык проходится по дёснам сверху. — Да…вай, а-а.  
— Я, может… хочу, — Влад шепчет в губы, прохладно-влажные, — чтобы ты… кончил в трусы только… от моей коленки.  
Усмехается. Точно усмехается. Игорь, чуть сдвинув ногу, своим бедром потирается по Владову паху. И Влад рот приоткрывает, воздух шумно втягивает и давится им, когда Игорь языком проскальзывает по щеке через угол губ в рот.  
Откинув голову назад, Влад фыркает:  
— Уговорил, — и смотрит.   
Игорь замирает. Так бы и лежать. Напряжённо. Притискиваясь сердцем к сердцу, зажимая между ними рёбра, мышцы и кожу. Лежать и лежать… Но Влад двигает бёдрами, и это слишком, и Игорь отпускает руки медленно, чтобы стянуть, наконец, грёбаные джинсы. Влад со своими разбирается, привстав, ноги задирая неудобно. И выходит медленно, по-дурацки. И улыбаться хочется. Очень. А ещё больше — Владову улыбку целовать.  
Но Влад так и сидит на нём ровно, уже голый, с прямой спиной, расплывающийся — в следующий раз точно в очках надо, — красивущий.   
— Под подушкой, — говорит он.  
Игоревы руки дрожат, пока он нашаривает тюбик и фольгу. Щёлкает под Владовыми пальцами крышка, он ёрзает, привстаёт, и Игорь вцепляется в его бёдра пальцами, смотря, как он руку назад заводит, губу свою пухлую — чёртову — нижнюю прикусывает, сжимает коленями Игоря. И двигается, елозит, дышит громко.  
— Нра…вится? — чуть сбившись, спрашивает. И Игорь только и может, что чуть приподняться, спину, кажется, тянет, но так плевать, когда можно притянуть Влада к себе и лизать его улыбку, и пальцем скользить около его пальцев, чувствовать его внутри гладкого и тугого, жмуриться до боли, висок колючий чмокать, а после падать спиной в подушки и выгибаться, пока Влад опускается постепенно. И смотреть, щурясь, как он отклоняется, волосы со лба откидывает, самовлюблённый, игоревлюблённый и везде красивый невозможно.  
Невозможно.  
Сумма ква…дратов…  
Кате...тов…  
Сумма…  
Руки Влад заводит назад, одной упирается в диван, другая, скользкая, Игорево бедро гладит, чуть царапает, и Игорь ноги слегка расставляет, сгибает в коленях и чувствует, как пальцы ведут по коже, нежат и проникают.  
— Ну… — выдыхает Влад, — как? — и приподнимается-опускается, и снова, и снова, и скользит пальцами — коротко, рвано, не в такт. И сумбурно, и быстро. И вцепляется Игорь во Владовы ягодицы, норовит поддаться, ухватиться сильнее, рот языком вылизать, и бёдрами толкается, трясясь. И от Владовых стонов, сжимается, замирает и смотрит из-под полузакрытых век, как он себя обеими руками гладит — расплывчато, очки бы, — и валится, кожей по коже размазывая мокрое.  
— Я могу втянуться, — сообщает Влад в Игорев подбородок.  
— Не то чтобы я был бы против.  
— Барон в пролёте?  
Сдерживая хохот почти безуспешно, под Владов смех Игорь предупреждает:   
— Но ты не расслабляйся.  
После, сполоснувшись под душем, одевшись, они лежат на диване. Окно открыто, но Влад рядом горячий, да и покрывало он, на них накинув, дотянул до самых шей. Губы у него ленивые, чуть сухие, яркие. Игорь косится на них, пока они говорят то об одном, то о другом, и чувствует их на своих в очередную паузу.  
— Может, посмотрим что-нибудь? — спрашивает Влад, дышит в подбородок, рукой скользит по Игореву боку еле-еле, под кофтой.  
— Можно. — Игорь пожимает плечами. — Только что?  
— А чёрт знает. Я без понятия.  
— Можно аниме какое-нибудь. Или тебе вообще никак?  
— Ну я мало видел. Я как-то не особо всё же понимаю глаза на полморды, зелёные волосы и всякое такое.  
— Аниме разное бывает. Что-то больше к реалистичности стремится, а другие не на то нацелены. Да и… будто в фильмах нет чего-то странного. Почему половина супергероев носит костюмы как из секс-шопа? А черепашки-ниндзя… — Игорь сводит брови к переносице. — Серьёзно, я даже не знаю, что об этом сказать!  
— Эй, — фыркает Влад, пихая его локтем под рёбра. — Я их вообще-то люблю.  
— Я тоже. Но Микеланджело, чёрт возьми!.. Как, блин, до этого можно было додуматься?!  
Игорь, кажется, хочет что-то ещё сказать, он в этом уверен, у него в голове мыслей прорва, но все они исчезают, когда Влад его чмокает в подбородок, только одна появляется, — а может, остаётся: — прихватить бы его губу.  
Оторвавшись наконец, дыша во Владову щёку, Игорь говорит:  
— К вопросу о костюмах и способностях. Давай посмотрим «Темнее чёрного». Крутое аниме, отвечаю. И такое… типа не типичное-типичное со своими чисто анимешными приколами.  
— Ладно, но если всё же хрень, то мы бросим, — заявляет Влад.  
Он — не сразу, но — встаёт, чтобы закрыть окно и включить компьютер. Игорь надевает очки, скользит взглядом по складкам футболки склонившегося над столом Влада. Чувствует, как диван чуть приминается, к боку прижимается кошачья спина. Барон вытягивается, ёрзает, устраиваясь поудобнее, тоже наблюдает, Игорь уверен, за Владом. А тот, включив первую серию, плюхается рядом, прижимается плечом к Игореву плечу, гладит, согнув ногу, ступнёй кошачий живот. Игорь бормочет про себя слова песни из вступительной заставки: дважды смотрел, да и вообще любит саундтреки из этого аниме.  
Влад задаёт миллион вопросов. Игорь отказывается раскрывать повороты сюжета, но в какой-то момент ловит себя на том, что почему-то рассказывает уже про второй сезон, он похуже будет, но зато там много забавных и интересных штук из оперы «русское глазами японцев».  
— Мне кажется, японцы ещё больше ржут над тем, через какую жопу люди с запада воспринимают их культуру, — предполагает Влад, поворачиваясь на бок, ногу на Игоревы ноги закидывает, перенеся её над Бароном. Игорь подсовывает руку под Владову шею, приобнимая.  
За окном темнеет.  
На пятой серии в коридоре хлопает входная дверь. Игорь моргает. На плече тяжесть, боку жарко. Задремал, кажется. Влад трётся щекой об Игореву кофту и поднимает взгляд. Отсветы с экрана ложатся на его лицо неровно. Влад тянется и чмокает Игоря в губы, прежде чем отстраниться.  
Пришла Владова мама, она готовит в кухне, и Игорь здоровается с ней, не выходя из комнаты, а Влад перебрасывается парой слов, замерев в дверях.  
Ужинают — Игорь даёт Барону кусок рыбы, которую он норовил цапнуть с вилки, но тот не ест — на диване, включив наконец свет. Из-за стены доносится бормотание телевизора: там устроилась Оксана Алексеевна.   
— Останешься на ночь? — спрашивает Влад. — Только в гостиной, наверное.  
Игорь кивает.  
Мама у Влада хорошая, конечно. Да и папа вроде ничего так. Но.  
Грёбаные люди.  
Грёбаный постсоветский социум.   
Грёбаное всё.  
Чай они пьют в кухне вчетвером. Владова отца Виталия Арсеньевича Игорь до этого видел только однажды, мимоходом. Он чуть выше Влада и в плечах немного шире. Уже седеет, бреется чисто. И улыбается, как Влад, только форма губ у него чуть другая. Неправильная какая-то.  
Оксана Алексеевна и Виталий Арсеньевич спрашивают Игоря о родителях, об учёбе, о подработке. Мама вспоминает забавные случаи со своих тренингов. Влад рассуждает о бесполезности для дальнейшей карьеры большинства предметов, которые им преподают в университете. Папа, дожевав салат — он только ужинает, — наказывает:  
— Не нужно ждать у моря погоды, само никогда ничего не придёт. Ты, Игорь, не сиди в супермаркете, по специальности скорее ищи что-то, а то прохлопаешь. Многие думают, что как вуз хороший окончат, так им после него сразу всё на блюдечке. Таких вот блюдцеватых хоть жопой — Оксана, не кривись — жуй, нужно ещё показать, что твои способности стоят многого и что опыт у тебя уже есть.  
Игорь соглашается. Пьёт чай, жуёт печенье, прижимается под столом коленом к Владову колену. Виталий Арсеньевич ведь правда дело говорит. Мировой мужик.  
— Не стращай, — отмахивается Оксана Алексеевна. — Всему своё время. Если пока что что-то не пришло, значит, придёт позже. Или придёт что-то другое, что окажется нужнее.  
С ней Игорь тоже соглашается. Было бы круто, думает он, если бы они знали и отнеслись хорошо.  
Думает: но сомнительно, что так будет.  
Думает: а жаль.  
Влад с Игорем полвечера смотрят аниме, Влад признаёт, что его заинтересовало, но заявляет:  
— В следующий раз вместе смотрим «Во все тяжкие».   
Столько раз с подачи Антона отказывался, как-то не особо привлекало, но — надо же! — всё же посмотрит. И чем чёрт не шутит, может, нежелание смотреть у него возникло только из-за беспочвенного предубеждения? Мол, не нравится мне такое, по трейлеру сужу? Как человека по внешнему виду, ага.  
Оксана Алексеевна заходит единожды — Игорь и Влад лежат рядом, Игорь как раз хочет облизать Владову шею, — говорит, что постелила в гостиной и повесила оранжевое полотенце в ванной. Игорь привстаёт и благодарит её, скользнув взглядом по блестящему бежевому халату. Они обмениваются «спокойными ночами».  
Когда за ней закрывается дверь, Игорь плюхается в подушки, выжидает, отсчитывая про себя, минуту и сползает слегка, прижимается губами к коже на линии челюсти, под ухом. Чувствуя, что Владовы ладони вжимаются в лопатки, он ведёт языком ниже.  
Жаль, нельзя чего-то большего, пока родители в соседней комнате. Для неожиданных откровений — если их застанут в процессе, это ведь можно считать откровением? — явно не время.  
Позже, уже в гостиной, Игорь ворочается с боку на бок, представляет, что Влад лежит на спине, спокойный и расслабленный, спит. Обнять бы его. И так и лежать.  
Или, может, залезть под одеяло, стащить трусы зубами и…  
Игорь трясёт головой. И даже для этого — чёртова жизнь! — не время. Он нашаривает смартфон на журнальном столике. Влада в сети нет. Ну конечно, спит, Игорь бы тоже спал. С удовольствием. Но сердце бухает в груди. А стоит закрыть глаза, и видно спутанные волосы, бритый висок, длинные ресницы, ровную бровь. Вид сбоку, если лежать рядом.   
Игорь листает новостную ленту, пишет Марине, что завтра обязательно ей всё разъяснит, сегодня что-то замотался, не может уже. Открывает инстаграм, просматривает — и в какой уже раз? — Владовы фотографии.  
Шашки на фоне кальяна с тех выходных. Граффити — неразборчивая латиница. Влад в машине. Влад с Андреем и Ксюшей сидят на заднем ряду в аудитории, скорее всего, на лекции у Прокопова, сумасшедшие. Бутылка пива во Владовой руке. Влад и Игорь стоят рядом, смеются и курят. Марина фоткала, кажется. Ниже подпись: «Любимое место в универе это курилка».  
Игорь откладывает смартфон. Таращится в чёрнющий после яркого экрана потолок. Губы улыбаются. Если бы он решил снова составлять уравнение их отношений, ничего бы не вышло. Но вот график функции он бы нарисовал. И, скорее всего, это была бы какая-то волнистая — со взлётами и падениями — синусоида. Которая изначально выглядела бы большой и страшной, обязательно включала бы в себя кучу иксов в квадрате, но на деле собиралась в аккуратную и короткую формулу.  
С утра родителей уже нет: отец уезжает всегда спозаранку, у мамы вроде какие-то дела. Влад жарит жирные тосты с сыром, и поцелуи потом тоже выходят жирными и какими-то сырно-сладковатыми. Игорь думает, что лучше было бы остаться здесь, не ехать в универ, но надо, и даже Влад его не переубеждает, а может, не очень старается: всего-то мочку прикусывает и слюняво лижет подбородок, прежде чем Игорь ловит своим языком его язык.  
В машине тепло, Игорь включает музыку, перещёлкивает три композиции. Вырулив на дорогу, Влад делает чуть тише.  
— Сегодня же никаких тестов? — спрашивает он.  
— Вроде нет.  
Лоб прорезают три морщины. Нет, точно никаких тестов, разве что незапланированные. Хотя он мог и прослушать что-то. Конечно, мог, столько мыслей в последнее время в голове: о Владе, о работе, о Лере и снова о Владе.  
За стёклами расплываются разноцветные машины и весенние куртки, еле — неуверенно — зеленеют деревья.  
— Я вот что подумал, — говорит Влад. — Хочу квартиру снять, чтоб как-то самому и не оглядываться на маму с папой.  
— О. — Игорь округляет губы. Удобно было бы, не нужно думать, когда вернутся родители, и даже ночевать можно вместе. И только вдвоём. — Это круто.  
— Хочешь, — Влад смотрит на дорогу неотрывно, прикусывает — не уверен? волнуется? — нижнюю губу, — вместе?  
Игорь так и таращится в багажник впередиедущей Волги с московскими номерами. В голове рой мыслей. Влад-деньги-нужны-Влад-много-много-почаще-бы-голый-деньги-Влад-как-я-его… Игорь вздыхает. Машина останавливается на светофоре. Кажется, Влад на него смотрит.   
— Плату пополам, — предлагает Игорь.  
Влад фыркает.  
— Так и знал, что ты это скажешь.   
Машина трогается с места.   
— Давай пополам, — соглашается он.  
Повернувшись, Игорь видит, что Влад следит за дорогой, разве что чуть косится. И улыбается.   
— Замётано, — кивает Игорь.  
Не зря же на работу пошёл. Да и если снимать не в центре, однокомнатную и делить плату, не так уж много получится. Зато можно будет не выгадывать время, не беситься из-за Антона, смотреть и смотреть на Влада. И лежать рядом. И касаться, когда хочется. И быть рядом много-много времени. Даже чёрт, конечно, не знает, куда это вывезет. Может, не так уж легко это будет. Может, и рано они решили жить вместе. А может… может, ну их в жопу, эти мысли? И поглубже. И порезче. И провернуть.  
Н-да уж.

**Author's Note:**

> Потрясающий арт от Kitsune Chon: https://pp.userapi.com/c637319/v637319068/66157/RbNbh6Q3LMY.jpg  
> Замечательные Игорь и Влад от Солнца:  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c841138/v841138826/30cdc/ipaPK8DjOzk.jpg  
> Визуализация — атмосферная, пусть и не со стопроцентным попаданием — от dailyuser: https://pp.userapi.com/c637418/v637418845/57e11/e7zfdXOPB_8.jpg


End file.
